It Takes a Village
by Florchi C
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. En estos días, las familias vienen en todos los colores y formas. Cuando el pediatra Edward conoce a la mujer de sus sueños, él obtiene más de lo que esperaba. Ella es cautivadora, pero su dinámica familiar es complicada. ¿Ella vendrá con más equipaje, o personas, de lo que él puede manejar? ¿Será él capaz de mantener su distancia? A veces, se necesita una aldea…
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Hoy era el primer día de mi nueva vida. Iba camino a empezar un nuevo trabajo en una nueva ciudad y no podía esperar para instalarme.

Nacido y criado en Seattle, estudié medicina en U-Dub y después completé mi residencia en el Hospital de Niños de Seattle. Después de cuatro años como médico pediatra asistente, estaba listo para decirle adiós a los turnos de noche y a trabajar los fines de semana.

Mi última relación seria terminó en primavera cuando Jane, mi novia durante cuatro años, decidió mudarse a la costa este para promover su carrera como periodista. A pesar de que hice algunas consultas de trabajo en un hospital allá, no era tan serio como sobre ir con ella, y ella tampoco me pidió que lo hiciera. Nos separamos amigablemente y nos fuimos por caminos diferentes.

Así que, alrededor de un mes después, cuando mi tío Carlisle me llamó con una oferta de trabajo, tomé la oportunidad sin pensarlo dos veces. Él vivía cerca de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks en la Peninsula Olympic y trabajaba como ginecólogo en el Olympic Medical Center de Port Angeles.

El doctor Gerandy, un viejo amigo suyo, estaba buscando un compañero joven que eventualmente se quedara con su consultorio pediátrico. Después de solo una hora de charla y algunas negociaciones menores, cerramos el trato. Tom era exactamente el tipo de doctor en el que quería convertirme: atento, minucioso y muy querido por sus pequeños pacientes. Aparentemente, vio algo en mí que lo hizo cancelar todas las otras entrevistas y, en su lugar, insistirme para que comenzara tan pronto como firmara los papeles y cancelara mi contrato en Seattle.

Nunca había estado tan ansioso por comenzar algo diferente en mi vida. Incluso la idea de dejar la gran ciudad para mudarme a un pequeño pueblo me entusiasmaba más que arrepentirme en ese momento. Claro, estaba dejando amigos y familiares, pero solo estarían a un par de horas en coche y podría visitarlos en cualquier momento. Siempre había estado cerca de Carlisle, su esposa, Esme, y su hijo, Emmett, por lo que no me importaría vivir más cerca de ellos. Por ahora, me estaba quedando en su gran casa a una hora de Port Angeles pero esa tarde, después de mi primer día de trabajo, tenía una cita con una agente de bienes raíces para ver las propiedades disponibles. Sin embargo, no tenía prisa por comprar y estaba completamente bien con viajar todas las mañanas hasta encontrar la casa perfecta para mí.

En una de mis visitas previas al consultorio, había visto una cafetería pintoresca justo a la vuelta. Como todavía era temprano y solía llevar mi propio café al trabajo, hice un pequeño desvío en lugar de ir directo a la oficina.

A las ocho de la mañana, la tienda estaba concurrida, pero no demasiado llena. Había varias mesas ocupadas por clientes leyendo el periódico o jugando con sus teléfonos. Distinto a las largas filas a las que estaba acostumbrado en Seattle, solo había una mujer frente al mostrador esperando que su orden estuviese lista.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, eché un vistazo más de cerca. Me estaba dando la espalda, tenía unas ondas largas y oscuras que llegaban unas pulgadas por debajo de sus hombros. Ella era bastante baja, probablemente entre un metro cincuenta o sesenta, con la cantidad perfecta de curvas, acentuadas por unos jeans azules ajustados.

Aunque ella no estaba hablando, era obvio que estaba al teléfono, con su brazo derecho doblado y por como asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí, seguro. Podríamos hacer eso.

Su voz era un poco más gruesa de lo que esperaba y sentía curiosidad por ver algo de su rostro. Asintiendo otra vez, su mano izquierda se movió así ella podría ver su reloj.

—Supongo que estaré en casa en veinte minutos. Mándame un mail y te haré saber lo que pienso.

Con un asentimiento más grande, aceptó su café para llevar de la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador, le entregó el billete y luego se dio la vuelta para irse. Finalmente, pude mirar su cara y no pude apartar la vista. Su piel era casi translúcida por su palidez, sus mejillas teñidas por un ligero rubor, pero su característica más prominente era el par más grande de ojos marrón oscuro que había visto nunca. Ella era una maravilla. No del tipo demasiado arreglada, pero sí del tipo de chica ideal de al lado.

No pude apartar mis ojos mientras se acercaba a mí, su teléfono todavía contra su oreja. Por un breve momento su mirada se encontró con la mía y sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ella me lanzó una rápida y pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba a mi lado. Había estado esperando a una distancia respetable, pero cuando ella pasó, un aroma de fresas y fresias golpeó mis fosas nasales, haciendo que mi boca se humedeciera y mis ojos se cerraran para saborearla y guardar el recuerdo.

—Buenos días, señor, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo? —llamó mi atención la barista, rompiendo mi trance.

Sacudiéndome del hechizo bajo el cual estaba, di un paso adelante.

—Hola, me gustaría un café negro para llevar, por favor.

****ITaV****

Pasé el día organizando mi nueva oficina, llamando a seguros y autoridades y revisando los detalles de la oficina con las enfermeras y la secretaria, así como con Tom. Aunque solo había trabajado en un hospital, tenía una idea clara de cómo quería que funcionara mi consultorio y contaba con el apoyo total de Tom.

De vez en cuando, mi mente volvía a la belleza de la cafetería, preguntándome quién era ella o si alguna vez la volvería a ver. No estaba buscando una aventura y no era el mejor momento para iniciar una relación, pero al verla esa mañana se produjo algo en mí que no había sentido antes. Sin embargo, ella era una extraña, tal vez ni siquiera de la ciudad, y yo haría todo lo posible por olvidarla.

Como no iba a comenzar a ver pacientes hasta la próxima semana, salí de la oficina a las cuatro para reunirme con mi agente de bienes raíces. Hablamos por teléfono unas cuantas veces y resultó que Heidi Simmons era una rubia tetona, que rezumaba confianza y atractivo sexual, pero sus selecciones para mostrarme dejaban mucho que desear. Después de un pequeño condominio, un _loft_ y un pequeño _bungalow_, detuve las visitas para ser más específico sobre lo que estaba buscando en una casa.

—Heidi, gracias por tu esfuerzo, pero no creo que estemos llegando a ninguna parte aquí. Lo que me estás mostrando son variaciones de lugares de soltero. Sin embargo, lo que quiero es una casa en un vecindario agradable. Una casa, tal vez dos o tres habitaciones con un patio y un lugar para poner una parrilla para hacer barbacoas.

Heidi se puso una mano en la cadera y adelantó la del otro lado, sonriéndome con satisfacción.

—Una casa de familia entonces. Bien, doctor Cullen, estoy segura de que las damas están detrás de usted, pero ¿no quiere jugar un poco primero? Creo que usted es demasiado joven y demasiado atractivo para ya establecerse.

Me habían llamado atractivo en el pasado, pero a los treinta y dos años estaba muy lejos de ser demasiado joven para establecerme. No necesariamente estaba buscando una esposa, pero mi futuro estaba aquí, en Port Angeles, así que ¿por qué no comprar una casa que funcionaría para mí a largo plazo? Gracias a mis abuelos, que habían dejado un patrimonio bastante sustancial a todos sus nietos en partes iguales, no tenía un presupuesto ajustado.

El coqueteo de la agente inmobiliaria me irritó los nervios y no quería nada más que irme y comenzar el viaje de regreso hacia Forks. Heidi era una mujer hermosa, pero, con su obviedad no era mi tipo. Sin embargo, ella era amigable y había sido altamente recomendada, así que le repetí lo que estaba buscando, luego estreché su mano y me fui.

**** ITaV ****

Después de una noche inquieta, llegué a la ciudad un poco antes que el día anterior, aproveché el tiempo caminando hasta la cafetería. Sabía que estaba siendo tonto, pero tenía la débil esperanza de encontrarme con mi belleza morena por segunda vez.

Había dos personas esperando en el mostrador, pero para mi decepción, ella no era una de ellas. Rascando la parte posterior de mi cuello y resoplando por mi ridiculez, miré a mi alrededor, notando que la mayoría de los clientes eran los mismos que ayer.

Di un paso adelante cuando la línea se movió y, cuando sonó la campanilla de la puerta, alguien se colocó detrás de mí. El hombre de mediana edad frente a mí se volvió, sonriendo a quienquiera que entrara.

—Hola, Bella. No te he visto a ti ni a tu papá desde hace un tiempo. ¿Cómo está?

Aburrido, estaba a punto de sacar mi teléfono y leer mi correo electrónico, cuando la voz melódica, que había resonado en mis sueños la noche anterior, me hizo detenerme y mirar hacia arriba.

—Hola, señor Marks. Charlie está bien. Está haciendo todo lo posible para reducir la tasa de criminalidad de Forks de cero punto uno a inexistente.

Bella, como parecía que se llamaba mi belleza, se rió. Eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro para mirar su cara en forma de corazón, enmarcada por sus rizos oscuros que colgaban sueltos alrededor de sus hombros. Estaba vestida con pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas blancas y un polo azul que le quedaba perfectamente a su piel pálida.

Ella debió haber notado que la miraba, porque sus grandes ojos marrones se movieron hacia los míos por un segundo, su boca se curvó en una rápida sonrisa y luego se concentró en el señor Marks.

—El buen jefe. Tal vez debería llamarle y organizar un viaje de pesca —dijo, aceptando su café y moviéndose para pararse junto a Bella.

Hice mi pedido de un café negro y traté de no ser demasiado obvio en mi observación frecuente. Demasiado pronto, la barista me entregó mi vaso de papel y, después de pagar, me di la vuelta para irme, sonriendo y asintiendo a Bella al pasar. Podría haberlo imaginado, pero sentí sus ojos en mí hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

****ITaV****

El resto del día fue como el anterior hasta que salí de la oficina para reunirme con Heidi. Las casas que tenía para mostrarme eran mucho mejores que las que habíamos visto el día anterior, pero las dos primeras no tenían la sensación correcta. Aunque no fue así para la tercera.

Cuando entré en la tranquila calle residencial, vi a niños paseando, perros, hombres cortando el césped y mujeres paradas, charlando y riendo. Sin siquiera saber qué casa me mostraría Heidi, instantáneamente supe que esto era lo que había estado buscando. Su BMW rojo se detuvo frente a una casa modesta pero no demasiado pequeña, blanca, de dos pisos. El jardín delantero estaba limitado por una valla verde, el garaje adjunto a la casa tenía espacio para dos autos y en el porche delantero colgaba un columpio en el que al menos dos personas se sentaban cómodamente.

Heidi balbuceaba sobre el espacio del terreno, el área cubierta y los años de construcción y remodelaciones mientras me guiaba hacia adentro, pero todo lo que veía era un hogar. Jane se había llevado la mayor parte de nuestros muebles y lo que ella no tomó, lo vendí. Sin embargo, podía imaginarme los colores que quería en las paredes, el sofá en el que vería fútbol y, algún día, los niños correteando, persiguiéndose unos a otros.

La casa tenía cuatro habitaciones medianas, dos baños y medio, una oficina y una habitación familiar de buen tamaño, e incluso antes de que ella me dijera el precio, ya había decidido hacer una oferta. Heidi me hizo saber que los propietarios estaban buscando una venta rápida y, como sabía que quería mudarme más pronto que tarde, ella prometió hacer algo para acelerar las cosas.

Una hora más tarde, con un saltito en mi paso, caminé hacia mi auto y regresé a Forks.

****ITaV****

El día siguiente era sábado y aunque el consultorio no estaba abierto el fin de semana, tenía varias cosas que hacer para prepararme para ver a mis primeros pacientes el lunes. Habiendo compartido un buen desayuno con Carlisle y Esme, me dirigí un poco más tarde a mi cafetería. Como era fin de semana, sentí que las posibilidades de encontrarme con mi belleza de ojos marrones eran bajas. Por lo tanto, me sorprendió encontrar a nada menos que a Bella esperando en el mostrador frente a mí.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando me vio caminar hacia ella.

—Me estás acosando o eres nuevo en Port Angeles y tu agenda se alinea milagrosamente con la mía.

Sus palabras eran burlonas, pero era obvio que ella tenía curiosidad.

—Bueno, acabo de mudarme aquí, pero acosarte es una idea muy interesante, _Bella_ —dije su nombre en un tono diferente y pareció tener un efecto en ella.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Me tienes en desventaja aquí. Aparentemente, sabes mi nombre, aunque no tengo idea de cómo llamarte.

Sonriendo, extendí mi mano y tomé su suave palma en la mía.

—Hola, Bella, soy Edward. Es un placer conocerte.

Tuve que obligarme a dejarla ir, ya que tocarla, aunque solo fuera inocentemente, se sentía perfecto. Luego, cuando levantó su mano izquierda para deslizar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, fui recompensado con el descubrimiento de un dedo anular desnudo. Cuando choqué los cinco mentalmente, Bella fue llamada por la barista y tomó dos grandes cafés con leche de ella, murmurando un _gracias_.

Antes de dirigirme a la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador, señalé los dos vasos.

—Tienes mucha sed esta mañana, lo entiendo.

Una risita encantadora escapó de sus labios.

—A pesar de que fácilmente podría beber ambos, estoy tomando un café con una amiga. —Señaló a una mujer de cabello oscuro con gafas a la moda, sentada en una mesa en un rincón, y luego se volvió hacia mí—. Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Edward. Supongo que te veré el lunes.

Con otra sonrisa brillante, se dirigió hacia su amiga y yo ordené lo mismo de siempre. Al salir un par de minutos más tarde, miré a Bella y su amiga, pero parecían estar muy concentradas en su conversación.

El lunes no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

****ITaV****

Una vez en la oficina, tuve dificultades para sacar a Bella y nuestro breve intercambio de ideas de mi cabeza. Por algunas horas, me preparé para mi comienzo real el lunes, pero no pude concentrarme completamente. Mi mente seguía volviendo a la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando se reía, lo dulce que sonaban sus risitas y lo suave que se sentía su mano en la mía.

Poco después del mediodía, sonó mi teléfono y Heidi me felicitó porque aceptaron mi oferta para la casa, empaqué mis cosas y me dirigí a mi hogar temporal. Durante el viaje, llamé a mi primo Emmett para preguntarle si quería ir a tomar una cerveza para celebrar conmigo.

Cuando era más joven, solía pasar la mayor parte de mis vacaciones escolares con Carlisle y Esme, y Emmett era mi mejor amigo. Teníamos la misma edad, trepábamos a los árboles, salíamos a pescar en el arroyo cerca de su casa y, más tarde, jugábamos videojuegos durante muchas noches. A medida que crecimos, permanecimos cerca, pero mis visitas se volvieron menos frecuentes una vez que comencé la escuela secundaria.

Emmett se unió a mí para la universidad en Seattle, pero después de graduarse, se mudó a casa para comenzar su propio negocio como contratista. Se reconectó con su ex novia de la escuela secundaria y hacía cinco años se habían casado. Ahora, eran padres de una niña de cuatro años y un bebé que aún no tenía su primer aniversario de vida.

Eran la típica familia norteamericana y últimamente había empezado a envidiarle a Emmett su vida predecible. Estaba feliz con todo lo que tenía y disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su esposa y sus hijos. Sin embargo, nunca me rechazó cuando le pregunté para salir por un vaso de cerveza o un partido de golf.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te trata la vida en un pueblo pequeño, Ed? ¿Estás listo para regresar a la gran ciudad? —Emmett se rió entre dientes, más tarde esa noche, después de tintinear su cerveza con la mía.

—Ahora ni siquiera vivo en un pueblo pequeño, sino en el bosque con tus padres. —Tomé mi primer sorbo y dejé que el líquido amargo corriera por mi garganta.

Emmett rió a carcajadas.

—¿Mamá te puso en tu antigua habitación con los carteles de Star Wars y la colcha de Yoda? Maldición, supongo que estás ansioso por salir de allí.

Le lancé una mirada entrecerrada.

—Ella la remodeló hace unos meses. Pero no me quedaré allí por mucho tiempo. Hice una oferta por una casa y hoy fue aceptada. Pronto seré su dueño. —No podía dejar de sonreír, imaginándome viviendo en mi nueva casa.

—Mierda, Ed, felicitaciones. Ahora, solo necesitas encontrar a la chica adecuada para comenzar a criar a pequeños Cullen, como yo.

Algo en mi cara hizo que dejara de reírse.

—¡Escupe!

—¿Escupir qué? —contesté, haciéndome el tonto.

—Conociste a alguien, ¿verdad? Nunca te habías visto así cuando hablamos de la Dura Jane.

Emmett y Jane se toleraron en el mejor de los casos, pero nunca se llevaron bien. Esa fue la mitad de la razón por la que Em y yo nos separamos en los últimos años. Aunque estaba decidido a cambiar eso. Él era el único, además de mi amigo Jasper, en Seattle a quien consideraría contarle sobre Bella.

—Lo hice. Ella es perfecta.

—Oh, Eddie, parece que estás perdido por esta chica. Dime, ¿quién es ella? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Tal vez la conozco? —Emmett sonaba como una niña pequeña.

Decidí darle algo, pero considerando que era pronto y tal vez no iría a ninguna parte, no le conté toda la historia.

Tomando un gran trago de mi cerveza, le conté.

—La encontré en la cafetería cercana al consultorio. Es hermosa, ingeniosa y dulce. Solo hablé con ella una vez, pero la veré de nuevo el lunes por la mañana. Si las cosas continúan bien, la invitaré a salir pronto.

Emmett escuchó en silencio, su sonrisa se ensanchó con cada una de mis palabras.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

Suspiré. Todavía no estaba dispuesto a divulgar esa información. Port Angeles era un pueblo pequeño y Emmett hacía muchos trabajos por allí, así que probablemente conocería a Bella. Por el momento, quería dejar que las cosas progresaran naturalmente sin ninguna interferencia externa.

—Ese es mi secreto, por ahora. Lo descubrirás pronto, espero.

Em no estaba feliz, pero lo dejó pasar y, durante el resto de la noche, bebimos, compartimos historias de nuestra juventud y hablamos sobre Rose, los niños y mi nueva casa. Era como en los viejos tiempos y, como ahora vivía tan cerca, planeaba tener muchas más noches como esa.

A medianoche nos despedimos. Emmett fue a su casa para darle al bebé su biberón nocturno y yo me fui a mi cama temporal, soñando con ojos de color chocolate y cabello caoba.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Y sí, acá está la nueva traducción. Esta historia me gusta muchísimo, así que espero que ustedes también la disfruten tanto como yo. _

_¿Me cuentan qué les pareció este primer capítulo en los comentarios? ¿Por dónde creen que irá esta historia?_

_Muchas gracias a Meli y a Yani por corregir el capítulo y apoyarme siempre en todo. ¡Las quiero!_

_¡Gracias a __**Payton79 **por permitirme traducir su historia!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Después de un domingo de hacer planes para mi futura casa con una diseñadora de interiores, quien resultó ser mi tía, tenía muchas ganas de ir a trabajar el lunes por la mañana. No solo era el primer día que iba a ver a mis propios pacientes, sino que esperaba encontrarme con Bella nuevamente.

Para asegurarme de que tenía una amplia oportunidad, fui temprano a la cafetería. Luego, en lugar de pedir mi café para llevar, me senté en una mesa cerca del mostrador para no perderme a Bella cuando entrara.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, llegó con un par de jeans ajustados, una blusa roja con cuello en V y unas balerinas. A diferencia de las otras veces que la había visto, su cabello estaba en una coleta baja, mostrando su cuello delgado y blanco. Me tragué la baba que se acumulaba en mi boca ante la idea de besar, lamer y chupar su piel sedosa.

Con la mirada fija en la barista, entró de prisa, sonriendo mientras pedía un _latte_ de vainilla. Cuando la joven detrás del mostrador comenzó a preparar su pedido, Bella dejó que sus ojos vagaran y su sonrisa se ensanchó una vez que se fijaron en los míos.

—Buenos días, Edward —saludó, caminando hacia mi mesa—. ¿Me estás acosando de nuevo?

Dejé el periódico que había estado leyendo, como una excusa para sentarme solo.

—Claro. Eso es lo más destacado de mi día. Tenía la esperanza de que me dieras un par de consejos más en cuanto a dónde más podría esperarte.

Bella le hizo señas a la barista, para hacerle saber dónde estaba, sacó una silla y se sentó frente a mí.

—Has descubierto mi horario de café. No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ahora, ¿por qué querría verte más a menudo que unos minutos cada mañana?

Si no hubiera sido por su sonrisa coqueta, podría haber confundido sus palabras con rechazo. Cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, le sonreí seductoramente.

—Porque soy una compañía encantadora.

Su risa melódica llenó el aire a nuestro alrededor y, cuando echó hacia atrás su cabeza con diversión, expuso aún más su delicioso cuello.

—Eres muy arrogante —respondió ella con un brillo en sus ojos.

—En cualquier momento, si te hace reír así.

Podría estar imaginándolo, pero había un zumbido a nuestro alrededor, llenando el aire de emoción. Demasiado pronto, su café estaba listo y, después de echar un vistazo a su reloj, Bella suspiró.

—Lo siento, pero tengo una cita esta mañana. Necesito irme. ¿A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar mañana?

El tono esperanzado de su voz me hizo sonreír ampliamente.

—Claro. Estaré aquí todas las mañanas. Solo puedes evitarme si no apareces.

Bella regresó al mostrador y pagó su café con leche, saludándome mientras se iba.

Ese fue un gran comienzo para mi primer día real en mi nuevo trabajo. Tal vez sería un buen presagio.

****ITaV****

Esperaba que trabajar en un consultorio privado fuera muy diferente de mi experiencia en el hospital y tenía razón. Acostumbrado a ver a niños con fiebres, fracturas de huesos o diarrea aguda, fue un placer hacer chequeos, vacunaciones o diagnosticar resfriados simples. Los niños relativamente sanos eran mucho más divertidos de tratar que aquellos agotados o con dolor intenso.

La mayoría de los padres estaban un poco aprensivos, considerando que yo era nuevo en la ciudad y habían conocido al doctor Gerandy durante años. Algunos incluso habían sido sus propios pacientes cuando eran jóvenes. Sin embargo, todos fueron amistosos y abiertos, escucharon lo que tenía que decir y tomaron en serio mis diagnósticos.

Me sorprendió descubrir que era hora de cerrar antes de saberlo. Cansado, pero con una sensación de satisfacción, me dirigí a la casa de Carlisle y Esme, esperando una ducha, una cerveza y una buena noche de sueño.

****ITaV****

El martes por la mañana, encontré a Bella sentada en mi mesa del día anterior, con una gran taza en sus manos. Pedí un café negro y luego me acerqué a ella.

—¿Soy solo yo o soy el que está siendo acosado hoy? —Con una sonrisa torcida, me senté, mirándola expectante.

—Pensé en cambiarte los roles, por una vez. ¿Te quejas? —Su sonrisa de respuesta hizo que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho.

¿Qué tenía esta mujer que me hacía actuar y sentirme como un colegial?

—No me atrevería. ¿Qué tomas hoy? —pregunté, señalando la taza de café en su mano.

—Bueno, para ser honesta, no me gusta mucho el sabor del café, pero realmente disfruto del aroma y necesito la cafeína. Así que siempre lo disimulo en mucha leche. Un recreo con un _latte_ _macchiato_ es un ritual del que no puedo prescindir. El sabor es algo que decido por capricho. Es un _macchiato_ de caramelo esta mañana.

Su confesión fue tan linda, su expresión casi avergonzada cuando admitió que no le gustaba el café. Me encontré inmerso en cada una de sus palabras, ansioso por aprender más.

—No te gusta el café. Interesante. ¿Hay algo más para poner en mi santuario para ti? Como, ¿qué te gusta?

Mi comentario la hizo reír a carcajadas.

—Entonces, ¿un santuario? No creo que nadie me haya dedicado un santuario.

Me reí con ella y continué con mi broma.

—Todo acosador que se respeta tiene un santuario.

Tomando un sorbo de su excusa femenina de café, ella siguió el juego.

—Entonces dime, Edward, ¿dónde está ese santuario?

—Bueno, por ahora, es en la casa de mi tía y mi tío, pero estoy en el proceso de comprar mi propia casa, así que pronto me mudaré.

Aunque me hubiera encantado seguir coqueteando con Bella, se estaba haciendo tarde.

—Lo siento, pero necesito irme. Mi primera cita para hoy es en cinco minutos. —A regañadientes, me levanté—. ¿Te veré mañana? —pregunté con esperanza.

Sonriendo dulcemente, Bella respondió:

—Estaré aquí. Que tengas un gran día.

****ITaV****

Mi día fue genial, aparte del hecho de que cada madre soltera que entró en el consultorio coqueteó conmigo. Aparentemente, se había corrido la voz de que Port Angeles tenía un nuevo y joven médico, y tuve que rechazar más de una oferta no tan sutil para una cita o simplemente para una aventura.

Solo me interesaba una mujer: mi chica de la cafetería. Mañana no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

****ITaV****

El miércoles llegó, pero Bella no lo hizo. Esperé un total de cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero ella no se presentó. La barista se encogió de hombros, disculpándose, pero nada cambió el hecho de que este día apestaba desde el principio.

Con diez minutos tarde para mi primera cita, mi día prácticamente fue cuesta abajo. Tom se quedó en casa debido a alguna crisis y tuve que encargarme de sus pacientes durante el día, lo que resultó ser una catástrofe. Un niño de tres años me mordió cuando traté de inspeccionar su boca en busca de úlceras, un bebé me dio una lluvia dorada durante una cita de rutina y un par de gemelos vomitaron sobre mí.

Estaba contando los minutos hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando escuché una conversación familiar en la recepción.

—Lo siento, pero el doctor Gerandy no está hoy. Si no le importa, ya que es una emergencia, puedo derivarla con el doctor Cullen —explicó Jessica, nuestra recepcionista.

—¿Doctor Cullen? —La voz apagada de la otra mujer entró por la puerta cerrada—. ¿Por qué llevaría a Maddie a un ginecólogo si algo se atasca en su nariz?

—No el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Nuestro doctor Cullen es su sobrino. Es el nuevo socio del doctor Gerandy y los niños lo aman.

Después de una breve pausa, una pequeña voz se quejó:

—Mamá, me duele la nariz.

—Vamos, te mostraré por dónde es.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió en la sala de examen en la que estaba y entró Jessica, seguida de una niña de unos cinco años. Era adorable, con rizos oscuros y desordenados, ojos marrones profundos, y vestida con un top rosa brillante y una falda de jean.

Luego miré más allá de ella y mis ojos se abrieron en shock cuando reconocí a la mujer que entraba detrás de ella.

—¿Bella? —pregunté, aturdido.

—¡Edward! —Ella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, luego sonrió culpable.

—Entonces, ustedes dos parecen conocerse —señaló Jessica felizmente—. Tu pequeña paciente aquí es Maddie. Te dejaré con ellas entonces.

Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejándonos a Bella y a mí parados torpemente a poca distancia con la niña pequeña entre nosotros.

—Doctor Edward, ¿puede sacar el oso de goma verde de mi nariz, por favor? —Su dulce voz llevó toda mi atención hacia ella.

Bella se sonrojó y se inclinó hacia su hija.

—Maddie, cariño, su nombre es doctor Cullen.

—Doctor Edward está bien —la interrumpí, encantado por la forma en que Maddie se parecía a su madre. Tenía los mismos ojos color chocolate y el mismo cabello castaño, excepto que los suyos eran rizados, mientras que los de Bella eran más lacios. Su tono de piel era un poco más oscuro, mientras que Bella estaba elegantemente pálida. Aparte de eso, la niña era casi una réplica exacta de la mujer con la que había estado soñando desde que la vi por primera vez.

—Hola, doctor Edward. Soy Madison Suzanna Clearwater. Ahora, ¿puede por favor sacar el oso de goma? —Ella señaló a su nariz—. Duele.

Ella era tan dulce en sus intentos de ser una pequeña dama, pero tuve que recuperarme y ser el profesional médico que necesitaba.

—Está bien, Maddie, súbete a la camilla y acuéstate para que pueda echar un vistazo. ¿Cómo llegó el oso de goma ahí?

Luciendo arrepentida, se subió a la camilla y me explicó:

—Era el último y el estúpido Eric Yorkie quería quitármelo. Mi falda no tiene bolsillos, así que lo escondí en mi nariz.

Me esforcé mucho para no reírme de su racionalización, agarré una linterna y unas pinzas, y me senté en una silla giratoria, colocándome junto a la camilla.

—Maddie, ¿nadie te ha dicho alguna vez que no te metas nada en la nariz, las orejas u otras aberturas del cuerpo excepto la boca?

Tuve que evitar mirar a Bella para ver su reacción, pero como Maddie se mordió el labio inferior, culpable, casi hace que me olvide de su madre.

—Sí, mamá me dijo, y mi maestra, la señora Mallory, también. Pero Eric es un malvado y el oso de goma era mío.

Había tratado a cientos de niños en mi estadía en el hospital pero algo acerca de esta niña me cautivó de una manera que nunca había experimentado. No era simplemente el hecho de que ella era la hija de Bella. Ella tenía su propia personalidad pequeña y fascinante.

—Entonces, veamos si podemos sacarlo.

Levanté la punta de la nariz de Maddie para tener una mejor vista, luego apunté la linterna a su fosa nasal izquierda. Efectivamente, estaba el oso de goma verde, lo suficientemente adentro para que no pudiera sacarse sin la herramienta adecuada. Agarré las pinzas, insertándolas lentamente en la nariz de la niña, luego pellizqué el oso de goma, con cuidado de no lastimarla en el proceso. Cuando estuve seguro de que tenía un buen agarre, saqué con cuidado el objeto y lo dejé caer en un recipiente de metal, junto con las pinzas.

Maddie se incorporó al instante, mirando a su lado mientras arrugaba la nariz.

—Ewww, se ve asqueroso.

—Mira, este pequeño truco no resultó tan bien. Ahora, espero que hayas aprendido a no hacer eso otra vez.

Luciendo regañada, ella admitió:

—Si no puedo comerlo después, no voy a poner otro oso de goma en la nariz.

Bella y yo tuvimos que esconder una carcajada ante el razonamiento de Maddie. Con la esperanza de tener un momento a solas con Bella, le sugerí:

—Muy bien, Maddie, apresúrate y dile a Jessica en la recepción que te permita escoger algo del cofre del tesoro.

—Oh, me encanta el cofre del tesoro. Gracias, doctor Edward. —Con eso, ella estaba saliendo por la puerta, sus rizos oscuros bailaban detrás de ella.

Sonriéndome tímidamente, Bella dijo:

—Así que… has conocido a mi hija.

—Sí, ella es maravillosa —respondí con sinceridad—. ¿Es ella la razón por la que no estuviste en la cafetería esta mañana?

Bella asintió en respuesta.

—Por lo general, me detengo en el camino de regreso a casa desde el jardín de infantes, pero justo cuando estacioné el auto, mi celular sonó y me llamaron para que la recogiera. La llevé a casa primero, tratando de sacar la gomita, pero tenía miedo de lastimarla o empeorar las cosas. —La mirada en su rostro era vacilante e insegura.

—Hiciste lo correcto al traerla aquí. Y me alegro de haberla conocido. ¿Vas a tomar café mañana?

Ante mi pregunta, su rostro se iluminó y ella respondió:

—Definitivamente lo estoy planeando.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la alegre voz de Maddie sonó desde el área de recepción.

—¡Mami, ven a ver lo que encontré en el cofre! —A pesar de que comenzamos a acercarnos a ella de inmediato, nos recibió a medio camino y nos saludó con su recompensa—. Cuando le muestre esto a Eric Yorkie, se pondrá verde de envidia.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaban de alegría cuando levantó un yo-yo.

—Mira, tiene luces parpadeantes. —Lo dejó rodar y apenas lo atrapó cuando volvió a subir.

—Si fuera un niño pequeño, lo haría —le dije con una sonrisa, luego me volví hacia Bella y le susurré—: Y es demasiado grande para caber dentro de su nariz, así que supongo que estás a salvo allí.

La risita de respuesta de Bella fue linda.

—¡Gracias a Dios! No estaba planeando traerla de nuevo aquí tan pronto.

Hice un puchero juguetonamente ante su declaración.

—No me importaría verla más a menudo.

Su rostro se iluminó de maravilla y sonrió.

—Tal vez lo harás.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un largo segundo, hasta que la hija de Bella se puso la chaqueta, reclamando su atención.

—Mami, ¿podemos irnos ahora? Quiero jugar con mi nuevo yo-yo.

—Lo siento, pero supongo que tendremos que dejarte con tus otros pacientes ahora —dijo Bella con una nota de pesar.

—También lo siento —susurré en tono de complicidad—. Pero te veré mañana.

—A menos que Maddie decida tragarse un autito o se meta algo en la oreja, estaré allí.

Maddie se volvía cada vez más impaciente y comenzó a tirar a su madre hacia la salida.

—Adiós, doctor Edward —gritó, saludándome con su mano libre.

—Adiós, Maddie. Sé buena para tu mamá. —Le devolví el saludo, pero salieron por la puerta antes de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Decir que me sorprendió descubrir que Bella tenía una hija era una subestimación. Sin embargo, no me desanimó en absoluto de luchar por ella. Maddie seguro que no era un obstáculo, sino una ventaja añadida.

Mañana no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Las sorprendió Maddie, que Bella sea mamá?_

_Me encanta que ya vamos adentrándonos en la historia y se vayan descubriendo cosas... ¿qué imaginan que pasará ahora?_

**_¿Me cuentan en los comentarios sus opiniones de este capítulo?_**

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el primer capítulo de la historia a:_**_ Yoliki, Kriss21, Pao-SasuUchiha, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, sandy56, krisr0405, alejandra1987, patymdn, saraipineda44, Lissette, piligm, kaja0507, miop, Angie Muffiin, Labluegirl, tugarita, Mel. ACS, Yani B, Lizdayanna, BereB, Adriana Molina, Liz Vidal, caresgar26, Maryluna, cavendano13, freedom2604, Shikara65 y Tecupi. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Después del trabajo, me dirigí a mi nueva casa para reunirme con Heidi y recoger las llaves. Los tratos legales de mi compra tardarían un par de semanas más, pero con los propietarios acordamos que pagaría el alquiler hasta que la venta fuera definitiva. Por lo tanto, podría mudarme sin demora. También firmamos un contrato adicional que me permitía comenzar la renovación, pero con estipulaciones de responsabilidad, por supuesto. Como tenía el dinero directamente en un fondo y un inspector me había asegurado el valor de la propiedad, no me preocupaba que algo pudiera salir mal.

Heidi me mostró algunos detalles técnicos sobre la casa y sus alrededores y me recordó que la llamara en cualquier momento si tenía preguntas o inquietudes.

Fue una tarde agradable y soleada, y me sentí muy bien al sostener las llaves de mi nuevo hogar, viendo a Heidi alejarse. Me volví hacia la casa y me imaginé el tipo de muebles que quería en el porche delantero, cuando escuché un chillido detrás de mí.

—Mira, mami, es el doctor Edward.

Había tratado a varias docenas de niños en los últimos tres días, pero solo una se había referido a mí con ese nombre. Curiosamente, me di la vuelta y, al otro lado de la calle, vi a Maddie sosteniendo la mano de su madre, saltando de emoción.

—Hola —saludé, dirigiéndome hacia ellas.

—Hola —respondió Bella, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa inquisitiva—. Tu acoso está asumiendo unas proporciones impactantes.

Me reí en voz alta.

—Oh, esta es una sincera coincidencia. Mi agente de bienes raíces me mostró la casa y era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Así que compraste la antigua casa de Hanson? Felicitaciones. Definitivamente está en excelentes condiciones. Fiona y Max siempre la cuidaron excepcionalmente. Y el patio trasero es para morirse. Fueron vecinos maravillosos. Sin embargo, me alegra que se mudaran más cerca de sus hijos —habló Bella animadamente, gesticulando hacia mi casa.

¿Acababa de decir _vecinos_? Eso tenía que significar que vivían cerca.

—Trataré de tener siempre suficientes huevos, azúcar y harina por si alguna vez necesitas pedir algo prestado. Pero si me quedara sin algo, ¿dónde puedo encontrar una reserva?

Con ganas de saber cuál era la casa de ellas, esperé a que Bella respondiera, pero Maddie se adelantó.

—Doctor Edward, ¡vivimos justo enfrente de usted! —Señaló detrás de ella a la bonita casa amarilla de dos pisos en medio de un patio muy cuidado—. Mami, ahora ya no necesitamos ir a la consulta. El doctor Edward puede curarme aquí. —Su radiante sonrisa era contagiosa, y tenía miedo de que, si alguna vez me pedía algo, no podría decirle que no.

—Cariño, esta es la casa del doctor Edward. Cuando está aquí, no trabaja —le dijo Bella a su hija, haciendo que la cara de Maddie decayera un poco.

No podía permitir eso.

—Lo prometo, haré una excepción por ti, Maddie. —Le guiñé un ojo

Con su sonrisa completamente devuelta, Maddie se dirigió a su madre.

—Mamá, ¿puede el doctor Edward venir al patio de juegos con nosotras? Si no le mostramos el camino, él no sabrá a dónde ir cuando quiera columpiarse o jugar en la arena.

Bella comenzó a explicarle a Maddie que seguramente tenía otras cosas que hacer, y las tenía. Sin embargo, la interrumpí, pidiéndole a Maddie que liderara el camino.

—No tienes que hacer esto —susurró Bella, mientras seguíamos los rizos que saltaban delante de nosotros.

Sonreí para tranquilizarla y respondí:

—Lo sé. Quiero hacerlo. Después de todo, soy nuevo en este vecindario y en la ciudad en general. Como Maddie señaló, ¿cómo sabría a dónde ir si quiero columpiarme o jugar en la arena?

Caminamos a la par en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que Bella habló.

—Entonces, eres el nuevo médico de la ciudad. ¿Qué te hizo mudarte aquí? Port Angeles no es realmente el sueño de todos.

—No soy completamente nuevo aquí. Supongo que conoces a mi tía y mi tío. —Mirándola, noté que asentía, así que continué—: Pasé mucho tiempo aquí cuando era niño y adolescente. Mi primo, Emmett, es mi mejor amigo, Carlisle y Esme son más como unos segundos padres para mí.

Para entonces, habíamos llegado al patio de juegos y Maddie salió corriendo para tomar el último columpio vacío. Bella y yo nos sentamos en un banco al borde de la plaza y continué con mi historia.

—Trabajé en un hospital en Seattle hasta hace poco. Me decidí a cambiar a la práctica privada justo cuando Carlisle me dijo que su amigo, Tom Gerandy, estaba buscando a alguien que trabajara con él y que se hiciera cargo con el tiempo. No dudé. Así es como llegué aquí.

—Creo que Port Angeles tiene suerte de tenerte. —Bella sonrió.

Esperaba que ella se estuviera refiriendo a sí misma tanto como al pueblo, si no es que más. Al mismo tiempo, esperaba que ella tomara mis siguientes palabras por lo que quería decir en lugar de lo que literalmente estaba diciendo.

—Estoy feliz de estar aquí.

Observamos en silencio mientras Maddie abandonaba su columpio para dirigirse a la caja de arena justo en frente de nosotros, inmediatamente comenzó a construir un castillo.

—¿Ya hay un plan para saber cuándo el doctor Gerandy te entregará las riendas? —preguntó Bella, sus ojos en su hija.

La expresión orgullosa y amorosa en su rostro me hizo anhelar sentirme por alguien de la manera que ella obviamente se sentía por su hija. Aunque estaba comprando una casa grande apta para una familia, nunca me di cuenta de que deseaba tener a alguien especial con quien compartirla, y Bella y Maddie podrían ser esas personas.

Sacudiéndome esos pensamientos, traté de concentrarme en lo que Bella había preguntado.

—Me está dando rienda suelta ahora. Planea quedarse durante los próximos meses pero poco a poco trabajará menos horas. Puedo cambiar lo que quiera siempre y cuando no sea completamente opuesto a lo que él hacía y nos llevamos muy bien.

—¿Hay algo que planeas cambiar de inmediato? —quiso saber Bella.

Tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que quería hacer y estaba ansioso por compartirla.

—Bueno, hay algunas cosas organizativas como un nuevo software, horarios ligeramente diferentes y una página de inicio actualizada. También me gustaría cambiar algunas decoraciones. El área de espera está un poco desactualizada. Estoy planeando agregar algunos elementos de juego, y me encantaría tener un mural en la pared posterior.

Casi me había olvidado de Maddie jugando en la arena cuando su vocecita se escuchó.

—¿Qué es un _moral_, mami?

Bella se apresuró a iluminar a su hija.

—Un mural es una imagen pintada directamente en la pared en lugar de en un lienzo o papel. ¿Te gustaría uno en la sala de espera en la consulta del doctor Edward, cariño?

Maddie me sonrió por haber aprendido una nueva palabra.

—Oh, eso sería muy bonito. Doctor Edward, sé quién puede pintar ese _moral_. Mi mamá podría hacerlo. Es una pintora. Pintó un castillo y un bosque en la pared de mi habitación. Y también pinta libros.

Fascinado por esa nueva pieza de información, miré a Bella expectante.

—¿Pintas libros?

Un rubor adorable se deslizó por sus mejillas.

—Soy ilustradora de libros infantiles.

—¡Guau! —respondí, sinceramente impresionado—. ¿Alguno que tal vez conozca?

Bella no tuvo la oportunidad de responder mi pregunta porque Maddie fue rápida en informarme.

—Sí, mamá hizo _Get Wings of Your Own_. —Su expresión orgullosa era demasiado linda.

—Así que tú eres I. M. Swan —dije impresionado. El libro era mi favorito cada vez que tenía tiempo de mirar uno con los niños de Emmett o con mis pacientes en el hospital. La atención al detalle, mientras mantenía cada imagen dulce y colorida, me sorprendió desde la primera vez que lo vi.

—Ese es mi seudónimo, sí. Me sorprende que lo sepas. —Bella se veía un poco desconcertada.

—Los niños son mi profesión. No puedo dejar de aprender una o dos cosas en el camino. Y ese libro es mi favorito absoluto.

—¿Ves? Mamá podría hacer totalmente tu _moral_ —dijo Maddie alegremente, luego agregó—: Podrías, ¿verdad, mamá?

Las mejillas de Bella se pusieron rosas y me sentí mal por la forma en que estaba siendo puesta en ese lugar.

—No tiene que hacerlo, por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que estás ocupada. Además, no creo que pueda permitirme un I. M. Swan original para la pared de la sala de espera, de todos modos. —Le guiñé un ojo, tratando de transmitir que estaba libre de compromisos.

—Si lo deseas y si no lo necesitas listo dentro de uno o dos días, me encantaría hacerlo. Dado que mis pinturas no se muestran actualmente en el _Louvre_, estoy segura de que podemos ponernos de acuerdo con algo, doctor Cullen. —Ella rió—. Tal vez incluso necesite un favor algún día. Podríamos considerarlo como _si me rascas la espalda, yo rasco __la__tuya_.

El brillo en sus ojos me hizo creer que no se oponía a rascarnos la espalda literalmente.

Sin embargo, Maddie estaba a solo dos pies de distancia, así que en lugar de entrar en detalles sobre qué partes rascar o cuándo hacerlo, dirigí la conversación en una dirección diferente, y Bella le dijo a Maddie que era hora de irse.

—¿Cómo llegaste a ilustrar libros para niños? —pregunté, mientras caminábamos en dirección a nuestra calle.

La comisura de la boca de Bella se convirtió en una sonrisa melancólica.

—Siempre he tenido talento para el dibujo y la pintura. Me gradué en la universidad con un título en Bellas Artes y descubrí que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. No quería dedicarme al diseño gráfico o algo así. Así que gané algo de dinero enseñando algunas clases de arte en un centro comunitario. Tengo que agradecer a mi amiga, Angela, por introducirme en el negocio editorial. Hice algunos bocetos para su sobrina y, en lugar de dárselos a ella, se las mostró a alguien que sabía que trabajaba en la industria editorial. Me ofrecieron la oportunidad de hacer un libro completo y así es como empezó todo. Me encanta hacer lo que hago. Es sobre todo independiente. Trabajo desde casa y manejo mi propio horario, así que tengo mucho tiempo para Maddie. Además, todavía puedo dar clases de arte cuando me da la gana. Es perfecto.

—O puedes pintar un _moral_ para el nuevo médico de la ciudad y un vecino al otro lado de la calle —agregué con una sonrisa. Esperaba con ansias el tiempo que pasaríamos juntos mientras ella trabajaba en el consultorio.

Cuando dimos la vuelta a la última esquina, aparecieron nuestras casas y, cuando nos acercamos, vi una camioneta azul que pasaba junto a nosotros y aparcaba dentro del garaje doble de Bella. No tuve la oportunidad de preguntarme quién podría ser porque Maddie se echó a correr y gritó alegremente:

—¡Papá, papá! ¡Mamá, papá está en casa!

Por un breve momento, sentí que el aliento se quedaba atrapado en mi pecho. Por supuesto, asumí que Maddie había sido concebida de la manera convencional pero considerando que Bella no usaba un anillo, no había pensado que el padre estuviera en la foto. Bella tampoco lo había mencionado. Tal vez estaban divorciados y su ex estaba allí para recoger a Maddie para su tiempo de custodia.

Sin embargo, la forma en que el hombre alto, de aspecto nativo americano, salió de su camioneta con un maletín en la mano, apretando un control remoto para cerrar el garaje, era demasiado doméstico para que fueran una familia rota. En ese momento, Maddie lo alcanzó y él la tomó en sus brazos, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar cómo la saludaba:

—Hola, bomboncito. ¿Has sido buena para mamá hoy?

No pude ver la cara de la niña, pero la forma en que su padre frunció el ceño implicaba que se veía culpable. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera preguntarle al respecto, los habíamos alcanzado y el hombre se acercó a abrazar a Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, cariño. Lo siento, llego un poco tarde, pero la conferencia no quería terminar hoy.

—Está bien. Acabamos de regresar del patio de juegos. —Bella dio un paso lejos de él, luego hizo un gesto hacia mí—. Seth, este es Edward. Es el nuevo pediatra de la ciudad y nuestro nuevo vecino al otro lado de la calle. Compró la casa Hanson. Edward, este es Seth Clearwater, el padre de Maddie.

Seth me ofreció su mano y no pude evitar estrecharla.

—Hola —saludó—. Me alegro de que Fiona y Max finalmente hayan encontrado un comprador. Realmente te conseguiste una gran casa allí.

Quería responder algo cuando Maddie alcanzó la mejilla de su padre, girando su rostro para mirarla de nuevo.

—Y el doctor Edward sacó un oso gomoso de mi nariz esta mañana. —Solo después de que ella terminó de hablar, pareció darse cuenta de que se había delatado a sí misma, lo cual era evidente por la forma en que se mordió el labio.

Con una mirada severa, la regañó con amor.

—Bueno, señorita, supongo que tendremos que hablar sobre eso más tarde. —Sus ojos encontraron los míos—. ¿Te quedarás a cenar, Edward? Bella es una gran cocinera.

Sorprendido y entristecido por las nuevas revelaciones, decidí escapar.

—Gracias, pero tengo que tomar medidas en la casa y luego reunirme con mi decoradora. Tal vez en otro momento.

La cara de Bella cayó un poco y, aunque tenía a su marido con ella, parecía decepcionada de que me fuera. En cualquier caso, necesitaba alejarme y lamer mis heridas.

—Por supuesto. —Ella me sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos—. Si necesitas algo, siempre puedes llamar a nuestra puerta.

Me despedí rápidamente y me dirigí cruzando la calle hacia mi casa, sin atreverme a mirar hacia atrás hasta que cerré la puerta de forma segura detrás de mí. Sin embargo, no pude contenerme de ir a escondidas a la ventana más cercana para mirar a través de las cortinas. Vi a la pequeña familia subir los escalones de la entrada a su puerta y, justo cuando Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella, lanzó lo que parecía ser una mirada anhelante en mi dirección. Sentí como si me estuviera mirando directamente, pero sabía que no podía estarlo.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Había leído mal las señales? No solo hoy, sino que cada vez que hablamos, Bella parecía realmente interesada. Por supuesto, fui yo quien inició la mayor parte del flirteo, pero ella nunca dudó en devolverme el coqueteo.

No tenía sentido. Habría entendido si ella fuera una coqueta siempre, pero no me dio esa impresión. Tal vez ella estaba en el proceso de separarse de su esposo pero luego parecían felices juntos y él la llamaba _cariño_.

_¿Me había estado engañando?_ Por lo que había aprendido sobre ella hasta ahora, no la tenía como una tramposa o mentirosa.

¿Y por qué no llevaba anillo? Si estuvieran felizmente casados, ¿no usaría ella un anillo de matrimonio?

Mis pensamientos corrían a una milla por minuto, cuando escuché a otro auto detenerse. Miré a través de la calle una vez más y vi un sedán plateado estacionar frente a la entrada, y un hombre alto y rubio vestido de traje salió, llevándose un maletín de cuero con él.

Subió los escalones de la puerta, luego, en lugar de golpear la puerta o tocar el timbre, entró directamente. Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprendió fue que, antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo, pude verlo saludar a Bella con la misma ternura y forma íntima que Seth.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Desconcertado y desanimado, me alegré de que la puerta se cerrara y me impidiera presenciar aún más. Después de un momento de doloroso silencio, me tranquilicé y tomé las medidas que Esme necesitaba para ordenar los muebles que quería. Traté de ser lo más minucioso posible, considerando que mi cabeza estaba reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos de hoy y, más de tres horas después, finalmente estaba listo para irme.

Estaba oscuro cuando salí de la casa, pero el sedán plateado todavía estaba en el mismo lugar, todas las ventanas de abajo en la casa al otro lado de la calle estaban oscuras, solo una luz brillaba en una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso.

Sacudiéndome de la extraña sensación que me dio, entré a mi auto y me fui, sabiendo que tenía que dejar de fantasear sobre un futuro con Bella. Si solo fuera así de fácil.

* * *

_Las cosas se están poniendo un poco extrañas... ¿a ustedes qué les parece todo esto? Son vecinos, pero parece que ella tiene algunos hombres en su vida... ¿vivirán juntos? ¿Qué creen que está pasando?_

_¡Espero leer todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

_**Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a**: Yoliki, cavendano13, Maryluna, sandy56, pilimg, Kriss21, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Katie D. B, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Labluegirl, angryc, Mel. ACS, patymdn, tulgarita, LicetSalvatore, freedom2604, Lizdayanna, Cinti, Tata XOXO, Mar91, bbluelilas, Deathxrevenge, Tecupi, Yani B, somas, bella-maru y Guest. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Después de una noche sin descanso, me desperté temprano el jueves por la mañana con mi mente aún dándole vueltas a los pensamientos sobre Bella. Al final resultó que renunciar a los sentimientos que comenzaba a tener por ella era más difícil de lo que esperaba. Toda la noche la había visto besar primero a Seth y luego al extraño, actuando como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Esos sueños eran inquietantes. Tenía que haber una razón para que el extraño se quedara hasta tan tarde en lo de los Clearwater. ¿Tal vez era un amigo? O el hermano de Bella, aunque no se parecieran en lo más mínimo.

Decidí comenzar mi día y me metí en la ducha, intentando aliviar algo de la tensión en mí masturbándome sin pensar en Bella. Una vez más, no tuve éxito. Después de eso, me vestí y me sorprendió encontrar a Esme ya dando vueltas en la cocina.

—Buenos días, cariño —me saludó, colocando una taza de café humeante frente a mí—. Te ves cansado.

Murmuré un silencioso _gracias_ y luego tomé un gran sorbo, quemándome la lengua en el proceso.

—No dormí bien. No me malinterpretes. Estoy agradecido por la hospitalidad que me brindaron Carlisle y tú, pero no puedo esperar a estar en mi propia casa.

—Hablando de eso, eché un vistazo a las medidas que tomaste la noche anterior y noté que falta información importante. Necesito saber la altura exacta de la pared debajo del techo inclinado para poder ordenar la cama; de lo contrario, la cabecera podría no entrar.

Esme se encogió de hombros disculpándose pero sabía que era mi culpa. Mi mente había estado en otra parte mientras trabajaba en las mediciones la noche anterior.

Tomando otro gran sorbo de mi taza, me levanté para irme.

—Es bueno que me levantara temprano entonces. Debería tener tiempo de obtener la información antes de tener que estar en el trabajo.

Besé a mi tía en la mejilla, agradeciéndole una vez más por su ayuda, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a Port Angeles.

Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde, me detuve frente a mi casa, frunciendo el ceño al auto plateado que aún estaba estacionado frente a la casa de Bella. Por lo tanto, el chico se había quedado toda la noche.

Ignorando los sentimientos de desconcierto e irritación que brotaban dentro de mí, salí y me apresuré a obtener las medidas que Esme necesitaba. Solo me tomó unos minutos tomar la medida y enviarle los números a través de un mensaje de texto para que pudiera seguir adelante y ordenar los muebles de los que habíamos hablado.

Al salir, descubrí un montón de cosas que Esme había seleccionado de algunas piezas extrañas que los Hanson habían dejado atrás, cosas que le parecieron útiles por cualquier razón. Ella me había pedido que las llevara conmigo y, como me quedaba un poco de tiempo, comencé a recoger todo lo que podía cargar de una sola vez, equilibrando mi carga en mis brazos mientras caminaba hacia mi automóvil. Para mi disgusto, no había considerado el hecho de que realmente necesitaba abrir mi maletero para poder dejar caer mi carga.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, traté de doblar mis rodillas para que mi mano pudiera alcanzar el botón que necesitaba presionar, casi dejé caer todo, cuando en mi visión periférica, vi a alguien acercándose.

—Espera un segundo —gritó la voz de un hombre cuando alcanzó la tapa de mi baúl para abrirla.

Con un gemido, descargué todo en mi auto, girándome para encontrar al extraño de la noche anterior parado a mi lado con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —le dije con nerviosismo, evaluando al chico por cualquier pista sobre quién podría ser.

—De nada. Es bueno que haya salido de la casa en el momento adecuado. Debes ser el doctor Edward por lo que escuché. —Extendió su mano para que la apretara, su expresión abierta y amable.

—Algo así. Soy Edward Cullen. Encantado de conocerte... —Dejé incompleta la frase, buscando información sobre su identidad.

—Oh, lo siento. Soy Riley Biers. Vivo al otro lado de la calle. —Señaló hacia la casa amarilla que había estado espiando anoche—. Podrías llamarme _el tercer padre_ si quieres. Pero estoy seguro de que ya has oído hablar de nuestro... arreglo poco ortodoxo.

No podía decir que lo hubiera hecho, pero la forma en que lo expresó hizo que mi estómago se revolviera un poco. Sin querer hablar más del tema, asentí, guardando silencio, tratando de poner una buena cara de póquer.

Él sonrió.

—Lo siento, tengo que apurarme, pero estoy seguro de que nos veremos pronto. Adiós, Edward.

Con eso, Riley regresó a su auto y se marchó. Permanecí allí de pie, mirándolo fijamente, y luego a la casa que acababa de desocupar.

Entonces, él realmente vivía allí. ¿Y qué significa ser _el tercer padre_? La única explicación que se me ocurrió fue una que no me gustaba en absoluto. ¿Podrían estar realmente... estarían... estarían... en una relación de tres?

Me estremecí al pensarlo, tranquilizándome para que ni Bella ni Maddie pudieran verme allí de pie. Corrí de vuelta para cerrar la puerta principal y luego me dirigí al consultorio.

Con gran tristeza, decidí renunciar a mi dosis diaria de café y, por lo tanto, a mi cita diaria con Bella. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar a su alrededor y, hasta que me diera cuenta de eso y tal vez hiciera algunas preguntas sobre su _arreglo_ _poco_ _ortodoxo_, trataría de evitar encontrarme con ella.

****ITaV****

Disfrutaba mi trabajo en general y, la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba agradecido por la distracción, pero de vez en cuando, mis pensamientos volvían a Bella. ¿Estaba completamente fuera de lugar? ¿Había una explicación inocente no solo para su esposo sino también para el otro tipo que vivía con ellos? ¿Estaba realmente interesada en mí? ¿Podía ser eso incluso posible?

¿Qué había pensado ella esa mañana cuando no había aparecido en la cafetería? ¿Había estado triste? ¿Herida? ¿O indiferente? Ni siquiera podía decidir qué opción era la más difícil de aceptar.

Alrededor de las once, Esme me llamó para avisarme que los primeros muebles serían entregados esa tarde y que si estaba libre para almorzar podríamos encontrarnos, así podría darle las llaves y ella podría encargarse de todo.

Aproveché la oportunidad. Por un lado, me alegré de que las cosas avanzaran y pronto estaría durmiendo bajo mi propio techo. Además, podría usar el almuerzo con Esme para que me dijera una o dos cosas sobre los Clearwater. Si su situación familiar era tan inusual, seguramente los rumores en el pueblo serían muchos. Esme, siendo la esposa de un médico, estaría involucrada en el chisme, a pesar de que a ella no le importaban esas cosas.

Nos encontramos en un pequeño lugar italiano a las doce y media, agradeciéndole muchísimo por su ayuda con mi casa. Sin embargo, no sería Esme si no lo hubiera descartado, insistiendo en que no era nada. Ella me puso al tanto de las personas que vendrían al día siguiente para volver a pintar y reparar los pocos puntos que no estaban en perfectas condiciones y me recordó que aún necesitaba escoger cortinas y algunas alfombras para poner en los pisos de madera.

Cuando hicimos el pedido y ella terminó su informe sobre el progreso de nuestro proyecto, pensé que si quería averiguar los detalles sobre Bella era ahora o nunca.

—Así que… ya conocí a los vecinos al otro lado de la calle. —Lo dije como si nada, esperando que Esme hiciera algo con eso.

Después de dejar su copa de vino, ella me sonrió.

—Oh, los Clearwater son gente realmente agradable. Y Maddie es un pequeño rayo de sol.

Eso no fue mucho para seguir. Al parecer, necesitaba añadir un poco más de detalle.

—Sí, Bella y Seth parecen amigables. Y esta mañana conocí al tercer padre.

La sonrisa de Esme tenía un toque de tristeza.

—Supongo que te sorprendió. Sé que su arreglo puede parecer extraño a primera vista, pero los tres están muy bien juntos. Estoy segura de que estarás de acuerdo una vez que los conozcas mejor. Conozco a Bella y Seth. De hecho, me sorprende que no la conocieras cuando eras un niño. Aunque es un poco más joven que tú y Emmett. Además, ella vivía en Forks, mientras que ustedes dos siempre se han inclinado más hacia Port Angeles que Forks.

Después de que mi tía confirmó mis sospechas sobre el pequeño triángulo amoroso de Bella, mi corazón se partió una vez más y no escuché el resto, ella me contó sobre la familia de Seth, el jefe de policía de Forks y cualquier otra persona que pudiera o no haber conocido.

Me sentí aliviado cuando, alrededor de las dos, volví al consultorio, enterrándome en el trabajo para no tener que imaginarme a la mujer de mis sueños no solo con uno, sino con dos hombres.

****ITaV****

Logré evitar a Bella durante los siguientes días. No había vuelto a la cafetería, Esme había supervisado el trabajo en la casa y pasé el fin de semana organizando el transporte de mis cajas desde Seattle a Port Angeles el lunes.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no estuviera pensando constantemente en ella. Era inusual cómo había logrado meterse debajo de mi piel en menos de dos semanas. Nunca en mi vida había reaccionado tan intensamente a una mujer. Todavía soñaba con ella todas las noches y pensaba en ella muchas veces a lo largo del día.

Esme se ofreció a estar en la casa para recibir mis cosas cuando llegaron, indicando que podía aprovechar el tiempo para arreglar los muebles y las decoraciones que había comprado. Cuando el lunes por la noche me dijo que todo estaba preparado y que solo tenía que desempacar, supe que la noche del lunes sería la última que pasaría en su casa... es decir, el momento de esconderme estaba llegando a su fin.

Empaqué mi ropa y las pocas cosas que me había llevado a casa de Carlisle y Esme, y después de meterme en la cama, giré y giré durante horas hasta que finalmente caí en un sueño ligero con sueños de cabello largo y castaño y ojos color chocolate.

Después de cargar todo en mi automóvil el martes por la mañana, llegué, por una vez, realmente demasiado tarde para conseguir mi dosis de café. Estaba encantado de que Esme hubiera preparado mi casa tan rápido, pero al mismo tiempo, temía encontrarme con Bella.

Como mi suerte era la peor, ella y Maddie estaban descargando comestibles de su auto cuando estacioné el mío en mi camino de entrada después del trabajo. Respiré hondo, pinté una sonrisa en mi rostro y las saludé mientras salía. Maddie saltaba arriba y abajo, agitando su mano frenéticamente en el aire, Bella se mostró preocupada y pronunció un cauteloso _hola_, luego entró en la casa.

A pesar de que había perdido la esperanza de ser alguna vez algo más que un amigo para ella, no me gustaba la forma en que reaccionó ante mi presencia. Su rostro parecía triste e inseguro. Era como si ella no supiera cómo actuar a mi alrededor porque la dejé plantada o algo así, cuando era ella la que estaba en pareja.

Traté de dejarlo pasar y pasé las siguientes horas cargando mis cosas del auto a la casa, guardando las cosas. Estaba oscuro antes de que lo supiera. Cuando entré en el baño para instalar mi afeitadora, mi cepillo de dientes y las demás cosas, tan pronto como encendí el interruptor de la luz, hubo un destello y un golpe en simultáneo, luego un ruido en la lámpara y volvió a oscurecerse.

—¡Mierda! —maldije por lo bajo, entrando de puntillas en la habitación para colocar mi carga en el tocador sin pisar los fragmentos que seguramente estaban tirados por la bombilla rota.

Con el mismo cuidado, volví a salir, rascándome el cuello. No tenía idea de dónde conseguir una nueva bombilla fácilmente a esa hora de la noche.

Cuando mi mirada se dirigió a la ventana de mi habitación, noté que las ventanas de abajo de la casa al otro lado de la calle aún estaban iluminadas. Contemplé deambular por mi oscuro cuarto de baño, para no tener que ir allí, pero luego decidí que era un adulto y que actuaría como tal.

Así que me puse un par de zapatillas de deporte, crucé la calle y subí al porche de Clearwater donde llamé a la puerta. Un momento después, escuché pasos y luego fui saludado por una aturdida Bella.

—Hola —murmuró, confundida.

—Hola —le contesté, pasándome una mano por el pelo—. Lamento molestar a esta hora, pero mi bombilla en el baño explotó y no tengo un reemplazo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tengas una?

Bella se mordió el labio y, girándose hacia el interior de la casa, gritó:

—Seth, Edward está aquí. ¿Tenemos una bombilla de repuesto?

La respuesta sonó desde el interior.

—Claro, iré por una.

Frente a mí otra vez, Bella me preguntó si quería entrar, pero me negué, diciendo que no quería interrumpir su noche. Después de un incómodo silencio, Bella comenzó una conversación.

—Entonces, ¿te mudaste hoy?

Feliz por el tema inofensivo, le respondí.

—Sí. Mi tía ayudó y conseguimos tener todo listo y entregado para que pudiera mudarme de su habitación de invitados lo antes posible.

—Supongo que has estado bastante ocupado entonces. —La expresión de Bella de repente era esperanzada y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Durante la semana pasada no hice mucho aparte de trabajar, organizar y empacar.

Ante eso, ella sonrió.

—Entonces es por eso que no apareciste para tomar café. —Se puso un poco tímida y continuó—: Estaba empezando a pensar que me estabas evitando.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella y estaba perdido. Bella me devolvió al presente y me preguntó:

—Sobre ese mural, si todavía lo quieres, ahora estoy entre proyectos. Si quieres, puedo comenzar esta semana.

Incluso en la tenue luz del pasillo, pude ver sus mejillas enrojecidas y, en ese momento, no pude rechazarla.

—Por supuesto, todavía lo quiero. ¿Por qué no vienes al consultorio en algún momento de esta semana y podemos hablar de ello?

Bella no tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando Seth apareció a su lado, sosteniendo una bombilla hacia mí mientras su otro brazo envolvía la cintura de su esposa.

—Aquí tienes. Estas cosas estúpidas siempre se rompen en los peores momentos.

Le di las gracias, luego me moví, buscando una manera de salir.

—Mmm, mejor me voy. Todavía tengo que recoger los vidrios rotos. Gracias de nuevo.

Cuando comencé a alejarme, Bella me llamó.

—¿Nos vemos en la cafetería mañana?

Como no quería decepcionarla, le respondí sin compromiso.

—No estoy seguro de sí podré ir mañana, pero te veré cuando vengas para hablar del mural.

Con una media sonrisa, Bella se despidió con la mano mientras Seth cerraba la puerta.

No estaba seguro de si estaba feliz o triste por el próximo proyecto del mural. Claro, hace una semana, quería saltar a tres pies de altura por el entusiasmo, pero con las cosas que sabía ahora, tenerla cerca durante días y días sería difícil para mí. Sin embargo, me prometí a mí mismo que mantendría mi distancia lo mejor que pudiera. No estaba dispuesto a separar una familia, por más disfuncional que pudiera parecer.

Si solo fuera así de fácil.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Les aclaró un poco las cosas? Me divertí muchísimo leyendo sus teorías en los comentarios. _

_¿Me cuentan lo que piensas después de este capítulo en un rr?_

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:_**_ Daniela, alejandra1987, Deathxrevenge, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, angryc, piligm, Yoliki, Joha Asecas, krisr0405, tulgarita, patymdn, somas, Tecupi, bbluelilas, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, Shikara65, Labluegirl, Maryluna, Adriu, melina, Lady Grigori, Adriana Molina, saraipineda44, kaja0507, Yani B, terewe, Fallen Dark Angel 07, V1V1, freedom2604, Brenda Cullenn, jupy y Guest. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

El jueves por la mañana, cuando entré en el área de recepción después de vacunar a las gemelas Turner, encontré a Bella esperándome con dos vasos de papel de nuestra cafetería. No pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mi cara cuando vi que sus ojos brillaban.

—Hola, doctor Edward —me saludó dulcemente—. Soy tu cita de las diez en punto. Y como no tomaste tu café esta mañana, pensé traerte uno. —Me tendió el vaso de papel, señalando hacia la sala de espera—. ¿Vamos?

Después de tomar el regalo que me ofreció y de pronunciar un sincero _gracias_, abrí el camino hacia la pared en cuestión. La sala de espera estaba milagrosamente vacía y nos sentamos frente a la pared que quería pintar.

—Entonces, eres la pequeña Isabella que estaba programada para una consulta —comencé la conversación.

Bella se rió entre dientes.

—La señora del teléfono debe haberlo escrito mal. Nadie me llama Isabella.

—Ugh, entonces I. M. Swan representa a Isabella... —La miré expectante, esperando que ella llenara el espacio.

—Es Isabella Marie Swan —explicó.

Mi siguiente pregunta fue sin tener la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre ella.

—¿Por qué Swan?

Mirando directamente a la pared, ella respondió:

—Swan es mi apellido de soltera. Usé I. M. Swan mucho antes de que Seth y yo nos casáramos y cambiara mi apellido a Clearwater y decidí quedármelo.

La mención de su esposo me recordó que estábamos aquí por negocios, no en una cita. Para recuperarme, me aclaré la garganta y luego indiqué la pared frente a nosotros.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer el mural? —pregunté, no estaba seguro de si quería que ella estuviera de acuerdo o que me rechazara.

—Sí, estoy segura. —Con eso, ella saltó y caminó hacia adelante, deteniéndose cuando su mano tocó la pared—. No he hecho nada más grande que la página de un libro desde que pinté la habitación de Maddie. Para ser sincera, no puedo esperar para comenzar. —Girando alrededor, ella me sonrió inquisitivamente—. ¿Qué tenías en mente?

—Bueno, tengo una agencia diseñando la parte de los juegos, así que creo que quiero una escena de la selva tropical, mucho verde. —Era lo más alejado de un artista, así que en realidad no tenía idea de lo que quería.

Bella asintió, mirando a la pared, como si ya estuviera viendo el mural terminado.

—Está bien. Tengo una idea. ¿Prefieres ir por la ruta de Tarzán o solo los animales?

Contemplé las opciones por un momento, luego sacudí la cabeza.

—No estoy muy interesado en Tarzán, pero tú eres la artista. Te doy rienda suelta. Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que se te ocurra será genial.

Discutimos un poco sobre la logística y decidimos mover el área de espera al final del corredor hasta completar la sala de espera. De esa manera, Bella podría trabajar cuando quisiera, lo que probablemente significaría que lo haría mientras Maddie estuviera en el jardín de niños.

Estaba renuente a dejarla ir, pero sabía que mis siguientes pacientes estaban esperando. Agradeciéndole a Bella por el café, me despedí mientras me dirigía a mi oficina.

****ITaV****

El viernes por la mañana, fui a tomar un café, pero esta vez Bella no estaba allí. Sabiendo que era lo mejor, fui a trabajar y terminé mi semana con un niño de seis años que tuve que enviar al hospital con un caso de neumonía aguda.

Demasiado cansado para considerar salir o hacer algo en casa esa noche, me di una ducha, tomé una cerveza y sucumbí a un sueño muy necesario.

****ITaV****

El sábado por la mañana, alguien llamó a mi puerta. Como no me molesté en cocinar para mí, acababa de terminar un gran tazón de cereal. No esperaba a nadie y me sorprendió encontrar a Emmett en mi porche y a su hija, Lily, a su lado sonriéndome.

—Tío Eddie. —Aplaudió, mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante para abrazar mi pierna.

—Hola, Ricitos de Oro —la saludé, levantándola en brazos. Con sus rizos rubios y sus ojos violetas se parecía tanto a su madre que era impactante—. Es genial verte, pero ¿por qué trajiste a tu viejo padre? —Bromear con ella era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Moviéndose más allá de mí, Emmett murmuró:

—Que divertido. Ja. Ja.

Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras Lily saltaba arriba y abajo con entusiasmo.

—Vamos a tener un perrito, tío Eddie.

Era demasiado linda, pero mi mirada se dirigió a mi primo, que trataba de pasar desapercibido. Con una ceja levantada, me dirigí a él.

—¿Finalmente has cansado a Rose?

Tía Esme nunca le permitió tener un perro cuando era un niño. Aparentemente, estaba decidido a recuperar el tiempo perdido ahora que él era el padre.

—¿Yo? No, Lily ha estado pidiendo uno por meses. Rose simplemente no pudo soportarlo más.

La sonrisa de suficiencia infantil en su rostro era prueba suficiente de que probablemente había instigado a su hija para que hiciera el trabajo sucio.

—Qué coincidencia —le ofrecí, ganándome un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Emmett.

—Tío Eddie, ¿vendrás con nosotros? —pidió Lily, aplaudiendo como loca.

Dudé, no estaba seguro de mis planes para el resto del día, sabiendo que debía trabajar en la casa.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera rechazarla, Emmett me golpeó en el hombro, instándome a levantarme.

—Vamos, Ed, esto será divertido.

****ITaV****

Una hora después, nos quedamos mirando a ocho cachorros peludos. Emmett se había contactado con un criador de Pastores Australianos que vivía a media hora de la ciudad y actualmente tenía dos camadas disponibles para adopción.

Una bola de pelo esponjosa era más linda que la siguiente y a Lily le costó mucho decidir cuál llevarse a casa con ellos. Los abrazó a todos, besándolos y diciéndoles cuánto los amaba. Mantuve mi distancia, observando la adorable escena con una sonrisa.

Cuando Lily tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de un cachorrito gris y moteado, sentí algo frotar mi pierna cubierta por el jean. Miré hacia abajo para encontrar un cachorro blanco y negro con rayas marrones en su cara que se parecía más a un peludo oso de peluche que a un perro real.

Fascinado por sus grandes ojos marrones que me recordaban a los de Bella, me agaché, haciéndole cosquillas bajo las orejas colgantes. El perrito apoyó su cabeza en mi palma y estuve perdido. Como disfrutaba de las caricias, el cachorro se recostó sobre su espalda, ofreciéndome su vientre para que lo acariciara y, con eso, revelando que era macho.

—Oye, Ed, parece que encontraste un amigo —se jactó la fuerte voz de Emmett desde unos metros de distancia.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no le presté atención, seguí frotando la barriga del pequeño.

—¿Han tomado una decisión? —pregunté sin apartar la mirada.

—Sí, Lily y Nemo están esperando que vengas.

Miré hacia arriba y encontré a Ricitos de Oro de pie en el patio con el cachorro gris de antes con una correa. Suspirando en silencio, me dispuse a despedirme de mi pequeño amigo. Él debió haber sentido que algo estaba mal porque se paró sobre sus patas y, cuando me enderecé, se preparó para seguirme.

Me agaché, frotándole las orejas de nuevo.

—Oye, amigo, me tengo que ir. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás una gran mamá o papá.

Aunque sabía que era imposible, parecía fruncir el ceño. Le di una última palmadita, luego me dirigí a Lily y a Emmett, con el cachorro pisándome los talones. Cuando estaba a varios pies de distancia, comenzó a ladrar en un tono desgarrador, casi como un bebé que llora por mi atención.

Mi primo se rió con ganas.

—Ed, creo que alguien no está listo para dejarte ir. Es lindo. Se parece un poco a esa cosa de Gremlin.

Fruncí el ceño mientras observaba a mi perseguidor, quien parecía rogarme con sus grandes ojos marrones que no lo dejara atrás. Emmett tenía razón.

—En realidad se parece un poco a Gizmo.

—Y parece estar muy contento contigo. Ese suele ser muy tímido. Más bien se esconde para que los visitantes no lo toquen —dijo la criadora con una expresión triste.

Miré los ojos del cachorro una vez más y supe que no podía irme a casa sin él. Nunca había tenido una mascota más grande que un hámster en mi vida pero sentía una conexión con el pequeño peludo. Ya que las recientes esperanzas de compartir mi vida con la mujer de mis sueños fueron aplastadas, ¿por qué no debería conseguirme otro compañero? La casa era definitivamente lo suficientemente grande.

Me agaché una vez más y pasé mi mano sobre su dulce cara.

—¿Te gustaría ir a casa conmigo, Gizmo? —le pregunté, ganándome un emocionado movimiento de su cola.

Al mirar hacia arriba, encontré al criador sonriéndome.

—Maravilloso. Estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás. Será una gran mascota.

—Tío Eddie, nuestros perritos son hermanos. —Lily aplaudió, mientras Emmett se reía para sí mismo.

Aunque no me importaba. Gizmo se iba a casa conmigo y ese era el final.

****ITaV****

Solo que no lo era. El criador me llevó a un lado para tener una larga y detallada conversación sobre cuestiones de mi vivienda, explicando lo que debía y no debía hacer para que Gizmo se sintiera feliz y seguro conmigo.

Resultó que era un desafío manejar con un cachorro en el auto y también tuve que pasar por la tienda de mascotas para comprar las cosas básicas que necesitaba para que Gizmo viviera conmigo, lo cual no era barato. Sin embargo, lo hice todo con una sonrisa, porque era para mi nuevo amigo.

Sacarlo del auto y entrar a la casa fue otro problema. Sin previo aviso, la parte tímida que el criador había mencionado salió con toda su fuerza. Gizmo no quería dejar el auto y luchó contra mí cuando quería que cruzara el umbral. Finalmente, cuando entré delante de él, me siguió a regañadientes pero luego salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para explorar.

Después de escuchar un par de minutos, temiendo oír que algo se estrellara o rompiera, aproveché el tiempo para descargar las cosas del perro del automóvil y acomodarlas. Fue gracioso cómo, de repente, la casa ya no se sentía tan vacía.

****ITaV****

Tardamos unas horas en acomodarnos. Gizmo olfateó cada cosa en la casa pero finalmente se cansó. Le concedí una hora de sueño en la canasta en la sala de estar antes de decidir que era hora de dar nuestro primer paseo juntos.

Tan pronto como Gizmo me vio tocar la correa, salió corriendo, meneando la cola y lo dejé salir de la casa hacia la calle.

Bella y Maddie estaban en su jardín delantero, cuidando de un cantero de flores, cuando nos vieron cruzar la calle, caminando hacia ellas.

—Mami, mami, mira, ¡el doctor Edward tiene un perrito! —gritó Maddie mientras corría y se detenía justo al lado de nosotros—. Doctor Edward, ¿puedo tocar su perrito?

Con alegre anticipación, Gizmo se recostó y rodó sobre su espalda para que Maddie pudiera hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. Observé con gran fascinación, casi perdiéndome a Bella que se unía a nosotros y se agachaba junto a su hija y también trataba de acariciar a mi amiguito. Sin embargo, no fue tan amistoso con ella, olfateando su mano con cautela.

—Eres un pequeño y hermoso chico —susurró ella. Sus ojos brillantes se encontraron con los míos—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Estaba tan perdido en sus ojos color chocolate que me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que había hecho una pregunta. Sintiéndome atrapado, pasé mi mano por mi cabello para desviar mi vergüenza.

—Mmm, lo llamé Gizmo.

—¿Como el Gremlin? —Bella se rió—. Esa cosa era linda. Veo completamente el parecido.

También me agaché, así estaba a la altura de ellos.

—Lo conseguí hoy. Mi primo, Emmett, llevó a su hija a elegir un cachorro y me convencieron para que fuera.

—¿Cómo terminaste con un perro, entonces? —La sonrisa de Bella fue cálida y acogedora.

—Se supone que era un perrito pequeño y tímido que siempre se escondía cuando llegaba gente pero me buscó activamente. Y cuando nos quisimos ir, no me dejó ir sin él.

Ante el recuerdo, tuve que rascarle las orejas.

—Bueno, eres un hombre dulce, doctor Edward —dijo Bella casi soñadoramente—. ¿Alguna vez has tenido un perro antes?

No era que el pensamiento no hubiera pasado por mi mente pero me resistía a admitir lo impulsiva que había sido mi decisión.

—No, no lo he hecho. Mis padres no me dejaron tener mascotas que fueran demasiado grandes para vivir en una jaula. Pero, tendré que aprender a medida que avance.

Ella le sonrió a Gizmo cuando dijo:

—Yo tampoco he tenido un perro, pero si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con él, como alguien que le haga compañía o lo pasee cuando no puedas, sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Teniendo en cuenta que sabía que era tímido con los extraños, me sorprendió y me alegró ver la rapidez con que el cachorro se apegó a Maddie y, cuanto más nos quedamos, más se acercaba a Bella. Aunque, claro, ¿cómo se suponía que él mantuviera la distancia cuando yo mismo no podía?

Los ojos de Bella y los míos se encontraron una vez más y, por un segundo, olvidé lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor, hasta que la voz animada de Maddie rompió el momento.

—Mami, ¿podemos dar un paseo con el doctor Edward y Gizmo, por favor?

Estaba a punto de aceptar cuando Bella me trajo de vuelta a la dura realidad.

—Cariño, papá y Riley llegarán pronto a casa. Tengo que preparar la cena y podría necesitar tu ayuda para poner la mesa. ¿Tal vez en otro momento?

Me miró con nostalgia, como si me estuviera haciendo la pregunta en lugar de simplemente decirle a Maddie que no podían ir. Aunque me recordé a mí mismo que no podía tenerla como quería, decidí que necesitaba ser su amigo.

Así que, asentí, asegurándoles que lo haríamos en otra ocasión. Luego, me fui con mi nuevo amigo, que constantemente parecía mirar por encima de su hombro, esperando que Bella y Maddie nos alcanzaran.

—Lo siento, amigo. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero están comprometidas. —Suspirando, miré hacia abajo y sonreí. Quizás no pudiera tener a Bella y Maddie pero ya no estaba solo.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Un capítulo más... ¿qué les ha parecido? Ahora Edward tiene un perrito, pero sigue un poco triste por la situación de Bella. ¿Qué creen que pasará?_

_¿Me cuentan sus opiniones sobre el capítulo en los comentarios?_

_Respondo algunas preguntas que se hicieron en algún momento en los comentarios y nunca contesté: la historia tiene 22 capítulo, la idea es actualizar tres veces por semana (puede variar por alguna cuestión personal o, si soy sincera, la recepción de los capítulos por parte de ustedes), ya está completamente traducida así que voy a ser constante hasta el final (no van a tener que esperar mucho) y tiene final feliz. _

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: _**_angryc, krisr0405, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, somas, piligm, patymdn, Katie D. B, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Brenda Cullenn, Shikara65, Mel. ACS, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, Adriana Molina, Tecupi, Esal, Terewee, Yani B, freedom2604, Carla, kaja0507, lisa, Cary, Maryluna, miop, Jade HSos y Guest. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Durante el resto del fin de semana, Gizmo y yo continuamos conociéndonos, encontrando nuestro lugar en la vida y las rutinas del otro y, en su caso, un lugar para dormir en mi habitación. Aunque aceptó fácilmente, pero no amó, su canasta en la sala de estar, tan pronto como oscureció, comenzó a andar a mi alrededor. Me seguía a donde sea que iba y no importaba cuántas veces lo acompañara a su canasta y lo alentara a quedarse con palabras o golosinas, nada evitaba que saltara y me siguiera tan pronto como me daba la vuelta.

Después de dos horas de dicho juego el sábado por la noche, me rendí y le hice una cama de mantas viejas en la esquina de mi habitación. Después de todo, él era solo un bebé y, como padre primerizo, no dejaría a un recién nacido dormir solo en la habitación contigua, aparentemente, el cachorro también tenía que estar cerca de su padre.

El domingo transcurrió sin incidentes y el lunes por la mañana me enfrenté a otro dilema. Tenía que ir a trabajar y dejar a Gizmo en casa. Había planeado regresar para el almuerzo para llevarlo a dar un paseo, pero como ya estaba tan apegado a mí, no quería dejarme salir de la casa sin llevarlo conmigo, ladrando y gimiendo sin parar.

Entonces, eso fue lo que hice. Jessica en la recepción, así como todas las demás enfermeras y asistentes en el consultorio, lo adularon, pero se escondió detrás de mis piernas. Todavía estaba pensando qué hacer con él durante el tiempo que tenía que atender a mis pacientes cuando Bella entró, saludando al grupo reunido.

Obviamente feliz de ver una cara familiar, Gizmo meneó la cola y ladró aliviado, apresurándose a frotar su costado contra la pierna de ella. Por un segundo, Bella se sobresaltó, luego sonrió ampliamente, agachándose para rascarle detrás de las orejas y frotar el vientre ofrecido cuando él se dejó caer de espaldas.

—Hola, cariño. Es tan bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Estás siendo un buen chico para tu papá? —arrulló a mi perro, quien se deleitó con su atención.

—Está siendo bueno siempre y cuando esté cerca de mí, pero cuando intenté dejarlo, lloró como un bebé. —Suspiré, rascándome la nuca.

Bella me dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

—Es un bebé, Edward. Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer con él ahora?

—Para ser honesto, no tengo idea. Simplemente no podía dejarlo solo en casa.

Ella se enderezó y Gizmo dejó escapar un ruido que decía que no estaba contento con la pérdida de su toque.

—Si lo deseas, puedo mantenerlo conmigo mientras trabajo en el mural. Solo tengo que traer mis suministros del auto, entonces él puede venir conmigo.

Agradecido por la solución ofrecida, le sonreí a Bella.

—Eso sería genial. Intentaré pensar en otra cosa para después de que te vayas y mañana.

****ITaV****

Aunque el trabajo era excelente y mis pacientes eran dulces, una parte de mi cerebro no podía dejar de pensar en Bella en la habitación de al lado.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, corrí por la calle para comprar un sándwich para ella y para mí. Alimentarla era lo menos que podía hacer, considerando que me estaba pintando un mural y cuidando a mi perro con toda la bondad de su corazón.

De pie en el mostrador, me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que le gustaba. ¿Incluso comía carne o era vegetariana? Lo qué haría las cosas aún más complicadas, ¿sería vegana? Pensé en las diversas conversaciones que habíamos tenido, recordando su elección de _latte macchiato_, así que definitivamente el veganismo estaba fuera de discusión. Todavía podía ser vegetariana, pero como los sándwiches de queso eran un poco aburridos, me arriesgué y conseguí uno de atún con centeno y uno de pavo con trigo integral, más un gran café regular y un _macchiato_ de vainilla.

Cuando regresé, el consultorio estaba vacía, excepto por la suave voz de Bella que zumbaba desde la sala de espera. Entré silenciosamente, encontrando a Gizmo en el suelo en una esquina, con la cabeza apoyada en sus patas delanteras mientras observaba con fascinación cómo Bella giraba su pincel.

Pensé que debería llamar la atención sobre mi presencia, así que golpeé ligeramente el marco de la puerta, lo que hizo que dos cabezas giraran y dos pares de ojos marrones profundos me miraran.

—¿Alguien tiene hambre? Traje el almuerzo. —Levanté la bolsa de papel, moviéndola.

—¿Ya es tan tarde? —Los ojos de Bella primero se abrieron en shock, luego sonrió tímidamente—. Al menos eso explica por qué me muero de hambre.

Tomó de mi mano la bandeja con las tazas de café, se sentó en una de las sillas que habíamos empujado contra la pared opuesta a su obra de arte y me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

Mientras desempacaba los sándwiches, expliqué:

—Bueno, no sabía lo que te gustaría, así que tengo uno de atún y uno de pavo. No eres vegetariana, ¿verdad? —añadí.

—¿Y perderme los bistecs, las hamburguesas y los perros calientes? ¡De ninguna manera! —Ella se rió entre dientes, tratando de mirar dentro de la bolsa.

—¡Uf! Esto podría haber sido realmente incómodo. —Me reí junto a ella—. Entonces, ¿atún o pavo?

Bella se mordió el labio, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, reflexionando.

—No puedo decidir. Amo a los dos. ¿Te importaría compartir?

Cuando ella me miraba así, no me importaba nada.

—Claro. Aquí tienes. —Le di la mitad de cada uno, luego comencé a masticar mi propia mitad.

Gizmo yacía a nuestros pies, obviamente contento solo por estar cerca de nosotros.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con ustedes dos? —preguntó Bella, después de un momento de silencio.

—Aparte del hecho de que insiste en dormir en mi habitación y se niega a quedarse solo en casa, las cosas están muy bien.

Ella se agachó y acarició la cabeza del cachorro.

—Bueno, todavía es un bebé. Todos los bebés necesitan a su mamá y a su papá. Recuerdo cuando Maddie tuvo una fase en la que no se quedaba sola en una habitación y mucho menos dormía sola. No podría haberlo hecho sin Seth. Las cosas estaban raras entre nosotros en ese momento pero aun así él cumplió con su parte.

Esa fue solo la segunda vez que Bella me mencionaba a su esposo. Debería haber surgido naturalmente en una conversación informal, pero por alguna razón, no lo había hecho. Además, ¿por qué diría que las cosas estaban _raras_ entre ellos?

Aparentemente, mi expresión debió parecer confusa, porque Bella elaboró.

—No nos llevábamos tan bien. Me costó mucho sobrellevar los intereses de Seth, pero no queríamos perturbar la familia de Maddie. Todo se calmó y mejoró una vez que Seth llevó a Riley a casa.

Tuve que respirar hondo para recuperarme. ¿Cómo se debe haber sentido cuando su esposo regresó a casa, sugiriendo que agregaran un tercero a su matrimonio? Si bien no hubiera creído que Bella fuera tan abierta sexualmente, todavía había pensado que ella había sido la que propuso a Riley.

¿Se sintió presionada a aceptar porque temía que la dejara? ¿O estaba agradecida por la variedad porque estaba aburrida y quería un cambio? No podía imaginar compartir a la persona que amaba con nadie más. Sin embargo, parecían estar contentos y felices con lo que tenían. Pero Bella parecía amable y abierta, a veces coqueta, hacia mí.

Definitivamente estaba un poco confundido.

—Al principio, era una idea extraña tener a alguien más viviendo en la casa con nosotros, pero podía decir que significaba mucho para Seth. Si no hubiera estado de acuerdo, sabía que no podríamos haber seguido compartiendo la casa y no quería eso para Maddie. Cuando finalmente conocí a Riley, me alegra decir que hicimos clic. Se sintió como si él siempre hubiera sido parte de nuestra familia.

Vivir con dos parejas en lugar de una era todavía un concepto inconcebible para mí, pero tenía que admitir que Bella no parecía ser desgraciada, por lo que a regañadientes tenía que aceptarlo y tratar de ser feliz por ella. Una parte de mí sintió la morbosa curiosidad de saber si Bella pasaba su tiempo con cada uno de ellos por separado o si todos compartían una cama juntos. Sin embargo, sabía que no podría manejarlo si este último fuera el caso, así que dirigí la conversación en una dirección diferente.

—No puedo imaginar que sea común que las cosas funcionen de esa manera. ¿Cómo maneja tu familia toda la... situación? —No podía ver a ningún padre aceptar fácilmente a su hija que vive con dos hombres, pero considerando que compartían la casa abiertamente, no se lo estaban ocultando a nadie.

Bella tomó un bocado de su sándwich y masticó en silencio.

—No estaban muy contentos con Seth al principio. Verás, nuestros papás eran mejores amigos desde que eran niños. Eso es lo que nos unió en primer lugar. Estaban emocionados cuando empezamos a salir en la escuela secundaria, nos ayudaron a mudarnos a nuestro primer apartamento en Seattle y estuvieron medio planeando nuestra boda todo el tiempo. Luego, Harry, el padre de Seth, murió de un ataque al corazón y, de alguna manera, nos casamos para cumplir su deseo. Estoy segura de que habríamos terminado casados de todos modos, pero no a los veintidós años y, probablemente, no en la gran producción que planearon nuestras madres. Sin embargo, cuando las cosas… cambiaron, mi padre primero reprendió a Seth, luego se negó a hablar con él durante meses. Lo fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que se encontraban. Pero, finalmente, por el bien de Maddie, se llevaron bien. Cuando Riley entró en escena, todos gradualmente lo aceptaron como parte de la familia. Ahora, casi tres años después, las cosas están mejor de lo que han estado nunca.

¡Huh! Eso fue un poco raro, pero por el bien de Bella, me alegré de que sus padres fueran tan comprensivos.

—¿Qué hay de tu mamá? Nunca la mencionas.

Tomó un sorbo de su café, sonriéndome.

—Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía la edad de Maddie. Nunca pelearon y durante mucho tiempo compartieron mi custodia física; es decir, durante varios años fui arrastrado de la casa de Renée a la de Charlie y viceversa. Luego se fue de viaje a Las Vegas, donde conoció a Phil y se casó. Él es de Florida y, como siempre quiso vivir bajo el sol, se mudó al otro lado del país. Tenía edad suficiente para pelear, así que me quedé en Forks con Charlie. La visito siempre que puedo y, como tenemos a Maddie, ella también viene aquí una o dos veces al año. Somos más amigas que madre e hija. Pero ahora, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Tienes hermanos?

Ella tenía razón. No había hablado de ellos hasta ahora. Ni siquiera había pensado mucho en ellos desde que me mudé; aunque los llamaba por teléfono al menos una vez a la semana. Las últimas semanas habían estado ocupadas, y con el nuevo trabajo, la casa y, por último, pero no menos importante, Bella, no los había echado de menos.

—Mis padres, Edward y Elizabeth, viven en Seattle. Mi padre es socio principal de una gran firma de abogados. Estaba muy molesto cuando decidí seguir los pasos de mi tío y convertirme en médico, en lugar de ir a la escuela de leyes pero mi madre le hizo ver que era mi vocación. Han estado casados por treinta y cinco años y siguen enamorados como dos adolescentes. Mi madre es profesora de inglés en U-Dub. También tengo una hermana, Alice. Ella es tres años más joven que yo y está casada con Jasper, uno de mis mejores amigos.

Bella asintió, tomando su café con placer.

—Entonces, el doctor Carlisle es el hermano de tu papá.

—Sí —respondí felizmente—. Son muy cercanos y, como mis padres siempre trabajaron mucho, pasé mucho tiempo aquí con Carlisle y Esme cuando era niño y adolescente. Mi primo, Emmett, que es mi otro mejor amigo, y yo somos de la misma edad, así que me encantaba venir aquí y pasar tiempo con él. A veces siento que estoy más cerca de ellos que de mis propios padres, pero todos estamos muy juntos.

Podría haber hablado con Bella para siempre, pero las voces provenientes del área de recepción me recordaron que estaba allí para hacer mi trabajo.

—Maldita sea, el tiempo terminó y quería llevar a Gizmo a dar un paseo antes de que terminara mi descanso.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con ganas.

—No importa. Lo llevaré a pasear y lo traeré de regreso, luego volveré a mi trabajo. Después de esos deliciosos sándwiches, tengo algunas calorías para quemar.

Le di las gracias, empaqué nuestros desperdicios y regresé a mi oficina para aplicarle una vacuna contra el tétanos a mi siguiente paciente.

****ITaV****

Unas horas más tarde, entre dos niños febriles, alguien llamó a mi puerta y luego Bella asomó la cabeza.

—Mmm, me voy a recoger a Maddie al jardín de infantes ahora. Volveré mañana por la mañana. ¿Quieres que me lleve a Gizmo conmigo? Parece que está un poco inquieto solo en la otra habitación.

Estaba dividido. Por un lado, no quería que el cachorro se sintiera incómodo, pero por otro, no quería aprovecharme del gran corazón de Bella. Suspirando, me levanté y entré en la sala de espera cerrada donde encontré a Gizmo que movía la cola con entusiasmo.

Me agaché frente a él, frotándole detrás de las orejas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, amigo? Sé que no quieres quedarte aquí. Pero no queremos causarle ningún problema a Bella.

—No es un problema en absoluto —interrumpió ella, suave pero decididamente—. Maddie estaría feliz de jugar con él hasta que llegues a casa.

La mención de mi pequeña amiga me hizo renunciar a la resistencia de inmediato. No podía negarle nada a la mini Bella. Así que, a regañadientes, estuve de acuerdo.

—Está bien. Pero prometo ir directamente a casa y buscarlo.

—No te estreses. Está bien. —Se inclinó y se puso las manos en los muslos—. Gizmo, ¿quieres ir a buscar a Maddie conmigo?

Gizmo ladró dos veces y corrió hacia Bella, saltando para que sus patas delanteras estuvieran en sus rodillas. Con una gran sonrisa, ella frotó su cabeza, dándole un rápido beso.

—Vamos, pequeño, deja que tu papá vuelva al trabajo.

Ambos nos enderezamos después de que ella alcanzó la correa y la sujetó al collar de Gizmo.

—Nos vemos esta noche, entonces —dije, saludándolos con la mano mientras salían del consultorio.

****ITaV****

Cuando llegué a casa, vi a Bella y Maddie jugando con mi perro en el jardín delantero. Lanzaban una pelota de un lado a otro y el cachorro saltaba con entusiasmo, tratando de atraparla en el aire.

Me dolió un poco el corazón al verlo, pero al mismo tiempo parecía demasiado adorable. Me dirigí al otro lado de la calle, gritando un saludo.

—Hola, doctor Edward. ¿Puede Gizmo quedarse con nosotros todos los días, por favor? —Maddie saltó arriba y abajo, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

Confundido y sorprendido por la pregunta, me pasé la mano por el pelo.

—Mmm, no lo sé. Tendré que discutir eso con tu mamá.

Bella me guiñó un ojo detrás de su hija.

—Hablaremos de eso mañana. Sin embargo, podría ser una buena idea. De esa manera, el cachorro estará bien cuidado y Maddie ya no nos molestará para tener el suyo.

Ella acarició los oscuros rizos de Maddie, mirándola con amor.

—Mami, ¿puedo invitar al doctor Edward a nuestra barbacoa el sábado? —le preguntó la niña de repente a su madre, mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

Bella también pareció sorprendida pero estuvo de acuerdo.

—Claro que puedes, cariño. Pero tal vez él ya tiene planes y no es una gran cosa. La abuela y el abuelo van a venir, junto con la tía Leah y Jake.

—¿Puede venir, doctor Edward? ¡Por favor! Quiero mostrarle mi habitación y podría traer a Gizmo. —Me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones y mi resolución de mantenerme alejado de Bella y su familia se estaba convirtiendo en papilla. Simplemente no podía decirle no a esa adorable niña.

—Está bien, Maddie. Vendré.

Fui recompensado con una sonrisa enorme de la pequeña y una tímida de su madre.

No sabía qué decir, pero, afortunadamente, Gizmo me rescató frotándose contra mi pierna, expresando su deseo de ir a casa. Me despedí, le agradecí a Bella por cuidar de mi perro y me dirigí al otro lado de la calle.

¿En qué me había metido ahora? En lugar de mantener mi distancia, acordé caminar directamente hacia la guarida del león el sábado. Solo esperaba poder manejar las cosas con Bella y su familia. Era placer y tortura, todo al mismo tiempo.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más seguro estaba de que no había manera de salir ileso de esto.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Esas charlas entre Edward y Bella, que no estoy segura si sirven para aclararnos algo o confunden más las cosas... ¿Ustedes qué creen? _

_Meli y Yani me convencieron para actualizar hoy en lugar de mañana por sus lindos reviews en el capítulo anterior. Así que **muchas gracias por esos comentarios a:** Pam Malfoy Black, Katie D. B, Daniela, Angie Muffiin, piligm, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, sandy56, cavendano13, Aurora, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Adriu, Brenda Cullenn, Liz Vidal, somas, Iza, Tulgarita, krisr0405, Maryluna, CamillaFava, Cary, patymdn, Shikara65, bellaliz, Tecupi, kaja0507, Mar91, angryc, Lizdayanna, alejandra1987, freedom2604, miop, Adriana Molina, ELIZABETH, jupy, Esal, Meli. ACS, Labluegirl, Yani B y los Guest. _

_¡Espero seguir leyéndolas a todas en los comentarios, me hace muy feliz y me divierte leer sus opiniones, impresiones y teorías sobre la historia!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

El martes por la mañana fue casi como el lunes. Gizmo se negó a quedarse solo en casa, lloriqueando a mis pies y renuncié a intentarlo, sabiendo que Bella probablemente estaría feliz de cuidarlo.

Una vez más, me trajo café cuando llegó, llevó a Gizmo con ella a su área de trabajo y me dejó para atender a mis pacientes. Al igual que el día anterior, conseguí el almuerzo, un sándwich de bistec y un sándwich club esta vez, acompañándolo con una porción de papas fritas y dos cafés.

—Mmm, ¿qué tienes en esa bolsa mágica tuya hoy? —me saludó Bella sonriendo, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

Entré en la habitación, casi sin mirar el mural a medio hacer en la pared opuesta cuando mi mirada se fijó en la mujer vestida con pantalones vaqueros raídos y una camisa de gran tamaño, con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos. Se veía adorable y extrañamente sexy con su cabello en una coleta alta y una mancha de pintura verde en su mejilla izquierda.

—Sorpresa —le respondí, caminando hacia ella, deteniéndome a centímetros de distancia—. Tú, eh… tienes algo en tu cara, Bella. —Suspiré cuando agarré un paño en una silla y luego comencé a limpiar la pintura con suavidad.

El aire a nuestro alrededor de repente se sintió cargado de electricidad. Estaba más cerca de Bella de lo que nunca había estado, tan cerca; podía oler su _shampoo_ y sentir el calor de su piel contra la mía. Respirando profundamente, pasé la tela sobre su mejilla con movimientos cortos y cuidadosos, observando a Bella estremecerse ligeramente ante mi toque, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Eran grandes y negros con alguna emoción que no podía nombrar y se sentía como si estuviera mirando mi alma.

Agitado por el momento que, obviamente, estábamos compartiendo, me apresuré a limpiarla, retrocedí un paso y me senté en una silla junto a mi cachorro dormido.

Bella exhaló, sentándose cautelosamente a mi lado.

—¿Así que...? —Señaló hacia la bolsa casi olvidada en mi mano, su voz más alta al preguntar.

Evité su mirada y respondí:

—Oh, cierto. Tengo un sándwich de carne y un sándwich club. Y papas fritas. ¿Quieres compartirlo de nuevo?

—Sí, claro —murmuró, su emoción anterior había desaparecido.

Me entristeció ver que parecíamos haber perdido nuestra conversación fácil pero no podía permitirme ceder a mi deseo de hacer un movimiento hacia ella. Tampoco me permitía entretenerme con la fantasía de tener un futuro juntos. Ella no estaba disponible y tenía que meterme eso en la cabeza.

De todas formas, el silencio entre nosotros en ese momento fue difícil de aceptar y me alegré cuando Bella finalmente lo rompió, incluso si sus palabras eran genéricas.

—Esto es bueno —murmuró. Ella le dio un mordisco al sándwich de carne, sus ojos no levantaron la vista de la comida en sus manos.

Tenía que estar de acuerdo.

—Sí, no creía que nadie pudiera hacer uno mejor que la tienda de _delicatessen_ al otro lado de la calle del hospital en el que trabajé en Seattle. Sin embargo, este definitivamente lo es.

—¿Trabajaste allí mucho tiempo? —preguntó Bella.

—Comencé mi pasantía allí hace seis años y seguí asistiendo después de mi residencia. Estuvo bien, pero era impersonal. Prefiero conocer a mis pacientes cuando están sanos y enfermos. Así que esto es mucho mejor.

Ella asintió, masticando en silencio, luego tragó.

—¿Y no fue difícil para ti abandonar Seattle? Estoy segura de que hay muchas personas allí que te extrañan.

Si no hubiera sabido que estaba casada y en una relación seria con otro hombre, podría haber jurado que estaba buscando información sobre mi vida amorosa. Como sabía que ella tenía un marido y un novio o lo que fuera, no podría ser eso.

—Mi madre estaba triste cuando les dije que me mudaba aquí pero mi papá entendió. Alice no me habló durante una semana pero al final lo aceptó, amenazando con visitarme cada dos fines de semana. Como trabajaba mucho, no tenía muchos amigos, además de Jasper, que también es pediatra, y mis compañeros de trabajo eran solo eso. No voy a extrañar a ninguno de ellos.

El entusiasmo en la cara de Bella me mostró que todavía no había recibido la información que había estado esperando. Después de tomar un sorbo de su café, hizo otra pregunta con indiferencia forzada.

—¿Entonces no dejaste a una novia o esposa?

Contuve una risita por su curiosidad y respondí con la verdad.

—Mi ex novia, Jane, y yo estuvimos juntos cuatro años. En abril rompimos cuando ella se mudó a Nueva York por una oportunidad de carrera. Cuando recibió la oferta, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que queríamos cosas diferentes de la vida. Allí no hubo lágrimas ni arrepentimientos. Simplemente nos fuimos por caminos separados. Entonces, no, no rompí ningún corazón al salir de Seattle.

Aunque intentó esconderlo inútilmente, los labios de Bella se curvaron en una sonrisa. Estaba fascinado y confundido por su reacción pero ella no me dio la oportunidad de pensar en ello por mucho tiempo.

—Sobre el sábado —comenzó con evidente malestar—, sé que le prometiste a Maddie que irías, y nos encantaría tenerte allí, pero no tienes que ir a una barbacoa con nosotros si no quieres. Sé que ella casi te pilló por sorpresa con esa invitación y puede ser bastante persuasiva cuando quiere algo.

Al ver a Bella morderse el labio, lo que ya sabía que era algo nervioso, me hizo sonreír involuntariamente, y aunque en realidad no había querido unirme a su familia para su fiesta, me encontré tranquilizándola.

—Está bien. Si no voy a ser una molestia, iré. Disfruto mucho de pasar tiempo con Maddie y contigo, y no está mal conocer gente nueva.

Bella me devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos recuperaron algo del brillo de antes. Si mi presencia la hacía lucir así, con mucho gusto me sometería a mirarla a ella y a sus... chicos por una noche.

****ITaV****

El sábado, ya no estaba tan seguro de poder pasar una noche con la familia de Bella. Habíamos compartido el almuerzo todos los días esa semana y Bella casi había pasado más tiempo con mi perro que yo. Y todo eso nos había acercado mucho más de lo que era bueno para mí.

Sin embargo, no podía decepcionarlas, a ella y a su pequeña hija, al cancelarles en el último momento. Así que, caminando muy lento, me dirigí a través de la calle para llamar a la puerta principal de los Clearwater, con Gizmo en su correa tirando de mí con entusiasmo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando a Seth, que sonreía agradablemente.

—Hola, Edward. Es genial que pudieras venir. Entra. Todos los demás están en el patio trasero.

Él encabezó el camino a través de una habitación familiar cálidamente decorada, que desprendía una sensación hogareña, una cocina mediana, moderna y acogedora, hacia un conjunto de puertas dobles que se abrían hacia una terraza de madera bastante grande. Me dijo que siguiera adelante y que pronto me acompañaría con una cerveza. Asentí, observando lo que me rodeaba.

Había una mesa larga para nueve y, en el otro extremo, había una parrilla de última generación. Parecía que a los hombres de esa casa les gustaba asar. Unos pocos escalones conducían a un césped bien cortado con un columpio situado frente a la cerca trasera, donde Maddie gritaba de alegría cuando un hombre mayor la empujaba más y más alto. Una mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad, con cabello largo y canoso, estaba a un par de pies de distancia, riendo.

De repente, Gizmo comenzó a ladrar y tiró de su correa hacia la casa. Con curiosidad por ver qué lo tenía tan emocionado, miré hacia arriba y encontré a Bella subiendo a la terraza, con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

—Hola, ustedes dos —saludó con una amplia sonrisa—. No sabía que ya estabas aquí. No debí haber escuchado el timbre. —Dejó la bandeja y se volvió hacia mí, agachándose delante del cachorro, haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre que le ofrecía—. Hola, hermoso. Te hemos echado de menos hoy. ¿Nos has echado de menos a nosotras también? No puedo esperar a que vuelvas a vernos el lunes. —Mirándome, ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Nadie te ha ofrecido una bebida?

No tuve la oportunidad de responder, porque Seth intervino.

—Estoy aquí, cariño —dijo él, colocando un beso efusivo en la mejilla de Bella—. Estaba a punto de servirle una cerveza a Edward.

Me ofreció una de las botellas en su mano y chocó la suya con la mía, antes de tomar un sorbo. Hice lo mismo, tratando de mirar a cualquier lado, excepto al brazo que había envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Bella. Luego, Riley entró en la terraza y se detuvo frente a la bandeja que ella había puesto sobre la mesa.

—Oh, Bells, esto se ve genial. Gracias por hacer mi favorito. —Se volvió hacia ella, besando la misma mejilla sobre la que los labios de Seth habían estado un momento antes. Tuve que reprimir un escalofrío pero verlos a los tres juntos por primera vez fue extrañamente fascinante. En realidad, no parecía haber ni un poco de celos o rivalidad entre ellos.

Entonces Riley me saludó y tuve que dirigir mi atención hacia él.

—Edward, que bueno verte de nuevo. Bienvenido al vecindario, y a la familia, al parecer. —Él se rió ligeramente ante eso y Seth se unió mientras Bella se sonrojaba misteriosamente y le daba un codazo a su marido en las costillas.

—Gracias, estoy agradecido por la invitación.

No tuve la oportunidad de decir nada más cuando una voz ruidosa vino de un lado de la casa, precediendo a la llegada de un chico nativo americano alto y musculoso, seguido de una mujer nativa esbelta de estatura mediana.

—¿Dónde está la cerveza? Me muero de sed aquí. —Saltó los peldaños y envolvió a Bella en un abrazo de oso, apretando su trasero en el proceso—. Oye, Bells. Me alegro de verte.

Ella golpeó sus manos juguetonamente mientras lo regañaba.

—¡Jacob Black, gran zoquete! ¡Deja de tocarme el culo! Estoy segura de que tu novia preferiría que mantuvieras tus manos para ti, al menos mientras ella esté cerca.

Algo acerca de su intercambio, a pesar de que parecía bastante inocente, erizó mi cabello. ¿Estaban él y Bella en una relación también? Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño.

Vi a Bella y los chicos abrazar a la mujer que llegó con Jacob, luego todos se volvieron hacia mí.

—Leah, Jacob, este es el doctor Edward Cullen, nuestro nuevo vecino. Edward, esta es Leah Clearwater, la hermana de Seth, y Jacob Black, su novio y el mejor amigo de Seth. Todos nos conocemos desde siempre —hizo las presentaciones Bella.

Parecía que ambos ya estaban familiarizados conmigo, ya que sus caras cambiaron cuando escucharon mi nombre. Sin embargo, Jacob fue el primero en hablar.

—Uh, el nuevo doctor de niños. —Él sonrió maliciosamente, mientras extendía su mano hacia mí—. Hola, un placer conocerte finalmente. Bella no deja de hablar de ti.

Leah lo golpeó en la cabeza y él se agachó con fingido horror.

—¿Dejarás de avergonzarla? Estoy segura de que estos dos tontos ya lo han hecho más que suficiente. —Hizo un gesto hacia Seth y Riley, sacudió la cabeza hacia Jacob y luego se volvió hacia mí—. Hola, Edward. Soy Leah. Encantada de conocerte.

Le respondí que también era agradable conocerlos, cuando Riley se dirigió a la parrilla para comenzar la cena. Leah, Jake y yo hicimos una pequeña charla sobre mi mudanza a Port Angeles y lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad, mientras Bella desaparecía en la casa para traer más comida con la ayuda de su esposo.

Unos minutos después, Gizmo ladró de emoción cuando el huracán Maddie corrió hacia la terraza.

—¡Doctor Edward, está aquí! Y trajo a su perrito. —Ella se dejó caer junto al cachorro y lo bañó con besos. A Gizmo no pareció importarle y los ojos de todos los adultos estaban en el espectáculo frente a nosotros.

—Hola, Charlie —saludó Jacob al hombre que había estado empujado a Maddie en el columpio—. ¿Cómo han estado picando los peces?

El hombre, que tenía un parecido sorprendente con Bella y Maddie, se echó a reír.

—No está mal, Jake. Deberías venir con tu papá y conmigo en algún momento. Un día en el lago hará maravillas con tus niveles de estrés.

—Oh, Charlie —respondió Jacob, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión—. Sabes que no soy de esas personas que se sientan por horas y esperan a que algo me muerda. Y en cuanto a mis niveles de estrés, te aseguro que Leah se encarga de eso.

En ese momento, la mujer, que había estado en los columpios, caminó hacia la terraza, saludando a Leah con un abrazo.

—Jacob Black, deja de hablar mentiras sobre mi hija. Hola, cariño.

—Bueno, Sue, ¿no solo se considera hablar mentiras si no es verdad?

En respuesta, Sue tiró de su oreja con fuerza, luego se puso de puntillas para envolverlo en sus brazos.

Observé su entretenido intercambio hasta que Leah habló:

—Mamá, Charlie, ¿han conocido al nuevo pediatra de Port Angeles? Este es el doctor Edward Cullen y vive convenientemente al otro lado de la calle.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí otra vez y la mujer sonrió gentilmente, mientras el hombre me miraba con escepticismo.

—Hola. Soy Sue Clearwater, la madre de Seth y Leah. Maddie me ha contado muchas cosas sobre usted y su perro.

Estreché la mano que me extendía, dándome cuenta de que sus rasgos no eran tan diferentes a los de Maddie, luego miré al hombre a su lado mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Soy el jefe Swan, el padre de Bella. Eres el sobrino de Carlisle, ¿verdad?

Su apretón de manos fue firme y casi intimidante, aunque no tenía idea de por qué sería eso.

—Sí, jefe Swan, mi padre es el hermano de Carlisle. Pasé mucho tiempo aquí cuando era más joven.

El jefe se rió.

—Bueno, debes haber sido un buen niño; de lo contrario, estoy seguro de que te recordaría.

Bella volvió con otra bandeja de comida y les pidió a todos que tomaran asiento. Terminé al lado de Bella con una silla vacía a mi lado. Riley le dio las gracias con otro beso en la mejilla por haber preparado la ensalada especial de su madre y luego se sentó a mi lado.

No me sentía muy cómodo, pero, extrañamente, me gustaba la compañía. Ni Seth, que estaba sentado al otro lado de su esposa ni Riley eran demasiado demostrativos con su afecto por Bella, lo que lo hacía soportable. Parecía que todas las personas alrededor de la mesa eran agradables y divertidas.

Me enteré de que Seth era profesor de secundaria y Riley era abogado y trabajaba para una pequeña firma en Port Angeles. Ambos estaban muy atentos a Bella, utilizando términos afectuosos como _cariño_, _dulzura_ o _amor_, pero mantenían su atención física al mínimo. Supuse que, aunque el jefe Swan parecía aceptar su acuerdo, no estaría encantado de que alguien tocara a su hija de manera inapropiada delante de él.

Cuando terminamos de cenar y Seth estaba en el proceso de volver a llenar las bebidas de todos, mi teléfono sonó. Consideré que era de mala educación atender llamadas cuando estaba en compañía de otras personas, sin embargo, era médico y, llegado el momento, tenía que estar disponible siempre.

Mirando la pantalla, descubrí que era Tom quien me llamaba, lo que era una primera vez. Me excusé de la mesa y di un par de pasos hacia la parte posterior del patio para un poco de tranquilidad y privacidad.

—Hola, Tom —lo saludé.

—_Buenas noches, Edward _—respondió—_. Odio llamarte por cuestiones de negocios el sábado por la noche pero necesito un favor. Sabes que nuestra sucursal local del __WCAAP__* tiene un evento para recaudar fondos para la expansión de la Clínica Infantil de la Península. Es aquí, en Port Angeles, y compré dos boletos para la gala del próximo sábado por la noche. _—Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta—. _Ahora, algo ocurrió con mi familia, y mi esposa y yo saldremos de la ciudad el próximo fin de semana. Sin embargo, nuestra __clínica__ debe estar representada. Entonces, necesito que vayas en mi nombre, dile a tu cita __que__ se vista bien y pasen un buen rato, tal vez compres algo bueno en la subasta benéfica. ¿Estás disponible para ir?_

Fruncí el ceño ante la petición. Un evento de gala y el hecho de tener que encontrar una cita no figuraban en mi lista de cosas que quería hacer. Sin embargo, tenía razón, uno de nosotros tenía que estar allí.

Rascando la parte posterior de mi cuello, respondí:

—Tom, por supuesto que iré. Aunque no estoy seguro de la cita.

—_Oh, Edward._ —Él se rió con diversión—. _Todas las madres solteras __de nuestro consultorio__ e incluso algunas de las casadas, dejarían todo para ser tu cita en un evento como ese. Puedes elegir. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien. Nos vemos el lunes._

Con eso me colgó, dejándome sacudiendo la cabeza mientras regresaba a la mesa.

—¿Qué va mal, Edward? —preguntó Seth, mientras me sentaba en mi silla.

Tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza, luego expliqué:

—Nada, en serio. El doctor Gerandy me llamó y me dijo que necesita que vaya a un evento de caridad el próximo sábado en su lugar.

—¿Y eso es algo malo porque...? —intervino Leah, su voz alzándose interrogante al final.

—No es algo malo, _per se_, si ignoras el hecho de que tendré que usar corbata y esmoquin. Lo difícil es que debo tener una cita.

Suspiré, tomando un largo trago de mi bebida.

A mi lado, Riley se aclaró la garganta.

—Si no tienes a nadie más en mente, estoy seguro de que a Bella no le importaría ofrecerse voluntariamente para el papel.

La pobre Bella se sonrojó ante la propuesta de su novio.

Sentí que era raro que él ofreciera sus servicios de esa manera y necesitaba quitarle la presión.

—No me gustaría aprovecharme de su amistad de esa manera.

Esta vez fue Seth el que habló.

—Oh, no te aprovecharías. De vez en cuando, ella necesita un poco de tiempo lejos de nosotros; algo de variedad, si sabes lo que quiero decir. —Consideré el comentario grosero, pero él lo dijo de una manera tan inocente que apenas podía culparlo por ello—. Y sé que ella tiene exactamente el vestido adecuado para un evento de este tipo que nunca ha usado —agregó como último punto a favor.

Me volví hacia Bella y traté de tranquilizarla:

—No quiero ponerte en un apuro. No necesitas estar de acuerdo si no quieres ir.

Ella me sonrió tímidamente.

—No, está bien. Si quieres que te acompañe, Edward, me encantaría.

No estaba seguro de si debía sonreír como un loco porque tenía una cita con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo o si debería llorar porque simplemente me estaría haciendo un favor.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, ella lucía tan esperanzada, que no podía rechazarla, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Así que, al parecer, tenía una cita para la recaudación de fondos. Independientemente del hecho, no sabía qué demonios significaba "_necesita... cierta variedad_."

Maldita sea, ¿en qué me estaba metiendo ahora?

* * *

*WCAAP: Washington Chapter of the American Academy of Pediatrics.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Mis planes eran publicar este capítulo el miércoles por la noche, pero viendo la respuesta que tuvo el capítulo anterior acá estoy._

_Todavía falta un poquito para que terminemos de entender todo lo que está pasando con la familia de Bella, ¿qué piensan de este capítulo? ¿Les aclara algo? ¿La barbacoa salió como ustedes pensaban? Y ahora se viene este evento... ¿qué creen que pasará ahí? _

**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:_**_ Pam Malfoy Black, angryc, cavendano13, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, pili, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Labluegirl, saraipineda44, Chayley Costa, somas, Katie D. B, LicetSalvatore, erizo ikki, jupy, Melania, Esal, Tecupi, Maryluna, liduvina, freedom2604, Kriss21, Mel. ACS, Yani B, Adriu, tulgarita, kaja0507, Cinti, Iza, Cary, Jade HSos, Ivonne Evange, Lizdayanna, Shikara65 y Guest. _

_Nos leemos probablemente el jueves o el viernes, pero si quieren hoy pueden leer un adelantos del próximo capítulo en el **Martes de Adelantos **en **Élite Fanfiction**, por esta razón fue tempranito la actualización. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

De pie frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo, sacudí la cabeza con exasperación. Ya había atado mi moño diez veces pero aún parecía torcido. Era una de las raras ocasiones en que extrañaba a Jane. Durante los últimos cuatro años, cada vez que tuvimos que asistir a un evento de etiqueta, ella había sido la que lo había arreglado por mí.

Habíamos hablado por teléfono varias veces desde nuestra separación, principalmente organizando la disolución de contratos mutuos y otras cosas relacionadas con nuestra antigua convivencia. Sabía que ella estaba contenta con su nuevo trabajo, apartamento y amigos, y como no abrigaba ninguna mala voluntad hacia ella, me alegré de saber eso. A su vez, ella me felicitó por la nueva casa y la clínica y me deseó todo lo mejor.

A pesar de que había estado con Jane durante cuatro años y, al principio, naturalmente, estaba enamorada de ella, nunca había estado tan nervioso y ansioso por una cita con ella como lo estaba hoy, esperando buscar a Bella para el evento de beneficencia.

Después de mi décimo intento ineficaz de arreglarme el moño, dije _a la mierda_ y lo dejé como estaba: torcido y todo. En el camino para salir de la casa, le preparé a Gizmo un nuevo tazón de agua y un bocadillo para más tarde, le di una palmadita en la cabeza y cerré la puerta con llave.

Crucé la calle y, antes de que pudiera tocar, la puerta de los Clearwater se abrió y Seth me sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola, Edward. Maldición, luces bien. Entra. Bells está terminando de prepararse.

Le dije _hola_ y él me hizo pasar dentro, donde Riley estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando un juego de béisbol.

—Hola —me saludó, apartando su mirada de la pantalla—. ¿Te gustaría una cerveza mientras esperas?

Estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta, cuando la voz de Bella sonó desde lo alto de las escaleras y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Sentí que mi mandíbula golpeaba el piso mientras descendía lentamente, paso a paso, revelando un vestido color nude que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

No era como si el vestido fuera transparente o escotado. No tenía el más mínimo escote, era alto y terminaba en una cinta brillante alrededor de su elegante cuello. El vestido era largo hasta el suelo y abrazaba perfectamente todas sus curvas; otra cinta de pedrería marcaba su delgada cintura.

Me costó digerir la imagen frente a mí. El maquillaje de Bella era mínimo, sus largos y oscuros cabellos estaban recogidos, dejando rizos sueltos alrededor de su hermoso rostro. Ella me sonrió tímidamente y no tenía palabras para halagarla.

Seth fue el que rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Maldición, bebé, te ves muy sexy. Date la vuelta y déjanos verte en toda tu gloria.

Ella siguió su proposición, mostrando su parte trasera, lo que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran y mi polla pasara de dura a sólida como una roca en una fracción de segundo. La espalda delicadamente esculpida de Bella estaba desnuda, excepto por dos tiras con cuentas que se cruzaban justo en el medio, dejando expuestas grandes cantidades de piel cremosa.

Si tenía alguna duda hasta ese momento, ahora estaba convencido de que Bella era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Mis ojos estaban pegados a la deliciosa curva de su trasero cuando sentí que alguien me daba un codazo en las costillas.

—Mira, Bells, dejaste a tu cita sin palabras. —Riley, que aparentemente había estado hablando, se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró—: Cierra la boca, Edward, o podrías atrapar una mosca. Sabes, ella es toda tuya esta noche y prometemos no enojarnos contigo si no está en casa para el toque de queda o no llega en absoluto. Todos se merecen un descanso de vez en cuando.

Aturdido, giré la cabeza hacia él y lo encontré haciéndome un guiño sugerente. ¿Realmente había insinuado que estaba bien si Bella pasaba la noche en mi casa? ¿En mi cama? ¿Sinceramente no les importaría que ella y yo tuviéramos sexo? Peor aún, ¿también tenían relaciones fuera de su arreglo? ¿Como una relación abierta?

¡Santa mierda! Eso explicaba que Bella a veces coqueteara conmigo sin reparos.

Me alegré cuando Seth me sacó de mi estupor al entregarle a Bella un chal para que le cubriera la espalda y los brazos.

—Creo que es hora de que se vayan. Diviértanse, ustedes dos.

Se inclinó y besó con ternura la mejilla de su esposa, sonriéndole con ánimo. Finalmente encontré mi voz cuando me di cuenta de que no le había dicho una palabra desde que llegué.

—Guau, Bella, te ves increíble. ¿Estás, eh… lista para irnos? —No muy original, pero al menos las palabras salían de mi boca.

—Gracias. Sí, estoy lista —dijo con voz entrecortada y luego se volvió hacia sus chicos—. Ustedes también diviértanse. Nos vemos mañana.

Mientras cruzábamos la calle hacia mi auto, que estaba estacionado frente a mi casa, coloqué suavemente mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda y mi pulgar tocó la piel desnuda allí. El hormigueo que sentí por el contacto fue diferente a todo lo que había experimentado y, como para demostrar que ella también lo sintió, Bella se estremeció ligeramente y la piel debajo de mi pulgar se volvió de gallina.

Mi mente me dijo que retirara mi mano, pero mi instinto, contra todo buen juicio, me hizo aferrarme a la sensación todo el tiempo que pude.

Demasiado pronto, habíamos llegado a mi auto y abrí la puerta para que Bella entrara.

—Mi señora, su carroza espera.

Agarró su vestido y lo levantó para hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Gracias, buen señor.

Sus sonrientes ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras subía. Rápidamente cerré la puerta, di la vuelta y me senté detrás del volante.

Fue un viaje corto, pero ahora que estábamos solos, nuestra familiaridad habitual y fácil había regresado.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está Maddie esta noche? No puedo imaginarme a ella quedándose en su habitación mientras tenías tu gran entrada.

La risa melodiosa de Bella sonó a través del auto.

—O ella habría insistido en tirar pétalos para que caminara sobre ellos o cargar la cola de mi vestido como ha visto en una película de Disney. Pero esta noche tiene una fiesta de pijamas con su abuela. Sue insiste en tenerla uno o dos fines de semana al mes. Y a Maddie le encanta pasar tiempo con ella.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, quitándose una pelusa imaginaria de su vestido.

»Entonces, ¿qué tengo que esperar esta noche? ¿Un grupo de esposas trofeo emborrachándose con champán gratis mientras sus esposos hablan sobre medicina y sus nuevos autos deportivos?

No pude reprimir una carcajada ante su adecuada caracterización de los muchos eventos benéficos a los que había asistido en Seattle. Sin embargo, no eran eventos de asociaciones médicas, sino eventos de caridad a los que mis padres me obligaron a ir.

—No he conocido a ninguno de mis compañeros pediatras aquí aparte de Tom Gerandy pero según mi experiencia ese no es el tipo de asistentes de los eventos de la AAP*. Estoy seguro de que habrá algunas esposas trofeo, como las llamaste y habrá autos deportivos estacionados afuera, pero eso no es lo que la mayoría de nosotros somos. Como ves, mi auto es más como un auto de mamá que un Porsche convertible.

Ya no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar porque, poco después, llegamos al lugar donde un valet estaba esperando para tomar mis llaves. Un colega suyo ya había abierto la puerta de Bella y la había ayudado a salir del auto cuando di la vuelta. Puse mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda otra vez, dando la bienvenida al instantáneo regreso de los hormigueos.

La conduje al edificio, a través del vestíbulo y entré en el salón de banquetes a su lado. La generosa sala estaba bien decorada con flores y lazos, el grupo de mesas redondas adornadas con porcelana con borde dorado y copas de vino de cuello alto. Los opulentos centros tenían orquídeas púrpuras y lirios blancos.

Recordando los eventos benéficos a los que asistí en Seattle, este de ninguna manera nos llevaba a pensar que estábamos en una ciudad pequeña en lugar de una ciudad grande y elegante.

Inclinándose cerca de mi oído, Bella susurró:

—Tal vez deberían haber usado el dinero que se utilizó para decorar para la causa real. Estoy segura de que podrían haber construido la mitad de su nueva ala de hospital con esa financiación.

Ya estaba seguro de que no era una de esas personas de ostentosas demostraciones de dinero pero al escuchar su opinión de una manera tan contundente pero humorística hizo que me gustara aún más.

—Eres una mujer a mi gusto. —Me reí.

A pesar de que me criaron en un cierto estándar social con una cantidad decente de lujo, a mí me gustaban las cosas simples y cómodas. Por eso mi elección de una casa modesta en lugar de una gran residencia que podría haberme permitido fácilmente.

La habitación estaba llena de gente pero a primera vista no conocía a nadie. Nos dirigí a la lista de nombres de los asistentes, escaneando el número de nuestra mesa. Conduje a Bella a nuestros asientos designados, sacando su silla para ella, que aceptó asintiendo y sonriendo.

—Gracias, Edward. Guau, eres un verdadero caballero.

Tomando mi asiento a su lado, sonreí con tristeza.

—Mis padres son miembros de numerosas sociedades de alto perfil, por lo que mi madre insistió en que aprendiera cómo comportarme y encajar cuando nos llevaban con ellos.

Pude ver que estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando nos interrumpió un par de manos que cubrían mis ojos desde atrás de mí.

—¡Adivina quién soy! —Una voz alegre que había conocido casi toda mi vida sonaba cerca de mi oído.

—¡Eres tú, duende! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exclamé, dándome la vuelta, abrazando al duendecillo que tengo por hermana mientras me levantaba.

Ella se rió como una niña pequeña.

—Jazz está trabajando como consultor para el hospital, así que cuando nos invitaron a esta fiesta, pensé en sorprenderte. —Se apartó lo suficiente para mirar más allá de mí, sus ojos se iluminaron aún más cuando vio a Bella a mi lado—. ¿Quién es tu hermosa cita?

Recordando dónde estaba y quién estaba conmigo, di un paso atrás y centré mi atención en ambas mujeres.

—Bella, esta es mi hermana, Alice, a quien le encanta sorprender a ignorantes inocentes. Como mi asistencia aquí fue de último minuto, Bella fue lo suficientemente amable como para ofrecerme compañía esta noche. Es mi vecina y una buena amiga.

Las caras de las dos cayeron un poco cuando presenté a Bella pero los ojos de Alice comenzaron a brillar cuando notó el sutil cambio en la expresión de Bella.

—Es genial conocer a algunos de los nuevos amigos de Edward. Escuché mucho tu nombre durante nuestras últimas llamadas telefónicas pero es bueno tener una cara para el nombre. —Alice dio un paso adelante, abrazando a una Bella ligeramente aturdida.

—Gracias, también me alegro de conocerte. Sé que Edward los extraña mucho a ti y a tu esposo.

—Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Jazz? —me involucré en la conversación, justo cuando mi amigo apareció junto a su esposa. Me saludó con un abrazo de un solo brazo, atrayendo a Alice hacia él con el otro.

—Ahí estás, cariño. Al menos podrías haber esperado hasta que dejara tu abrigo. —Sacudió la cabeza, más divertido que molesto con las payasadas de mi hermana—. Edward, ¿cómo has estado y quién es la hermosa dama? —Alcanzó la mano de Bella y, como el caballero sureño como el que se había criado, se la llevó a los labios para darle un beso.

—Jazzy, esta es Bella, la _vecina_ de Edward —dijo con comillas de aire y énfasis en la palabra _vecina_.

Las cejas de Jasper se alzaron a sabiendas.

—Uh-huh, la famosa vecina. Es un placer conocerla, señorita Bella.

No tenía idea de por qué él estaba sonriendo como lo estaba haciendo. La cara de Bella mostraba la misma confusión pero de todos modos ella le devolvió el sentimiento.

Como una sorpresa no fue suficiente, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados misteriosamente en nuestra mesa. Después de ordenar nuestras bebidas, mi hermana comenzó el interrogatorio.

—Entonces, Bella, Edward me mostró las fotos de tu obra maestra en su sala de espera. Tomé algunas clases de arte en la universidad y tengo que decir que estoy impresionada. Deberías considerar hacer una carrera.

Bella había terminado el mural el miércoles y el resultado fue fascinante, incluso mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. No tenía idea de cómo se lo compensaría.

Durante las últimas dos semanas, me había acostumbrado tanto a nuestros almuerzos juntos, que realmente la extrañé el jueves y el viernes. Ella y Gizmo también estaban muy apegados y se había ofrecido a continuar cuidándolo durante el tiempo que yo estaba en el trabajo. No quería aprovecharme aún más de su amistad pero al ver que aún era técnicamente un bebé y ella insistió, me rendí y acepté llevarlo por las mañanas y recogerlo por las tardes.

Cuando Bella respondió a los elogios de Alice, noté un bonito rubor tiñendo sus mejillas de rosa.

—Gracias, Alice. La pintura es más un pasatiempo para mí. Me encanta hacerlo, pero no soy lo suficientemente buena como para que pague la hipoteca. Sin embargo, disfruto mucho ilustrando, así que estoy feliz de poder ganarme la vida con eso. Edward nunca me dijo qué es lo que haces.

—Oh, soy diseñadora de moda. Empecé mi propia marca hace unos años. Es pequeño pero exitoso. Aunque supongo que lo sabes, considerando que estás usando una de mis creaciones. —Ella sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de Bella—. Y tengo que admitir que te queda como un guante.

Los ojos de Bella eran grandes como platos.

—¿Eres _Couture, por Mary Alice_? ¡Guau! Encontré este vestido en una pequeña boutique en Seattle cuando fui de compras para celebrar mi primer gran libro. Me enamoré en cuanto lo vi. Lo compré, incluso sabiendo que no tenía idea de cuándo tendría la oportunidad de usarlo. Lo he tenido durante tres años y esta es la primera vez que lo uso.

Alice se rió con entusiasmo.

—Me encanta cuando mis diseños llaman a la gente. Realmente, el vestido parece que fue hecho para ti. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a Bella, luego susurró de manera conspirativa, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara—. Y mi hermano no puede quitarte los ojos de encima, así que diría que es una victoria. —Ella guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Bella me mirara, luego tomó un gran trago del vino que acababa de llegar.

Tratando de cambiar el tema, le pregunté a Jasper sobre su trabajo para el hospital mientras la mesa se llenaba con dos parejas más. El esposo de una y la esposa de la otra eran médicos en los alrededores.

La cena fue deliciosa pero elegante y pasó con una conversación agradable. Bella y Alice parecían congeniar mientras Jasper me contaba novedades sobre algunos de nuestros compañeros pediatras de Seattle. Justo después del postre, se realizó la subasta de caridad, y Alice y yo pujamos por un par de artículos: una pintura para la clínica y un fin de semana de spa para Alice.

Habíamos tomado varias copas de vino cuando el anfitrión de la noche anunció que era hora de ir a la pista de baile. Alice se apresuró a arrastrar a su esposo hacia las otras parejas que estaban ansiosas por balancearse con la música proveniente de un gran conjunto de altavoces.

Sin saber qué hacer, Bella y yo vimos a Jasper guiar a mi hermana como si nunca hubieran hecho nada más en sus vidas. Si alguna vez hubo una pareja perfecta, seguramente eran ellos dos. Estuvieron sincronizados desde el primer momento en que se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos? —preguntó Bella a mi lado, rompiendo el silencio.

Me volví hacia ella, apartando la mirada de las parejas de baile.

—Conocí a Jasper en mi primer día de universidad y nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Como su familia vive en Texas, lo llevé a casa conmigo para Acción de Gracias ese mismo año, donde conoció a Alice, de dieciséis años. Y aunque mi padre le pidió que esperara hasta que ella cumpliera dieciocho años, prácticamente han estado juntos desde entonces.

—Eso es un largo tiempo. —Bella suspiró con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienen hijos?

—No. Querían esperar hasta que la carrera de Alice estuviera en terreno firme. Supongo que comenzarán a intentarlo pronto.

Los vimos dando vueltas, riendo juntos y pareciendo un par de recién casados, en lugar de estar casados durante seis años.

Mientras lo hacíamos, me di cuenta de que deseaba que Bella y yo tuviéramos lo que tenían. Sabía que estaba mal y me estaba preparando para la decepción a largo plazo pero ella era mi cita esta noche y sentí la necesidad de sacar lo mejor de ello todo el tiempo que la tuviera para mí, sin pensar en el hecho de que tenía que devolverla a sus chicos más tarde.

—Bella, ¿te gustaría bailar?

Ella sonrió brillantemente, tomando la mano que le ofrecía.

—Me encantaría.

La llevé hacia la multitud de personas que bailaban, levantando nuestras manos unidas mientras colocaba la otra sobre su espalda expuesta, acercándola a mí. Ella encajó perfectamente en mis brazos y, la forma en que se movió conmigo, reaccionando a mi sutil guía, hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido y mi garganta se secara.

Nunca me había sentido así con ninguna mujer que había abrazado. En cierto modo, nuestro balanceo en una habitación llena de personas se sentía más íntimo que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera compartido con alguien en mi vida.

Bella comenzó a tararear con la melodía y la acerqué aún más, colocando nuestras manos unidas en mi pecho justo al lado de donde descansaba su cabeza. Nos quedamos así durante tres canciones más, sin soltarnos nunca cuando la música cambió. Lamentablemente, el presentador subió al escenario después de la tercera canción, agradeciendo a todos por su asistencia y las contribuciones a la causa y regresamos a la mesa para escucharlo terminar su discurso.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Bella se excusó para ir al baño. Jasper no estaba a la vista, así que mi hermana se acercó a mí para que pudiéramos hablar sin molestar a las personas que nos rodeaban.

—Bella es perfecta para ti. Me gusta mucho. —El brillo en sus ojos me aseguró que estaba considerando a Bella como su futura cuñada.

—Lo sé. Desafortunadamente, otras personas piensan que ella también es perfecta —contesté, mirando fijamente el vaso que giraba en mi mano.

La frente de Alice se frunció por la confusión.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward?

Suspiré abatido.

—Estoy diciendo que está casada y tiene una hija. Solo está aquí conmigo como amiga.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó mi hermana—. No puedo creerlo. Ella no está usando un anillo. Y nunca he visto a una mujer felizmente casada mirar a otro hombre de la forma en que esa mujer te mira. Claramente le gustas, Edward, mucho.

Resoplé con exasperación.

—Sea como sea, no puedo tenerla. Solo podemos ser amigos.

Al darse cuenta de que Bella estaba en camino de regreso a nosotros, Alice se inclinó más lejos, dándome una palmada en la mano para tranquilizarme.

—No te rindas. No te puedo decir qué, pero algo no está bien aquí. Estoy segura de que todo funcionará de una manera u otra.

Quería creerle desesperadamente, pero no podía ver cómo podría suceder algo más entre Bella y yo.

Nos sentamos juntos un rato más charlando y riéndonos con mi hermana y Jasper pero después de la medianoche, todos empezamos a bostezar. Nosotros dijimos adiós y Alice prometió venir de visita antes de que tuvieran que regresar a Seattle al día siguiente.

El corto camino a casa fue en silencio y, una vez que había estacionado el Volvo en mi camino, abrí la puerta de Bella para ella y la acompañé a cruzar la calle y subir por su porche delantero.

—Gracias por una noche fantástica, Edward. —Se volvió hacia mí, aún no había abierto la puerta.

—Gracias por ser mi cita. No habría sido la mitad de divertido sin ti —respondí con sinceridad.

Bella mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

—Fue un placer. Realmente me gusta tu hermana. Puedo ver por qué la extrañas a ella y a Jasper.

No sabía qué decir, así que decidí despedirme.

—Bueno, que tengas una buena noche, entonces —le dije, triste porque la cita había terminado.

—Sí, tú también —respondió ella en voz baja. Su labio quedó atrapado entre sus dientes mientras sus grandes ojos marrones me miraban.

Si hubiéramos tenido una cita normal, habría sido el momento ideal para un beso de buenas noches y quería hacerlo, demasiado. Sin embargo, no era una cita normal, y el esposo y el novio de Bella estaban en algún lugar dentro de la casa, esperando su regreso. Entonces, hice lo mejor que pude para terminar nuestra cita no normal pero más que maravillosa, me incliné y posé mis labios sobre su mejilla. La presión fue suficiente para sentirla estremecerse ante la sensación, su respiración atrapada en su pecho por un segundo.

Mis labios hormiguearon con el toque y mis manos me rogaron que la agarrara y la acercara más. Me deleité con el momento durante el tiempo que pude, probablemente mucho más de lo que era apropiado, y luego retrocedí muy a regañadientes. Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados y ella respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas enrojecidas eran hermosas a la pálida luz de la luna.

Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron y los charcos de chocolate me miraron con ternura y pasión.

—Dulces sueños, mi Bella —le susurré, levanté su mano para un último y rápido beso, luego me di la vuelta y caminé por la calle.

Sin mirar atrás, abrí la puerta de mi casa, entré y me derrumbé contra la puerta cerrada.

En ese mismo momento, supe que estaba condenado, porque cuando sus ojos se abrieron después del beso, me di cuenta de repente: estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella Clearwater.

Estaba jodido.

* * *

*AAP: American Academy of Pediatrics

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿El baile salió como pensaban?_

_Les prometo que quedan pocos capítulos para que Edward descubra todo. El siguiente está bastante interesante... es un quiebre en toda la historia. _

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: _**_Angie Muffiin, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Iza, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Chayley Costa, Maryluna, LOQUIBELL, patymdn, saraipineda44, Adriu, tulgarita, piligm, sandy56, Melina, Yoliki, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, Katie D. B, krisr0405, alejandra1987, calvialexa, Labluegirl, Jade HSos, Lady Grigori, Esal, Shikara65, somas, carol, Yani B, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Kriss21, jupy, Deathxrevenge, Cary, Mel. ACS, Mar91, freedom2604 y los Guest. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Las semanas posteriores al evento de caridad fueron una constante duda para mí. La comprensión de que no solo me gustaba, sino que ya estaba profundamente enamorado de Bella me había traído mucha confusión. Mi corazón permanentemente se acercaba a ella, ansioso por pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, mientras que mi cabeza me decía que me alejara y mantuviera la distancia, para no sentir más dolor.

A veces, mi cabeza ganaba, hasta que me sonreía y se ofrecía a acompañarnos a Gizmo y a mí en nuestras caminatas, me visitaba en el trabajo con el pretexto de tener que hacer pequeñas mejoras en su mural o, lo peor, me invitaba a cenar con su familia.

A pesar de que no quería que me ataran a su pequeño círculo extraño, me encontré aceptando unirme a ellos más a menudo de lo que no lo hacía. Quería estar molesto con Seth y Riley por compartir a la mujer que amaba pero tampoco pude evitar entablar una amistad con ellos.

En el mes posterior a nuestra cita, en varias ocasiones, vi juegos con los muchachos. Charlábamos un poco sobre nuestro trabajo y la vida en general, y, a menudo, terminaba jugando a la hora del té con Maddie y sus muñecas en lugar de terminar de ver el juego.

No fue fácil observar la familiaridad y la cercanía que compartían con Bella, abrazándola o besándola en la mejilla cuando querían. Aun así, tenían un cierto encanto y hospitalidad que lograron que me hiciera amigo de cada uno de ellos y no tenía nada que ver con mis sentimientos por Bella.

Cada mañana, llevaba a Gizmo a su casa para que pudiera pasar el día con Bella y luego con Maddie, y lo recogía una vez que llegaba a casa. A menudo terminaba quedándome a cenar o al menos pasaba un poco de tiempo con Bella antes de llevarlo a casa por la noche.

Era una rutina cómoda y natural, pero a la vez dolorosa y agotadora. No importaba cuanto quisiera tener algo con Bella no podría tenerlo, así que decidí que preferiría tenerla en mi vida como mi amiga que no tenerla en absoluto.

Después de varios intentos fallidos de arreglarme citas con chicas lindas, frené a mi tía y a mi tío admitiendo que me gustaba alguien pero que era complicado. Le conté todo a Emmett, necesitaba que alguien, que no fuera mi hermana, supiera los detalles de mi amor no correspondido. Aunque él me dijo que siguiera adelante, entendía que no era fácil para mí.

Alice era la que me animaba a mantener mis esperanzas ya que tenía la sensación de que todo saldría bien de alguna manera. No podía ver una salida a los compromisos de Bella, incluso más al verla interactuar con Seth y Riley de manera regular. Si ella hubiera parecido infeliz o distante, podría haber visto un futuro para nosotros, pero tal como estaban las cosas, todos eran muy atentos y afectuosos el uno con el otro.

Un sábado por la noche, aproximadamente un mes después del evento de beneficencia estaba solo en casa con mi perro. Emmett y yo queríamos salir a tomar una cerveza, pero luego su bebé comenzó a tener fiebre al principio del día. Me acerqué a ver a Henry y lo encontré sufriendo una infección en el oído. Le receté un antibiótico y le dije a Emmett que entendía si quería quedarse en casa con Rose para ayudarla a cuidar al niño enfermo.

No me importó mucho, considerando que el pronóstico nos había advertido acerca de una tormenta que vendría en algún momento esa noche. El cielo había estado nublado todo el día y, debido a las pesadas nubes, había oscurecido aproximadamente una hora antes de lo habitual.

A las nueve, estaba en el sofá, viendo una repetición de _The Big Bang Theory_ cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta principal. Mirando a Gizmo, noté que levantó la cabeza por un segundo y luego la volvió a bajar, indicándome que la persona en la puerta era alguien a quien no consideraba una amenaza.

Me levanté, sorprendido de encontrar a Bella en mi porche con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro.

—Lamento molestarlos, pero si tienes un minuto, realmente necesito tu ayuda. Uno de los tragaluces está abierto y el viento empujó la ventana tan alto que no puedo alcanzarla. Me temo que la lluvia comenzará en cualquier momento y, si no puedo cerrarla, la alfombra de mi habitación se arruinará.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba feliz de pedirme ayuda, así que quería hacerlo más fácil para ella.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Apagaré la televisión y estaré ahí en un minuto.

Ya que cada viaje al otro lado de la calle llevaba más tiempo de lo que había planeado, le di una palmadita en la cabeza a Gizmo y le dije que no me esperara. Afortunadamente, a diferencia de algunos perros, a él no parecían importarle los truenos o las tormentas eléctricas, lo que significaba que no tenía que preocuparme por dejarlo solo.

Cinco minutos después, llamé a la puerta de Bella. Ella me agradeció por ir, llevándome por las escaleras y entrando a una habitación en la que nunca había estado. Intentando no mirar a la derecha ni a la izquierda por temor a ver algo con lo que no podría lidiar, me acerqué rápidamente a la ventana. Alcancé el mango que estaba tan alto en el aire que apenas podía agarrarlo. Además de eso, la ventana resultó estar trabada en esa posición. Incluso si Bella hubiera sido capaz de alcanzarla, no habría podido cerrarla de todos modos.

Las primeras rondas de truenos y relámpagos retumbaron afuera mientras yo luchaba por cerrar el tragaluz, finalmente tuve éxito justo cuando las primeras grandes gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre el cristal de la ventana.

—Eso estuvo cerca —murmuré, mientras me giraba para encontrar a una Bella agradecida de pie en la puerta—. ¿Revisaste las otras ventanas alrededor de la casa?

Ella asintió.

—Todas están bien cerradas. Esta era la última abierta. Muchas gracias, Edward. Con Seth y Riley fuera de la ciudad durante el fin de semana, no habría sabido qué hacer sin ti.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle dónde estaban sus hombres cuando, de repente, las luces se apagaron y, como también estaba completamente oscuro afuera para entonces, nos quedamos en absoluta oscuridad.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró Bella y la oí rebuscar en un cajón junto a la puerta.

Con cuidado, sintiendo mi camino hacia adelante con los dedos de los pies, regresé hacia la ventana, mirando hacia fuera para encontrar todo el vecindario sin luz.

—Parece que estamos lidiando con un apagón general ya que todas las casas están oscuras, por lo que puedo ver. —Mientras contemplaba qué hacer, un destello bajo de luz se extendió por toda la habitación.

—¡Ta-ran! —exclamó Bella—. Supongo que es bueno que tenga algunas velas por aquí.

Dejó la que sostenía, abrió otro cajón y regresó con dos más. Las colocó estratégicamente alrededor de la habitación, llenándola con un brillo cálido y tenue.

—¡Maldita sea! —maldije—. No creo que tenga velas en casa. Y no tengo ni mínima idea de dónde puse mi linterna. —No es que quisiera caminar a casa a través del aguacero torrencial que actualmente ocurría afuera.

Mordiéndose el labio, Bella respondió:

—Entonces supongo que será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras no haya energía, si a Gizmo no le importa.

—No le importará —le aseguré—. Apagué todas las luces y, como no le molestan las tormentas, estará bien. —Fue entonces cuando me acordé de otra cosa—. ¿Maddie en serio está durmiendo con todo el ruido? —Como para probar mi punto, un trueno ensordecedor sonó afuera.

—Maddie está en Forks con mi papá; de lo contrario, habría venido corriendo hace cinco minutos.

Eso significaba que Bella estaba sola en casa, en medio de una tormenta eléctrica y temblando por cada ruido proveniente del exterior. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, pareciendo ansiosa y un poco triste. Sentí una punzada dentro de mi pecho al verla, haciéndome cruzar los pocos pies de distancia entre nosotros.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —pregunté en voz baja y sincera, tomando sus manos entre las mías.

Su respuesta fue más de un suspiro.

—Sí, por favor.

Mientras miraba hacia abajo, grandes ojos marrones me miraron, el calor en ellos compensaba por mucho la caída de temperatura causada por el clima. A pesar de que mi mirada se encontró con la de ella, en mi visión periférica, noté a Bella temblando.

Mis instintos me dijeron que la protegiera y la mantuviera caliente, así que solté sus manos, deslizando lentamente las mías arriba y abajo de sus brazos cubiertos de piel de gallina. La había abrazado una o dos veces desde nuestro momento en el porche después del evento de beneficencia pero nunca la había tocado de ninguna manera que pudiera interpretarse como íntima. Sin embargo, este pequeño gesto hizo una gran diferencia y, de alguna manera, la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor se cargó de repente.

Bella también debió haberlo sentido, causando que su respiración se acelerara en su pecho, sus ojos volviéndose increíblemente más oscuros.

Sabía que estaba mal y una parte de mí quería poner el freno de emergencia y salir corriendo pero la mayor parte sabía que no podía negarme por más tiempo. Pulgada a pulgada, me incliné hacia ella, Bella ajustó su cara a la mía, mientras me acercaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos, dejando que me llenara la desesperada necesidad de besarla, mientras tentativamente tocaba mis labios con los de ella.

Durante un largo minuto, nos quedamos así, su labio inferior encajaba perfectamente entre los míos. Trabajé duro para contener el gemido que amenazaba con escapar de mi pecho y alargar el momento. Entonces Bella comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos, sus manos se entrelazaron en el cabello de mi nuca. Con cuidado, pero decididamente, ella me acercó más, manteniendo mi cabeza en su posición contra la de ella.

Nos mordimos, chupamos y empujamos con ternura pero luego no fue suficiente. Cuando Bella separó sus labios para profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas se reunieron para explorar por primera vez y mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, acariciando su espalda.

Sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, pero se sentía muy bien. Honestamente, nunca en mi vida había sentido eso. Nuestro cuidadoso beso se convirtió rápidamente en uno profundo y apasionado y mis manos comenzaron a acariciar la suave piel que sobresalía de la cintura de los pantalones de yoga de Bella, con ganas de moverse más hacia arriba.

Mi erección se tensaba contra la cremallera de mis pantalones y sabía que ella debía sentirla, tan cerca como estaba de mi cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones se habían convertido en jadeos y, cuando mis dedos se dirigieron hacia el pecho de Bella, gemí, alejándome de sus labios para aferrarme a su cuello.

—¡Dime que me detenga! —gruñí, desesperado porque ella pusiera fin a esta situación totalmente inapropiada, ya que yo estaba demasiado lejos para hacerlo yo mismo.

Pero ella no lo hizo. En cambio, soltó mi cabello y comenzó a subir el dobladillo de mi camiseta.

—No te detengas. ¡Por favor, no te detengas! —rogó, tratando de tirar la tela ofensiva sobre mi cabeza.

Por un segundo, hubo una batalla interna en cuanto a si debía o podía detenerla. La parte sensible de mi cerebro sabía que debía terminar esto, pero mi deseo por Bella era tan fuerte que no podía detenerme. Entonces, tomé la única decisión que pude: rendirme y aprovechar al máximo lo que se me ofrecía. No iba dirigir otro pensamiento al hecho de que estaba casada y a todo lo demás que hacía que me fuera imposible tenerla. Esa noche, nada importaba excepto Bella y yo.

Levanté mis brazos, ayudándola a quitarme la camisa, luego, antes de aplastar mis labios con los de ella otra vez, también hice un rápido trabajo para quitarle la suya. Ella permaneció de pie frente a mí en un simple sostén blanco de algodón, jódanme si no era la vista más erótica que jamás había visto.

Reverentemente, dejé que mis manos se deslizaran por sus brazos hasta que descansaron sobre sus hombros, empujando hacia abajo las tiras de su sostén para poder besar la piel recién expuesta. Mientras me deleitaba con su sabor cuando pasaba mi lengua por el hombro de Bella y subía por su cuello hasta su oreja, sus manos soltaban el botón y la cremallera de mis pantalones vaqueros.

No la dejé empujar mis pantalones por mis caderas, cuidadosamente la empujé hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas se encontraron con el colchón. Al instante comprendió mi intención y, sin que nuestros labios rompieran el contacto ni por un segundo, se levantó hasta que estuvo en el medio de la cama donde me acomodé sobre ella, mi peso sostenido por mis antebrazos.

Ahora que tenía mejor acceso, la besé en una línea recta por el centro de su pecho, a través de su ombligo, hasta que llegué a la cintura de sus pantalones. El elástico cedió mientras tiraba, facilitando que la tela bajara por sus piernas.

Tuve que sonreír cuando descubrí que las bragas que llevaba Bella eran tan simples como el algodón blanco del sostén. Ella era tan naturalmente sexy y sin esfuerzo, que casi me hizo llorar.

Cuando sus pantalones estaban fuera del camino, besé mi camino hacia arriba por sus piernas, acariciándolas alternativamente hasta que alcancé el vértice de sus muslos donde coloqué un prolongado beso sobre la tela húmeda.

Bella gimió ante el contacto, sus dedos agarraron mi cabello para jalarme de nuevo a sus labios. Tan pronto como nuestras lenguas volvieron a enredarse, sus manos volvieron a mis jeans, tirándolos por mi trasero, luego empujándolos a mis tobillos con sus pies. Me moví y cayeron al suelo, dejándome solo en mi bóxer. La forma en que su piel desnuda tocaba casi todo mi frente era la mejor sensación.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Bella cuando me acomodé sobre ella, encontrando completa confianza, deseo y necesidad allí. No apartó la vista cuando movió sus manos detrás de la espalda, se desabrochó el sostén y, con un movimiento audaz, lo arrojó a un lado.

Fue un poco difícil, pero después de un par de segundos, tuve que mirar hacia abajo; lamí mis labios al ver sus pechos perfectamente brillantes. Incapaz de esperar otro momento, me incliné hacia adelante y atrapé un pezón entre mis dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente y luego girando mi lengua alrededor de él. Bella gimió ruidosamente, arqueándose más profundamente en mi boca.

Estaba decidido a adorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, a darle algo para que recordara una vez que esto hubiera terminado e inevitablemente tuviéramos que volver a la normalidad.

Continué prodigando toda la atención de mi boca en su pezón y extendí la mano para ahuecar su otro seno, luego pellizqué y tiré ese pezón entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice.

La mano de Bella me agarró de la cabeza y pasó las uñas por mi cráneo mientras se retorcía bajo mis cuidados. Cuando estuve satisfecho, cambié a chupar el otro pezón mientras apretaba el primero con mis dedos.

Dejé que mi mano se deslizara por su estómago y ahuecara su sexo, y no pude evitar notar el punto empapado en sus bragas. Sentí la saliva en mi boca con solo pensar en saborearla y, de repente, no hubo forma de detenerme.

Mis ojos se fijaron en los de Bella cuando saqué la última prenda de ropa por sus piernas, dejándola expuesta frente a mí en toda su gloria. Apartando mi mirada de la de ella, dejé que mis ojos viajaran por su cuerpo, recorriendo cada curva y memorizándolas, hasta que gemí al ver sus labios desnudos y rosados.

Reverentemente, deslicé mis pulgares a ambos lados de su entrada y luego separé la piel para exponer su clítoris hinchado. Mi resistencia restante se rompió y me incliné con la lengua afuera para lamerla con un abandono salvaje. El sabor de su esencia, junto con los gemidos guturales de Bella y sus manos apretadas en las sábanas a su lado, hicieron que mi polla llorara con la necesidad de estar dentro de ella. Estaba decidido a prolongar la anticipación y conducirla por el borde antes de permitirme ir allí.

Bella comenzó a apretarse contra mi cara en éxtasis y yo me incliné para deslizar primero uno y luego dos dedos en su calor apretado. Solo tomó un par de empujes lentos para sentir su espasmo a mi alrededor mientras gritaba:

—¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Edward!

Continué lamiéndola lánguidamente, dejándola disfrutar de su orgasmo, mientras me sacaba mi bóxer con una mano. Estaba lleno por el deseo de hacerle el amor a Bella pero mi último pensamiento claro me recordó que me asegurara de que esta noche de debilidad no provocara ninguna consecuencia no deseada.

Con un poco de pesar, alcancé mis jeans para recuperar un condón de mi billetera. Renuentemente, rasgué el papel de aluminio y me puse el condón, todo mientras Bella todavía estaba perdida en su felicidad.

Subí por su cuerpo, besándola profundamente cuando coloqué mi punta en su entrada. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, empujándome hacia su cuerpo.

Me perdí en sus ojos color chocolate, ahogándome en la sensación de ser uno con la mujer que amaba. Su expresión reflejaba la mía, mientras la alegría, la emoción y el deseo brillaban claramente en sus ojos. Me detuve por un momento una vez que estuve completamente dentro de ella, deleitándome con la forma en que su calidez me recibía.

Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer que había dado a luz y no era nada como esperaba. Por el contrario, si no lo hubiera sabido, casi podría haber creído que ella no tenía experiencia.

Sin embargo, no pude mantenerme quieto por más tiempo y, con las caderas de Bella moviéndose sincrónicamente, comencé a retirarme y empujar de nuevo hacia adelante. Después de unos pocos empujes, sentimos que lo habíamos estado haciendo durante años. Encajábamos como piezas de un rompecabezas, hechos el uno para el otro; emparejando fácilmente cada movimiento del otro.

Los brazos de Bella me envolvieron, acercándose a mí; nuestra piel se juntó cuando me perdí en ella, en nosotros. Nos besamos apasionadamente, salvajemente, pero nuestros ojos nunca dejaron los del otro... y no fue suficiente. El olor embriagador de su piel, el sabor de su boca mezclado con el sabor residual de su excitación, su aliento contra mi piel y sus brazos apretándome cerca me hicieron perderla.

Me agaché para empujar mi brazo debajo de su rodilla para cambiar el ángulo y profundizar mis empujes. De repente, los gemidos de Bella cambiaron de tono y supe que ella estaba cerca. Y yo también. Sus manos comenzaron a arañarme la espalda con desesperación cuando mis caderas empezaron a moverse a un ritmo errático, mi boca se arrastró hasta su cuello, mordiendo para mantenerme cuerdo.

Pero, fue inútil. Cuando sentí los primeros aleteos de su clímax, mi cabeza se alzó, para ver reflejado en el rostro exquisito de Bella ola tras ola de intenso placer que atravesó su cuerpo. Estaba sin aliento cuando sus paredes se cerraron sobre mí y me derramé en ella, gimiendo su nombre cuando solté largos chorros en el condón.

Bella me mantuvo atrapado en sus brazos mientras esperaba que los latidos de mi corazón volvieran a un ritmo normal. Podía sentir su corazón martilleando contra mi pecho mientras salpicaba su cara con docenas de tiernos besitos.

—¡Guau! —Eso fue todo lo que dijo en un suspiro, antes de chocar mis labios con los de ella, mi lengua la tomaba con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con amor.

Ambos suspiramos cuando salí de ella y anudé el condón, dejándolo a un lado de la cama para tirarlo más tarde.

La tormenta afuera se había calmado, aunque la lluvia todavía caía sobre la ventana. Bella se acurrucó cerca de mí y yo estaba feliz de permanecer en nuestra burbuja por un tiempo más. Cuando miré hacia abajo, ella se había quedado dormida, agotada.

A pesar de que la luz de las velas era baja, podía ver que el sonrojo por el esfuerzo disminuía gradualmente y su rostro se relajaba en el sueño. La sostuve cerca de mí, mirándola, con el amor que había dentro de mí saliendo de mi pecho. De vez en cuando, ella suspiraba de alegría, una sonrisa brotando en sus labios cuando murmuraba mi nombre.

Todo se sentía perfecto. Si solo el tiempo pudiera detenerse y las cosas siguieran siendo así, pero, por supuesto, no podrían. Aproximadamente una hora después de que Bella se hubiera quedado dormida, las luces se encendieron de repente y sentí como si me hubieran dejado caer un cubo de agua helada.

Lo primero que vi claramente cuando mis ojos se ajustaron al brillo fue la imagen en la mesita de noche. Era una foto espontánea de Bella, Maddie, Seth y Riley en la playa. No sabían que había una cámara apuntándoles mientras Bella sostenía a Maddie en sus brazos, ambos hombres las flanqueaban, Riley besaba la sien de Bella mientras Seth y Maddie se frotaban las narices. Eran felices y, aunque podrían haber sido poco convencionales, su familia funcionaba para ellos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que era un intruso en sus vidas. No importaba cuánto amaba a Bella y, a pesar del hecho de que ella se había entregado a mí esta noche, no pertenecía a su cama, a su vida, a su familia. No podía negar que había sentido que algo emocional pasaba entre nosotros, junto con lo físico. Sin embargo, ella estaba comprometida y, considerando que no estaba dispuesto a unirme a su estilo de vida, no es que me lo pidieran, todo lo que podía esperar de ella era una noche robada aquí o allá. No podía manejar eso. No era suficiente para mí.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y me separé cuidadosamente de la mujer que amaba más de lo que creía posible y salí de la cama para vestirme. Acababa de ponerme mi bóxer cuando Bella comenzó a moverse, tocando alrededor del colchón, solo para quedar con las manos vacías. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y cuando me encontró parado a los pies de la cama con mis pantalones vaqueros levantados hasta la mitad, se sentó, agarrando la sábana contra su pecho.

—¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo? —tartamudeó, su voz llena por el pánico.

—Tengo que irme —respondí, poniéndome mi camiseta—. Bella, lo siento, pero esto. —Hice un gesto entre los dos—. Nunca debería haber ocurrido.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock y un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

—No entiendo.

El desconcierto y la tristeza en sus ojos me hicieron sentarme en la cama junto a ella, tomando una de sus manos en la mía.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. Tú y los chicos, no puedo ser parte de eso. No es quien soy. Y no puedo separar a tu familia pidiéndote que te alejes de ellos. —Le acaricié el dorso de la mano, consciente de que probablemente era la última vez que la tocaba—. Si nos hubiéramos encontrado bajo diferentes circunstancias...

Dejé incompleta la frase mientras las lágrimas llenaban los ojos de Bella.

»No puedo decirte cuánto lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto contigo. —Tuve que tragar mientras su barbilla caía sobre su pecho. Esto era tan difícil de decir—. Creo que es mejor si me mantengo alejado de ti de ahora en adelante. No puedo soportar ser simplemente tu amigo después de esta noche.

Los hombros de Bella temblaron y sentí la extrema necesidad de envolverla en mis brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no pude. Como no tenía ningún consuelo que pudiera ofrecerle, me incliné y le di un largo beso en la frente antes de levantarme de la cama.

»Lo siento pero tengo que irme. —Hice una pausa y dejé que mis ojos la recorrieran por última vez—. Por favor, cuídate.

Debido a los sonidos de Bella sollozando, bajé las escaleras con el corazón roto y los pies pesados como el plomo, recordándome respirar hasta que salí de su casa y de su vida.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Meli prometió este capítulo si llegábamos a los 300 rr, así que acá está. _

_Estoy cenando con amigas, así que hago un agtadecimiento general por todos los rr y el apoyo a la historia. Me hace feliz leer que les gusta. _

_Ahora sí... ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Me hizo falta fuerza sobrehumana para cruzar la calle. Apenas logré cerrar la puerta principal detrás de mí antes de desplomarme contra ella, deslizándome por la madera mientras mi compostura se desvanecía. Terminé con mis codos apoyados en las rodillas, con la cabeza sostenida en mis manos mientras los sollozos escapaban de mi garganta.

¿Qué había hecho yo? ¿Cómo la había jodido tanto? Mi pérdida de juicio por un momento había arruinado cualquier relación que tuviera con Bella. No había manera de que pudiéramos volver a ser amigos. Tendría que alejarme de ella, de verdad, de ahora en adelante. También tendría que mantenerme alejado de Seth y Riley, que se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Sin mencionar a su pequeña niña de la que me había enamorado por completo.

¿Bella les diría lo que pasó? Con la forma en que le concedieron abiertamente un _pase gratis_ en la noche de nuestra cita no deberían sentirse demasiado molestos por el hecho de que ella tuvo relaciones sexuales fuera de su relación. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no estarían contentos con la forma en que la abandoné. Pero demonios, estaba tan lejos de mi zona de confort, no tenía idea de qué más hacer.

Me dolió el corazón ante el mero pensamiento de nunca volver a escuchar su risa musical. La comprensión de que nunca más podría tocarla causó que mi garganta se contrajera dolorosamente. Sin embargo, no podía arrepentirme completamente de lo que pasó esta noche. Claro, saber lo que se sentía besarla, abrazarla, estar dentro de ella, hacía mucho más difícil imaginar un futuro sin eso. Fue la experiencia más perfecta en mi vida.

El famoso proverbio decía que era mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado. Tan triste como era, ese dicho se aplicaba a mi situación. Sin embargo, dolió como el infierno haber perdido a Bella.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado sentado así cuando la nariz húmeda de Gizmo me dio un toque en el brazo. A regañadientes, bajé las manos de mi cara. La mirada en los ojos del cachorro me dejó impresionado con su intuición, ya que estaba lleno de simpatía y consuelo sin palabras.

—Lo siento mucho, amigo, pero también jodí las cosas para ti. De ahora en adelante tendremos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta. —Cuando dejé a Bella llorando en su cama, no me había dado cuenta que cortar todos los lazos incluiría terminar nuestro acuerdo tácito en el cuidado del perro. Eso no solo me dolería y me molestaría, sino que sería mucho más difícil para Gizmo y Maddie.

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de mi peludo amigo, tomé todo el consuelo que él podía ofrecerme. De ahora en adelante, seríamos solo él y yo.

****ITaV****

A la mañana siguiente estaba aturdido, dolorido y de un humor excepcionalmente malo. Di vueltas y vueltas toda la noche, durmiendo dos horas en el mejor de los casos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Bella en su cama, con los hombros encorvados mientras lloraba con la sábana apretada contra su pecho.

A las ocho, decidí renunciar a intentar descansar un poco. Tomé una larga ducha caliente y mis rodillas casi se doblaron cuando me di cuenta de que estaba lavando todo lo que había quedado de mi noche con Bella.

Una vez que me vestí, le di de comer a Gizmo y luego lo introduje en el auto para alejarme de la casa al otro lado de la calle antes de que hubiera signos visibles de vida. Me dirigía hacia Forks sin pensar realmente a dónde ir. Media hora más tarde, me encontré estacionado frente a la casa de Carlisle y Esme.

Todavía estaba pensando en golpear o simplemente llevar a Gizmo a dar un paseo por el bosque que rodeaba su propiedad cuando la puerta se abrió y una Esme de aspecto preocupado me invitó a entrar. Me dijo que me sentara a la mesa de la cocina y me dio una taza de café negro y esperó a que me desahogara como lo había hecho cientos de veces cuando era un niño.

Pero el dilema no era una ventana que rompí accidentalmente con una pelota de béisbol o una película que mi padre no me permitía ver. En un acto de pura estupidez, tuve relaciones sexuales con la mujer que amaba, que estaba casada y, con ello, destruí cualquier oportunidad de amistad que tuviéramos. Eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a discutir con mi tía.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, ella dijo:

—Sabes, Edward, si hay algo de lo que tengas que hablar, siempre estamos aquí para ti.

—Gracias, Esme. Lo sé. Pero esto no es nada en lo que tú o Carlisle puedan ayudarme. Tendré que aceptar un error que cometí y las consecuencias que tendrá en mi futuro. No te preocupes. Lo superaré. —_Con_ _suerte_, agregué para mí mismo.

—Aun así, incluso si solo necesitas que alguien te escuche, estamos aquí. —Ella sonrió tristemente pero de manera tranquilizadora, involucrándome en una pequeña charla sobre un nuevo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando mi madre y luego escapé para llevar a Gizmo a dar un largo paseo por el bosque.

****ITaV****

Habíamos caminado sin rumbo por alrededor de una hora cuando llegamos al pequeño arroyo en el que Emmett y yo solíamos acampar cuando éramos niños. El lugar era tan tranquilo y silencioso, invitándome a sentarme y descansar un rato mientras Gizmo corría libremente.

Mi mente cansada había reproducido las imágenes de la noche anterior en un bucle para mí desde que había dejado la casa de mis tíos. Desde el momento en que envolví a Bella en mis brazos cuando tenía miedo de los truenos y relámpagos, hasta su última mirada hecha un lío por el llanto bajo las sábanas. Cada mirada, cada toque y cada caricia se repetían en mi cabeza, haciéndome querer arrancarme el corazón y tirarlo al arroyo como habíamos tirado piedras cuando éramos niños.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí. —La voz de mi primo y mejor amigo me sacó de la tortura interior—. Mamá me llamó y me dijo que creía que necesitabas un amigo.

Emmett liberó a Nemo de su correa y los dos hermanos se persiguieron alrededor del pequeño claro.

Respiré hondo y, cuando solté el aire, le dije de forma monótona:

—Lo jodí, Em.

Tomando asiento a mi lado, miró el arroyo.

—¿Qué pasó, Ed? Nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera cuando Becky Hanson te dijo que iría a California a la escuela de leyes.

Becky había sido mi novia durante dos años en la universidad y, a diferencia de Jane, nos había visto casados con hijos algunos años después. En ese momento, pensé que estaba tan enamorado de ella que sentí que mi mundo se estaba acabando cuando rompió conmigo para ir a Berkeley.

Mirando hacia atrás, la angustia no era nada en comparación con el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora. Había superado a Becky bastante rápido cuando conocí a Maggie, mi novia de la escuela de medicina. No podía verme a mí mismo conociendo a alguien que incluso podría distraerme de la morena que vivía al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Te acuerdas de la mujer de la que te hablé?

—¿De la que estás locamente enamorado pero está casada y tiene una hija? —preguntó.

No le había contado todo el alcance del lío en el que estaba, pero lo que sabía era lo suficientemente complicado.

—Sí, esa.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Em sonaba curioso pero preocupado.

Cerré los ojos, desechando la imagen de una Bella llorando.

—Su esposo está fuera de la ciudad. Anoche ella me pidió que la ayudara con algo. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en la cama.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Em—. Eso es definitivamente un desastre. ¿Cómo dejaste las cosas?

Suspiré.

—Le dije que no podía tener una aventura con ella y que me mantendría alejado de ahora en adelante.

En mi visión periférica, pude ver a Emmett fruncir las cejas.

—¿No eres amigo del marido también? ¿No sospechará él?

—Tienen una especie de matrimonio abierto, al parecer, por lo que no debería ser un problema. Por el bien de mi propia cordura, también tendré que alejarme de él. Y su hija no podrá jugar más con Gizmo.

Cogí una piedra y la tiré al arroyo con tanta fuerza como pude, como si eso pudiera ayudar con mis frustraciones.

—Mierda, Ed. Ella realmente te gusta, ¿no? —La voz de Em estaba llena de simpatía.

—La amo, joder —le contesté—. Pero no puedo pedirle que abandone al padre de su hija ni puedo ser su amante. No hay solución para este lío.

Emmett asintió sin decir una palabra y nos sentamos en silencio uno al lado del otro, viendo el arroyo correr sobre las piedras.

—¿Al menos usaste protección? —preguntó mi primo después de una larga pausa.

Me reí entre dientes sin humor.

—Eso es lo único que recordé hacer, no es que haga ninguna diferencia.

—Lo hace —insistió Em—. Lo último que necesitas es un bebé con dos posibles papás.

_O tres en mi caso._

Estuvimos en silencio una vez más hasta que Emmett se levantó y silbó a Nemo para que volviera con él.

—Sabes, la mejor manera de superar a un amor fallido es seguir adelante. Ve a una cita. Ten una aventura. Quita a esa mujer de tu cerebro y sigue adelante. Sé que no es fácil. Demonios, me tomó un año mirar a otra chica cuando Rosie y yo terminamos antes de irnos a la universidad y aquí estoy, catorce años después, casado con mi ex novia del instituto. El destino a veces tiene formas divertidas de resolver las cosas.

Con eso, le puso a Nemo de vuelta su correa y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

»Sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas un compañero para salir o incluso si solo necesitas hablar. Estoy aquí.

—Gracias, Em. No creo que necesite un compañero para eso pronto pero podría ir a tomar una cerveza la próxima semana cuando tenga tiempo.

Me aseguró que me llamaría para arreglar y se fue a casa con su familia.

****ITaV****

El lunes por la mañana fue la primera vez que vi a Bella de nuevo. El domingo por la noche logré quedarme fuera hasta después del anochecer, así que cuando regresé no había nadie fuera de la casa de los Clearwater para encontrarme.

Estaba tan agotado que dormí como los muertos; aunque mi sueño estuvo plagado de pesadillas de mis últimas palabras a Bella. Empapado en sudor, me levanté al primer timbre de mi alarma y me preparé para el trabajo. Con el arreglo para mi perro terminado, hoy sería el primer día que dejaba a Gizmo en casa mientras estaba en el consultorio.

Lo dejé salir al patio trasero mientras desayunaba, le preparaba comida y agua y trataba de explicarle que ahora era un niño grande y que volvería para mi hora de almuerzo. Parecía no entender y me sentía aún peor que antes cuando miraba ansiosamente al otro lado de la calle.

Sin embargo, era inútil. Por mucho que quisiera quedarme y enterrarme bajo las sábanas de mi cama por el resto de mi vida, tenía que salir de la casa. Después de un rápido adiós a mi cachorro, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, solo para detenerme en seco cuando me di la vuelta y mi mirada involuntariamente cruzó la calle. Allí, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una chaqueta larga y negra, con el pelo en una coleta desordenada, estaba Bella. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa; los círculos oscuros debajo de ellos no disminuían el hecho de que ella era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Por un rápido segundo, las comisuras de su boca se convirtieron en una pequeña sonrisa y una mano se levantó para saludar pero luego su rostro cayó y una expresión de dolor se apoderó de su rostro. Bajó la mano y se apartó de mí para llevar a una desconcertada Maddie a su coche.

Me quedé quieto en mi lugar en el porche hasta que salieron de su camino de entrada y sus luces traseras desaparecieron por la calle. Mi pecho estaba apretado y mis ojos me picaron cuando me di cuenta de que mi resolución sería mucho más difícil de lo que nunca había pensado.

****ITaV****

Al día siguiente, logré evitar salir de la casa al mismo tiempo que Bella pero cuando regresé a casa esa noche, ella y Seth estaban en su porche delantero, teniendo una discusión acalorada. Tan pronto como él me vio al otro lado de la calle, me frunció el ceño y, si hubiera podido disparar dagas con los ojos, habría sido un hombre muerto. Aparentemente, sabía lo que sucedió mientras estuvo fuera el fin de semana. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso, pero esperaba que no se lo reprochara a Bella.

Él se dirigió hacia las escaleras en mi dirección cuando ella se paró frente a él, colocando su mano en medio de su pecho para detenerlo en seco. Él estrechó sus ojos hacia mí, luego su expresión se suavizó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su esposa, acercándola a él.

Me dolió mucho verlos así, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo me sentí aliviado de que todavía fuera tan cariñoso con ella. Después de todo, nunca quise causarles ningún problema.

Alejé mis ojos de ellos, me dirigí a la casa y después de dejar que Gizmo saliera al patio trasero, saqué una botella de Jack Daniels de un gabinete, rompí el sello y bebí directamente de la botella por el resto de la noche.

****ITaV****

Pasó el tiempo y encontré una rutina para salir de la casa cuando estaba seguro de que no me encontraría con ningún miembro de la familia de Bella. Una o dos veces, terminé con una mirada incómoda con Seth o Riley y, algunas veces, vislumbré a Bella cuando llevaba a Maddie a la escuela o regresaba a casa. Parecía cansada y yo deseaba acercarme tanto a ella que me dolía. Y no estaba solo. Gizmo gemía y lloraba cada vez que veía a Bella o Maddie desde su lugar favorito en el alféizar de la ventana al lado de la puerta principal.

La gente dice que se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo pero no fue así. Tres semanas después de esa fatídica noche, estaba cada vez peor y decidí hacerle caso al consejo de Emmett.

Ese jueves recibí la visita de una visitadora médica llamada Kate Livingston. Era una rubia, alta, en sus veintitantos años, con una bonita sonrisa y piernas que parecían durar para siempre. Ella había venido a mi consultorio para ofrecerme la fórmula para bebés más nueva de su compañía y nos caímos bien mutuamente al instante.

Durante nuestra charla de una hora sobre su producto y las necesidades de mis pacientes, mencionó varias veces que estaría en la ciudad hasta el sábado y que no le importaría la compañía. Como me había gustado mucho hablar con ella, decidí seguir la corriente e invitarla a cenar la noche siguiente.

La llevé a un restaurante italiano que Emmett me había recomendado.

—Entonces, Edward, ¿cómo es que un joven médico atractivo como tú todavía está soltero? —Comenzó la conversación después de que el camarero nos sirvió un poco de vino tinto—. Estoy segura de que a las madres solteras, así como las casadas, de tus pacientes no les importaría salir contigo. —Su sonrisa era amistosa y estaba claro que hizo el comentario con buen humor.

—Bueno, como sabes, solo he estado aquí durante unos tres meses, así que no ha habido mucho tiempo libre para comenzar nada. Aparte de eso, no quiero una relación con la madre de un paciente para luego tener posibles problemas en el trabajo. —Eso era mentira y lo sabía. Si Bella hubiera estado soltera, nada podría haberme impedido tener una relación con ella y la había llevado a una cita e incluso me había acostado con ella, a pesar del hecho de que estaba casada. Sin embargo, ese no era un tema que quisiera discutir con la atractiva mujer que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

—Su pérdida es mi ganancia. —Kate me guiñó un ojo, tomando un sorbo de su vino.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, también probé el Merlot y luego le devolví la pregunta.

—¿Qué hay de ti, entonces? Escuché que se supone que los visitadores médicos son un buen partido. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí conmigo esta noche? No es que me queje. —Me reí.

—Supongo que todavía no ha llegado el hombre adecuado. No es por falta de oportunidades, tienes razón, pero por lo general no estoy de acuerdo con las citas con los médicos sexys.

—¿Qué me hace tan especial, entonces? —Quería saber.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como para evaluarme.

—No eres demasiado agresivo. Me tratas como a una amiga e igual, en lugar de como a una presa escurridiza. Eso es bueno para un cambio.

A lo largo de la cena, la conversación entre nosotros nunca cesó o se volvió incómoda. Coqueteamos un poco, halagándonos mucho el uno al otro, pero al final no hubo química entre nosotros. Si no hubiera conocido a Bella, Kate habría sido el tipo de mujer que me habría gustado, pero conocer y enamorarme de la hermosa morena me había puesto la vida de cabeza.

Sospeché que Kate también lo sintió cuando rechazó mi invitación a tomar algo en algún lugar después de la cena. En cambio, me dio las gracias por la agradable velada y dijo que tenía que levantarse temprano a la mañana siguiente para regresar a Seattle.

Salimos del restaurante riéndonos y bromeando, y nos detuvimos frente a la entrada para esperar a que el valet recuperara mi auto. Me puse de espaldas a la calle, concentrándome en una historia divertida que Kate estaba contando sobre un médico en Tacoma que accidentalmente había puesto la fórmula que le estaba mostrando en su café en lugar de crema y había escupido todo sobre la mesa. Doblándose por la risa, se apoyó con una mano en mi pecho cuando escuché un jadeo y luego el sonido de algo estrellándose en el suelo detrás de mí.

Me giré, sujetando a Kate para que no perdiera el equilibrio y me encontré cara a cara con una Bella de ojos y boca muy abiertos. Sus brazos aún estaban en posición de sostener las bolsas de papel que obviamente había dejado caer cuando nos vio a mi cita y a mí.

Ella murmuró en voz baja un _lo_ _siento_ y luego se agachó para recoger sus comestibles. Sin pensarlo, me arrodillé junto a ella, ayudándola a recoger las naranjas que se habían caído de su bolsa.

—Lo siento —le contesté, tratando de mirar a cualquier lado menos a ella. Sin embargo, no pude evitar notar su expresión triste y la forma en que evitó tocarme.

Después de menos de un minuto, los dos nos pusimos de pie y recordé mis modales.

—Mmm, Kate, esta es Bella, mi... vecina. Bella, Kate Livingston. —No sabía cómo presentarla, pero Kate se apresuró a rectificar eso.

—Hola, Bella —saludó, inclinándose para estrechar la mano de Bella—. Estoy en la ciudad por negocios y Edward tuvo la amabilidad de llevarme a una cita para que no me sintiera sola.

La sonrisa de Bella fue forzada y me sentí aliviado cuando mi auto se detuvo frente a nosotros.

»Fue un placer conocerte —se despidió Kate de Bella.

Bella asintió y murmuró algo en la misma línea, luego giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró por la acera.

—Eso fue incómodo. —Kate se rió entre dientes mientras me alejaba del restaurante—. Supongo que tuviste tiempo para conocer a una persona, después de todo. —Ella sonrió—. Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

No sabía cómo responder a eso, así que miré directamente por el parabrisas.

El viaje hasta el hotel de Kate fue corto y, cuando estacioné el auto enfrente, ella se giró en su asiento para mirarme.

—Gracias por una noche tan agradable, doctor Cullen. Me divertí mucho contigo.

Le sonreí con sinceridad. Disfruté mucho de su compañía, pero no como esperaba, así que simplemente respondí:

—Yo también.

Los ojos azules de Kate brillaron cuando continuó:

—Puedo ver que no estás en el lugar correcto para una relación en este momento, al menos no conmigo. Y tampoco estoy realmente allí. Pero me gustaría verte de nuevo cuando regrese a la ciudad, como amigos. No puedo recordar la última vez que me reí tanto.

Aceptando mantenernos en contacto, nos despedimos y volví a casa con mi perro.

****ITaV****

A la cálida luz de las velas, estaba envuelto en el aroma de Bella, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus muslos acunando mis caderas. Nuestros cuerpos estaban resbaladizos por la transpiración y sus suaves gemidos en mi oído cuando entré en ella con una sensación de desesperación.

No quería que el momento terminara nunca. Ella era mía. Todo el dolor y la angustia se habían ido y éramos solo nosotros. Su marido no importaba. Su novio no importaba. Mi sentido de obligación de honrar su matrimonio se había desvanecido. Solo ella y yo permaneciendo unidos de la manera más íntima y primitiva.

Su calor me rodeó como una manta caliente y con cada empuje de mis caderas, la acercaba a su liberación, mientras me acercaba a la mía. Nuestra respiración era irregular, nuestras lenguas bailaban frenéticamente, cuando hubo un repentino: _beep… beep… beep…_

A medida que fui despertándome poco a poco, me encontré moviéndome contra mi colchón con una almohada apretada en mis brazos. La decepción y la tristeza me inundaron cuando me di cuenta de que no había sido más que un sueño. Bella estaba en la casa al otro lado de la calle, probablemente pasando el sábado por la mañana en la cama con su esposo, su novio o incluso ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ella tenía una vida y una familia, mientras que yo no tenía nada, excepto el trabajo y a mi perro. Algo tenía que cambiar y pronto.

****ITaV****

Durante el resto del fin de semana, contemplé lo que podía hacer con respecto al lío en el que me encontraba. La primera decisión que tomé fue salir más. Mi cita con Kate me había demostrado que si bien no estaba preparado para comenzar nada serio con nadie, igual disfruté mi tiempo con ella. Por lo tanto, trataría de ser más abierto con respecto a las citas, aunque solo fuera por casualidad.

En segundo lugar, por mucho que amaba mi casa cuando la compré, me di cuenta de que sería un prisionero en mi propia casa mientras viviera en la calle de Bella. Por lo tanto, me resigné a poner mi casa en el mercado y buscar otro lugar para vivir. No comenzaría la búsqueda de casa al día siguiente pero definitivamente me pondría en contacto con un agente de bienes raíces pronto.

La semana siguiente estuvo ocupada y no pude hacer mucho, pero de alguna manera logré reservar una primera cita con un nuevo agente de bienes raíces para el viernes después del trabajo. Estaba triste por deshacerme de mi hermosa casa; sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que las cosas comenzaran a mejorar cuando me mudara a otra parte de la ciudad. Además de eso, me encontré con alguien del clan Clearwater-Biers casi todos los días, fortaleciendo mi decisión de alejarme y, con suerte, seguir adelante.

Con sentimientos muy encontrados, comencé a trabajar el viernes por la mañana. Parecía que toda la ciudad se había enfermado últimamente y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de mirar las citas del día antes de que empezaran a llegar paciente tras paciente con varias enfermedades.

Era media mañana cuando entré en el consultorio dos para ver al que se sentía como el centésimo paciente ese día, solo para detenerme cuando encontré a Bella de pie junto a una Maddie terriblemente pálida sentada en la camilla.

Cuando me escuchó entrar, cuadró los hombros y se volvió hacia mí.

—Hola, Edward. Eh… lamento molestarte, pero Maddie tiene fiebre y le duele la garganta. Quería que viera al doctor Gerandy pero ella insistió en verte a ti.

Sabía que llegaría el día en que tendríamos que ser civilizados y hablarnos, por el bien de Maddie. Así que respiré hondo y le aseguré que estaba bien.

—Está bien, Bella. —Entonces, dirigiendo mi atención a la niña enferma, forcé una gran sonrisa—. Por supuesto que Maddie puede venir a verme. Para eso estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos nublados me miraron.

—Me duele la garganta —susurró y pude escuchar el esfuerzo que le costó hablar conmigo.

—Está bien, entonces vamos a echar un vistazo. —No tuve que persuadirla mucho para que abriera la boca y, tan pronto como lo hizo, pude ver que sus amígdalas eran tan grandes como pelotas de ping-pong, de color rojo fuego y llenas de motas blancas—. Bueno, pequeña dama, parece que contrajiste un caso grave de amigdalitis. Te prescribiré un antibiótico, algunas pastillas para adormecer el dolor y algo para bajar la temperatura y, en un par de días, estarás como nueva.

El teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar y ella presionó el botón de ignorar pero comenzó a sonar de nuevo unos segundos más tarde. Miré y noté que era Seth quien estaba llamando, probablemente queriendo saber qué estaba mal con su hija.

—Adelante, contesta. Me quedaré con Maddie hasta que vuelvas —le dije, sentándome junto a la niña en la camilla.

—Solo tardaré un minuto —aseguró Bella, mientras salía de la habitación. No pude evitar seguir su silueta con mis ojos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, la dulce pero ronca voz de Maddie atrajo mi atención hacia ella.

—Doctor Edward, ¿puede por favor revisar a mi mamá también?

Sus grandes ojos color chocolate me recordaron mucho a los de su madre cuando me miraron suplicantes. Sorprendido por la sinceridad de su tono me puse serio.

—¿Qué pasa con tu mamá, cariño?

Tragó dolorosamente, luego hizo un pequeño puño y lo frotó sobre la mitad de su pecho.

—Ella está sufriendo aquí.

No tenía idea de a qué se refería, pero su preocupación obvia me ponía nervioso.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Maddie?

Se mordió el labio inferior, otro rasgo que había heredado de su madre, y luego bajó los ojos con tristeza.

—Desde el apagón, mamá llora todas las noches y cuando le pregunté ella me lo dijo.

Un nudo caliente se formó en mi pecho al saber que no solo a Bella le dolía, sino también a Maddie, que tenía que ver a su madre sufriendo. A pesar de que sentí que me pateaban en el estómago por sus palabras y al comprender que probablemente había causado todo eso, sabía que necesitaba tranquilizar a la niña.

—Cariño, a veces los adultos también se ponen tristes y lloran. Estoy seguro de que tu papá también está triste, a veces.

Sus enormes y conmovedores ojos se encontraron con los míos una vez más y su rostro se volvió solemne.

—Pero papá tiene a Riley para abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor. Mi mamá está completamente sola.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido pero las palabras me dejaron sin aliento.

¿Seth tenía a Riley? ¿Y Bella no tenía a nadie? ¿Pero no tenía ella a los dos? Un centenar de preguntas giraron en mi cabeza, pero sería poco ético, además de indecente, sacar más información de mi pequeña paciente que no se daba cuenta.

Al mismo tiempo, escuché los pasos de Bella más cerca de la puerta, así que para tranquilizar a Maddie, le di una palmadita en la mano y le dije:

—Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, cariño.

Con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, Bella regresó y fue directamente a Maddie. Recogí la receta que había escrito y le indiqué cómo administrar el medicamento, antes de que ambas salieran de mi consultorio, Maddie despidiéndose con tristeza.

****ITaV****

El resto del día mi mente estuvo aturdida, mientras las palabras de Maddie se repetían en mi cabeza. ¿Me había perdido algo? ¿Podría haber entendido mal toda la situación? Tal vez las cosas no fueran como parecían.

Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba hoy.

Y sabía exactamente dónde conseguirlas.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que es un poquito triste todo lo que está pasando, pero prometo que en el siguiente se aclara._

_¿Disfrutaron la doble actualización del viernes? ¡Muchas gracias por todos los RR!_

**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:_** _Reno Alvarez, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, Adriu, Cecy, Iza, Kriss21, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Alison, patymdn, krisr0405, Maryluna, freedom2604, Melina, Tulgarita, Shikara65, Mel. ACS, Jade HSos, Lady Grigori, angryc, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Yani B, kaja0507, alejandra1987, piligm, jupy, Labluegirl, Liduvina, sandy56, somas, Sabrina, Esal, ELIZABETH, Melania, Fallen Dark Angel 07, carlita16, Adriana Molina, terewee, Cary y los Guest (dejen sus nombres así puedo agraderles)._

_¿Me cuentan en los comentarios sus opiniones sobre este capítulo?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Terminé mi día en el trabajo con mucha ansiedad e inmediatamente hice el viaje a casa de mis tíos. Necesitaba averiguar la verdad sobre Bella y su familia, ¿quién mejor para preguntarle que al compañero de pesca de su padre, quien también había sido su obstetra/ginecólogo durante años?

Podría haberle preguntado a Esme, pero si tenía que admitir lo que sucedió, preferiría confesárselo a Carlisle. Le envié un mensaje de texto para avisarle que pasaría, así que no me sorprendió encontrar su auto estacionado afuera.

Cuando toqué el timbre, Esme abrió la puerta y me dio un rápido abrazo antes de decirme que fuera al estudio. Carlisle estaba en su lugar habitual detrás de su escritorio, probablemente revisando algunos archivos médicos que se llevó a casa desde su consultorio en el hospital. Levantó la vista y se quitó las gafas de lectura cuando me oyó cerrar la puerta, con curiosidad y preocupación en su rostro.

—Edward, hola. Tu mensaje sonaba un tanto críptico. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Hizo un gesto hacia la silla frente a su escritorio, pero yo estaba demasiado nervioso para sentarme, así que caminé un par de minutos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Recuerdas que estoy viviendo al otro lado de la calle de los Clearwater? Necesito que me digas lo que sabes sobre su situación.

Carlisle dejó las gafas que sostenía en sus manos y luego entrelazó los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—Nunca quisiste hablar de eso. ¿Qué cambió?

Hacía un tiempo le dije que me interesaba una mujer pero que era complicado. Nunca mencioné el nombre de Bella, aunque no me sorprendería si lo hubiera descubierto por su cuenta.

—Pensé que sabía lo que estaba pasando con ellos y no me sentía cómodo discutiéndolo. Pero hoy Bella trajo a Maddie con una infección por estreptococo y mencionó algo que no encajaba.

—¿Qué dijo ella exactamente que te tiene tan mal?

Tragué saliva, entonces las palabras salieron a borbotones.

—No soy nadie para juzgar y cada uno hace lo que le parece pero ella vive con dos hombres y todos están bastante cómodos unos con los otros. No estoy diciendo que sea asqueroso ni nada pero no es mi tipo de cosa. Y no creo que pueda estar con una mujer que esté interesada en ese tipo de cosas…

—¡Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! —me interrumpió Carlisle con su mano derecha levantada en un gesto de calma—. Detente ahí. Eres mi sobrino y te amo, pero esa mujer es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco y no dejaré que tú ni nadie más la falte el respeto ni en su cara ni a sus espaldas. Así que elige sabiamente tus palabras.

Sorprendido por su reacción, respondí:

—¿Cómo es ella tan fuerte? ¿Porque no está asustada por lo que está pasando bajo su techo?

Mi tío negó con la cabeza incrédulo.

—Nunca te habría considerado un homofóbico.

Por segunda vez ese día, me sentía completamente confundido.

—¿Homofóbico? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Carlisle?

—Edward, no tengo idea de lo que crees que está pasando en esa casa pero Bella está viviendo con su ex esposo y su novio. Se divorciaron cuando Seth se dio cuenta que era gay, pero por el bien de Maddie están compartiendo la casa. ¿Qué pensabas que estaba pasando?

Estaba horrorizado y, para ser honesto, yo también.

—Pensé... ¡Mierda! Son muy cariñosos el uno con el otro y pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Todo tenía sentido. Pensé... pensé que estaban en una relación poliamorosa.

Lo último que esperaba era que Carlisle se riera a carcajadas.

—Oh, Edward. Eres un idiota. Bella no es una mojigata pero es demasiado tradicional para ir por algo así.

Sin embargo, la mirada de horror en mi cara hizo que se pusiera serio al instante.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó con los hombros tensos.

Sentí que mi estómago se revolvía y tragué la bilis, luego me dejé caer en la silla, pasando los dedos por mi cabello con exasperación.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Jodí todo!

****ITaV****

Después de estacionar el auto en mi camino de entrada, salí, crucé la calle y subí los escalones hacia el porche de los Clearwater para llamar a la puerta de Bella. Nervioso, esperé hasta que se abrió un poco, mostrando a una Bella aturdida.

Envolviéndose los brazos alrededor de sí misma como si quisiera proteger su cuerpo de mis ojos, comenzó a decir:

—Edward, ¿qué...?

—Bella, yo... necesito hablar contigo —la interrumpí—. ¿Podríamos...? ¿Tienes un minuto? —Lo que tenía que decirle tomaría más de un minuto pero eso sería un comienzo.

Insegura, se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la sala de estar que estaba detrás de la puerta y fuera de mi vista. Sentí que mi pecho se contraía al recordar una época, no hacía mucho tiempo, en que me saludaba con una sonrisa y la puerta abierta, cuando era lo más natural que me invitara a entrar. Por un segundo cerré mis ojos para tragar la decepción que sentía por mí mismo por causar una ruptura tan grave entre nosotros.

Bella se volvió hacia mí.

—Maddie todavía está despierta. Ahora no es el mejor momento.

—¿Más tarde, entonces? —le pregunté suplicante—. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde esta noche?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, su mirada se dirigió al suelo, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de sí misma.

—Mmm, Seth estará en casa pronto, entonces tendremos que acostar a Maddie. Tal vez... —Ella se detuvo vacilante.

—¿Vendrás después de eso? Por favor, Bella, esto es importante —insistí, incapaz de esperar un día más para disculparme por mi idiotez y por hacerle daño.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos durante un largo segundo, luego asintió.

—Está bien. Iré más tarde.

Sin una palabra más, cerró la puerta en mi cara y, abatido, pero también con un poco de esperanza, fui a casa a esperar a Bella.

****ITaV****

Dos horas más tarde, recién bañado y con un par de jeans viejos y una camiseta, me senté en el sofá con una botella de cerveza y Gizmo acurrucado a mis pies. El auto de Seth había estado en casa por más de una hora, pero hasta ahora Bella no había venido.

Después de haberme desahogado con Carlisle, él no podía dejar de sacudir la cabeza ante mi estupidez. Él admitió que le era difícil reprimir el impulso de darme una bofetada, luego se puso serio y me dijo que si amaba a Bella de la forma en que afirmaba, tenía que disculparme con ella y suplicarle de rodillas que me diera una segunda oportunidad. Con una expresión ligeramente más suave, dijo que podía ver en mis ojos cuán enamorado estaba de ella y que tenía que luchar por otra oportunidad.

Y eso era lo que pretendía hacer.

Estaba contemplando volver a cruzar la calle cuando se produjo un leve golpe en la puerta de mi casa. El alivio me inundó cuando me apresuré a dejarla entrar.

Bella se quedó allí con unos pantalones negros de yoga y una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ceñida alrededor de su cintura. No lo había notado antes, pero había perdido peso desde la última vez que me permití mirarla de cerca. Vestida como estaba, con la expresión aprensiva en su rostro, parecía pequeña y frágil.

—Hola —saludó con nerviosismo—. Entonces, Maddie está dormida ahora.

Abriendo la puerta, la invité a entrar, siguiendo sus pasos vacilantes hacia la sala donde un cachorro emocionado la atacó instantáneamente. Con una sonrisa de dolor, ella se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza, luego se sentó cautelosamente en un extremo del sofá. Aparentemente, Gizmo sintió que era mejor dejarnos solos porque, después de mirarnos a cada uno por un momento, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Reteniendo un suspiro ante la obvia distancia emocional entre Bella y yo, tomé asiento, no en el extremo opuesto del sofá sino a un pie de ella. Seguí mi anhelo interior extendiendo la mano para tomar una de las manos que estaba retorciendo en su regazo pero me detuve a unos centímetros, dándome cuenta de que no estaba en posición de tocarla de una forma tan familiar. Así que en lugar de eso, junté mis manos frente a mí para evitar intentar tocarla otra vez.

—Yo, eh… necesito disculparme contigo… —rompí el silencio cargado pero fui interrumpido por Bella.

—Ya te disculpaste una docena de veces. Y está bien. Sé que mi situación no es fácil.

Su tono era tan triste y no estaba mirándome a los ojos. Necesitaba terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

—No lo entiendes, Bella. Yo, joder… soy tan idiota. No lo había entendido, hasta hoy.

Su mirada se movió de sus manos y sus profundos ojos color marrón me dejaron sin palabras por un momento pero me armé de valor y continué con toda la sinceridad que pude reunir.

»Bella, la noche del apagón fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Fue un sueño hecho realidad. Pero pensé que nunca podrías ser mía, porque le pertenecías a _ellos_.

La frente de Bella se arrugó en confusión. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero le hice un gesto para que me dejara continuar.

»Seth y Riley siempre son tan cariñosos contigo y nunca entre ellos. Te llaman _amor_ y te besan, pero nunca lo hacen entre ellos. Yo... oh, maldita sea, estoy seguro de que me darás una bofetada o te reirás de mí pero estaba bajo la idea errónea de que tú tenías una relación de tres vías con los dos y tenía miedo de romper esa familia extraña pero funcional al interponerme entre ustedes.

Bella saltó del sofá, con la mano en su pecho, caminando delante de mí.

—¿Pensaste _qué_? —La última palabra salió como un grito—. ¡Mierda! Edward, yo... no puedo creer que pensaras que yo... ¿con los dos? ¿Al mismo tiempo? ¡Oh, Dios mío! No soy mojigata, pero tampoco soy tan pervertida.

Ella siguió caminando y pensé que sería mejor dejar que lo procesara en lugar de interrumpirla. Después de un rato, ella se calmó un poco y luego se detuvo justo delante de mí.

—¿Por qué dormiste conmigo esa noche?

Su voz era baja pero determinada y pensé que si esperaba que Bella me perdonara, tenía que poner todas mis cartas sobre la mesa.

—No podía mantenerme alejado de ti por más tiempo. Sabes, cuando te conocí supe que había algo entre nosotros. Había decidido invitarte a salir el día en que no te presentaste a tomar un café y, en cambio, llevaste a Maddie a mi consulta. Fue amor a primera vista con tu hija pero esa noche Seth llegó a casa y te saludó con un beso, y luego estaba Riley. La noche del apagón, se habían ido y traté de convencerme a mí mismo de que no importaban. Y no lo hicieron, hasta que las luces volvieron a encenderse y vi la foto de los cuatro en tu mesita de noche. No podía compartirte con ellos pero tampoco podía luchar con ellos por ti y arruinar tu familia, por el bien de Maddie. Así que me obligué a salir de la escena.

Se sentó a mi lado y se tocó nerviosamente el dobladillo de su chaqueta.

—Esperé a que me invitaras a salir o simplemente me besaras desde que nos conocimos, pero siempre eras demasiado cálido y demasiado frío. Después del evento de caridad pensé que estábamos llegando a alguna parte, pero te alejaste. Luego, esa noche, pensé... —Respiró hondo y luego susurró—: Me tocaste con tanta reverencia y me miraste como si yo fuera la cosa más preciosa para ti. Nadie me ha tratado con tanto cuidado y consideración. Finalmente pensé que te sentías igual que yo. Y luego te levantaste y dijiste que todo fue un error. Que fuimos un error. No tienes idea de cuánto dolió.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y lo único que quería era envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y alejar el dolor con besos, pero no sentía que tuviera el derecho de tocarla.

Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarle que no había imaginado lo que había visto.

—Para mí eres la cosa más preciosa del mundo, Bella. Irme esa noche fue la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar en mi vida. Pero pensé que era lo mejor. Soy un idiota.

Vacilante, tomé una de sus manos en las mías mientras ella dejaba escapar una risita corta y sin humor.

—Estaba tan segura de que todos en Port Angeles, Forks y los alrededores sabían nuestra situación, así que asumí que te habías enterado de todo. Después de todo, tu familia vive aquí y definitivamente lo saben, así que estaba segura de que te lo dijeron. Nunca parecías confundido o me preguntaste algo al respecto. Me doy cuenta ahora de que en realidad nunca abordé nuestro acuerdo contigo entre tantas charlas. Supongo que la mayoría de las cosas que te conté sobre mi divorcio y nuestra familia podrían tomarse en ambos sentidos.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, ambos mirando nuestras manos juntas como un salvavidas.

Eventualmente, tuve que preguntar:

—¿Dónde nos deja eso ahora? ¿A dónde vamos desde aquí?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por primera vez en mucho tiempo y me imaginé encontrando un destello de esperanza allí.

—¿A dónde quieres ir desde aquí? —contestó mi pregunta con otra.

Decidiendo que era ahora o nunca, respondí:

—Quiero llevarte a una cita, muchas citas, pero tenemos que comenzar en algún lugar. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo y con Maddie de nuevo, y también con los chicos, si eso no es demasiado raro. Pero ahora mismo, realmente quiero abrazarte y besarte.

La observé lamer sus labios ante mis palabras y lo tomé como una invitación. Sentándome derecho, coloqué cuidadosamente mi mano sobre la mejilla caliente de Bella, luego me incliné, mirando sus grandes ojos color chocolate hasta el momento en que mis labios se encontraron con los de ella. Gemí de alivio y tuve que cerrar los ojos, deleitándome con las sensaciones que me recorrían mientras nuestros labios se movían juntos.

Comenzaron como besos pequeños y tiernos, pero cuando mi lengua se aventuró a probar los labios de Bella, ella los separó y me saludó con la suya, hambrienta. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello y ella se acercó a mí, nuestras bocas nunca se dejaron la una a la otra. Mis manos se encontraron en la cintura de Bella y, sin mi orden consciente, comencé a atraerla sobre mi regazo. Sus muslos se pusieron a horcajadas sobre los míos mientras se apretaba contra mi pecho.

Sus gemidos y jadeos me impulsaron y, después de que ella se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al suelo, mis manos buscaron la piel desnuda sobre la cintura de sus pantalones de yoga como un misil termodirigido que buscaba el calor. Bella agarró el dobladillo de su camisa y se la quitó sobre la cabeza, revelando un sujetador de satén azul oscuro. Sentí ganas de babear ante la vista. El tono acentuaba perfectamente su cremosa piel blanca.

No quería nada más que tocarla y besarla en todas partes, cuando mi conciencia apareció y me dijo que no era el lugar correcto y que esta noche no era el momento adecuado. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de retirarme, Bella susurró en mi oreja:

—Llévame a tu habitación. —Su voz era ronca de deseo.

Ella no tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Agarré su culo y nos levanté del sofá. Poniendo un pie delante del otro, rápidamente subí las escaleras y entré en mi habitación. Solo la bajé cuando llegué a la cama. Allí, me incliné sobre ella, fusionando mis labios con los de ella en otro beso apasionado.

—¿No deberíamos... hacer esto... más lento? —dije con voz ronca mientras movía mis labios a su cuello.

Bella gimió ruidosamente.

—Que se joda lo lento. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para ir lento.

Con eso, mi voz interior se fue a dormir y cedí a mis instintos primarios que me decían que la hiciera mía, esta vez de verdad y sin arrepentimientos. Me alejé y me saqué la camisa por la cabeza, dejándome expuesto de la cintura para arriba.

Sin perder un momento, me incliné hacia adelante, besando los labios de Bella una vez más. Chupé su lengua en mi boca mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para asegurarse de que la seguía. En un estilo bien coreografiado, ella se deslizó hacia la cabecera mientras yo me arrastraba sobre ella para continuar.

Tan pronto como llegamos a las almohadas, pasé la mano por su plano estómago. Su piel se puso de gallina por donde pasaba y, cuando llegué a la cintura de sus pantalones, hice un rápido trabajo para quitarlos y apartarlos. No me sorprendió encontrar que sus bragas combinaban con su sostén y su piel pálida cubierta por los restos de satén azul era una jodida visión.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurré con reverencia, besando mi camino de regreso al cuello de Bella.

Retorciéndose debajo de mí, ella pasó sus uñas por mi espalda hacia el frente, desabrochando con entusiasmo la hebilla de mi cinturón y el botón de mi pantalón. Una vez abierto, deslizó su mano en mis pantalones para envolverla alrededor de mi erección.

—Comando* —dijo Bella en tono divertido—. Nunca lo hubiera pensado, doctor Cullen.

—Nos ahorra tiempo —le contesté con una sonrisa, deslizando mi lengua de nuevo en su boca.

Mientras nuestros labios se devoraban unos a otros, ella luchó para deslizar mis jeans por mis piernas y hacia un lado de mi cama. Ella se apartó, mirando hacia mi cuerpo con aprecio. Un momento después, ella empujó mis hombros y me giré sobre mi espalda mientras ella terminaba a horcajadas en mi cintura.

Con un destello malvado en sus ojos, Bella estiró su mano detrás de su espalda para deshacer el cierre de su sostén, dejando que las correas se deslizaran por sus brazos en cámara lenta y luego lo arrojó a un lado. Con mi mirada fija en la de ella, levanté mis manos hasta que estaban ahuecando sus pechos. Observé mientras ella se mordía los labios y luego echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido cuando pasé mis pulgares sobre sus pezones duros.

Moviéndolos de un lado a otro, sentí su piel convertirse en piel de gallina y Bella comenzó a empujar su coño aún cubierto sobre mi polla. Me di la vuelta para que ella estuviera de espaldas otra vez, dándome la oportunidad de quitarle la última pieza de ropa que nos separaba.

La deseaba desesperadamente, más de lo que nunca había deseado a nadie o cualquier otra cosa, y la expresión de su rostro me aseguró que no estaba solo en ese pensamiento. Levantándome con una mano, alcancé el cajón de mi mesita de noche, solo para darme cuenta de que no tenía condones. El de mi billetera, que había usado la última vez, había sido el último y como no tenía la intención de tener relaciones sexuales pronto, no había vuelto a comprar después de usarlo.

—¡Maldita sea! —maldije mientras agachaba la cabeza con decepción.

Bella miró confundida al costado de la cama, hasta que un momento después pude ver el entendimiento en su rostro.

—No necesitamos condones. Estoy cubierta y confío en ti.

Su expresión era tan sincera que no vi una razón para cuestionar su declaración. Tendríamos tiempo suficiente para _la charla_ más adelante.

Agradecido y necesitándola más allá de la razón, la besé profundamente cuando mi erección se alineó con el calor húmedo de Bella. Al igual que la última vez, dudé por un segundo, pero una vez más, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí, empujándome hacia ella.

Quería reír. Quería llorar. Quería salir de mi piel con las sensaciones que me envolvían. Los brazos de Bella me sostenían cerca de ella, sus pechos se deslizaban por mi pecho. Su tentadora esencia me hizo marearme y su aliento contra mi oreja y cuello hizo que mi piel se sintiera como si estuviera en llamas. La sensación de ser uno era la cosa más alucinante.

Amaba a Bella como nunca había amado a nadie antes que a ella y estar dentro de ella hizo que todo lo demás se desvaneciera en el fondo. Lentamente, levanté mis caderas, retrocediendo, solo para ser recibido por sus músculos apretándome mientras empujaba hacia adentro.

Una y otra vez, me moví dentro de ella para ser recompensado con sus caderas encontrándome en el medio. Me sentí listo para explotar con el toque de nuestras pieles y la abrumadora sensación de pertenencia. Bella empujó mis hombros, incitándome a rodar sobre mi espalda. Mientras lo hacía, me agarré de su culo con fuerza, temiendo perder la conexión que teníamos.

Una vez que nos dimos la vuelta, la imagen de Bella sentada sobre mí, su pelo salvaje rodeándola como un halo, fue gloriosa. Me miró con sus ojos casi negros cuando comenzó a moverse encima de mí, rodando sus caderas en su camino hacia abajo para crear la fricción más deliciosa.

Por un par de minutos, la dejé ser, levantando mis caderas para encontrar sus movimientos mientras disfrutaba viendo la forma en que sus tetas rebotaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Entonces la necesitaba más cerca de nuevo. Con un poco de esfuerzo, me senté, colocando mis manos en su culo para poder jalarla contra mí mientras empujaba hacia abajo.

—Oh, mierda, Edward, estoy tan cerca —gimió, con los dedos agarrando el pelo en mi nuca con fuerza.

Y yo también. En un esfuerzo por hacerla alcanzar su clímax conmigo, coloqué una mano entre nosotros, encontrando su clítoris hinchado con facilidad. Solo tomó unos pocos círculos con mi pulgar para hacer que ella gritara en éxtasis, sus músculos aferrándose a mí provocaron mi orgasmo.

Me corrí con tanta fuerza que vi estrellas mientras sostenía a Bella cerca de mi pecho. Se sintió como una eternidad hasta que nos calmamos y simplemente nos sentamos allí, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

Dos palabras muy significativas estaban en la punta de mi lengua pero temía que fuera demasiado pronto para pronunciarlas en voz alta, así que intenté que mis ojos transmitieran la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ella. Con un poco de renuencia, rompí el hechizo tocando mis labios con los de ella con ternura. Cerró los ojos y nos abrazamos amorosamente durante un buen rato.

Sin embargo, llegó el momento en que teníamos que volver a una posición acostada y mi pene flácido se deslizó hacia fuera, trayendo un chorro de líquido con él. Tomé un par de _Kleenex_ de la mesita de noche y, después de limpiarse, Bella regresó a mis brazos que la esperaban y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho mientras se acurrucaba contra mí.

Estuvimos en silencio durante mucho tiempo y, si no hubiera sido por sus dedos dibujando patrones invisibles en mi pecho, podría haber pensado que se había quedado dormida. Entonces ella finalmente habló.

—¿Qué hay de Kate? —preguntó, tranquila y vacilante.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces, tratando de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Kate, ¿qué pasa con ella?

—Bueno, te vi con ella, y me preguntaba si...

La corté.

—No estoy viendo a Kate. —Mi tono fue firme y definitivo—. La llevé a una cita, pero incluso antes de que nos encontráramos contigo, sabía que no era lo que quería. Solo salí con ella para intentar seguir adelante ya que estaba seguro de que no podría tenerte. Después de eso, no lo intenté de nuevo. —Entonces me di cuenta de que Bella también estaba soltera, así que tal vez había estado saliendo un poco—. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

—¿Has salido con alguien más?

Por alguna razón, ella apartó los ojos, pareciendo avergonzada cuando respondió.

—No he salido en serio con nadie desde Seth.

No podía creer que estuviera diciendo lo que pensaba que estaba diciendo. Giré, por lo que estaba sobre ella.

—¿Pero has estado viendo a alguien?

Bella se sonrojó y miró mi pecho en lugar de mis ojos.

—Tuve una aventura poco después de solicitar el divorcio, pero eso no fue nada romántico. —Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó—: Aparte de eso, he estado en una primera y segunda cita, pero, ya sabes, todos saben sobre mi... complicada vida familiar, nadie está realmente interesado en nada serio a menos que me aleje de Seth y Riley. Ya sabes, por eso tampoco me sorprendió oírte decir que no podías manejar nuestro acuerdo. Simplemente no me di cuenta de que estabas hablando de algo completamente diferente. —Hizo una pausa por un momento y luego agregó—: De todos modos, no he conocido a nadie que quisiera presentarle a Maddie... hasta hace poco.

Entonces, ella no había tenido una relación con nadie, pero su mirada aún no se encontraba con la mía.

—Bella, ¿has estado divorciada durante tres años? ¿No has estado con nadie en tres años?

Me sorprendieron sus próximas palabras.

—Cinco. —Su voz no era más que un susurro.

Todo lo que pude responder fue:

—¿Puedes repetirlo?

Esta vez, ella se encontró con mis ojos, transmitiendo su sinceridad.

—La última vez que tuve relaciones sexuales fue hace cuatro años y medio. Y antes de eso, la última vez fue cuando Maddie fue concebida.

En un segundo la tenía envuelta en mis brazos.

—¡Joder! ¡Y yo que pensé que no podía sentirme más como un gilipollas! Lo siento, Bella. Tu primera vez después de tanto tiempo debería haber sido especial.

—Lo fue —insistió—. Fue perfecto... casi.

Me acosté sobre mi espalda para que Bella pudiera descansar su cabeza en mi pecho una vez más, le acaricié el brazo suavemente.

—¡Cinco años! ¿Cómo? Maldición, eso es mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, el sexo es serio para mí. Seth y yo estuvimos juntos durante un año antes de tener intimidad. Y siempre ha sido demasiado importante para mí como para compartirlo con cualquiera.

La acerqué más a mí, asegurándome de que supiera lo feliz que estaba al escuchar que nuestra noche significaba algo para ella.

Ella suspiró.

»Sabes, solo había estado con Seth, y después de que él me dijo que era gay, me costó mucho reconciliar eso con el hombre con el que había estado durante toda mi vida adulta. Realmente afectó mi autoestima. Jake fue quien me recogió y me mostró que aún era deseable, a pesar de que mi esposo ya no me quería. Fue breve y ardiente, y lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Pero lo terminé después de unas semanas, porque el sexo casual simplemente no es para mí. Y luego tenía que considerar a Maddie. Para ser honesta, desde entonces, no he sentido la necesidad de estar con nadie... hasta que te conocí.

Besé la parte superior de su cabeza, abrazándola lo más cerca posible.

—Gracias por decirme. Cinco años es un período largo de sequía.

Bella dejó escapar un resoplido divertido.

—No ha sido completamente una sequía. No has visto mi cajón de juguetes.

No quería nada más que sujetarla al colchón y demostrarle que era mucho mejor que cualquier juguete que pudiera tener, pero ahora que estábamos hablando, tenía un millón de preguntas.

—¿Te importaría hablarme de ti, de Seth y de Riley? Quiero decir, no es como suelen ir los divorcios.

Sentí a Bella tensarse en mis brazos por un segundo, luego se relajó contra mí.

—Todo comenzó cuando me quedé embarazada. Hasta entonces, era más bien... flaca. Era delgada, mis caderas angostas. Era una copa A y mi estómago era plano. Cuando mi cuerpo cambió, todo se volvió más redondo y más voluptuoso, debió haber provocado algo en Seth. Me abrazaba y me acariciaba el vientre, pero desde el momento en que empecé a mostrarlo, dejó de tocarme de manera sexual. Habíamos estado juntos durante nueve años en ese momento y no era como si lo hubiéramos hecho como conejos, así que al principio no me di cuenta. Luego argumentó que tenía miedo de lastimar al bebé y, aunque no tenía sentido, sabía que había hombres que se sentían así. Las cosas no cambiaron después del nacimiento de Maddie. Continuamos durmiendo uno al lado del otro, pero aparte de un abrazo aquí y allá o un beso en mi frente o mejilla, bueno, eso era todo lo que había.

Podía decir que no era fácil para Bella compartir eso conmigo pero no dudó en decirlo todo.

»Comenzó a llegar a casa más tarde, pero no sospeché nada cuando me dijo que tenía que cubrir a otro maestro en la escuela. Luego, una noche, cuando Maddie tenía unos seis meses, Seth llegó a casa cuando yo ya estaba en la cama, disculpándose por llegar tarde. Se sentó a mi lado en el borde del colchón, me tomó de la mano y me confesó que había estado viendo a un terapeuta. Había necesitado hablar sus problemas con el embarazo y por qué ya no se sentía atraído por mí. Eso fue como una patada en el estómago para mí, pero nunca imaginé que sus próximas palabras serían él declarándome que era gay. Alejé mi mano, sorprendida y confundida. Me sentía como si de alguna manera le hubiera fallado a él y a Maddie, ya que claramente nuestro matrimonio había terminado.

Le acaricié el brazo de modo alentador, esperando que ella supiera que quería estar allí para ella.

»Le pedí que saliera de la habitación y lo envié al sofá. Al principio lo quería fuera de la casa, pero pronto me di cuenta de que estaba más triste por el final de nuestro matrimonio que por perder lo que había existido entre nosotros. Todavía era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Era el padre de mi hija y, después de tanto tiempo juntos, era uno de mis mejores amigos y mi confidente más cercano. Decidimos solicitar el divorcio y Seth comenzó a tener citas de bajo perfil mientras buscaba un departamento para él. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo a punto de firmar un contrato de alquiler, me di cuenta de que no quería que Maddie se moviera de un lado a otro entre nuestras casas de la forma en que yo había hecho cuando era una niña. Seth es un gran padre y, aunque ya no estoy enamorada de él, todavía lo amo. Entonces decidí que podía quedarse, siempre y cuando evitara que Maddie estuviera expuesta a su estilo de vida.

Bella pareció contemplar algo antes de continuar.

»Durante un tiempo, pasó por una especie de segunda adolescencia, de fiesta y experimentando su nueva vida gay al máximo. Pero aproximadamente un año después, me pidió hablar conmigo una noche y me dijo que había conocido a alguien a quien quería presénteme y, en algún momento, también a Maddie. Me sorprendió un poco, pero cuando conocí a Riley, vi que lo que tenían era real y que lo que había habido entre nosotros se había ido hacía mucho, si es que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

—Estoy impresionado de la facilidad con la que superaste la separación y el divorcio —elogié su fuerza.

El resoplido de Bella me hizo saber que lo había entendido mal.

—No tardé mucho en aceptar el hecho de que nuestro matrimonio había terminado, porque me di cuenta de que habíamos estado viviendo como amigos en lugar de como una pareja casada durante bastante tiempo. Pero me sentí rechazada y desagradable durante tanto tiempo. Una noche fui a un bar con Angela y me emborraché. Luego me encontré con Jake, que siempre había coqueteado conmigo a pesar de que estaba casada con su mejor amigo. Esa noche, las cosas se calentaron y me fui a casa con él. Me hizo sentir querida y sexy, y me mostró que el sexo podía ser divertido y simplemente sobre la atracción mutua en lugar de algo que viene con una relación. Fue genial por un par de semanas, pero luego no fue suficiente. Comencé a ver a un terapeuta para manejar mis problemas de autoestima.

Sentí la necesidad de tranquilizarla, así que, en voz baja y firme, dije:

—Bella, eres la mujer más adorable, sexy y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida. No puedo imaginar cómo se debió sentir que tu pareja descubra de repente que prefiere su propio sexo, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo como persona.

—Lo sé ahora, principalmente. Es solo que, de vez en cuando, siento que no soy suficiente.

Ella susurró la última parte y sabía exactamente lo que ella no estaba diciendo. Me deslicé hacia abajo, así nuestros ojos estaban al mismo nivel y puse mi mano en su mejilla para asegurarme de que me estaba mirando.

—No puedo decirte cuánto lamento haberte causado dolor y haber jugado con tus viejas inseguridades. No tuvo nada que ver contigo y todo que ver con lo que pensé que tenía que hacer para estar contigo, eso hizo que me alejara, ¿de acuerdo? Y aunque estaba convencido de que tendría que compartirte con otros dos hombres, hubo varias ocasiones en las últimas cuatro semanas en las que realmente consideré hacerlo si eso significaba que podía abrazarte y besarte de nuevo.

Para enfatizar mis palabras, me incliné hacia adelante y coloqué un prolongado beso en sus labios llenos, ligeramente separados. Después de unos segundos, tuve que obligarme a retirarme para terminar lo que necesitaba decir.

—De ahora en adelante, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que te sientas hermosa, deseable, especial y amada.

No era un _te amo_, pero estaba tan cerca como me atreví a llegar esa noche. La forma en que los ojos de Bella brillaban con lágrimas me aseguró que me había escuchado.

—Gracias, Edward —respondió ella con voz temblorosa—. Eres el primer hombre que me hace sentir todas esas cosas.

La acerqué a mí y la sostuve tan cerca como pude, acariciándole la espalda desnuda para tranquilizarla mientras ella me abrazaba con fuerza. Fue perfecto. Podría haberme quedado así para siempre. Ahora que finalmente la tenía, estaba dispuesto a caminar sobre brasas encendidas para mantenerla a mi lado.

Un silencioso bostezo de la mujer en mis brazos me alejó de mis pensamientos y no pude evitar recordar que tenía una hija enferma en casa. Sin embargo, el padre de Maddie estaba allí con ella y todavía no quería dejar a Bella.

—¿Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche? —pregunté, diciéndome a mí mismo que no me decepcionaría si ella quería irse.

—Maddie estaba dormida cuando me fui y cuando está enferma y se está recuperando, por lo general duerme por lo menos durante diez horas seguidas. Si se despierta, Seth y Riley están allí. Así que, si quieres, realmente me gustaría quedarme.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Si fuera por mí, nunca te dejaría ir. —Extendí la mano y apagué la luz, luego jalé a Bella contra mí, amando la forma en que se acurrucó a mi lado—. Podemos hablar más mañana. Por ahora, dulces sueños, mi hermosa Bella.

* * *

*_Comando_ se refiere a la frase _ir comando_ que se usa para decir que alguien no está usando ropa interior.

_¡Al fin! _

_Charlaron, aclararon todo y algo más... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Fue lo que esperaban?_

_¡Estamos justo en la mitad de la historia! No puedo creer que haya pasado tan rápido. _

**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: _**Rosy Canul, dushakis, LicetSalvatore, Adriu, angryc, Vampiremmangel, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, Little Whitiee, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, cavendano13, Labluegirl, Mel. ACS, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Yoliki, calvialexa, Katie D. B, krisr0405, terewee, tulgarita, patymdn, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Esal, Melania, Shikara65, somas, kaja0507, Cinti, Brenda Cullenn, Jimena, Jade HSos, Yani B, Melina, Iza, Maryluna, Cary, Adriana Molina, sandy56, ELIZABETH, jupy, Sabrina, freedom2604 y los Guest.

¿Me cuentan en los comentarios sus opiniones de este capítulo tan esperado? ¡Me encanta leerlas!

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El sábado por la mañana, me desperté con un peso maravillosamente cálido en mis brazos. Deslicé mi nariz por un cabello suave y perfumado, y sonreí ampliamente cuando capté el aroma floral de Bella.

Temí que la noche anterior fuera otro de mis sueños demasiado realistas, pero ella estaba realmente aquí, en mi cama. Ella encajaba perfectamente contra mí, con mi frente sobre su espalda. Quería cerrar mis ojos de nuevo y deleitarme con la felicidad absoluta que estaba sintiendo, cuando Bella comenzó a liberarse de mi abrazo.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —le susurré con un beso en el cuello.

Ella gimió suavemente, luego respondió con pesar en su voz.

—Lo siento, pero debo llegar a casa para estar allí cuando Maddie se despierte.

Bella puso su mano sobre la mía que descansaba sobre su cadera, la apretó dos veces y luego se deslizó fuera de la cama. Se puso rápidamente la ropa interior, el sujetador y los pantalones de yoga. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta, salté de la cama y me apresuré a vestirme con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala de estar cuando Bella recogía su chaqueta mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Gizmo. Noté con sorpresa que el cachorro se había quedado fuera de mi habitación durante la noche, dándonos a Bella y a mí privacidad.

Cuando Bella se enderezó y me sonrió tímidamente, me dirigí hacia ella, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor para acercarla.

—¿Cuándo te veré? —le pregunté, temiendo que ella hubiera cambiado de opinión durante la noche.

—No estoy segura —murmuró en mi pecho—. Seth y Riley suelen ir juntos al gimnasio los sábados mientras yo paso el día con Maddie.

—¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? —pregunté con entusiasmo, sin querer perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella.

Bella estaba quieta mientras se acurrucaba más contra mí.

—No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.

Me alejé un poco para poder ver su cara y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Eso no era una buena señal. Ella estaba obviamente incómoda con el tema.

—A Maddie le costó entender cuando de repente más o menos desapareciste de nuestras vidas. No entendería si regresaras así. Necesito prepararla y tal vez reintroducirte gradualmente. —Hizo una pausa, sus ojos suplicantes se encontraron con los míos. Luego continuó en un susurro—: Y para hacer eso, necesito asegurarme de que no la dejarás de nuevo.

Sabía que ella estaba hablando de sí misma tanto o más que de Maddie y me dolía saber que ella dudaba de mí. Sabía que no tenía a quién culpar sino a mí mismo, así que todo lo que podía hacer era hacerle saber lo importante que era para mí.

Acuné su cara entre mis palmas y fijé mis ojos en los suyos cuando le aseguré:

—Bella, entiendo que no tienes por qué creerme, pero ahora que sé la verdad, te prometo que no iré a ningún lado. Estaré aquí y haré lo que sea necesario para hacerte ver que hablo en serio sobre esto, sobre ti y Maddie, y la única manera de deshacerte de mí es que me ordenes que me vaya. Y, aun así, no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo.

Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y ella parpadeó. Por un largo momento, nos quedamos así, luego me incliné y besé suavemente sus labios. Su reacción fue instantánea mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y profundizaba el beso, a la mierda el aliento matutino.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que nos separamos, jadeando.

—¿Estarán Seth y Riley en casa esta noche?

—No estoy segura. ¿Por qué? —respondió Bella sin aliento.

Levanté una esquina de mi boca en una sonrisa.

—Porque quiero llevarte a una cita. No puedo esperar a verte otra vez. Y cuanto antes te muestre lo sinceras que son mis intenciones, antes me permitirás volver a entrar en tu familia.

Con un destello en sus ojos, ella respondió:

—Veré lo que puedo hacer y te lo avisaré. Tampoco puedo esperar para verte. —Se puso de puntillas y besó mis labios, luego salió corriendo por la puerta para volver con su niña enferma.

****ITaV****

Pasé mi día con un saltito en mi paso, dando un largo paseo con Gizmo. El pobre perro tuvo que prescindir de eso durante las últimas semanas debido a mi miedo a encontrarme con Bella o con algún otro miembro de su familia. Solo una vez a la semana encontraba el tiempo para cargarlo en el auto y conducir hasta la casa de Carlisle y Esme o reunirme con Emmett en otro lugar fuera de la ciudad para darle un buen paseo.

Hoy le puse una correa y caminé por el vecindario, y a Gizmo le encantó. Sin nada para hacer y nadie de quien esconderme, dejé que mis pensamientos volvieran al día anterior.

En retrospectiva, no podía creer que no había visto lo que estaba justo delante de mí. Bella siempre había sido honesta y sincera en nuestras interacciones y en la forma en que había mostrado su interés por mí. Sin embargo, en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones, a veces largas, había mencionado alguna vez el divorcio o el hecho de que Riley estuviera con Seth. Por otra parte, ella tampoco había llamado a Seth su marido. Esa parte simplemente la asumí porque compartían el mismo apellido y una familiaridad amorosa entre ellos.

Pensando en las cosas racionalmente, entendí por qué Bella había mantenido el nombre de Seth después del divorcio: porque Maddie también lo compartía. Vi completamente la lógica en eso. Y mientras funcionara para ellos, su arreglo de vivienda era probablemente lo mejor que podían ofrecerle a su hija. La única pregunta era qué pasaría con su arreglo de compartir casa una vez que Bella se mudara sola o se volviera a casar. ¿Incluso ella querría eso?

Me negué a pensar en el futuro porque tenía el potencial de hacer que me doliera la cabeza. En cambio, llevé a Gizmo a casa y me dispuse a hacer mis compras semanales. No sabía exactamente a dónde íbamos desde aquí, pero quería asegurarme de que había abastecido mi refrigerador para que Bella pasara la noche en un futuro cercano.

Cuando puse un paquete de jarabes de café en mi carrito con las aventuras del café de Bella en mente, mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo trasero. Lo saqué y abrí la pantalla, encontrando un mensaje de texto de mi chica de la cafetería.

_**Seth y Riley tienen una noche de DVD planeada, así que estoy libre. ~Bella**_

Hice un baile feliz interno mientras se formaba una idea en mi mente.

_**Genial. Vístete de manera casual con zapatos cómodos y lleva una chaqueta. Te recogeré a las 7. No puedo esperar. ~Edward**_

Luego me fui a preparar nuestra cita sorpresa.

****ITaV****

Cinco minutos antes de las siete, le deseé a Gizmo una agradable velada y salí a cruzar la calle para buscar a Bella. Después de ocuparme de todo lo demás en la tarde, solo tenía que cargar mi mochila en el auto y estaba listo para irme tan pronto como ella lo estuviera. Vestido con unos viejos y cómodos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera gris oscuro debajo de una chaqueta vaquera y zapatillas de deporte, llamé a la puerta para encontrar a Bella vestida de manera similar.

Llevaba unos vaqueros pitillo oscuros y una camiseta roja ajustada con una chaqueta de jean. En sus pies tenía un par de Converse rojo desgastado.

—Hola —me saludó un poco nerviosa pero con la emoción brillando en sus ojos.

Quería inclinarme y besarla, pero por la forma en que ella bloqueó la entrada, no estaba seguro de que fuera apropiado.

—Estoy casi lista. Solo necesito decirle buenas noches a Maddie. Volveré en un segundo.

Para mi decepción, pero no para mi sorpresa, cerró la puerta en mi cara, dejándome esperando en el porche. Fiel a su palabra, después de menos de treinta segundos, regresó, sonriéndome ampliamente.

—Hola —susurré, cuando finalmente me incliné para colocar un suave beso en sus labios—. Te extrañé hoy. Vamos, tenemos que conducir un poco.

Con eso, me acerqué y tomé su mano en la mía, guiándola a través de la calle y al lado del acompañante de mi Volvo, donde abrí la puerta para ella.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad, mientras me alejaba de la acera.

Me reí.

—Eso es algo que yo tengo que saber y tú tienes que averiguar. —Realmente esperaba que le gustara mi sorpresa.

Unos minutos más tarde, estábamos en la 101, en dirección al oeste. Podía ver las ruedas en la cabeza de Bella girando furiosamente mientras trataba de averiguar nuestro destino.

—Supongo que Seth y Riley no son mis mayores fanáticos —declaré. Tomando su mano en la mía, la coloqué en su muslo con los dedos entrelazados.

Ella suspiró.

—Aún no se deciden. Después de la noche del apagón, no pude mantener en secreto lo que sucedió entre nosotros cuando era obvio que algo había sucedido. Seth estaba tan enojado que quería ir a tu casa y darte una paliza. Tuvimos un momento difícil tratando de detenerlo. —Me encogí ante eso, pero si hubiera estado en sus zapatos, podría haber optado por dispararme en lugar de simplemente dejarme sin sentido—. Riley, sin embargo, estaba decidido a hablar contigo y hacerte entrar razón. Les amenacé a ambos para que te dejaran en paz o tendría que mudarme. Eso funcionó.

Asentí solemnemente, sin tener nada que decir a eso. Ahora tenía una buena idea de lo que había estado pasando con ella y Seth en el porche la noche que los vi.

—Cuando les dije esta mañana por qué te comportabas como lo hacías, estaban entre reírse a carcajadas, sintiéndose halagados de que pensaras que éramos tan geniales, sus palabras no las mías; y no poder entender cómo pudiste pensar eso. Sin embargo, estuvieron de acuerdo, si estabas convencido de que estabas disolviendo una familia, entonces básicamente hiciste lo honorable. El jurado aún está deliberando sobre qué sentimiento ganará.

Estuvimos callados hasta que tuve que preguntar:

—¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerlos de que eres importante para mí y no tengo la intención de lastimarte nunca más?

—Me temo que tomará algo de tiempo, pero esta cita es el primer paso. Ahora, ¿a dónde me llevas? Estamos a mitad de camino de Forks y, por mucho que me guste porque es donde crecí, prefiero no cenar allí.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que la llevaría a un pequeño restaurante de la ciudad?, no tenía ni idea. Por suerte, acabábamos de llegar al desvío de la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Cuando seguí el camino de tierra, pude ver la cara de Bella arrugada en confusión. O no tenía idea de dónde estábamos o no podía entender por qué la llevaría a lo de mis tíos para nuestra cita.

Poco después, estacioné el auto a un lado de la carretera y le sonreí a Bella. Luego salí y abrí la puerta. Había una mirada interrogante en su rostro y ella me miró con aprensión mientras sacaba mi mochila del maletero.

—Vamos, ya casi llegamos.

Tomé su mano en la mía y la llevé por un pequeño sendero hacia el bosque. Ser capaz de tocarla libremente así me hizo querer saltar como una niña.

—Si hubiera sabido que querías llevarme de excursión por la noche, podría haberte cancelado. O al menos, habría llevado mejores zapatos. —Las quejas de Bella eran demasiado lindas.

—No está lejos. Solo un par de metros más. —Y como prometí, apareció un pequeño claro delante de nosotros, que nos daba una buena vista del enorme y viejo árbol que todavía tenía la vieja casa del árbol de Emmett y mía. Conduje a Bella a la escalera, indicándole que subiera primero.

Su expresión estaba en algún lugar entre la confusión y la sorpresa, pero hizo lo que le pedí y subió conmigo pisándome los talones, ofreciéndome una gran vista de su sexy trasero. Al llegar al pequeño porche, esperó a que entrara delante de ella. Cuando lo hice, encendí las luces parpadeantes a batería que había colgado cuando vine aquí antes. Sin darme la vuelta para ver su expresión, saqué mi teléfono y lo conecté con mi pequeño altavoz portátil, comenzando la lista de reproducción de melodías suaves que había elegido.

—Esto es… —comenzó Bella y luego se detuvo cuando me di vuelta para encontrar sus ojos—. Lo siento si me quejé antes. Esto es perfecto.

—Me alegro de que te guste —le respondí, guiándola hacia los cojines y almohadas que cubrían el piso en una esquina de la habitación.

Con una sonrisa, se sentó, mirándome expectante. Dejando mi mochila, me senté a su lado. Abrí la cremallera y desempaqué los recipientes de plástico que había llenado con todo tipo de cosas de la tienda de _delicatessen_. Cuando quité las tapas, noté que los ojos de Bella se ensanchaban con cada cosa que destapaba.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —pregunté sugestivamente, moviendo mis cejas hacia ella.

Ella sonrió de vuelta.

—Definitivamente mucho. No lo hiciste tú mismo, ¿verdad?

Sintiéndome atrapado, levanté una esquina de mi boca en una media sonrisa.

—No, no lo hice. En realidad soy un cocinero medio decente, pero esto es un poco demasiado para que lo haga en un par de horas. Así que fui a la tienda de cocina mediterránea. —Sosteniendo los diversos recipientes, le mostré lo que tenía—. Aquí tenemos algunas hojas de parra rellenas con carne picada y queso feta. Estas son mini _bruschetta_ con tomate y albahaca, algunos bocados de tomate y mozzarella y _carpaccio_ de ternera con queso parmesano y rúcula. —Después le mostré el último recipiente—. También tengo dátiles asados envueltos en tocino y algunos bocaditos de queso de cabra glaseados con miel.

Además de eso, también preparé un postre especial, pero por ahora sería un secreto.

Bella se lamió los labios, sus dedos se crisparon para alcanzar el primer bocado. Riendo ligeramente, coloqué todo en la mesa pequeña y baja, recuperando las servilletas y los platos de plástico que había traído junto con una botella de vino y dos vasos de plástico.

—Edward, esta es la cosa más romántica que alguien haya hecho por mí. —Se inclinó, colocando un beso prolongado en mis labios—. Muchas gracias.

La envolví en mis brazos, emocionado porque ahora era mía, pero al mismo tiempo triste porque nadie la había hecho sentir tan especial. Tampoco era como si fuera una cita normal, como a las que había llevado a otras chicas en el pasado. En su mayoría había optado por la ruta convencional de la cena y una película con quizás un toque personal aquí o allá. Hoy, sin embargo, no se sentía correcto. En cierto modo, era como si esta cosa entre Bella y yo fuera demasiado preciosa y especial para compartirla con el mundo, al menos por ahora.

—De nada. Me alegra que te guste.

Ella se apartó para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Gustarme? Me encanta. —Con asombro, dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación una vez más—. ¿Dónde estamos de todos modos?

Sonriendo, compartí algo de información.

—Estamos en la propiedad de Carlisle y Esme. Esta es la viaja casa del árbol de Emmett y mía. La construyeron para nosotros cuando éramos pequeños y la mantuvimos bien cuidada a lo largo de los años. Les llamé hoy temprano y les conté mis planes, para que no se preocuparan si veían las luces.

Nos serví un poco de vino y le di a Bella un plato y un juego de cubiertos.

—¡Guau! Esto es fantástico. Siempre quise una cuando era niña, pero Charlie estaba en contra porque era demasiado torpe. Tenía miedo de que me rompiera el cuello al intentar escalar. —Ella sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose de un rosa suave y luego sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con picardía—. No tenía idea de que me subía a los árboles, saltaba de acantilados y participaba en carreras de motos con Seth, Jake, Leah y los otros chicos de la reserva en cualquier oportunidad que tenía.

Me reí con ganas ante la imagen de una Bella adolescente siendo una adicta a la adrenalina.

—Así que eras inquieta cuando eras joven.

—No realmente. Pasé un tiempo de rebeldía durante algunos años y esas actividades en su mayoría terminaron con viajes a la sala de emergencias. Lo más difícil fue inventar historias para explicarle a Charlie lo que me pasó sin revelar nuestras últimas transgresiones. Pero la mayoría de las veces era una buena chica. Él nunca tuvo que preocuparse de que yo saliera con chicos malos, drogas o que estuviera en compañía cuestionable. Él conocía a todos mis amigos, incluso conocía a sus padres.

Tomó un sorbo de su vino y comenzó a poner una variedad de alimentos en su plato. Dejé que sus palabras corrieran alrededor de mi cabeza por un momento, luego recordé que me contó que Seth fue el primero. Tomando una copa de mi propio vino, comencé a buscar más información.

—Estuviste con él durante mucho tiempo.

Su expresión se volvió un poco triste.

—Casi diez años. Nos conocemos desde siempre y, cuando todos empezaron a tener citas en la escuela secundaria, también fue natural que lo hiciéramos. Y funcionó. Fuimos felices, nos divertimos. Por supuesto, nunca hubo esto, grandes gestos románticos, pero encajábamos. Mi primer beso fue Jake, en un desafío, pero todo lo demás sucedió con Seth.

A pesar de que sabía bastante después de nuestra charla corazón a corazón la noche anterior, todavía estaba sorprendido de escucharlo.

—¿Y estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo?

—Hasta que él descubrió su preferencia sexual, sí. Ya que es un año mayor que yo, tuvimos una relación a larga distancia cuando fue a U-Dub durante mi último año de escuela secundaria. Tan pronto como se nos permitió vivir juntos fuera del campus nos mudamos juntos, nos comprometimos y, un año más tarde, nos casamos. Todo siguió su curso natural hasta que Seth salió del clóset.

No parecía que hubieran estado apasionadamente enamorados aunque era obvio que compartían un vínculo que nadie podía romper fácilmente. Afortunadamente, ella no permitió que me detuviera en mis tristes pensamientos y, en cambio, me devolvió las preguntas.

—Creo que es suficiente de mi triste historia. Lo único que sé de tu pasado es que terminaste una relación de cuatro años en primavera. Por lo que sé, podrías tener un par de ex esposas y un montón de niños en algún lugar. O podrías haber sido un mujeriego, persiguiendo cada falda en Seattle durante la última década y media. —Ella estaba bromeando. Por supuesto, ella sabía que nunca me había casado, sin embargo, la curiosidad en su tono era innegable.

Para mantenerla en suspenso por un poco más de tiempo, me puse un dátil en la boca, masticándolo lentamente mientras pensaba mi respuesta.

—Bueno, sabes que no he estado casado, ni siquiera comprometido. Y seguramente sabrías si tuviera un hijo. En cuanto al asunto de ser un mujeriego, en realidad estaba muy lejos de eso. Supongo que podrías llamarme un monógamo en serie. Durante la mayor parte de mi vida adulta, he tenido una novia estable o he estado soltero. No puedo negar que tuve una aventura de una noche en la universidad, pero después odié la incomodidad, así que nunca volví a hacerlo. Y aunque probablemente no estaba locamente enamorado de la mayoría de mis novias, prefiero conocer a alguien y disfrutar de su compañía en lugar de la rápida gratificación del sexo casual.

Las cejas de Bella se alzaron, su expresión cautelosa.

—Entonces, ¿de cuántas novias estamos hablando? Parece que hubo muchas.

Me di cuenta de que lo había hecho parecer mucho peor de lo que era.

—Si quieres averiguar mi historial, he tenido cinco novias serias y esa única aventura de una noche en la universidad.

—Eso me convierte en la número siete, supongo —murmuró contemplativamente.

Sin saber qué hacer con eso, le dije con vacilación:

—Supongo que sí. Entonces... —Esperé a que ella dijera algo. Sabía que seis no era mucho. Incluso Emmett, que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con Rosalie, necesitaba más que sus dos manos para contar todas sus conquistas. ¿O estaba preocupada por ser simplemente otra en una larga fila de novias?

Cuando no respondió, me acerqué a ella, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras levantaba su barbilla con la otra mano para capturar su mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿Dije algo malo?

Ella tragó con fuerza, luego se mordió el labio.

—Es solo que me siento un poco intimidada por tu historia. En realidad tuviste citas cuando yo nunca lo hice. Y tengo miedo de que puedas pasar a la número ocho más temprano que tarde.

Cuando Bella apartó la vista una vez más, la presioné hacia atrás hasta que estuvo acostada sobre su espalda, me acomodé sobre ella, haciendo imposible que ella apartara la vista.

—Tienes que creer que nunca sentí por nadie lo que siento por ti. Nunca. Y si alguna vez nos separamos, tendrás que ser la que se alejará de mí porque ahora que te tengo nunca podría dejarte ir de nuevo.

Con eso, ella estiró su cuello y aplastó sus labios contra los míos, acercándome a ella con su agarre en el pelo de mi nuca. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para hacerle saber lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de ella pero por la forma en que ambos parecimos poner tanto en el beso, parecía que estábamos en la misma página.

Quería mucho más que besar a Bella, pero al ver que la noche había empezado a enfriarse, no quería exponer su piel al aire fresco. Después de una larga sesión de besos, me aparté de mala gana, juntando mis ojos con los de ella.

—No creas que no te deseo, pero si no nos detenemos, me temo que terminaremos enfermos la próxima semana. —Me senté—. Vamos, terminemos de comer, hay postre.

Con un último beso, la ayudé a sentarse y le di su plato y luego agarré el mío. Nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio, escuchando música y disfrutando del resto de nuestra comida.

Asentí a su plato vacío y sonreí.

—¿Estás lista para ese postre ahora?

—Mmm, sí, por favor. —Ella dejó su plato y tomó un sorbo de su vino.

Busqué en la mochila y saqué el pequeño juego de fondue de chocolate que había comprado ese mismo día. Bella estaba emocionada y nos alimentamos el uno al otro con frutas cubiertas de chocolate durante la siguiente hora.

Lamentablemente, alrededor de las once, hacía tanto frío que tuvimos que empacar y volver a casa. Después de un largo viaje con las manos entrelazadas en el muslo de Bella, aún llegamos a nuestra calle demasiado pronto.

Habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales antes, pero quería que nuestra noche fuera perfecta, ahora que estábamos saliendo oficialmente. Así que, con gran tristeza y una erección del tamaño de Texas, la acompañé al otro lado de la calle y subí a su porche donde nos detuvimos frente a su puerta.

—Pasé una noche maravillosa. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, Bella —declaré, mirándola con sinceridad.

Ella me sonrió.

—Gracias por la mejor cita que he tenido.

Sabía que ella no podía invitarme porque Seth y Riley estaban en casa y todavía estaban molestos conmigo. Entonces, para evitar que las cosas se volvieran incómodas, simplemente me incliné, tocando mis labios con los de ella. Los apoyé sobre su boca por un largo rato y luego la besé con ternura.

Solo permití que nuestras lenguas se encontraran y se enredaran por unos breves segundos antes de romper el beso, sonriendo contra sus labios.

—Dulces sueños, mi Bella. Te llamaré mañana.

Con un último y suave beso, me di la vuelta y casi salté por la calle hacia mi propia casa.

**** ITaV ****

Un poco más tarde, después de que me puse unos pantalones para dormir y una camiseta y mientras me estaba lavando los dientes, un golpe suave en la puerta principal me sobresaltó. Escupí la pasta de dientes en el fregadero y corrí escaleras abajo para averiguar quién podía estar allí a esa hora de la noche.

Con Gizmo desmayado en su canasta, no pude obtener ninguna pista de él.

Cuando alcancé el pomo, los golpes empezaron de nuevo, y eché un vistazo por la mirilla. Abrí la puerta para encontrar a una Bella con los ojos abiertos, vestida con un pantalón de pijama a cuadros, una camiseta sin mangas y una manta alrededor de ella.

Todo lo que dijo fue:

—No pude dormir.

Luego, sin otra palabra, colocó una mano en mi pecho y apretó la tela de mi camisa en su mano mientras me empujaba hacia la casa, pateando la puerta detrás de ella. Levantó la mano y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello para acercar mis labios a los de ella para un apasionado beso.

—Vamos a la cama, Edward —susurró, mientras me conducía escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¡Reaparecí! Perdón por no haber actualizado, la realidad es que me decía "hoy tengo que actualizar" y surgían cosas de la vida diaria que hacían que me olvidara. Pretendo volver al ritmo de antes y que no vuelva a pasar, espero contar con ustedes._

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Este Edward es taaan romántico, ¿les gustó? ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:_**_ Katie D. B, kaja0507, tulgarita, patymdn, Adyprinces2333, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, Iza, Lady Grigori, tokita1796, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, krisr0405, Melina, Pili, somas, angryc, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, Skye Bennet Ward, Adriu, alejandra1987, Cinti, ELIZABETH, miop, LicetSalvatore, Nelva Robsten, Esal, Labluegirl, Maryluna, andreasotoseneca, Melania, Jade HSos, Yani B, Cary, sandy56, Shikara65, freedom2604, Bianca24fer, Chayley Costa, Smedina, nydiac10, Adriana Molina y Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Bella apareciendo en mi puerta el sábado por la noche fue una sorpresa muy bienvenida. Terminé nuestra noche con un beso porque eso era lo prudente para una primera cita. Sin embargo, no quería nada más que abrazarla, piel contra piel. Así que cuando ella tomó la decisión por mí, yo estaba muy dispuesto.

Se quedó en mi cama cuando le pedí que lo hiciera después, pero, tristemente, una vez que el cielo comenzó a cambiar de negro a gris, se apartó de mis brazos, indicando que necesitaba estar en casa cuando Maddie se despertara.

Habían planeado un día en familia y, como yo no formaba parte de esa familia, no nos veríamos el resto del fin de semana.

La semana siguiente continuó, en gran parte, con el mismo patrón. Cada noche, Bella llamaba a mi puerta y, sin mucho alboroto, nos acomodamos en mi cama y hacíamos el amor. Después de eso, hablábamos un poco hasta que estaba listo para dormir. Siempre me dormía con Bella envuelta de forma segura en mis brazos y me decepcionaba descubrir que se había ido y que su lado de la cama estaba frío cuando me despertaba.

Las noches que no vino, hablamos por teléfono durante horas. Sentí como si nos estuviéramos conociendo mucho mejor.

Las cosas no eran ideales, pero estaba dispuesto a tomar cualquier parte de ella que pudiera conseguir. Sin embargo, me sentía cada vez más frustrado por no poder pasar tiempo con ella, además de enviarnos mensajes de texto, sexo y charlas por teléfono. El sexo era genial pero quería más.

Todo llegó a un punto crítico cuando Bella se levantó y recogió su ropa justo después de una corta estadía entre mis sábanas el viernes por la noche.

—¿Ya te vas? —le pregunté, irritado porque ella se alejara de mí tan pronto.

Se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa culpable en su rostro.

—Sí, lo siento. Es la noche de Seth y Riley para salir y les dije que tenía que encargarme de algo muy rápido. Están esperando que regrese para poder irse.

Poniéndose otra vez su camiseta, se inclinó para darme un beso de despedida pero me moví para que solo alcanzara mi mejilla. Se enderezó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás enojado conmigo porque tengo que irme? —Sonaba exasperada, pero también había un matiz de miedo.

—Sí, no... demonios. —No había planeado decir nada, así que las palabras correctas no querían salir.

Su respuesta fue triste y resignada.

—Edward, sabes que tengo una familia. Tengo compromisos y responsabilidades. Si no puedes manejar eso...

Tuve que interrumpirla allí, ya que la conversación estaba yendo mal bastante rápido.

—¡Bella, no! No se trata de eso. Sé que tienes una hija y entiendo que tienes un acuerdo con Seth y Riley. Y puedo vivir con eso. Pero, Bella, con todas las visitas nocturnas y tus escapadas antes del amanecer, ahora descubro que les estás mintiendo a los chicos para venir aquí para un revolcón rápido… Me haces sentir como tu pequeño secreto. —Suspiré con frustración, dándome cuenta de que me molestaba más de lo que me había dado cuenta.

Bella jadeó ante mis palabras contundentes y vi sus ojos nublados por el dolor.

—Lo si-siento. —Su voz se quebró al pronunciar las palabras—. Esto es tan nuevo para mí. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo y quiero hacerte feliz…

Tuve que frenarla para evitar que se llevara la impresión equivocada.

—Soy feliz mientras te tengo. Pero no quiero estar contigo solo por sexo. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, escuchar sobre tu día. Y no quiero solo _escuchar_ sobre tu vida, quiero ser parte de ella.

—No sé cómo hacer eso —admitió con resignación.

Sabiendo que le estaba pidiendo que se arriesgara, me incorporé y tomé sus manos inquietas en las mías.

—Si quieres que forme parte de tu vida, debes permitirme volver a tu vida. Sé que lo arruiné cuando salí corriendo después del apagón, pero estoy tratando de mostrarte que estoy aquí para quedarme. Así que, por favor, considera dejarme pasar tiempo con Maddie de nuevo. Y con los chicos. Sé que todavía están enojados conmigo pero estoy seguro de que con tiempo y paciencia verán que hablo en serio.

La miré fijamente a los ojos, intentando que ella aceptara. Pude ver su confusión interna, pero después de un minuto, cerró los ojos, se inclinó y colocó suavemente sus labios contra los míos. Entonces cedió.

—Bueno.

—¿Bueno? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Está bien. Hablaré con ella y los chicos mañana y, si no tienes otros planes, me gustaría que vengas a cenar mañana por la noche.

Ella intentó darme una sonrisa valiente y le devolví la sonrisa, tirando de ella para un beso profundo y sincero.

—Gracias. No te decepcionaré.

La tiré hacia abajo conmigo, disfrutando unos minutos más de tiempo ininterrumpido con ella, luego la envié en su camino.

—Vamos, tu familia está esperando. Llámame cuando puedas.

****ITaV****

El sábado nos sorprendió con un clima inusualmente cálido, así que Bella me avisó que me invitaban a una barbacoa familiar esa noche.

Por la mañana, me uní a Emmett para hacer ejercicio, luego hice algunas tareas domésticas y compré comestibles, tratando de distraerme de los nervios que sentía por la noche que me esperaba.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a la casa de los Clearwater, le puse a mi apoyo moral su correa. Cuando le dije a Gizmo a dónde íbamos, prácticamente me arrastró por la calle y subió por el porche, ladrando un _hola_ antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de llamar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se abrió la puerta y apareció una Bella con aspecto ansioso. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hola —dije a modo de saludo, luego me incliné para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Me alegré de sentirla relajarse contra mí.

—Hola. Viniste.

—Por supuesto que sí. No me perdería la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo. —Besé sus labios de nuevo—. ¿Los chicos ya han sacado sus cuchillos?

Ante eso, ella se rió a carcajadas.

—Vamos, Edward. Supongo que lo mejor es simplemente quitar la curita.

Ella me hizo pasar dentro, a través de la casa y por las puertas francesas en el otro extremo de la sala de estar. Allí, en el patio, Seth y Riley estaban juntos sobre una especie de revista. Cuando estaba a punto de dar a conocer mi presencia, el impacto de un pequeño cuerpo golpeando mis piernas y dos brazos cortos que se envolvían alrededor de mis muslos me hizo perder el equilibrio.

—¡Dr. Edward! ¡Está aquí! —Después de agarrarme dolorosamente fuerte, me soltó y se arrojó sobre mi perro—. ¡Y trajiste a Gizmo! ¡Los extrañé taaaaaanto a los dos!

Sus palabras causaron una punzada en mi pecho, recordándome cuánto dolor le había causado a ella y a su madre. Agachándome para estar al nivel de los ojos con ella, extendí la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—También te extrañamos, cariño —dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Su mirada se fijó en la mía con una expresión llena de simpatía.

—Mami dijo que tuvieron un ma-malentendido.

Tuve que sonreír ante su lucha por pronunciar la palabra difícil pero sabía que tenía que ser tan honesto con ella como pudiera con las palabras más simples que se me ocurrieron.

—Maddie, me gusta mucho tu mamá. Pero pensé que estaba con tu papá y sería mejor que los dejara solos. —Esperaba que ella pudiera entender algo de lo que estaba diciendo, aunque sabía que solo tenía cinco años y no podía entenderlo todo. Para mi alivio, sus siguientes palabras demostraron que entendió todo.

—Pero papá está con Riley. Él es su novio y duermen en la misma cama. —La confusión era obvia en su rostro. Para ella era un hecho que su padre tenía un novio y así era como debería ser. Lamentablemente, para mí no había sido tan claro.

—Sí, también lo sé ahora.

Ante eso, sus ojos se volvieron esperanzados.

—¿Dormirás en la cama de mamá ahora?

Me atraganté al escuchar su pregunta inocente pero crucial y me sorprendió encontrarme salvado por Seth agachado al otro lado de su hija.

—Cariño, mami y el doctor Edward son una pareja ahora, como Riley y yo. Riley y yo hemos estado juntos por algunos años, mientras que mami y el doctor Edward lo están hace muy poco. Necesitan algo de tiempo para conocerse el uno al otro. —Seth apenas me miró por encima de la cabeza de Maddie. Luego su expresión se suavizó cuando agregó—: Pero significan mucho para el otro y, finalmente, estoy seguro de que el doctor Edward se quedará y dormirá en la cama de mamá. O mamá podría quedarse en la casa del doctor Edward.

La cabeza de Maddie se giró y ojos marrones expectantes me miraron.

—¿Puedo quedarme, también? ¿Como una fiesta de pijamas?

Su entusiasmo puro y genuino calentó mi corazón y me hizo sonreír.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar eso.

Miró a su padre otra vez, saltando con emoción.

—Papá, ¿escuchaste eso? Mamá y yo tendremos una pijamada con el doctor Edward y Gizmo pronto.

Seth le sonrió con amorosa indulgencia y, un momento después, ella salió al patio con mi cachorro pisándole los talones.

Me enderecé y los observé por un minuto antes de sentir a Seth acercarse a mí, así que me giré para mirarlo.

—Gracias por venir a mi rescate. No tenía idea de qué decirle.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. Supongo que soy la razón por la que, a su edad, ella se pregunta sobre cosas como esas. —Ambos dejamos que nuestros ojos vagaran hacia la niña y el perro ansioso que jugaba en el césped y los mantuvimos allí cuando él habló una vez más—. Prométeme que cuidarás a Bella y nunca volverás a hacerle daño así. Sé bueno con ella y con Maddie, y nos llevaremos bien. Nadie merece la felicidad y alguien que adore el suelo en el que camina más que Bella. Me mata saber que no pude ser ese hombre para ella.

No esperaba ese nivel de honestidad y franqueza por parte de él y me sentí obligado a no solo asegurárselo sino también darle algo a cambio.

—Prefiero cortarme el brazo que causarle dolor otra vez. Bella y Maddie son mi principal prioridad. Haré todo lo que pueda para hacerlas felices. —Seth asintió en silencio, y continué—: Y me alegro de que no pudieras amar a Bella como se merece, de lo contrario no habría tenido la oportunidad de ser esa persona para ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio uno al lado del otro hasta que Seth resopló.

—¿Realmente pensaste que éramos un trío? —preguntó, con humor en su voz.

Todavía no había llegado al punto en el que era capaz de reírme de mi estúpido error. Sin embargo, sentí como si Seth estaba aliviando el estado de ánimo y señalándome que estaba perdonado.

—Me temo que sí —admití tímidamente.

—Somos así de geniales, ¿eh? —Él se rió, golpeándome en el hombro—. Vamos, Riley está ansioso por unirse a nuestra conversación. Sentémonos y tomemos una cerveza.

Nos acercamos a la mesa y Seth se sentó junto a su novio, mientras yo me sentaba frente a ellos.

Después de un breve saludo, Riley tuvo que poner su granito de arena.

—Supongo que ya has sido regañado lo suficiente, pero por favor, responde esto: ¿Cómo podrías tener la idea de que todos estábamos en una relación? Quiero decir, vamos, somos homosexuales y no lo estamos ocultando exactamente.

—No lo están mostrando tampoco —contesté, en mi defensa—. Ambos besan y abrazan a Bella, la llaman _amor_ y todos los demás términos de cariño en el libro pero no hay demostraciones de afecto públicas entre ustedes, al menos no cuando he estado aquí. Agrega a eso un extraño comentario aquí y allá, y todo parecía encajar. Tengo que decir que son los hombres gay menos extravagante que he conocido.

En ese momento, Bella colocó un plato de ensalada en el centro de la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

—Deberías verlos ver _Dirty Dancing_. No dudarías de su orientación sexual ni un segundo más.

Ambos chicos parecían ofendidos pero Riley fue el que habló:

—Bells, tienes que admitir que Patrick Swayze es sexo con patas en esa película. Tampoco te opones a verla. —Su indignación era demasiado graciosa y, obviamente, un acto.

Bella entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—No, pero no lo adoro como lo hacen ustedes dos —continuó imitando burlonamente la voz de un gay típico sobreexcitado—. _Oh, cariño, Patrick es taaaaaaan sexy. ¿Por qué no puedo ser suyo, bebé? Definitivamente, dulzura, es un dios del sexo. No te culparé por decir su nombre en lugar del mío esta noche._

Ambos saltaron de sus sillas y se lanzaron sobre la mesa para callarla. Debió haberlo visto venir, porque se levantó de un salto y se apresuró a alejarse de la mesa para que no pudieran alcanzarla.

Ella tropezó por la risa cuando ambos se derrumbaron sobre la mesa.

—Tal vez si jugaran más deportes y vieran menos televisión, no tendrían que babearse por un actor muerto y podrían ser capaces de atraparme.

La fulminaron con la mirada pero en realidad no hicieron otro movimiento para llegar a ella.

La noche procedió con bromas ligeras e interesantes conversaciones. Maddie se sentó con nosotros mientras comíamos y me sentí completamente fuera de mi elemento. Antes de que todo ocurriera entre Bella y yo, siempre habíamos comido y hablado con facilidad. Me decía a mí mismo que ella no era mía para tocarla, así que no lo hacía. Con ella como mi novia ahora, básicamente me permitía tocarla cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, Maddie estaba con nosotros, y no tenía idea de qué era apropiado y qué no. Así que mantuve mis manos para mí mismo.

A mitad de la cena, Bella pareció sentir mi inquietud y, sin una palabra o una mirada, se acercó y puso su mano en la mía. Y así supe que pertenecía ahí.

En algún momento, comenzamos a discutir nuestros horarios para las próximas semanas y, cuando abrí el calendario en mi teléfono, me topé con un compromiso que había olvidado por completo con todo lo que había estado pasando últimamente. Allí, para el fin de semana siguiente al siguiente, había un recordatorio de que se esperaba que apareciera en Seattle para el cumpleaños de mi padre. Iba a ser un gran evento ya que cumpliría sesenta años y había invitado a socios comerciales y clientes. No estaba interesado en asistir a ese tipo de fiestas pero tuve una idea.

—Bella, ¿qué harás el fin de semana después del siguiente? —pregunté, esperando que estuviera libre para acompañarme por el fin de semana a la ciudad.

Ella lo pensó por un momento.

—Nada en particular. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Estaba feliz de escuchar eso.

—Bueno, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a Seattle. Mi padre celebrará su cumpleaños número sesenta ese sábado y me gustaría que fueses mi cita.

Expectante, la miré a los ojos y noté que los de ella se ampliaban ante mi declaración.

—¿Quieres presentarme a tus padres? ¿Estás seguro? Ese es un gran paso y es un poco pronto para eso.

Esperaba que estuviese diciendo eso porque no estaba segura de mis sentimientos en lugar de estar dudando de los suyos.

—No me preocupa si hemos estado juntos por una semana o diez años. Eres importante para mí y quiero que conozcas a mi familia, a menos que no quieras venir conmigo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo. —Se giró hacia Seth y Riley y les pregunto—: ¿Ustedes pueden quedarse con Maddie el fin de semana? Si no tengo que preguntarle a Sue o Leah.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente.

—No, está bien. Tendremos un buen tiempo de gays.

—Genial, está arreglado —dije, sonriendo—. Nos iremos el viernes por la tarde y regresaremos el domingo después del almuerzo. Oh, y deberías empacar un vestido formal. A mí papá le gustan las fiestas grandes y vestirse elegante. Su fiesta no va a ser de etiqueta, pero tendremos que arreglarnos un poco.

Bella tragó saliva audiblemente y luego se inclinó para besar mis labios.

—¿Entonces el vestido del evento de beneficencia será demasiado formal? Supongo que será mejor si le pregunto a Alice. Tal vez finalmente tenga una razón para usar el número que me dio en la gala.

****ITaV****

Era cerca de medianoche y Maddie había estado en la cama por horas cuando les dije adiós a los chicos y Bella nos acompañó a Gizmo y a mí a la puerta de entrada.

—Pasé una gran noche. Realmente extrañaba pasar tiempo con todos ustedes. —Me incliné para posar mis labios sobre los suyos—. ¿Te veré mañana?

Bella miró hacia arriba vacilante.

—Mmm, sé que las cosas no fueron bien anoche, pero ¿te importaría si voy contigo ahora y me quedo a pasar la noche? Todavía tendré que irme temprano mañana pero tal vez podamos desayunar juntos antes de que me vaya.

Odié cuán insegura sonaba. Eso no era lo que pretendía la noche del viernes.

—Bebé, puedes venir y quedarte todo lo que quieras, siempre que lo desees. Simplemente no quería que te escabulleras y les mintieras a los chicos. No me gustó cómo me sentí al respecto y no quiero que eso sea todo lo que somos.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza y besé sus labios con más entusiasmo, después me alejé.

—Vamos. Necesitamos ir a la cama.

—¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? —Con un guiño, ella se deshizo de mi agarre y tomó mi mano en la suya, saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Me cuentan en los comentarios qué les pareció el capítulo?_

**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:_**_ Adriu, Yoliki, Kriss21, Keniie Masen, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, bellaliz, Katie D. B, alejandra1987, angryc, Iza, somas, Pili, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Cecy, tulgatita, Shikara65, Esal, Jade HSos, Yani B, Smedina, Liz Vidal, ELIZABETH, patymdn, Tecupi, Mar91, andreasotoseneca, kaja0507, freedom2604, Melania, Lizdayanna, terewee, miop, Jimena, Hanna D. L, Nati98 y Adriana Molina. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **__The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to __**Payton79**__. __I just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Bella pasó la noche del sábado en mi cama y la mañana del domingo se quedó a desayunar como había prometido. Las cosas estaban yendo realmente genial.

Después de que se fue, saqué a Gizmo a dar un largo paseo, hice algunas tareas de la casa y después estuve listo para ir a Forks a cenar con Carlisle y Esme. No había hablado mucho con ninguno de los dos desde que había vuelto a mis sentidos y había arreglado las cosas con Bella, así que estaba un poco ansioso.

Pero, antes de que pudiera irme, mi teléfono sonó y reconocí el número de mis padres en la pantalla.

—Hola, mamá —saludé, sabiendo que mi padre nunca llamaba sin hacer un anuncio previo por mensaje de texto.

—_Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? No he escuchado de ti en dos semanas_. —Ella sonaba preocupada y un poco desilusionada.

Me di cuenta que había estado tan preocupado suspirando por Bella y después disfrutando de nuestra nueva relación que no había pensado mucho en hablar con alguien más.

—Mamá, lo siento. Estoy bien, genial en realidad, solo he estado muy… ocupado.

—_Oh, cariño, eso está bien. Solo digo que no te habría matado enviarme un rápido mensaje aquí y allá. Pero ya basta con hacerte sentir culpa. Te llamo para recordarte sobre los planes para el cumpleaños de tu papá. La fiesta será el sábado, pero ¿podrías estar aquí el viernes por la noche? Ya sabes, como en realidad su cumpleaños es el viernes, pensé que sería lindo si teníamos una cena familiar. No hemos tenido una en meses._

Eso era verdad. La última cena familiar real fue la noche en que anuncié que me mudaba a Port Angeles como hacía medio año. Después de eso, todos habíamos estado tan ocupados que no habíamos tenido otra oportunidad. Alice viajó a Nueva York por negocios, mis padres se fueron a un crucero para vacaciones de verano y, cuando ellos regresaron, yo estaba organizando todo para mi partida de Seattle. Así que entendía por qué mi madre quería tomar la oportunidad, ya que todos estaríamos ahí el fin de semana.

—Seguro, mamá. Ya hablé con Tom Gerandy para que me reemplace el viernes por la tarde. Deberíamos ser capaces de llegar para la cena. —Era completamente inconsciente de lo que mis palabras descuidadas daban a entender.

Un jadeo de sorpresa del otro lado de la línea hizo que me diera cuenta que no había mencionado que me interesaba alguien, mucho menos que estaba viendo a alguien, y seguro que no había dicho que era lo suficientemente serio como para presentarla a mi familia.

—_¿Dijiste _deberíamos_ ser capaces de llegar para la cena? Edward, ¿traerás a alguien contigo?_ —preguntó mamá con un suspiro.

No estaba seguro de si ella sonaba más sorprendida o curiosa, pero sabía que tenía que ser claro, al menos lo suficiente como para explicar por qué estaba llevando una cita.

Sonreí para mí mismo y respondí:

—Bueno, sí. Había planeado llamarte por esto. Invité a mi novia a que vaya conmigo. Espero que esté bien.

—_¡Guau, cariño! Eso fue rápido. ¿O regresaste con Jane?_ —Esta vez el entusiasmo en su voz era innegable. Tenía que admitir que mis padres probablemente eran las únicas personas en mi vida, aparte de mí, que estaban tristes cuando nos separamos.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras le respondía:

—No, mamá. No lo hice. Jane todavía está en Nueva York y, por lo que sé, está muy feliz con su vida allá.

—_Entonces ¿a quién traerás? _—Ahora había sobre todo confusión.

Me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que en realidad podía decírselo a alguien y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Su nombre es Bella. Es mi vecina del otro lado de la calle y es maravillosa.

Podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de mi madre del otro lado de la línea.

—_En ese caso, no puedo esperar para conocerla. ¿Ella se quedará en un hotel? Ya sabes que estamos remodelando nuestra habitación de invitados. Y tal vez ella estaría más cómoda ahí de todos modos._

La sugerencia era un poco extraña, ya que Jane siempre se quedaba en mi habitación conmigo las veces que pasamos la noche en la casa de mis padres. Al mismo tiempo, no sabía si Bella querría hacer eso. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que donde fuera que ella se quedara, me quedaría yo también.

—Todavía no le pregunté, mamá. Puede compartir mi habitación, si ella está de acuerdo con eso. O nos reservaré una habitación en el Fairmont.

—¡_Edward, no! ¿No te quedarás con nosotros? _—Claramente estaba ofendida pero le prometí a Seth que Bella sería mi prioridad y no daría marcha atrás en esa promesa, mucho menos veinticuatro horas después.

—No dije eso, mamá. Solo dije que no dejaré que Bella se quede sola en un hotel. Hablaré con ella y te lo haré saber, ¿está bien? —Mirando mi reloj, me di cuenta que era tarde para la cena—. Prometo que lo haré, mamá pero ahora tengo que irme, Carlisle y Esme me están esperando.

Ella suspiró y después me dejó colgar.

—_Está bien, cariño. Diles hola de mi parte. Y hablamos pronto, te quiero._

—También te quiero, mamá. Adiós. —Con eso, le puse la correa a Gizmo, salí de la casa y entre al auto para llegar a tiempo a la casa de mis tíos.

_****ITaV****_

La mañana del lunes iba como siempre, hasta que Jessica me avisó que tenía un visitante unos minutos antes de que mi descanso para el almuerzo comenzara oficialmente. Curioso, caminé hacia el área de recepción donde me emocionó encontrar a mi novia esperándome con dos tazas de café y una bolsa del restaurante.

No la veía desde el domingo a la mañana y solo tuvimos tiempo para una corta llamada anoche, así que estaba aún más feliz de pasar mi descanso con ella.

Sonreí ampliamente y la saludé con un rápido pero tierno beso en sus labios.

—Hola, bebé. Que linda sorpresa.

Alrededor nuestro podía haber escuchado un alfiler caer, después hubo varios pequeños jadeos. Como todavía no habíamos salido a ningún lado como una pareja, era prácticamente nuestra salida al público. Era consciente de que era una sorpresa para algunos de mis empleados y pacientes, pero estaba orgulloso de ser capaz de mostrarles a las personas que ella me pertenecía.

Sin querer perder ni un minuto juntos, guié a Bella hacia mi oficina y le di instrucciones a Jessica para que no me pasara llamadas hasta después de que mi descanso terminara.

—¿Eres consciente de que la mayoría de las mujeres ahí afuera estaban listas para arrancarme los ojos, no? —preguntó Bella con su espalda hacia mí mientras desempacaba las cosas.

Con un par de pasos estaba justo detrás de ella, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y empujándola contra mi pecho.

—No me preocupo por nadie que no seas tú. Déjalos pensar lo que quieran, al menos ahora saben que eres mía. —Mordisqueé su cuello, haciendo que jadeara por placer.

Amaba la forma en que respondía a mis caricias, siempre inclinándose hacia mí por más, en lugar de alejarse para poner algo de distancia entre nosotros.

—Si no detenemos esto aquí, me temo que tus empleados tal vez escuchen algo que no es de su incumbencia. Desafortunadamente, este no es el momento ni el lugar para jugar al doctor, doctor Cullen. —Bella se calló mientras chupaba la piel sensible detrás de su oreja.

—Mmm, jugar al doctor. Eso suena como una gran idea. ¿Quién serías tú? ¿Bella la enfermera sucia o la paciente necesitada esperando por un tratamiento especial que solo yo puedo proveerle? —Nunca había jugado juego de roles y estaba diciendo eso sobre todo para hacer reír a Bella, pero, honestamente, la idea de ella dejándome examinar, probar y masajear cada parte de su delicioso cuerpo me tenía duro como una roca.

Por un momento, Bella movió su trasero contra mi erección, después gimió y se giró para mirarme con una expresión amonestadora.

—Edward, necesitamos detener esto ahora o no seremos capaces de hacerlo.

La miré con ojos de perrito, batiendo mis pestañas como una pequeña niña.

Ella se rió en voz alta y después me golpeó juguetonamente el pecho.

—Vamos, comamos antes de que las papas fritas se enfríen.

Después de un pequeño beso, ella se giró hacia el escritorio otra vez y continuó sacando dos sándwiches y un gran plato de papás fritas. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en las sillas frente a mi escritorio y comimos.

—Así que, ¿qué has estado haciendo desde ayer a la mañana? —preguntó Bella después de tragar un primer bocado.

Le conté sobre mi cena con Carlisle y Esme por teléfono la noche anterior y que había estado bien. Ellos esperaban que Bella conociera a mis padres pronto y me recordaron que fuera bueno con ella.

Como Bella y los chicos tenían que arreglar sus horarios para la semana, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar mucho más.

—Mi mamá llamó y quería saber cuándo iremos el próximo fin de semana —mencioné entre dos bocados.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron, después tragó visiblemente.

—¿Le dijiste a tu madre que me llevarías?

—Sí —respondí, un poco más casualmente de lo que me sentía—. Quiere que estemos para una cena familiar el viernes por la noche y me preguntó si nos quedaríamos en la casa o en un hotel.

Sin querer influenciar la decisión de Bella, dejé las dos opciones en el aire. Ella masticó lentamente, contemplando las opciones.

—¿No se ofenderá si no te quedas con ellos? Puedo dormir en un hotel así no molestaré —ofreció sinceramente.

Dejé mi sándwich en el escritorio y tomé una de sus mano en las mías.

—Bebé, no perderé la oportunidad de pasar una noche contigo. Dormiré donde tú lo hagas. Podemos quedarnos en mi antigua habitación si quieres o, si te hace sentir más cómoda, nos reservaré una habitación de hotel. Es tu decisión.

Su mirada estaba fija en la mía mientras trataba de decidirse.

—¿Estará bien con tus padres si compartimos una habitación bajo su techo? No quiero ser irrespetuosa.

Sabía que era de mal gusto mencionar a ex novias pero considerando que Bella tenía un ex marido y una hija, estaba seguro que en nuestro caso se sabía que ambos teníamos un pasado.

—Bella, ellos nunca tuvieron problema con que mis novias se quedaran conmigo. Te aseguro que mi madre remodeló mi habitación y serás la primera mujer en dormir conmigo en esa cama —dije la última parte con una sonrisa y Bella sonrió conmigo.

—Está bien, entonces. No hotel. Deberías pasar tanto tiempo como puedas con tus padres.

Me di cuenta que ella no estaba completamente segura de esa decisión, pero la aceptaba. Mi mamá era una mujer muy acogedora y normalmente hacía sentir a todos como en casa. Así que no tenía duda que Bella se sentiría cómoda en su casa.

Pasamos el resto de mi descanso hablando sobre quién estaría en la fiesta, qué podríamos hacer mientras estábamos en Seattle y cuando se fue, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, me hizo saber que llamaría a Alice más tarde ese día para hablar sobre las opciones de vestuario. Para evitar convertirnos en un espectáculo otra vez, me despedí de ella detrás de la puerta cerrada de mi oficina y Bella prometió tratar de ir a casa más tarde esa noche.

****ITaV****

El miércoles estaba revisando los expedientes de mis pacientes, tomando notas sobre vacunas necesarias que debíamos programar pronto, cuando alguien golpeó mi puerta. Invité a quien fuera a pasar y, para mi sorpresa, Jessica entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Doctor Cullen, ¿puedo hablar en privado con usted un segundo? Hay algo que creo que debería saber.

Su introducción me sorprendió pero le hice una seña para que tomara asiento.

—Seguro, Jessica. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Ella estaba visiblemente incómoda aunque parecía determinada a decir lo que fuera que la estaba molestando.

—Doctor Cullen, realmente no sé cómo decir esto, pero después de que Bella Clearwater vino aquí el lunes ha habido un montón de rumores. Las enfermeras están abriendo sus bocas y lo que dicen no es demasiado lindo. —Ella estaba jugando con el brazalete que usaba en la muñeca derecha, obviamente dividida entra su lealtad con sus compañeras de trabajo y su jefe.

Me incliné hacia adelante y traté de demostrarle que estaba escuchándola y que apreciaba que hubiera acudido a mí.

—¿Qué están diciendo?

—Bueno… —Se detuvo, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas—. El rumor es que usted y Bella están románticamente involucrados. Las chicas no están muy feliz con eso y dicen que ella es inferior a usted y que usted debería tener cuidado de que no lo vieran con ella en público.

Ambos permanecimos quietos mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que Jessica dijo. Por supuesto que noté las conversaciones en voz baja que se detenían repentinamente cuando yo entraba a la habitación. Asumí que estaban hablando sobre lo que fuera que estuviese pasando con los padres de los pacientes y como no estaba ni un poco interesado en los rumores, no me molesté en escuchar los retazos de conversaciones que fui capaz de captar. Sin embargo, saber que mis empleados estaban hablando mal de mi novia era una historia completamente diferente y ni un poco aceptable.

Jessica pareció tomar mi silencio como algo malo y se apresuró a explicarse:

—Doctor Cullen, por favor, no malentienda mis motivos. No estoy aquí para delatar a mis compañeros. Todos son buenos en su trabajo. Estoy aquí porque conozco a Bella y Seth desde la escuela primaria y ella no se merece ese tipo de conversaciones. Es la persona más amable y menos egoísta que conozco y, después de todo lo que pasó con Seth, quiero que ella sea feliz.

—Gracias, Jessica. Realmente aprecio tu sinceridad —me apresuré a dejarle saber—. No creo que sea necesario hacer un anuncio, pero solo para que tú lo sepas, Bella y yo estamos en una relación y es algo serio. Mantendré mis ojos y oídos atentos, así podré intervenir si las cosas van demasiado lejos. No quiero que Bella salga lastimada. Y para estar seguros, mantendremos esta conversación confidencial, nadie sabrá que me lo dijiste. Oh, y, Jessica, por favor llámame Edward. Hoy demostraste que eres una buena amiga.

—De nada, Edward —respondió sinceramente.

Me levanté de mi silla y la acompañé a la puerta, sonriéndole mientras la abría.

Después de una sonrisa suya en respuesta, regresó al escritorio de recepción.

Esperaba algunas charlas sobre mi estado civil, pero para ser honesto, no había esperado insultos personales hacia Bella. Por ahora, decidí mantener la nueva información para mí, así no la preocuparía. Pero, al mismo tiempo, quería salir en público con ella. Ella me pertenecía ahora y las personas deberían acostumbrarse a vernos juntos.

****ITaV****

Ese fin de semana, habíamos hecho un arreglo con Seth y Riley. Durante los últimos años, normalmente era Bella la que se quedaba en casa mientras los chicos tenían libertad de ir a donde quisieran. Ahora que ella estaba en una relación seria por primera vez, había que hacer algunos ajustes a su arreglo previo. Nos sentamos juntos y propusimos como solución que al menos que hubiera circunstancias especiales que demandaran el fin de semana completo —como el cumpleaños de mi padre— ellos tenían una noche para salir y nosotros la otra.

Así que el viernes por la noche, llevé a Bella a un bonito restaurante que Esme me recomendó. Era la primera vez que salíamos en público como una pareja, aparte de las pocas veces que Bella y Maddie me acompañaban a pasear a Gizmo o yo iba a la plaza de juegos con ellas.

Cuando la recogí, ella abrió la puerta con un vestido ajustado que abrazaba su figura, que creaba un escote perfecto y terminaba dos pulgadas por encima de su rodilla. Me costó mucho no arrastrarla por la calle y meterla en mi cama para deleitarme con ella en lugar de ir a cenar. Sin embargo, esta primera cita pública era importante para mí y estaba orgulloso de tenerla de mi brazo.

Noté numerosas cabezas volteándose a mirarnos cuando seguimos a la anfitriona hasta nuestra mesa, mi mano firme en la parte baja de su espalda. No pude evitar la sonrisa de orgullo en mi rostro por tenerla ahí conmigo. Tuvimos suerte de conseguir una mesa en una esquina donde saqué una silla para mi novia y después me senté junto a ella.

—Esto es lindo. No había estado aquí en mucho tiempo —dijo Bella, después de ordenar una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon—. Mi papá nos trajo aquí después de mi graduación en la secundaria. No ha cambiado mucho.

Ella miró a su alrededor y su rostro decayó lentamente. Seguí su mirada, solo para notar a varias personas que rápidamente giraban sus cabezas cuando mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos.

Aparentemente, las personas estaban interesadas en lo que estaba pasando entre Bella y yo, no dejaría que eso arruinara nuestra noche. Inclinándome hacia adelante, tomé su mano entre las mías, trayendo su atención hacia mí.

—Oye, bebé. Déjalos mirar todo lo que quieran. Es difícil no hacerlo, ya que eres la mujer más hermosa en la habitación. —Eso me ganó una tímida sonrisa y me hizo agregar—: ¿Qué tal si les damos algo que valga la pena mirar?

Con eso, me incliné hacia ella y planté un beso largo y profundo sobre sus labios. Sabía que las personas estaban hablando sobre nosotros, pero eso desapareció con Bella tan cerca de mí.

—Ves, nadie más importa.

Esta vez su sonrisa en respuesta fue más confiada.

Tuvimos una noche agradable después de eso, incluso aunque noté las miradas curiosas o celosas en nuestra dirección. Compartimos un aperitivo y probamos la entrada del otro, con toques amorosos y miradas lujuriosas incluidas.

Cuando quise ordenar el postre, Bella se excusó para ir al baño primero. Por un largo rato miré el menú, que ofrecía una gran variedad de tortas, platos de helados que sonaban deliciosos y otras opciones que hacían difícil elegir uno o incluso dos.

Después de rechazar al mesero dos veces, diciéndole que estaba esperando que mi novia regresara antes de ordenar, empecé a preocuparme. ¿Bella estaría enferma? ¿Habría tenido un accidente de camino al baño o regresando? Si ella fuera alguien más, empezaría a considerar que se hubiese escapado de mí.

Estaba listo para saltar de mi asiento y tomar el riesgo de sorprender a una pobre e inconsciente mujer para que entrara en el baño de mujeres cuando Bella finalmente apareció. Su expresión tensa, al igual que su paso acelerado, me preocuparon. Se sentó a mi lado otra vez, pero cuando traté de descubrir qué estaba mal ella puso su mano en la mía y me preguntó si por favor podíamos irnos.

Como no quería que nuestra noche terminara tan pronto, decidí llevarnos a un lugar donde podríamos ver las luces de Port Angeles en lugar de ir a casa. Emmett y Rose eran visitantes frecuentes de este lugar durante la escuela secundaria, pero como nunca tuve citas durante mis visitas, nunca llevé a una chica ahí. Sin embargo, sabía que era hermoso y tranquilo, y tal vez Bella me dijera qué iba mal cuando llegáramos ahí.

El camino fue un poco tenso porque ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, nuestras manos juntas todo el tiempo. Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, me giré para ver a Bella a los ojos, encontrando tristeza e inseguridad en ellos.

—Bebé, ¿qué pasó en el baño? —pregunté en voz baja.

Evitando mi mirada, giró su cabeza para mirar por el parabrisas.

—Nada. Estoy bien.

Apreté su mano más fuerte.

—No, no estás bien —insistí—. Estás inquieta por algo. Vamos, dime qué está pasando.

Ella bufó una vez, su ceño se frunció en lo que parecía molestia.

—No importa. Me encontré con alguien y ella dijo algo que era hiriente y completamente fuera de lugar.

Bella no elaboró y no la forcé. Pero había algo que necesitaba saber.

—¿Era algo sobre nosotros?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, algo así.

—No necesitas decirme, bebé —le aseguré—. No me importa lo que las personas piensen. Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi novia y quiero que las personas sepan eso. No me importa lo que digan. Lo único que importa es lo que tú y yo pensemos. ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que ella dijo?

La pequeña sonrisa de Bella me dio esperanzas.

—No, para nada.

—Entonces no importa. Siempre va a haber personas que digan rumores y hablen mal. Déjalos. Ellos no pueden meterse entre nosotros. —La miré a los ojos por un momento antes de continuar—: Ahora, olvídate de esa mujer insignificante. Todavía estamos en nuestra cita y quiero besar a mi novia.

Inclinándome sobre la consola, puse mis labios sobre los de ella y no me llevó mucho tiempo que ella abriera su boca para mí, nuestras bocas encontrándose hambrientas. Nuestras manos estaban tocando y acariciando y, después de un par de minutos, Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí en mi asiento.

Lentamente, botón a botón, ella abrió mi camisa, no se detuvo cuando llegó a la cintura de mis pantalones. Sorprendido por su atrevimiento, consideré el momento y el lugar, detuve sus manos cuidadosamente manteniendo sus muñecas en su lugar.

—Bella, ¡guau! ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Es solo nuestra segunda cita —agregué la última parte juguetonamente, necesitaba saber que ella realmente quería hacerlo.

Su sonrisa pícara fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

—¿Quién se preocupa por esas reglas? —Se rió y se movió sobre mí—. Hay un montón de cosas que nunca he hecho, como tener sexo en un auto. ¿Me ayudarás a tachar eso de mi lista de deseos?

—¡Oh, bebé, por supuesto! —respondí, atacando su cuello y agarrando su trasero con todo lo que tenía.

La noche no había ido completamente como había planeado, pero el final fue más de lo que podría haber pensado. Y con Bella, como siempre, fue perfecto.

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Las cosas no están tan bien, parece que a los demás no les cierra la relación que ellos tienen. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?  
_

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:_**_ Pam Malfoy Black, Hanna D. L, cavendano13, sandy56, angryc, Katie D. B, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, somas, patymdn, krisr0405, Jade HSos, Yoliki, tulgarita, terewee, jupy, Maryluna, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, Adriu, piligm, Mar91, Lizdayanna, Shikara65, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, Tecupi, Labluegirl, Smedina, lunaweasleycullen14, Yani B, miop, Liz Vidal y Guest. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

La semana después de mi primera cita pública con Bella, los rumores en la clínica sobre nuestra relación fueron más fuertes. Todavía no había decidido cómo afrontar el problema con mis empleados pero definitivamente planeaba discutir la situación con Tom una vez que regresáramos de nuestro viaje a Seattle.

Le dije que estaba saliendo con Bella poco después de que comenzáramos. Considerando que Maddie era nuestra paciente, me quería asegurar de que no hubiese un conflicto de intereses. Justo como mi tío, Tom pensaba muy bien de Bella y me pidió que fuera bueno con ella porque se lo merecía. Sabía que a él no le gustaban los rumores como a mí, así que sospechaba que él era inconsciente de lo que nuestro equipo estaba susurrando en la sala de descanso.

Por ahora, todo lo que importaba era Bella junto a mí en el auto en camino a la casa de mis padres. Podía decir que ella estaba nerviosa, lo que era normal, así que traté de calmarla y asegurarle que todo estaría bien y que mis padres la amarían. ¿Por qué no lo harían? Ella era hermosa, inteligente y me hacía más feliz que nunca.

Fue un camino largo y tranquilo, y pasamos el tiempo intercambiando historias sobre nuestra infancia. Alrededor de dos horas y media después de que dejamos Port Angeles, llegamos a la casa de mis padres en Mercer Island.

Apagué el auto y miré al lado del pasajero para encontrar a Bella nerviosa jugando con el dobladillo de su blusa. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que esta era una primera vez para ella, una significativa probablemente. Considerando que había conocido a Seth toda su vida, su padre siendo el mejor amigo del de ella, ella nunca había tenido que conocer a sus padres oficialmente. Y ella nunca había tenido otra relación, hasta ahora.

Inclinándome para detener sus dedos nerviosos, traté de tranquilizarla.

—Oye, nena. Cálmate. Todo estará bien. Estoy seguro de que mis padres te amaran. —_Justo como yo lo hago_, agregué en mi cabeza.

Desde que aclaramos mi idea equivocada, las palabras habían estado en la punta de mi lengua. Sin embargo, por alguna razón tenía miedo de decirle en voz alta. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ella. ¿Era demasiado pronto? ¿Demasiado serio? ¿Qué pasaría si ella todavía no estaba lista?

Alejé esos pensamientos, concentrándome en ese momento.

Me incliné y besé sus labios.

—Vamos, entremos. Estoy segura de que mi mamá está ansiosa por conocerte finalmente. Después de todo, estás haciendo muy feliz a su único hijo.

Con una sonrisa en su dirección, salí del auto y lo rodeé para abrir la puerta de Bella. Saqué nuestros bolsos del maletero y después tomé su mano en la mía, la guié hacia las escaleras y abrí la puerta de entrada para dejarnos entrar en la casa.

—Hola, estamos aquí —hablé en voz alta, cuando me encontré el vestíbulo vacío.

Olores que me llenaban la boca de agua inundaban el aire, así que asumí que mi mamá estaba en la cocina, trabajando como una esclava en la estufa. No tomó mucho tiempo para que ella apareciera apurada por la esquina.

—Oh, Edward. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. ¡Te he extrañado mucho, cariño! —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, envolviéndome en su típico abrazo maternal.

Empujándola hacia mí, respondí:

—También te extrañé, mamá. —Di un paso hacia atrás, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella—. Mamá, esta es Bella, mi novia.

Los ojos de mi madre brillaban mientras miraban a la mujer a mi lado.

—Hola, señora Cullen —saludó Bella nerviosamente, pero mi mamá dio un paso hacia adelante y abrazó a mi sorprendida novia.

—Hola, Bella. Soy Elizabeth, pero puedes llamarme Liz, todos lo hacen. Estoy muy feliz de conocerte al fin. —La sonrisa cálida en el rostro de mi madre pareció relajar un poco a Bella.

—Gracias, Liz. También estoy feliz de conocerte. Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti. Y realmente tienes una casa hermosa. —Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron mientras le sonreía a mi madre.

Aparentemente, nuestra conversación llegó al estudio de mi padre, ya que su puerta se abrió y el hombre del cumpleaños se unió al grupo.

—Creí haber escuchado algo —saludó con una sonrisa.

Le di un corto abrazo masculino y dije:

—Feliz cumpleaños, papá. Estoy contento de que estemos aquí. Traje a alguien para que conocieras. Esta es mi novia, Bella.

Mi papá le sonrió y, con una mano extendida, se presentó:

—Bella, es un placer conocerte. Soy Ed.

El sonrojo de Bella era más fuerte cuando apretó su mano.

—Hola, Ed. Feliz cumpleaños y gracias por invitarme.

Después de eso, mi mamá nos guió hacia el comedor y, mientras mi padre nos servía algo de tomar, Alice y Jasper llegaron. Ella saludó a Bella como si fuese su hermana perdida. Una parte dentro de mí esperaba que algún día realmente fuesen hermanas.

—Presentando a la novia, ¿huh? —Jasper se rió, golpeando mi espalda como saludo.

Le respondí con un corto abrazo, susurrando:

—Sí. Ella es importante. Espero que este fin de semana vaya bien.

Jasper asintió y mi mamá eligió ese momento para servir la entrada.

—Pasen y tomen asiento, antes de que la sopa se enfríe.

Mi papá se sentó en una cabecera de la mesa y mi madre en la otra, Alice y Jasper de un lado y Bella y yo del otro. Tomamos las primeras cucharadas de la sopa crema de brócoli preferida de mi padre en silencio, hasta que mi madre comenzó el interrogatorio inevitable.

—Así que, Bella, creo que Edward no nos ha dicho a qué te dedicas. —Su tono era inocente, pero su curiosidad era innegable.

Bella tragó para limpiar su boca y después respondió en dirección a mi madre:

—Tengo una licenciatura en Bellas Artes de la Universidad de Washington y trabajo como ilustradora _freelance_ de libros, principalmente de libros para niños. Y de vez en cuando enseño alguna clase en la universidad pública.

La sonrisa amplia en el rostro de mi madre hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

—Una colega profesora. Y una artista también. Estoy segura de que Edward te dijo que soy profesora de literatura en UW. Para mí la literatura también es una forma de arte, así que somos básicamente colegas.

Podía ver el alivio en el rostro de Bella y estaba feliz de que ellas se estuvieran llevando tan bien. Después mi padre le preguntó si había nacido en Port Angeles, y Bella les contó sobre Forks, su padre el Jefe de Policía y que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a mis tíos.

A pesar de que el bufete de abogados de mi padre se especializaba principalmente en derecho de familia, estaba impresionado de que su padre estuviera en el cumplimiento de la ley.

Las cosas iban bien y todos nos fuimos acomodando en una linda charla trivial. Alice le contó a Bella sobre el vestido que había elegido para que usara al día siguiente, diciéndoles a mis padres la gran coincidencia que fue que Bella hubiera usado un diseño suyo en el evento hacía unos meses. La conversación fluía y todos estaban pasando un buen rato hasta que Bella respondió la pregunta de cómo nos conocimos. Les contó que nos empezamos a encontrar en la cafetería que solía frecuentar después de llevar a su hija al jardín de infantes.

La charla alrededor de la mesa murió instantáneamente hasta que mi madre se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Tu hija? ¿Tienes una hija?

La pregunta podría haberse confundido con simple curiosidad si no la hubiera conocido lo suficiente como para detectar una nota de alarma en su voz.

Bella sonrió con orgullo cuando confirmó.

—Sí, su nombre es Maddie. Tiene cinco años y ella adora absolutamente a Edward.

Para asegurarme de que no se sintiera incómoda, apoyé mi mano sobre la suya y le guiñé un ojo.

—Es la niña más hermosa y encantadora. Estoy seguro de que la amarán.

Mi mamá forzó una sonrisa y miró a mi padre expectante. Él, en cambio, estaba enfocado en Bella con una expresión seria.

—¿Maddie tiene padre?

—Por supuesto —respondió Bella sin sospechar nada, mientras yo tenía el presentimiento de que esto no terminaría bien—. Mi ex esposo y yo la criamos juntos. Él se dio cuenta que era homosexual poco después de que Maddie nació y nos divorciamos pero todavía somos mejores amigos. Maddie y yo en realidad compartimos casa con él y su novio.

Escuché el jadeo de mi madre, pero no le presté atención cuando agregué:

—Seth es un gran padre, y él y Riley son una pareja sólida. Maddie tiene una familia grande y feliz.

Mis padres no comentaron nada más, pero desde ese momento toda la calidez que había sido evidente entre ellos y Bella se enfrió considerablemente. Estaba seguro de que todos en la habitación se habían dado cuenta de eso pero nadie dijo otra palabra sobre eso mientras la conversación se dirigía hacia la firma de abogado de mi padre, la compañía de Alice y el curso de mi madre. No era muy cómodo pero el aumento de la tensión era innegable.

Cuando fue la hora de dormir, mi mamá intentó una vez más desalentar a Bella de dormir en mi habitación.

—Bella, aceleré la remodelación de la habitación de invitados para que estuviese lista para hoy.

Fue bajo y estaba comenzando a sentirme frustrado con ella.

—Mamá, Bella dormirá en mi habitación. Te lo dije, así que no deberías haberte molestado.

—Solo pensé… —comenzó inocentemente pero la interrumpí.

—Sé lo que pensaste. Gracias pero no. Buenas noches, mamá. —Con un beso en su mejilla, agarré nuestras maletas que había dejado en el vestíbulo más temprano y guié a Bella hacia mí habitación.

****ITaV****

—No están felices conmigo —declaró Bella con tristeza tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás nuestro.

Dejé las maletas y cerré la distancia entre nosotros y la empujé contra mi pecho.

—Los tomamos con la guardia baja. Nunca había salido con una mujer con hijos antes. Y aunque mi padre es un abogado de divorcios, el matrimonio sigue siendo un compromiso de por vida cuando se trata de su vida privada. Démosles algo de tiempo y lo aceptarán. —Acaricié su espalda para asegurarle que no estaba tan mal, después recordé algo—: Mi mamá nunca sintió esta conexión instantánea con ninguna chica que le presenté. Definitivamente le gustaste.

Bella suspiró y dio un paso atrás.

—Esperemos que lo superen más pronto que tarde, porque la última mitad de esta noche fue realmente extraña para mí.

Besé sus labios apasionadamente y le dije que se preparara para la cama. No habíamos pasado ninguna noche juntos la semana pasada, pero estaba seguro de que Bella no estaba de humor para cosas divertidas después de la noche que tuvimos.

****ITaV****

El desayuno del sábado no fue tan extraño pero todavía se sentía forzado. Estuve feliz cuando pude sacar a Bella de la casa para pasar el día en la ciudad juntos. Le mostré mi viejo vecindario y ella me llevó a un par de lugares que fueron importantes para ella durante la universidad.

Almorzamos en un restaurante cerca del hospital sobre el que tanto le había hablado y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo en que los sándwiches eran fenomenales.

Nos reímos mucho, disfrutando de la oportunidad de caminar de la mano o del brazo sin tener a nadie mirándonos y, por una vez, éramos solo otra pareja.

Cuando regresamos a la casa esa tarde, mis padres ya estaban refugiándose en su habitación, preparándose para la fiesta. Tomé una ducha rápida y después le dejé el baño a Bella para que se arreglara tranquila mientras yo me tomaba mi tiempo para vestirme.

Había llevado mi traje gris oscuro favorito y una camisa blanca, lo combiné con la corbata gris claro que Alice insistió en que usara. Me estaba poniendo los gemelos que mis padres me regalaron para mi graduación de la escuela de medicina cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y salió una visión que me dejó sin aliento.

Bella tenía su cabello en un recogido suelto, con varios rizos oscuros que se escapaban y enmarcaban su hermoso rostro. Se había aplicado solo un poco de maquillaje que hacía que sus ojos brillaran y sus labios parecían regordetes y tan suaves. El vestido que Alice había elegido para ella era perfecto. La parte superior era un diseño de encaje intrincado sobre un corpiño de satén, tiras de encaje se superponían con una falda de gasa que acariciaba sus caderas bien formadas y terminaba una pulgada por encima de sus rodillas. El color gris plata combinaba perfectamente con mi corbata.

No era un vestido sexy en el sentido común de la palabra pero abrazaba las curvas de la parte superior del cuerpo de Bella, acentuando su exquisita forma. Tuve que levantar mi mandíbula del suelo cuando mi mirada siguió sus piernas larguísimas para encontrar las sandalias de tacón alto con tiras más sexys en sus delicados pies, el esmalte rojo oscuro en sus uñas rematando la hermosa imagen que tenía delante.

—¡Guau! —Fue todo lo que pude decir mientras caminaba hacia ella, besando cuidadosamente sus labios así no arruinaría su labial—. Estaré tan orgulloso de presumirte esta noche.

—Tú no luces tal mal —respondió Bella con un poco de asombro en su rostro.

Le ofrecí mi brazo y Bella unió el suyo con el mío, y la guié por las escaleras hacia la limusina que nos esperaba.

****ITaV****

Varios invitados ya habían llegado y estaban deambulando alrededor, cuando Bella y yo entramos al salón lleno con docenas de mesas alrededor, decoradas de blanco y plateado. No fue difícil encontrar la mesa reservada para la familia. Carlisle y Esme como Emmett y Rosalie estaban parados alrededor, esperando que el resto de la familia se uniera a ellos.

—Bella, Edward, es tan bueno verlos —nos saludó Esme con una sonrisa—. Bella, tu vestido… Rose, ¿no está hermosa?

Rosalie, que normalmente era reservada cuando se trataba de personas nuevas, le sonrió a Bella con complicidad.

—Alice, ¿cierto? Esa chica sabe lo que está haciendo.

Abracé a mis tíos para saludarlos, y después hice lo mismo con mi primo y su esposa antes de girarme hacia mi novia.

—Bella, ya conoces a Esme y Carlisle. Este es mi primo y mejor amigo, Emmett, y su esposa, Rosalie. Em, Rose, esta es mi novia, Bella.

Extrañamente, Emmett comenzó a reírse mientras Rosalie lucía satisfecha.

—En realidad ya nos conocemos —explicó Rose—. Maddie y Lily fueron juntas a un grupo de juegos hace unos años

—¡Ed, idiota! Si me hubieses mencionado el nombre de la mujer por la que estabas suspirando, podría haberte aclarado las cosas desde el principio.

Fruncí el ceño ante el comentario de Emmett, decepcionado conmigo mismo por mi propia estupidez. Sin embargo, no tuve la oportunidad de responder porque Alice y Jasper se unieron a nosotros.

—Bella, luces fabulosa en ese vestido. Parece que pensé en ti específicamente cuando diseñé esa pieza. —Alice sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Bella.

—Muchas gracias, Alice. Cuando te llamé para preguntarte qué usar, esperaba que tú me dieras una idea, no que me dieras un vestido. —Ella se sonrojó, claramente incómoda con la generosidad de mi hermana.

Alice sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh, cariño, es mi placer. Amo vestir a las personas. Esme, Rose y mamá también están usando mis diseños. Y estoy segura de que a mi querido hermano aquí no le molesta este vestido.

Ella me guiñó un ojo y después continuó saludando al resto de nuestra familia.

Tomamos nuestros asientos y mis padres se unieron a nosotros media hora después cuando todos los invitados habían llegado. Otra vez eran corteses con Bella, pero no demasiado acogedores. Me molestaba completamente, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para discutirlo con ellos. Sin embargo, estaba determinado a hablar sobre su actitud inaceptable antes de irme por la mañana.

La cena estuvo bien, un poco demasiado elegante para mi gusto, pero suponía que era lo que se servía en un fiesta de alto perfil para clientes y compañeros de negocios. Después del postre, mis padres se levantaron para hablar con los invitados y aunque no estaba particularmente interesado en socializar con el tipo de persona que había asistido, sabía que esperaban que me mezclara.

Así que, con Bella en mi brazo, saludé a los amigos de mi madre, a los compañeros de trabajo de mi padre y a numerosas personas de las que no podía recordar los nombres. La mayoría se sorprendía cuando presentaba a Bella como mi novia, ya que Jane había estado en ese lugar los últimos cuatro años. Sin embargo, todos eran amables y amigables, halagándola a ella o a su exquisito vestido.

En algún punto, ella se excusó para ir al baño y me dejó parado solo, viendo a mis padres bailar juntos, riéndose de algo que solo ellos sabían. Viendo cuánto se amaban todavía, después de treinta y cinco años de matrimonio, esperaba que Bella y yo tuviéramos los mismos treinta años a partir de ahora.

Desafortunadamente, una voz que instantáneamente me ponía de los nervios interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Edward, no te había visto en un tiempo.

Me giré un poco para mirar al protegido de mi padre. Mike Newton era el epítome de un abogado sórdido. Tenía mi edad y desde que se unió a _Cullen and Partners_ tres años atrás, mi padre lo tomó bajo su ala, tratándolo como el hijo que siguió sus pasos que nunca tuvo en mí.

No soportaba al tipo, por alguna razón siempre actuaba como si fuéramos mejores amigos. Así que, como es comprensible, mi voz fue un poco dura cuando le respondí.

—Mike, estoy seguro que sabes que me mudé a Port Angeles hace unos meses para tener mi propia clínica.

—Sí, lo escuché. Tu padre les dijo a todos que habías subido un escalón más en tu carrera. Bien por ti. Y noté que te conseguiste una bonita distracción también.

Irritado, arqueé mis cejas hacia él, incitándolo a elaborar.

Él se rio divertido.

—Estoy hablando de la señora Clearwater. ¿O volvió a usar el apellido Swan? No lo sé, como nunca escuché de ella otra vez después de que tuve que decirle que se buscara otro estudio de abogados. La pequeña ingenua insistía en dejar que su ex esposo maricón la pisoteara a ella y a sus derechos, así que mi ex jefe me hizo desechar su caso. Yo no estaba muy feliz con eso, ya que estaba trabajando mucho para meterme en sus pantalones. Pero supongo que ella es frígida como una piedra, ya que ni siquiera notó mis avances. No es de extrañar que su marido buscara diversión en otro lado.

La vena a un lado de mi cuello estaba palpitando salvajemente, amenazando con estallar ante la increíble mierda que Newton estaba diciendo. Y continuó con otra ronda mientras yo me sujetaba a mi cordura por un pequeño hilo, cuando lo que más quería era golpearlo.

»Ella tiene un buen culo y unas tetas geniales. Me sorprende, ya que tiene un hijo. Estoy seguro de que necesitó un buen golpe para soltarse un poco. Bueno, no luces demasiado frustrado, así que supongo que te mantiene satisfecho. Pero, Edward, no puedo creer que trajeras a alguien como ella a esta fiesta. Ella es un pasatiempo, alguien para divertirse. No es una pareja adecuada para alguien como tú. Así que espero que puedas divertirte, mojar tu polla tanto como puedas y después la dejes, antes de que pueda meterte en la cuneta con ella y esa jodida familia que tiene.

Sus ojos presumidos y brillantes que habían estado en mí de repente se enfocaron en algo sobre mi hombro y yo me giré para ver qué era. Sorprendido y con la boca seca como algodón observé a Bella que nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, después se giró y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Estaba dividido entre darle a Newton lo que se merecía o correr detrás de mi novia quien claramente había escuchado lo suficiente de lo que él había estado escupiendo para hacerla huir. Mis instintos me decían que golpeara al idiota en el rostro, pero Bella era más importante ahora mismo. Así que, sin mirar a Mike, me apresuré hacia la puerta y en el pasillo vacío que llevaba a una salida lateral.

—Bella —la llamé, pero ella no se detuvo o redujo la velocidad—. Bella, ¡por favor, espera! —grité, acercándome, pero incluso así ella no se detuvo ni se dio vuelta, mientras se limpiaba rápidamente los ojos. La atrapé, agarrando su muñeca y poniéndome frente a ella.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas, su labio inferior hinchado de tanto morderlo. Sin una palabra, ella estaba luchando para que la dejara ir así podría salir de ahí. Cuando no la solté, ella tomó una respiración profunda y después habló con voz temblorosa.

—No soy buena para ti, Edward. Solo hago tu vida innecesariamente complicada y arruino tu reputación. No quiero destrozar tu carrera o entrometerme entre tú y tu familia. Por favor, déjame ir y no habrá ningún daño.

Mi corazón se rompió ante el dolor en su tono y en sus ojos, y me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento de decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella. Necesitaba hacerla ver que ella era mucho más importante para mí que un idiota que se creía la gran cosa, más importante incluso que mis padres.

—No puedo dejarte ir —declaré con calma pero con firmeza, pensando cuidadosamente mis siguientes palabras.

Bella sollozó y después me pidió:

—Tienes que hacerlo. Arruinaré todo por lo que has trabajado tanto.

Con mi mirada fija en la de ella, repetí:

—No puedo dejarte ir, Bella. —Solté el agarre firme en su muñeca y, en su lugar, tomé su mano entre las mías, apretándola con fuerza—. No puedo dejarte ir porque te amo. No quería decírtelo de esta forma, pero lo sé desde la noche del evento de beneficencia. Te amo y a menos que puedas decirme convincentemente que no sientes nada por mí, nunca te dejaré ir. —Tomé su otra mano y puse las dos sobre mi corazón, cubriéndolas con una de las mías y mi otra mano se alzó para acariciar su mejilla.

»Mike Newton es el idiota más egoísta que conozco y a nadie le importa lo que dice. ¡Él estaba delirando y tan equivocado! Tú eres exactamente lo que necesito y la mejor cosa que me pasó en la vida.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Bella en ese punto y ella sollozaba incontrolablemente. No se lo había dicho para obtener una reacción específica de ella y no esperaba que me lo dijera. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con algo más que dolor ahora y se tragó otro sollozo cuando dijo fuerte y claro:

—Yo también te amo.

Sin otro pensamiento, choqué mis labios con los de ella, probablemente lastimándola con mi intensidad. Pero no pareció importarle, porque agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de mi traje y me acercó más a ella. Nuestras bocas se fusionaron en un beso que decía más que miles de palabras y, cuando nos alejamos, estábamos los dos sin aliento.

—Mike Newton… —empezó Bella, pero la interrumpí.

—¡Que se joda Newton!

—Y tus padres… —intentó una vez más, pero la interrumpí otra vez.

—No me preocupan mis padres tampoco. Se acostumbrarán. E incluso si no lo hacen, es su pérdida. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, tú y Maddie. Todo lo demás se desvanece en el fondo.

Esta vez ella atacó mi boca con la suya y, por varios minutos, nos besamos apasionadamente, tirando del otro con desesperación.

—Salgamos de aquí —dije cuando se volvió demasiado.

—No podemos simplemente irnos, ¿no? —Sonaba esperanzada pero insegura.

—Por supuesto que podemos. Vamos. Tomaremos un taxi y le enviaré un mensaje a Alice con alguna excusa. No nos extrañarán.

Y en ese momento agarré su mano y nos dirigimos al vestíbulo. Tomamos un taxi que esperaba enfrente de la salida, diciéndole al conductor que nos llevara a la casa de mis padres. Que se pudrieran todos los demás. Esta noche era sobre nosotros.

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Las cosas se complicaron un poco... la familia de Edward, el tonto de Mike... ¿Me cuentan las opiniones en los comentarios? _

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: _**_Pam Malfoy Black, angryc, Katie D. B, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, Mel. ACS, Adriu, Pili, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Shikara65, tulgarita, miop, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Tecupi, Esal, debynoe12, jupy, Kriss21, Mar91, Adriana Molina, Iza, terewee, PEYCI CULLEN, bbluelilas, lunaweasleycullen14, Melania, LicetSalvatore, Maryluna, Lizdayanna, Yani B, alejandra1987, somas, Pili, Smedina, clary, Hanna D. L y Jade HSos._

_Y gracias a Meli y a Yani por bancarme siempre ❤_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando me desperté el domingo por la mañana con Bella en mis brazos, estaba más contento que nunca en mi vida. Después de que dejamos el desastre que había sido la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi papá, consideré quedarnos en un hotel por esa noche. Viendo como mis padres habían tratado a Bella, no quería llevarla a su casa. Pero todas nuestras cosas estaban ahí y hacer el camino de la vergüenza el domingo a la mañana no estaba en la parte superior de mi lista.

Al menos la casa estaba vacía cuando volvimos, así que pudimos hacer tanto ruido como quisimos cuando consumamos oficialmente nuestro amor por primera vez. Y fuimos ruidosos. Después de mostrarnos cuánto nos amábamos, caímos en un sueño profundo y satisfactorio.

Sin importar cuánto deseaba que estuviésemos en mi casa en Port Angeles o incluso en la de Bella con los chicos alrededor, la realidad era que estábamos en la casa de mis padres en Seattle y tenía una charla pendiente con ellos. No importaba el hecho de que quisiera quedarme en los brazos de Bella por el resto del día, tenía que hacer un buen uso del tiempo que ella seguiría durmiendo, así no escucharía la charla con mis padres. Así que, con cuidado, salí de debajo de ella, tomé una ducha rápida e hice el camino hacia abajo.

Como esperaba, mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, cariño —me saludó, dejando una taza de café frente a mí en la barra de desayuno—. ¿Está todo bien? Estuvimos decepcionados de que te fueras tan pronto anoche.

Tomé un sorbo de mi taza para aclarar mis pensamientos.

—Algo pasó y tuvimos que irnos. —Si Newton no le dijo a mis padres lo que había pasado, no iba a delatarlo yo y tal vez darles más excusas a ellos.

—Eso es una vergüenza. Todos estaban tan felices de verte. Y varios de nuestros amigos estaban tristes porque Jane no estaba ahí.

Y ahí estaba el tema principal.

—Mama, ¿cuál es tu problema con Bella?

Mi madre se concentró en la cocina un momento, suspiró y después se giró para mirarme otra vez.

—No tengo un problema con ella. No personalmente. Es una mujer agradable, hermosa, bien educada e interesante para hablar. Pero, Edward, ¿eres consciente en qué te estás metiendo?

No tuve tiempo para responder cuando mi padre tomó asiento a mi lado y continuó donde mi madre lo dejó.

—Hijo, ella tiene una niña, lo que es suficientemente complicado por sí solo. No puedes simplemente salir con ella y ver dónde va todo. Tienes que dejar las cosas claras por su hija desde el principio y proceder cautelosamente. No me extrañaría de ti que manejaras eso. Si el padre de la niña no estuviese en la foto y tú eventualmente fueras capaz de dar otro paso y asumir esa posición, todo podría funcionar de alguna manera. Pero con el padre biológico tan involucrado en su vida diariamente, esto está condenado al fracaso. Ahora, ¿qué si ustedes continúan juntos de todos modos y tienen sus propios hijos? ¿Cómo funcionaría eso? ¿Has pensado seriamente en el futuro? Porque, Edward, puedo decirte que a la larga no hay ninguno. Si ustedes siguen juntos, apostaría todo lo que tengo a que terminarían divorciados en los primeros cinco años con una gran batalla por la custodia en tus manos involucrando a sus hijos. Y ni siguiera empecé a hablar sobre lo que su estructura familiar le hará a tu reputación y a tu carrera. ¡Es un suicidio social! Así que será mejor que termines esto antes de que te haga demasiado daño.

En ese momento, salté de mi asiento, lleno de rabia.

—¿Ustedes se escuchan? Pensé que los conocía mejor, pero por lo que escuché ustedes deben ser las dos personas más prejuiciosas y esnobs que he conocido. Estoy tan contento de que Bella todavía esté durmiendo y no haya escuchado esta mierda. Me escucharán y me escucharán bien. ¡Amo a esa mujer! Ella es lo mejor que me pasó y ni Mike Newton ni ustedes dos cambiarán eso. Traté de estar sin ella pero no pude. Y Maddie no es una carga. Ella es una hermosa ventaja adicional. Tomaré el papel que pueda en su vida, y no veo a Seth y a Riley siendo un problema. Siento mucho decir esto, pero no me importa lo que ustedes piensen. Si Bella acepta, la convertiré en mi esposa. Y quiero darle hermanos a Maddie. Si ustedes dos no piensan otra vez en el trato que le están dando a la mujer que amo, y pronto, estarán al margen de nuestras vidas. No serán invitados a mi boda, no tendrán ninguna relación con mis hijos si no hacen un esfuerzo por conocer a su hermana y darle una oportunidad a mi esposa. —Tomé una respiración profunda—. No me quedaré más en esta casa.

Les di una mirada seria y terminé:

—No le diré a Bella nada sobre lo que hablamos pero la llevaré a desayunar fuera en nuestro camino a casa. No la expondré más a su rechazo. Así que, ustedes dos piensen otra vez su postura y hagan un esfuerzo verdadero, o hemos terminado.

Sin otra palabra, me giré y caminé escaleras arriba para despertar a Bella.

Desafortunadamente, o tal vez por suerte, la encontré sentada al pie de la cama, ya vestida con jeans y una blusa, ocupada poniéndose sus botas.

—Hola —saludó—. Estaba por bajar. ¿El desayuno está listo?

—Bueno, eh… pensé en eso y creo que deberíamos ir a casa temprano y parar a desayunar en el camino. Después podemos hacer algo con Maddie esta tarde.

Traté de sonar indiferente pero el ceño fruncido de Bella probó que no había tenido éxito.

—¿No les importará a tus padres que nos vayamos temprano?

—No, está bien. Ya hablé con ellos y entienden.

Ella no se preocupó por sus dudas y, en su lugar, recogió su bolsa de aseo y la guardó en su maleta.

Agarré nuestro equipaje y bajamos por las escaleras, donde mis padres nos encontraron en el vestíbulo cuando nos escucharon. Ellos parecían decepcionados de que realmente estuviese cumpliendo mi amenaza de irme, pero lo manejaron con elegancia.

—Bella, fue agradable conocerte. Ten un buen viaje a casa —dijo mi madre, apretando la mano de Bella.

No pude evitar que mi mente regresara al viernes por la noche, cuando Liz Cullen había sonreído y abrazado a mi novia. Qué rápido cambiaban las cosas. No me perdí la falta de _espero verte pronto_ o algo por el estilo. Estaba seguro de que tampoco Bella lo había hecho, pero ella estaba demasiado sorprendida o era demasiado cortés para comentarlo.

—Gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí —respondió, después se giró hacia mi padre—. Y gracias por la invitación a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Espero que hayas tenido una linda noche.

Mi papá también apretó su mano.

—Gracias por venir, Bella. Adiós.

Para guardar las apariencias en frente de Bella, le di a mi madre un rápido abrazo, asentí hacia mi padre y dije _adiós_. Abrí la puerta de entrada y seguí a Bella afuera sin mirar atrás.

****ITaV****

Habíamos estado en el camino por alrededor de una hora, en completo silencio, cuando Bella habló. Había estado metido profundamente en mis pensamientos, furioso con la forma en que mis padres habían tratado a la mujer que amaba. Estaba seguro de que había apretado su mano más de una vez cuando estaba particularmente frustrado pero ella me dejó resolverlo por mi cuenta, sin decir una palabra hasta ese momento.

—Tus padres no me aprueban.

Fue una declaración en voz baja, casi un susurro, sonaba más resignada que triste.

Reaccioné con una fuerte inhalación, pero después sentí algo de alivio cuando vi un restaurante a unos metros de distancia a un lado de la carretera. Sin responderle todavía, estacioné enfrente del edificio y le di a Bella otro apretón, esperando que fuera tranquilizador.

—Vamos. Vamos a desayunar.

Bella no lucía feliz, pero no esperaba que lo estuviera. Al menos me dejó llevarla adentro, donde nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana. Después de realizar nuestros pedidos, la mesera nos dejó solos.

Tomé ambas manos de Bella en las mías y apreté sus dedos con ternura.

—¿Qué te dijeron tus padres esta mañana que hizo que huyeras de esa forma? —preguntó, sorprendiéndome con su pregunta.

—No quiero decírtelo. —Para juntar fuerzas, llevé sus manos a mis labios y dejé un beso en cada una—. Ellos piensan, básicamente, que no vamos a durar porque es demasiado duro para mí tener una relación con una mujer que tiene un hijo. Están preocupados por el lugar que ocuparé en la vida de Maddie y que eso será un punto de discusión entre nosotros. Además, están preocupados por mi reputación, por el hecho de que vives con Seth y Riley y la gente habla.

Casi me dolió físicamente decirle todo eso a ella, pero tenía el derecho de saber y quería ser honesto con ella.

En consecuencia, su mirada bajó de la mía hacia nuestras manos unidas mientras respondía en voz baja:

—La gente _está_ hablando. En el restaurante, en tu clínica, en la escuela también. Tal vez tus padres tengan razón…

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y terminaron en la mesa enfrente de ella. En un segundo, había salido de mi asiento frente a ella y me deslicé a su lado, envolviéndola con mis brazos.

—No, ¡no tienen razón! Y no me importa lo que la gente diga. Deja que todos hablen lo que quieran. —Apreté los dientes—. Todos pueden irse al demonio. La única persona cuya opinión me importa es Maddie, y en cierto grado Seth y Riley. Todo lo demás depende de nosotros. Sí, todo es poco convencional, pero haremos que funcione. Puedo manejar los rumores. Hoy somos la novedad, mañana alguien será pillado engañando a su pareja y se olvidarán de nosotros. Si quieres, nos mudaremos al fin de la Tierra para alejarnos de todos pero dudo que eso te haga feliz.

Tomé su barbilla entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice, y alcé su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos.

—Puedo manejar todo eso. Mi hermana te ama. Mis tíos te aman. Demonios, incluso le gustas a Rose. Tom me amenazó con lastimarme si te hacía daño. Es triste, pero puedo vivir sin mis padres en mi vida. Demonios, puedo vivir sin nadie en mi vida. La única persona sin la que no puedo vivir eres tú. Lo intenté, ¿recuerdas? Y no pude.

Los ojos de Bella estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero tenía una sonrisa brillante.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen. Y todos los demás pueden besar mi trasero.

****ITaV****

Llegamos a Port Angeles temprano el domingo por la tarde. Después de que la mesera interrumpiera nuestro beso como a dos adolescentes, comimos nuestro desayuno y regresamos a la carretera en media hora.

Maddie, que no nos esperaba en casa hasta la hora de la cena, salió corriendo para saludarnos con entusiasmo, Gizmo la seguía pisándole los talones. Los abrazamos y después relevamos a Seth y Riley de los deberes de niñera. Nos aseguraron que lo habían pasado bien pero no estaban tristes por tener un par de horas para ellos antes de que el fin de semana terminara.

Seth pareció notar que algo había pasado pero Bella insistió en que todo estaba bien y lo sacó de la casa.

—Así que… ¿qué quieres hacer, cariño? —le pregunté a Maddie una vez que nos quedamos solo los tres en casa.

****ITaV****

Era un lindo día soleado y terminamos en el puerto, viendo botes salir y entrar mientras comíamos helado.

Bella estaba un poco alejada, hablando con una vieja amiga que se encontró. Gizmo estaba pasando un buen rato corriendo entre el banco en el que estábamos sentados y Bella, tratando de probar nuestros helados.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —habló Maddie, su boca manchada de chocolate. Ella era la cosa más hermosa que había visto.

—Seguro, cariño. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —respondí, esperando lo que estaba por venir.

Ella pareció pensar en lo que iba a decir, después me miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Papá dijo que ahora que tú y mamá están juntos, no tengo que llamarte más doctor Edward. —Aparentemente, ella no estaba segura de qué hacer con las palabras de su padre.

Pensé en eso y decidí que no importaba.

—Maddie, puedes llamarme como te guste. Puedes seguir llamándome doctor Edward o solo Edward. Te diré un secreto, como eres tú, incluso te dejaría llamarme Eddie. —Después tuve una idea—. ¿Cómo llamas a Riley, Maddie?

Ella me miró como si fuese un poco tonto.

—Lo llamo Riley, obviamente. Ese es su nombre.

Reflexioné sobre eso, sintiendo que debería tener algún tipo de nombre especial para mí. Entonces recordé que había un apodo por el que Alice me llamaba cuando era una niña y que nunca usó de nuevo después de comenzar la escuela.

—Sabes, cuando mi hermana todavía era una niña, ella no podía decir bien mi nombre, así que terminó llamándome Teddy. Es un apodo para Edward. —Sonreí y tomé su pequeña mano en la mía—. En realidad me gustaba un montón. Sería realmente especial para mí si tú me llamas Teddy.

Maddie sonrió y se tiró sobre mí, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me tomó un segundo reaccionar, pero luego envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y jalé su pequeño cuerpo hacia mí.

En ese momento Bella regresó y tomó asiento al lado mío.

—Oigan, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con diversión en su voz.

—El doctor Edward dijo que puedo llamarlo Teddy. Nadie más tiene permitido hacer eso.

Bella parecía un poco sorprendida pero el brillo en sus ojos probaba que sabía lo feliz que estaba. Como Maddie estaba muy cómoda en mi regazo, Bella se inclinó y le dio un apretón a mi mano, murmurando un silencioso _gracias_.

****ITaV****

En nuestro camino a casa de los Clearwater, compramos pizza y la comimos directamente de la caja con Maddie contándonos sobre su fin de semana con los chicos y Bella contándole sobre la fiesta en Seattle, embelleciendo las pequeñas cosas y dejando de lado el drama.

Tan pronto como Maddie terminó de comer, se levantó y corrió hacia la sala, regresando con un DVD.

—Mami, mami, ¿podemos ver mi película favorita? —Ella movía el DVD de Frozen en el aire entusiasmada, sus ojos brillando con emoción.

Bella sonrió indulgentemente.

—Seguro, cariño. Pero déjame acompañar a Edward a la puerta primero.

La expresión de Maddie cayó un poco.

—Pero, mami, Teddy puede verla con nosotras.

Con una mirada de disculpa, Bella respondió:

—Maddie, Edward no ha estado en su casa desde el viernes. Estoy segura de que tiene cosas que hacer. Y tiene que dormir temprano esta noche porque mañana tiene que trabajar.

La cara de Maddie se iluminó otra vez.

—Teddy puede dormir aquí, mami. —Ella se giró hacia mí—. Teddy, por favor, quédate y mira Frozen con nosotras. Mami tiene una cama grande y duerme sola. Puede compartirla contigo.

No había palabras para explicar lo que esa invitación significaba para mí, viniendo de Maddie tan naturalmente. Ella me quería a su alrededor para ser parte de algo que era, claramente, una actividad familiar. Sentí como si ella estuviese dándonos su bendición para que Bella y yo estuviésemos juntos.

Mi sonrisa debió ser enorme cuando le respondí:

—Si está bien con tu mamá, me quedaré.

La sonrisa de Bella combinaba con la mía y, después de un rápido viaje a mi casa para buscar un pijama, mi cepillo de dientes y algunas otras necesidades, regresé para pasar la noche con mis dos personas favoritas.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿La charla con los padres? ¿La reacción de Edward?_

_¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: _**_angryc, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Katie D. B, Vanenaguilar, somas, Yoliki, tulgarita, ELIZABETH, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, Maryluna, Leahdecall, Pili, Kriss21, sandy56, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Mar91, Tata XOXO, clary, Smedina, jupy, patymdn, alejandra1987, Shikara65, Liz Vidal, Hanna D. L, nydiac10, miop, freedom2604, kaja0507, terewee, Esal y Cinti._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

—Tienes diez minutos más, después el niño Crowley es el siguiente. Otras seis citas además de las emergencias, después el fin de semana puede comenzar —me avisó Jessica cuando regresé del almuerzo. Le agradecí y me dirigí hacia mi consultorio.

La primavera había llegado a Port Angeles, y Bella y yo planeábamos aprovechar el buen clima que nos prometieron para los próximos días. Seth y Riley se irían por el fin de semana, así que no teníamos que considerar ningún plan que ellos pudieran tener, no que eso hubiese sido un problema.

Varios meses habían pasado desde el cumpleaños de mi padre y todos establecimos una especie de rutina. Después de la invitación inicial de Maddie a quedarme en su casa en una noche de películas, Bella y yo pasamos casi todas las noches juntos, en su casa o en la mía. Los chicos no habían sido nada más que un apoyo a nuestra relación cada vez más firme y realmente éramos una familia grande y feliz.

En contraste con eso, había tenido una época difícil en mi relación con mis padres. De hecho, desde que dejé su casa, había habido silencio de radio entre nosotros. Pasé Acción de Gracias, que fue solo un par de semanas después, con Bella, Maddie y su familia. Fue un asunto alegre y me sentí completamente aceptado y bienvenido entre ellos.

Cuando la Navidad se acercó, escuché de Alice que mis padres decidieron ir a un crucero en lugar de quedarse en casa solos. Alice y Jasper tenían planes de ir a Texas para estar con la familia de él y, como yo no hablaba con mis padres, era un hecho que me quedaría en Port Angeles para las vacaciones. Bella y Maddie fueron a la fiesta anual de Nochebuena conmigo y los tres, junto con Seth y Riley, nos sentamos alrededor del árbol en la casa Clearwater en nuestros pijamas de renos en la mañana de Navidad. Fueron las vacaciones más perfectas que alguna vez tuve.

Alice y Jasper se nos unieron en la noche de Año Nuevo y tuvimos una pequeña fiesta en la casa con Jake y Leah, y la amiga de Bella, Angela, y su marido Ben. Maddie fue la única niña y la estrella de la noche, disfrutando de ser el centro de atención.

En el cumpleaños de mi madre en febrero, finalmente decidí llamarla, incluso aunque no habíamos hablado desde ese catastrófico día en octubre. Planeaba decirle un rápido _feliz cumpleaños_ y después terminar la llamada, pero me sorprendió que mi madre diera un primer paso, invitándonos a Bella, Maddie y a mí a Seattle para que se conocieran. Que estaba asombrado era decir poco pero me negué a llevar a Maddie a una posible situación hostil. Así que en su lugar invité a mis padres a Port Angeles donde podrían quedarse en mi casa o en un hotel. Terminaron pasando un fin de semana en mi casa a principios de marzo, mientras yo me quedaba en lo de Bella para darles y darnos un muy necesario espacio.

Como estaba más que un poco preocupado por su visita, las cosas en realidad fueron bastante bien. Resultó que no tuvieron ni una oportunidad de no caer bajo los encantos de Maddie, y cuando se fueron abrazaron a Bella tanto como a mí y me prometieron mantenerse en contacto y regresar pronto. Dudaba que alguna vez volviéramos a ser tan unidos como alguna vez fuimos pero al menos hicieron un esfuerzo para ser parte de mi vida.

En el lado profesional de las cosas, después de hacer un anuncio a mi equipo de que Bella y yo estábamos en una relación seria y que una falta de respeto a ella o a Maddie resultaría en una advertencia disciplinaria formal que podría llevar al despido, los rumores alrededor de la clínica murieron inmediatamente y el trabajo se volvió mucho más fácil.

Tenía cinco minutos más hasta que la consulta de la tarde comenzara y decidí hacer una llamada rápida a Bella para confirmar la lista de cosas que se suponía debía recoger en mi camino a casa más tarde. Sorprendentemente, su teléfono sonó seis veces antes de que atendiera, su voz tensa por el estrés.

—_Hola, Edward. Necesitaba hablar contigo también, pero no tengo tiempo ahora mismo. Mi editor llamó y tengo que ir a Seattle en una hora para llegar a una reunión por un nuevo libro. Parece que la autora solo está en la ciudad hasta mañana y ella quiere encontrarse conmigo y hablar sobre su visión de las ilustraciones. Tengo que cancelar nuestros planes para hoy. Lo siento._

Bella sonaba sin aliento y algo frustrada cuando continuó:

—_Y durante la última hora he estado haciendo llamadas a todas las malditas personas que conozco para encontrar a alguien que recoja a Maddie del jardín de infantes y se quede con ella hasta que pueda estar en casa mañana por la mañana. Con Seth y Riley fuera de la ciudad estoy en un aprieto. Mi papá trabaja el turno de noche. Sue está enferma. Jake y Leah no responden sus malditos teléfonos. Y Angela está vomitando día y noche desde que se enteró que está embarazada hace dos semanas. Así que ella y Ben tampoco __recogerán__ a Maddie. ¿Qué haré? Supongo que tendré que rechazar el trabajo._

Escuché su discurso sin interrumpirla pero cuando dijo las últimas palabras empecé a sentirme exasperado con ella.

—¿Estás segura de que le preguntaste a todos los que podrían hacerlo?

Ella bufó.

—Lo hice. Maddie, al menos, debe conocer a la persona y le he preguntado a todos con los que ha pasado tiempo.

Decepcionado de que ella claramente no me consideró, respondí tan calmado como pude:

—No me preguntaste a mí.

—_No quiero molestarte con mis problemas, Edward. Maddie necesita que la recojan a las cuatro y sé que tienes pacientes hasta las seis. No puedo esperar que cierres temprano o algo así. Este no es tu problema._

Esa última declaración me ofendió, pero me mantuve frío, formando un plan en mi mente.

—Nena, esto es mi problema tanto como es tuyo. Y yo me ocuparé de esto. Informa a la escuela que yo recogeré a Maddie y todo estará bien. La cuidaré y no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Si vuelves para almorzar mañana, podemos llevar a Maddie a algún lugar especial.

—_¿Estás seguro?_ —Bella todavía sonaba vacilante, pero aliviada al mismo tiempo—. _No quiero imponerme._

—Sí, estoy seguro. Somos una pareja y las parejas se ayudan. Ahora, ve a prepararte y conduce con cuidado. Llámame cuando llegues ahí.

—_Gracias, Edward. Te amo._

—También te amo. No te apures.

Colgamos y llamé a Jessica para avisarle que había un pequeño cambio de planes.

****ITaV****

—¿Así que realmente tendremos una fiesta de pijamas esta noche? —preguntó Maddie con entusiasmo desde el asiento trasero de mi Volvo cuando hacíamos nuestro viaje del jardín de niños de regreso a la consulta. Por suerte, había invertido en un asiento para niños un par de meses atrás cuando tuvimos que usar el auto de Bella un par de veces porque era demasiado trabajo cambiar el asiento a mi auto.

Tan pronto como me vio en la puerta, ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí, su emoción fue encantadora cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas. Cuando la alcé fue una primera vez para mí pero aparentemente a ella no le importó. Gracias a que Bella había llamado a la escuela antes de irse, no me hicieron problema y simplemente me dieron las cosas de Maddie para que pudiéramos irnos.

—Seguro, cariño. Tengo que trabajar un poco más, pero después te llevaré a casa y me quedaré contigo hasta que mamá regrese de Seattle.

Tom Gerandy se había retirado oficialmente a fin del año pasado, pero todavía estaba disponible si lo necesitaba para reemplazarme aquí y allá. Fue una feliz coincidencia que él fuera más temprano esa tarde a ocuparse de algún papeleo atrasado. Cuando le pedí que me cubriera con algunos de mis pacientes así podía ir a buscar a Maddie, estuvo feliz de hacerlo.

Había pasado por mi casa para buscar a Gizmo en mi camino a la escuela. Maddie tendría que pasar un par de horas en mi consultorio y, con el cachorro alrededor, no se aburriría.

Los dejé a los dos para que jugaran, pidiéndole a Jessica que los controlara cada tanto pero fue sorprendentemente bien. Cuando mi último paciente se fue, encontré a Maddie jugando con los juegos de la sala de espera, Gizmo acostado en una esquina sin quitar los ojos de ella ni un segundo.

—¿Listos para ir a casa? —hablé después de observarlos por un par de minutos.

Maddie salió de los juegos y se acercó a mí.

—Sí, Teddy, vamos a casa.

****ITaV****

El viaje a casa fue corto y Maddie habló sobre quién le gustaba a quién en el jardín de niños y quiénes se habían peleado y ya no tenían permitido jugar juntos. Era lindo, incluso aunque no conocía la mayoría de esos niños aparte de sus relatos.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra calle, aparqué en mi estacionamiento, diciéndole a Maddie que empacaría rápidamente un par de cosas así podríamos ir a su casa a pasar la noche. A pesar de que pasé muchas noches con Bella, y la mayoría en su casa, todavía no tenía nada allí salvo un cepillo de dientes y una vieja camiseta que me olvidaba de vez en cuando en su casa. Eso se estaba volviendo más molesto a medida que pasaban los días. Desafortunadamente, no sabía cómo abordar el tema con Bella y mucho menos cómo resolverlo.

Una Maddie desilusionada me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿No podemos dormir en tu casa esta noche? ¿Cómo una pijamada real? Amo tener fiestas de pijama con la abuela Sue y la tía Leah. —Ella estaba haciendo un puchero y, aunque sabía que era más conveniente que nos quedáramos en la casa Clearwater, decidí darle a Maddie lo que quería.

Nos tomó alrededor de una hora empacar sus cosas, llevarlas al otro lado de la calle y preparar la habitación de invitados para ella. Luego le preparé un baño y la dejé chapotear mientras le preparaba sus _paguetis_ y albóndigas favoritas. La ayudé a poner su pijama de Minions y luego cenamos juntos. Le había prometido una noche de DVD, pero después de limpiar la cocina, puse Nickelodeon mientras tomaba una rápida ducha.

Sin embargo, cuando salí de mi baño privado solo en mi bóxer, me sorprendió encontrar a Maddie en mi cama sentada al estilo indio.

—¿Qué estás hacienda aquí, cariño? —pregunté. Me alejé de ella, abriendo el cajón de arriba de mi cómoda para agarrar un pantalón y una camiseta.

Tal vez hubo un pequeño golpe como si algo cayera en la alfombra, pero no lo noté hasta que Maddie se bajó de la cama y agarró lo que sea que se había caído al piso. En mi apuro por no estar casi desnudo delante de una niña de cinco años, no presté mucha atención mientras me vestía, pero cuando escuché un clic, me giré para encontrarla en la cama con una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro con la tapa abierta.

—Qué lindo anillo —se maravilló de lo que encontró dentro—. ¿Es para mami?

Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban en mí, esperando una confirmación, pero yo estaba sin palabras. El delicado anillo de oro amarillo con hojas intrincadas y pequeños diamantes alrededor de la banda y un diamante de un quilate en el centro había sido el anillo de compromiso de mi bisabuela. Mi abuelo materno se lo dio a mi abuela, quien me lo dio a mí para ponerlo en el dedo del amor de mi vida cuando llegara el momento.

No había ninguna duda en mi mente de que esa mujer era Bella. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera casarse conmigo. Por los últimos dos meses, había tratado de sacar el tema con cuidado varias veces y, cada vez, Bella respondió con evasivas. No dijo directamente que no quería casarse otra vez, pero había tenido la clara sensación de que el tema la hacía sentir más que incómoda. Quería que ella fuese mi esposa, quería vivir con ella y Maddie, y lo quería más pronto que tarde. Aunque tristemente no podía ver que pasara en un futuro cercano.

No quería planear una propuesta cuando tenía miedo de que Bella huyera gritando o, Dios no lo permitiera, rompiera conmigo porque sentía que no queríamos las mismas cosas. Sin embargo, más o menos un mes atrás, saqué el anillo de la caja de seguridad donde lo guardaba e hice que lo limpiaran e inspeccionaran, solo para estar preparado en caso de que Bella me diera alguna indicación de que quisiera casarse conmigo también.

Había estado en mi cabeza más de lo que debería y la niña enfrente de mí estaba esperando una respuesta. Por supuesto, no podía decirle a ella ninguno de mis pensamientos, pero tenía que darle una respuesta.

Con determinación, tomé asiento junto a ella y envolví mi mano alrededor de las de ellas que sostenían la caja del anillo.

—Este anillo es muy viejo. Perteneció a mi bisabuela. Mi bisabuelo se lo dio cuando aceptó casarse con él. Ella se lo dio a mi abuela quien me lo dio a mí —expliqué con calma.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraba.

—¿Se lo darás a mi mami?

Tomé una respiración profunda, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

—¿Sabes?, es un anillo que un hombre le da a la mujer con la que quiere casarse.

Su pequeño ceño se frunció con confusión.

—¿No quieres casarte con mi mami?

Eso sacó el aire de mis pulmones. Esta era la conversación más difícil y delicada que había tenido con un niño. No importaba cuánto pensara que esto era inapropiado y que ella no debería saberlo, no podía mentirle.

—Por supuesto que quiero, cariño. Amo mucho a tu mami y realmente quiero que ella sea mi esposa. Pero tu mamá estuvo casada antes, con tu papi, y no estoy seguro de si ella quiere casarse otra vez.

Me miró con una expresión que decía que era obvio.

—¿Y por qué no solo le preguntas?

¿Por qué no todo podría ser tan fácil como parecía ser a los cinco años? ¿Y cómo podría explicarle a ella lo complicado que era este asunto?

—No estoy seguro de que seas lo suficientemente grande para entender pero esta no es una pregunta que simplemente le haces a alguien. Para un hombre y una mujer, una propuesta, eso significa preguntarle a alguien si quiere casarse contigo, es una cosa muy importante. Quieres que sea especial, romántico. ¿Sabes lo que significa romántico?

A pesar de ser pediatra estaba completamente fuera de mi lugar aquí y no tenía idea de si Maddie era capaz de entender lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

Cuando sus ojos miraron hacia arriba y su rostro adquirió una expresión soñadora, estuve seguro de que ella tenía una idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Por supuesto. Romántico es cuando la Dama y el Vagabundo comen _paguetis_. O cuando Robin y Lady Marian caminan por el bosque iluminado con todas las luciérnagas. Oh, y cuando Aladdín y Jazmín vuelan en la alfombra mágica y suena la canción. Eso es taaaaan romántico.

No tenía ninguna duda de que su visión de romance estaba basada en las películas clásicas de Disney, pero el hecho de que ella entendiera la esencia de la idea me sorprendió.

—Tienes razón. Todas esas cosas son consideradas románticas. Y yo tengo que hacer algo así de especial para tu mami cuando le pida que se case conmigo.

Maddie me miró por un largo rato con una mirada contemplativa en su rostro, entonces cerró la caja y me la entregó.

—Espero que le preguntes a mami pronto. No puedo esperar para usar un lindo vestido y ser la niña de las flores.

Con eso, Maddie saltó de la cama.

—Vamos, Teddy, me prometiste ver una película conmigo.

Ella agarró mi mano y, después de que dejé el anillo en el cajón otra vez, tiró de mí hacia la sala.

****ITaV****

En algún momento, en el medio de la noche, sentí que la cama se hundía a mi lado y un cuerpo cálido se acurrucaba contra mí. En mi estado semi dormido, primero pensé que era Maddie, que había tenido una pesadilla o se despertó y sintió miedo en una cama extraña. Sin embargo, el cuerpo era un poco más alto y mucho más suave que el de Maddie.

Solo me tomó un segundo despertarme completamente una vez que me di cuenta que era Bella en mis brazos.

—Hola, nena. Pensé que no regresarías hasta mañana. —Mi voz sonaba ronca por el sueño.

—Ese era el plan, pero terminamos alrededor de las diez, así que decidí sorprenderte y conducir a casa en lugar de pasar la noche en un hotel.

Bella y yo hablamos por teléfono cuando llegó a Seattle, y le dije sobre el cambio de lugar para dormir. Bella estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión, agradeciéndome varias veces por hacer esto. Terminamos la llamada haciendo planes para el día siguiente una vez que ella regresara.

La atraje más cerca, tratando de mostrarle lo feliz que estaba de tenerla en casa en lugar de pasar la noche solo.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de Maddie hoy. Realmente no sabía a quién más pedírselo.

Quería dejar esa discusión para más tarde pero con Bella agradeciéndome otra vez por algo que debería haber dado por hecho, no pude contenerme más.

—No me lo pediste. Me ofrecí. Y tengo que admitir que estuve muy decepcionado por eso.

Bella se puso rígida en mis brazos por un segundo, luego se movió y pude ver débilmente sus ojos a la luz de la luna.

—No quería molestarte —murmuró, su mirada rogándome que no me enojara con ella.

Para aliviar su angustia, dejé un suave beso en su frente.

—Tú nunca podrías molestarme, nena. Soy tu novio, tu compañero y te amo. Quiero ser la primera persona a la que llamas cuando necesitas ayuda con algo. Sé que Seth es el padre de Maddie y que Riley ha estado en su vida más que yo, así que cuando se trata de tu hija ellos tal vez estén primeros en tu lista pero cuando ellos no estén alrededor o con cualquier otra cosa, quiero que tu primera llamada sea a mí. Me dolió no ser considerado como una persona a la que llamar cuando necesitaste ayuda hoy.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca y se puso contra mi pecho tanto como pudo.

—Siento que te hayas sentido de esa manera. No quise decirlo de esa forma. Desde que tenía quince, hemos sido Seth y yo. Después del divorcio, aprendí a depender mucho más de mí misma. Tengo que acostumbrarme a que no estoy más sola. Prometo aceptar tu ayuda y tratar de apoyarme en ti con mis problemas y preocupaciones pero probablemente me lleve un tiempo.

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor con fuerza y besé la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Eso es todo lo que pido. Estoy aquí para ti y no iré a ninguna parte. Así que déjame ayudarte a llevar tu carga. Y, en este caso, amé pasar tiempo con Maddie por nuestra cuenta.

Había disfrutado mucho el día con Maddie. Por primera vez, habíamos estado solos por más de una hora. Eso nos dio la oportunidad de formar un vínculo mucho más fuerte del que teníamos en el pasado.

—Estoy feliz de que haya funcionado —susurró Bella, después se le escapó un gran bostezo.

—Lo hizo. Ahora, vamos a dormir un poco. Estoy seguro que la pequeña señorita estará despierta antes de lo que nos gustaría.

Me acosté sobre mi espalda con la cabeza de Bella en mi pecho y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Incluso aunque no estaba seguro de que ella estuviese lista para casarse o si alguna vez lo estaría, esta noche con Bella en mis brazos, en mi cama, y la pequeña niña que amaba como a mi propia hija durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, mi vida se sentía perfectamente feliz.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Me cuentan?_

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:_**_ Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, Pili, Liz Vidal, Hanna D. L, cavendano13, saraipineda44, krisr0405, alejandra1987, Kriss21, Vanenaguilar, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, miop, Smedina, Esal, Tecupi, Maryluna, patymdn, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Adriu, nydiac10, Lizdayanna, Mel. ACS, kaja0507, Marie Sellory, Mar91, Jocelyn907, LicetSalvatore, Keniie Masen, terewee, Yoliki, Labluegirl, Yani B, somas, freedom2604, ELIZABETH, FlorVillu, Shikara65, jupy, phoenix1993, , BereB, Clary y Adriana Molina. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Bella hizo su mejor intento por incluirme en sus decisiones y darme pistas sobre sus preocupaciones y temores. Podía decir que no era fácil para ella y, una vez o dos veces, tuve que preguntarle qué iba mal. Sin embargo, el tema del matrimonio no surgió otra vez.

Alrededor de dos semanas después de la pijamada, Maddie vino a golpear mi puerta. Me dio una tarjeta que ella misma hizo, invitándome a cenar el sábado y dándome instrucciones de vestirme elegante, con traje y corbata roja. No tenía idea de qué estaba planeando pero decidí seguirle el juego de todos modos.

Así que después de asegurarme de que Gizmo tenía todo lo que podía necesitar para la noche, hice mi camino al otro lado de la calle vestido con mi traje gris oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja nueva. Cuando golpeé la puerta, Seth me saludó usando un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, con un paño de cocina sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Buenas noches, doctor Cullen. Su mesa está lista —dijo como saludo, la diversión en su tono y en su expresión.

Sin darme ninguna oportunidad para reaccionar, se alejó, indicándome que lo siguiera. Confundido e intrigado, lo hice. Atravesamos la sala y las puertas francesas y llegamos a la terraza, que no lucía para nada como de costumbre. Los muebles regulares del patio no estaban a la vista y, en su lugar, había una mesa redonda adornada con un mantel a cuadros rojo y blanco con una botella de vino convertida en un candelabro en el centro. Unas luces estaban envueltas alrededor de la barandilla y varias más colgaban de toda de la terraza, creando un cielo nocturno brillante. Música suave sonaba de los altavoces de las paredes y aunque no conocía la canción por alguna razón me recordaba a mi infancia.

Cuando me giré para mirar a Seth, él me sonrió.

—Tu cita se unirá a ti pronto. —Después, con una pequeña inclinación, se retiró.

Volví a observar lo que me rodeaba una vez más, notando que la canción cambió a otra que también me sonaba familiar pero todavía no podía nombrarla. Un par de minutos después, la puerta se abrió y, cuando miré sobre mi hombro, estuve sorprendido de encontrar a Bella saliendo, vestida en un hermoso vestido rojo que abrazaba su figura.

—Hola —la saludé, todavía confundido mientras la besaba gentilmente—. Pensé que estaba esperando a Maddie.

—Pasa ser honesta, no tengo idea de que estamos haciendo aquí. Mi hija me dijo que, y cito, _usara un bonito vestido rojo y luciera linda_. Así que, eso fue lo que hice. No tenía idea de que estarías esperándome aquí.

Ahí fue cuando miró alrededor y jadeó.

—¡Guau! Pasaron por un montón de problemas para preparar esto.

—Seguro que lo hicieron —acordé—. Así que, señora, supongo que debemos tomar asiento.

Con mi mano en la parte baja de tu espalda, guie a Bella hacia la mesa, sacando la silla que estaba de espaldas a las puertas de vidrio. Se sentó y yo lo hice enfrente de ella. Un momento después, Seth reapareció con una botella de vino tinto en su mano, nos sirvió dos copas y después hizo otra vez la reverencia extraña antes de caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

—Así que, ¿esto fue idea de Maddie? —preguntó Bella, después de tomar un sorbo de su copa.

Hice lo mismo y respondí:

—Eso parece. Ella vino el jueves por la noche y me entregó una invitación que hizo ella misma. Decía que viniera a cenar esta noche y que me vistiera elegante. En realidad esperaba una fiesta de té con Maddie y sus muñecas o algo por el estilo.

Bella arqueó una ceja en desafío.

—¿Eso significa que estás decepcionado de pasar la noche conmigo en lugar de con mi hija de cinco años?

Me encogí de hombros y respondí:

—Sí. Estaba esperando algo de tiempo Maddie-Teddy, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas contigo. —Le sonreí y ella me frunció el ceño juguetonamente en respuesta.

Ella estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió y Seth salió con dos platos. Al llegar a la mesa, los dejó frente a nosotros. Fui sorprendido, una vez más, con lo que parecía ser el tema de la noche. En lugar de comida elegante, había grandes porciones de espagueti con salsa de tomate y albóndigas en ambos platos.

—Seth, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Bella a su ex esposo cuando empezó a retirarse hacia la casa.

Él sonrió.

—Disfruten su cena. —Después guiñó un ojo hacia mí mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y envolvió un par de espaguetis alrededor de su tenedor y tomó un primer bocado.

—Mmm —gimió—. Esto está realmente bueno.

Dejé a un lado mi desconcierto y decidí aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo. Y tenía que estar de acuerdo: la comida era definitivamente buena. En cierto modo, me recordaba a algo, pero no podía identificarlo. Entonces, lo dejé pasar.

—Lo que sea que Maddie planeó aquí, es definitivamente dulce y romántico. Las luces, la comida, la música. Ella debió haber conseguido que Seth conectara su iPod al estéreo para que ella pudiera poner su _playlist _de Disney para nosotros.

Otra vez, en el fondo de mi mente algo comenzó a molestarme, como si debiera saber qué significaba todo. La parte más molesta era que no era capaz de captarlo.

Bella y yo terminamos nuestros espaguetis mientras hablábamos de la semana que habíamos tenido y cuáles eran nuestros planes para la próxima. En algún momento, Seth regresó y, después de que se agachó para recoger su paño de camarero que se le cayó a mis pies, cambió nuestros platos vacíos por uno más pequeño con una pieza de pastel de chocolate que lucía delicioso, que dejó en el centro de la mesa.

Con una mirada, me di cuenta de que había solo un tenedor, así que se suponía que uno de los dos debía alimentar al otro. Sonriendo ante la idea, lo agarré y tomé un bocado del pastel y se lo ofrecí a Bella. Ella me sonrió de regreso, inclinándose y envolviendo sus labios alrededor del tenedor, gimiendo suavemente ante el sabor.

—¡Guau! Este es el mejor pastel de chocolate que probé en mi vida.

La mirada de alegría en el rostro de Bella me paralizó. Me recordó mucho a la expresión que tenía cuando llegaba al clímax y me tomó un momento sacarlo de mi mente y probar el pastel. Tenía que darles crédito a Seth y Maddie, definitivamente era el mejor pastel.

Otra canción terminó y comenzó una nueva, que por alguna razón causó que Bella riera. La miré inquisitivamente y ella sonrió.

—No tengo idea de cuántas veces escuché esta canción las últimas dos semanas. Maddie ha estado escuchándola por horas todos los días.

La escuché atentamente y supe que la había escuchado antes.

—¿Cuál es? —pregunté con fascinación.

—Oh, es _Un mundo ideal_, la canción de la película _Aladdín_. Ya sabes, ellos la cantan durante el viaje en la alfombra mágica —me informó Bella y, de repente, las cosas empezaron a caer en un lugar en mi mente.

La mesa redonda con el mantel a cuadros y espaguetis con albóndigas eran de la película _La dama y el vagabundo_. Las luces brillantes lucían como las luciérnagas de la versión de _Robin Hood _de Disney. Y esa canción era más especial que todas las otras que escuchamos. Instantáneamente, la venda cayó de mis ojos. Estábamos justo en medio de la idea de romance de Maddie.

Ella preparó todo con la ayuda de su papá para darme lo que le dije que necesitaba para proponerle matrimonio a su madre. Incluso la mesa y las sillas estaban sobre una alfombra oriental. Ellos habían planeado y ejecutado todo cuidadosa y amorosamente para crear el momento perfecto de lo que le había dicho debía ser una propuesta.

¿Seth estaba en esto? ¿Él solo la había ayudado a hacer algo lindo para Bella y para mí o sabía los detalles de su plan? Entonces recordé una conversación que tuve con él un par de semanas atrás.

_… Había ido a ver un juego con Seth mientras Bella estaba de compras con Maddie y Riley estaba trabajando hasta tarde. Teníamos algunas cervezas y los __Seahawks __estaban ganando cuando Seth se giró hacia mí y dijo amablemente:_

_—Así que… tú y Bella han estado juntos por un tiempo ya. Y más o menos viven juntos, incluso aunque tienen dos casas separadas. ¿Estás planeando convertirla en una mujer honesta en algún momento pronto?_

_Sorprendido por la emboscada, tomé el resto de mi cerveza._

—_Mmm, me encantaría. Sin embargo, dudo que sea lo que ella quiera._

_Su expresión mostraba su desconcierto._

_—¿Cómo obtuviste esa impresión?_

_—Bueno, cada vez que menciono el matrimonio ella cambia de tema, hace bromas sobre eso o simplemente actúa como si no hubiese dicho nada. Eso no suena como una mujer que está interesada en casarse._

_Incluso yo era capaz de escuchar la decepción y la frustración en mi voz._

_Seth frunció el ceño por un momento y después fijó sus ojos en los míos._

_—Edward, he conocido a Bella casi toda mi vida y apuesto todo lo que tengo que ella diría que sí si tú le preguntas y no solo para hacerte feliz. Puede ser que nuestro divorcio no haya sido un gran lío, pero la lastimó profundamente. Daría cualquier cosa por cambiar eso pero no puedo. Y eso no es lo que importa. Desde que te mudaste aquí, te has convertido en una parte muy importante de esta familia y, aunque Bella tal vez no se permita a sí misma realmente considerar casarse otra vez, sé que ella quiere pertenecerte en todas las maneras posibles. Así que, por favor, no te preocupes demasiado. Ella quiere lo que tú quieres, incluso si no lo parece._

_Ese fue el discurso más largo que le había escuchado y me sorprendió. Por suerte, no tuve que responderle porque los _Seahawks_ eligieron ese momento para marcar un _touchdown _y Seth estuvo instantáneamente inmerso en el juego otra vez..._

Cuando entendí todo, mi cabeza se levantó y vi a Seth detrás del vidrio de la puerta apuntándome y luego golpeándose el muslo. Me tomó un par de repeticiones de esas señas para entender que se suponía que debía revisar el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Y, quién lo iba a decir, encontré el anillo de mi bisabuela. No tenía idea de cómo llegó ahí, pero para ser honesto no importaba. Esta era la escena para pedirle a Bella que fuera mi esposa; y el hecho de que Seth, Maddie y, probablemente, Riley también, lo prepararan era como si no solo me dieran su bendición sino que también me mostraban su aceptación y apoyo.

Todo eso era genial pero lo que más importaba era la mujer al otro lado de la mesa que, sin ningún plan consciente, había hecho su camino hacia mi corazón y se había convertido en el centro de mi mundo. Por semanas, si no por meses, me había preocupado y había reflexionado sobre cómo y cuándo pedirle a Bella que se casara conmigo, y aquí se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta. No había escrito un discurso o incluso planeado lo que quería decirle cuando el momento correcto llegara, así que tendría que improvisar.

Terminamos el pastel y casi todo el vino, y, con mi mente girando en círculos, me incliné y tomé la mano de Bella en la mía. Inhalando profundamente, acaricié el dorso de su mano, decidiendo que era ahora o nunca.

—Bella, cuando cuidé a Maddie ese viernes dos semanas atrás, me di cuenta de algo. He sabido desde el principio que te amo más de lo que nunca amé a nadie en mi vida. Pero esa noche que Maddie pasó conmigo, me di cuenta lo importante que esa pequeña es para mí.

Me detuve, pensando cómo decir lo que seguía. Los ojos de Bella estaban en mí, su expresión suave con una sonrisa, ella estaba completamente ignorante de lo que estaba por llegar. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, continué:

»Ella es la razón de que todo esto sucediera esta noche. Creó este increíble escenario romántico para nosotros así yo puedo hacer algo que he querido hacer por meses pero con lo que estaba luchando.

Sin dejar ir su mano, me levanté de la silla, di dos pasos hacia ella y me dejé caer sobre una rodilla sobre la colorida alfombra oriental. Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron por la sorpresa y comenzaron a brillar mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

—Bella, eres la única para mí. Eres el amor de mi vida y amo a Maddie como si fuese mía. —Metí mi mano libre en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saqué el delicado anillo de oro, sosteniéndolo hacia la mujer que amaba más que a mi vida en un gesto de ofrenda—. ¿Por favor, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

La mano libre de Bella voló a su boca que estaba abierta por la incredulidad mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Después ella sonrió a través de las lágrimas y respondió:

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, Edward, sí!

Ella me agarró por la nuca y me empujó hacia ella, chocando sus labios con los míos. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver tres figuras detrás del vidrio de las puertas saltando arriba y abajo de alegría pero solo podía concentrarme en mi prometida. Un segundo después, ambos estábamos de pie, aferrados el uno al otro y envueltos en un beso apasionado y profundo. Nuestros labios se movieron de forma exigente, nuestras lenguas se enredaron, reclamando al otro con euforia. Cuando recordé que el anillo todavía estaba en mi mano, me alejé de mala gana, tomando la mano izquierda de Bella y poniendo el símbolo de nuestro compromiso en su dedo.

—¡Guau! Qué anillo tan exquisito y único —dijo mientras extendía su mano para inspeccionar su nuevo accesorio permanente.

Lucía perfecto en ella, como si hubiese sido diseñado específicamente para ella.

—Era el anillo de mi bisabuela y me lo entregaron. Espero que te guste. Podemos comprarte otro si prefieres algo más moder…

Puso su mano sobre mis labios para callarme.

—¡Es hermoso y lo amo! ¡No te atrevas a quitármelo!

Una vez más nuestros labios se encontraron, mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Bella, pegándola a mí mientras sus dedos se metían en mi cabello. Estábamos perdidos en el otro hasta que alguien aclarándose la garganta nos sacó de nuestra burbuja. Cuando miramos hacia el lugar del que provino el ruido, nos encontramos con Riley, Seth y Maddie ahí parados, sonriéndonos. Entonces la expresión de Seth se puso más seria mientras me miraba con cautela.

—Ya sabes que todos venimos en una especie de paquete. Así que, ¿nos tendrás a todos? Porque nos encantaría llamarte uno de los nuestros.

No pude contener la risa antes de responder sinceramente:

—No lo haría de otra manera. Estaré orgulloso de convertirme en parte de esta familia especial oficialmente.

Ante eso Maddie corrió hacia mí, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mis piernas, mientras gritaba:

—¡Iupiiii! ¡Vas a ser mi Teddy!

****ITaV****

Brindamos por nuestro compromiso con una botella de champán y sidra espumosa para Maddie, luego los chicos se retiraron discretamente, alegando que Maddie necesitaba irse a la cama. Dejaron la música encendida para nosotros, Bella y yo nos balanceamos con varias de las canciones lentas y románticas de Disney bajo las luces parpadeantes.

Estuvimos callados por un largo rato, solo felices de estar sosteniendo al otro, cuando Bella habló:

—Planeaste esta noche de forma tan hermosa. Muchas gracias.

Sin romper nuestro ritmo, respondí:

—No lo hice. Fue todo cosa de Maddie, con ayuda de Seth y Riley supongo. Lo juro, no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que era todo esto hasta que sonó esa canción de _Aladdín_.

Bella se enderezó, mirándome perpleja.

—¿No lo hiciste? No entiendo.

Tuve que reírme de toda la situación.

—Cuando Maddie se quedó en mi casa, por accidente vio el anillo y me preguntó qué era. Le expliqué el concepto de una propuesta y cuando me preguntó si iba a pedírtelo a ti, le dije que tenía que ser especial y romántico. Bueno, todo esto… —Señalé todo lo que nos rodeaba— es su idea de romanticismo, como ella me lo describió esa noche. La preparación de la cena y la comida son de _La dama y el vagabundo_, las luces parpadeantes son de _Robin Hood_ y la alfombra y la música son de _Aladdín_. Cuando nombraste la canción, todo encajó en su lugar y de repente tuvo sentido para mí. De alguna forma Seth debe haber deslizado el anillo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y el resto es historia.

Sonreí, inclinándome ligeramente para robarle un beso. Bella me devolvió el beso, pero, al parecer, no había terminado de discutir las cosas.

—¿Dijiste que querías hacer esto por un tiempo? —Ella buscó mis ojos.

La guie hacia la mesa, me senté y la empujé sobre mi regazo.

—Sabía que quería casarme contigo desde la noche del evento de beneficencia pero pensé que ya estabas casada. Durante los últimos meses, cada vez que sacaba el tema del matrimonio, tú lo descartabas y no estaba seguro de que quisieras casarte otra vez.

Sus dedos acariciaron alrededor de los botones de mi camisa.

—Quería, aunque no estaba segura de si podría. Ya sabes, en mi situación, no es fácil. Si Seth y yo nos hubiésemos separados en circunstancias diferentes y él viviera en algún otro lugar con otra mujer, no habría sido un problema. Pero, como es, Maddie y Seth están acostumbrados a verse todos los días y preferiría estar sola que separarlos. No puedo esperar que aguantes vivir con mi ex marido durante la próxima década o algo así.

En ese momento, sus ojos preocupados se encontraron con los míos, suplicándome comprensión, así no me daría cuenta de en qué me estaba metiendo de repente y la dejaría. Me dolía el corazón por ella y su dolor. Esta era una ocasión feliz. Estábamos celebrando nuestro compromiso. Necesitaba tranquilizar su mente y devolverla a nuestra mentalidad de celebración de antes.

Con una sonrisa, me incliné hacia adelante y toqué mis labios con los de ella, dejando que el beso se prolongara por un largo rato. Después me alejé, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

—Soy consciente de en qué me estoy metiendo, Bella. Estamos en una situación inusual pero encontraremos la forma de tener una vida de casados mientras Maddie todavía pueda tener a su padre cerca. Tenemos tiempo para pensar en las complejidades y elaborar un plan. Por ahora, estoy listo para llevarte a casa y hacerle el amor a mi hermosa prometida.

Con eso, nos levantamos y, tan rápido como pudimos, hicimos nuestro camino hacia mi casa, donde no nos molestaron por el resto de la noche.

Tal vez no tenía las respuestas para todos los problemas que todavía nos esperaban, pero no podía esperar para convertir a Bella en mi esposa.

Todo lo demás caería eventualmente en su lugar, siempre y cuando nuestro amor permaneciera fuerte y estuviéramos juntos.

* * *

_Este capítulo es tan tan tan... todo. ¡Me encanta! Es uno de mis favoritos. _

_Vamos acercándonos al final de la historia, solo nos quedan cuatro capítulos si no me equivoco. ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¡Cuéntenme en los comentarios!_

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: _**_bbluelilas, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Lady Grigori, patymdn, krisr0405, debynoe12, cavendano13, saraipineda44, Mar91, Katie D. B, Tecupi, Marie Sellory, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, Leah De Call, Hanna D. L, Yani B, somas, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, Adriu, Iza, phoenix1993, Liz Vidal, Maryluna, terewee, Shikara65, miop, ELIZABETH, alejandra1987, BereB, Adriana Molina, Jupy, kaja0507, Labluegirl, Jade HSos, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, angryc y Esal. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Estábamos felices y saciados, descansando en los brazos del otro temprano la mañana del domingo. La cabeza de Bella descansaba en mi pecho y mis manos se deslizaban lentamente arriba y abajo por su espalda, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el vello de mi pecho.

—Edward, necesitas ser honesto conmigo. ¿Te sentiste presionado a proponerme matrimonio anoche? —La voz de Bella era baja y un poco tensa.

Sabía lo que estaba preguntando en realidad. ¿Le habría pedido que se casara conmigo si Maddie y Seth no hubiesen preparado las cosas anoche? Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que no lo habría hecho, pero no porque no lo deseara.

—Realmente no me sentí presionado —le aseguré—. Aunque no había planeado hacerlo de esa forma. Quería idear un plan perfecto y hacerlo especial, ya sabes, hacerlo todo por mi cuenta. Desafortunadamente, después de reflexionar durante meses, todavía no podía encontrar algo que funcionara. Lamento no haber planeado lo que pasó anoche. Pero Seth y Maddie tomaron la decisión por mí y, de esa forma, no tenía que preocuparme por su reacción.

Bella se levantó sobre su codo y me miró.

—_Fue_ especial. Lo que ellos planearon fue maravilloso, pero tú fuiste el que lo hizo perfecto. —Me sonrió y luego desvió la mirada—. Fue la primera propuesta para mí, y la única.

Eso me sorprendió. Después de todo, ella ya había estado casada antes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con la primera y la única? ¿Qué pasa con Seth y contigo?

La pequeña sonrisa abatida de Bella hizo que me doliera el corazón.

—Las cosas no fueron así entre nosotros. Siempre fuimos amigos, ante todo. Cuando Harry, el papá de Seth, murió, Seth estaba devastado. Cuando llegamos a nuestro pequeño apartamento en Seattle después del funeral, tuvimos una larga charla sobre las oportunidades perdidas y el arrepentimiento. De alguna manera tomamos la decisión de no perder el tiempo y simplemente casarnos, ya que ese era el camino al que nos dirigíamos de todos modos. Él me dio un anillo unas semanas más tarde, pero no hubo declaraciones románticas, ni se arrodilló. Fue una decisión simple, si es que eso tiene sentido.

Y tenía sentido. Era otra pieza del rompecabezas que fue la relación de Seth y Bella. Era una amistad racional y muy profunda que una vez había sido más, pero nunca se había acercado al amor pasional y devastador que nosotros teníamos. Una razón más para estar feliz de haberle podido dar la experiencia romántica que se merecía, incluso aunque yo no lo planeé. Al menos había plantado la semilla en la cabeza de Maddie.

—Ya veo —respondí, acariciando su anillo con mi dedo índice—. Me hace muy feliz que fui capaz de darte eso, incluso si no fue todo mi idea.

Bella se inclinó otra vez, presionando un beso dulce y amoroso sobre mis labios.

—Gracias. —Se acostó otra vez, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, y acariciándome otra vez con sus dedos. Después de una larga pausa, continuó—: Dijiste que nunca habías estado comprometido, pero ¿alguna vez lo consideraste? Tuviste varias relaciones serias después de todo.

Como yo sabía casi todo sobre su pasado, se sentía extraño que no habláramos más sobre el mío. Como no surgía tan seguido, Bella casi no sabía cosas sobre Jane y no había mucho que contar.

—Tuve relaciones, pero solo una o tal vez dos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerme pensar que podían llegar más allá. —Me detuve por un momento, pensando qué decir y cómo, después continué con la verdad—: En la universidad, salí con Becky Hanson. Nuestra relación duró dos años. Estaba lejos de planear una propuesta, pero podía vernos juntos por un largo tiempo, tal vez casados y comenzando una familia. Quería estudiar abogacía y, desafortunadamente, mientras yo planeaba nuestro futuro, ella decidió mudarse a California para ir a la escuela de abogacía. Estaba muy decepcionado, pero eventualmente me di cuenta de que fue para mejor.

—Suena a que estabas enamorado de ella —susurró Bella, sin detener sus caricias en mi pecho.

—Lo estuve —admití—. Pero era joven y todavía tenía un concepto muy idealizado del amor. Mirando atrás, sé que no habríamos funcionado a largo plazo. —Sentí que Bella asentía y decidí contarle sobre la otra relación que, en un punto, sentí que podía terminar en algo más.

—En la escuela de medicina conocí a Maggie. Compartíamos el mismo horario y las mismas clases y, naturalmente, pasábamos un montón de tiempo juntos. Hicimos clic instantáneamente y un par de años en la escuela de medicina nos mudamos juntos. Por un año más o menos, pensé que éramos la pareja perfecta y estaba enamorado de ella, pero para el final de nuestro tiempo en U-Dub, nos dimos cuenta que queríamos cosas diferentes. Ninguna otra relación estuvo cerca del compromiso como esas dos. Eran emocionantes al principio y convenientes después de eso, pero cuando pienso en eso ahora, nunca sentí que fueran compañeras para la vida. Para nada como me sentí contigo la primera vez que nos encontramos en la cafetería.

Besé el tope de su cabeza y la empujé más cerca, esperando que entendiera que había sido la única para mí desde el principio.

—Vamos a elegir una fecha —declaró Bella con convicción, pero de forma un poco inesperada.

—Con mucho gusto. ¿Qué tipo de boda quieres? —No me importaba cuándo o cómo dijéramos nuestros votos, la única cosa que me importaba es que lo hiciéramos.

Ella lo pensó por un minuto.

—Quiero una boda pequeña. Ya tuve una gran boda y la odié. Me encantaría que fuese en la playa, y estoy segura de que mi madre nos invitaría a Florida y planearía todo para nosotros, pero no quiero que todos tengan que volar al otro lado del país. Nuestro patio trasero estaría bien. ¿Tú qué quieres?

No tenía que pensarlo demasiado, así que hice mi única petición.

—No quiero un compromiso largo. ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos este otoño? Tal vez a finales de septiembre o principios de octubre. Si el tiempo está bien, podemos hacer la ceremonia al aire libre, si no armaremos una tienda donde también pueda ser la recepción.

Cuando miré hacia abajo, pude ver a Bella sonreír.

—Genial. No puedo esperar para ser la señora Cullen.

Sin saberlo, ella abordó un tema que había temido mencionar.

—¿Serás la señora Cullen? Quiero decir, no hay nada que quiera más, pero conservaste el apellido _Clearwater _porque es el apellido de Maddie y entendería si decidieras quedarte con Bella Clearwater.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y después respondió:

—En los papeles, seré Bella Clearwater-Cullen, pero seré la señora Cullen. Después de todo, ese será el apellido de nuestros hijos.

La última oración fue más bien un susurro, pero la escuché fuerte y claro. Hasta el momento, nunca habíamos discutido tener más hijos y, hasta ahora, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella lo quisiera, pero mi corazón se saltó un latido ante la idea de tener hijos con Bella.

—Así que, ¿quieres más hijos? —pregunté con cautela, preguntándome de cuántos estábamos hablando.

—Siempre quise dos o tres hijos —empezó a explicar después de una corta pausa—. El destino arruinó esos planes, pero nunca quise que Maddie fuera hija única. Un par de años atrás, Seth y yo discutimos tener otro hijo a través de la inseminación artificial. Él incluso planteó la idea de que Riley fuera el padre de ese bebé, así él también tendría un hijo biológico. Pero, después de pensarlo, decidí no hacerlo. No puedo explicarlo pero se sentía extraño tener un hijo con un hombre con el que nunca estuve íntimamente. Así que, sí, quiero al menos un hijo más; si tú también quieres.

Ella me miró con la inseguridad escrita en todo su rostro. En un arrebato de entusiasmo, nos rodé así yo estaba sobre ella, fijando mis ojos con los suyos.

—No creas que no amo a Maddie como si fuese mía pero no hay nada que quiera más que tener más hijos contigo. Si dependiera de mí, podríamos empezar a intentarlo ahora mismo.

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción y excitación.

—Entonces hay algo que necesitamos discutir. Sabes que tengo que renovar mi DIU en agosto. Iba a hablar contigo sobre esto de todos modos, pero ahora que estamos en el tema, no creo que deba ponerme uno nuevo. Puedo tomar la píldora o vacunarme hasta que estemos listos.

—O dejar el control de natalidad directamente —sugerí con convicción. Bella parecía un poco sorprendida por mi declaración pero tenía mis razones—. Piensa en ello. Maddie cumplirá seis en un par de meses. Y los dos ya estamos en nuestros treinta. No quiero esperar demasiado. Vamos a relajarnos y dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso. Si estás embarazada para fin de año, perfecto. Si tenemos que intentarlo por un tiempo, también está bien. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos y que sabemos a dónde nos dirigimos.

Bella sonrió ampliamente.

—Está bien. Haré una cita para que me remuevan el DIU entonces.

Choqué mi boca con la de ella, sintiéndome como el rey del mundo con la mujer que amaba en mis brazos, en mi cama, y toda nuestra vida planeada frente a nosotros.

****ITaV****

Cuando les informamos a Seth, Riley y Maddie que nuestra boda sería el último sábado de septiembre, estuvieron encantados por nosotros y prometieron ayudar en lo que pudieran.

Mi hermana estaba tan emocionada que estuvo a punto de saltar en su Porsche amarillo y conducir todo el camino hasta Port Angeles para abrazarnos a mí y a Bella cuando le contamos sobre nuestros planes por teléfono mientras Jasper se reía a carcajadas y nos felicitaba desde atrás. Mis padres reaccionaron mucho más complacidos de lo que esperaba y nos prometieron su apoyo y ayuda con lo que sea que necesitáramos.

La familia de Bella estaba encantada con las noticias, incluso aunque estuve un poquito asustado por la reacción de su padre, considerando que no tuve la oportunidad de pedirle su bendición. Cuando le dije eso, él se rió muy fuerte y me dijo que Bella era una mujer adulta y que Seth ya lo había preparado para lo que iba a pasar. Una vez más, me di cuenta de cuánto necesitaba agradecerle a Seth.

Me encontré con Emmett para tomar una cerveza el jueves después de la propuesta y él me palmeó la espalda casi dolorosamente cuando le dije que me iba a casar.

—Genial, hombre. Era hora de que finalmente sentaras cabeza. Y Bella es la mujer correcta para ti.

Chocamos nuestras botellas y tomamos por eso.

—Así que, ¿dónde van a vivir? —preguntó con interés, tocando sin saber uno de los temas que no solo no estaban resueltos, sino que ni siquiera lo habíamos tocado.

Tomé otro trago y respondí:

—Eso es algo de lo que no hemos hablado todavía.

Emmett asintió en silencio.

—Tienes una casa hermosa y tiene habitaciones suficientes no solo para Maddie, sino para más niños también.

—Tienes razón. Y amo esa casa —acordé—. Aunque no estoy seguro de si sería correcto separar a Maddie de Seth.

—Ellos no estarían realmente separados. Seth todavía estaría al otro lado de la calle. Eso si Bella le vende o alquila la casa a él y Riley.

Eso era nuevo para mí. Nunca les pregunté a ellos sobre sus posiciones legales con respecto a la propiedad.

—¿Así que Bella es la dueña de la casa? —pregunté, un poco perplejo.

—Sí. Ellos la compraron juntos inicialmente, pero Seth se la dejó a ella en el acuerdo de divorcio.

Estaba sorprendido de que Emmett supiera tanto de sus asuntos.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan bien informado sobre sus arreglos legales? —pregunté con una inclinación de mi cabeza.

Emmett se rio con diversión.

—No solo he vivido aquí por años, sino que también soy contratista y me ocupé de algunas renovaciones en la época que Riley se mudó.

—Huh —respondí—. Así que la casa es de Bella. —Mientras había meditado sobre una posible solución a nuestro tema de vivienda por meses, siempre pensé que les pertenecía a ambos. Sin embargo, me sentía mal por hacer que se mudara conmigo, incluso aunque amaba mi casa y era perfecta para una familia—. No lo sé. Su casa se siente como el centro familiar. Tiene más sentido que yo me mude con ellos en lugar de hacer que Bella y Maddie vengan a vivir conmigo. Pero no estoy seguro de poder manejar la situación de compartir casa indefinidamente.

No esperaba una solución pero Emmett me sorprendió otra vez.

—Ya sabes, hay otra posibilidad.

Lo miré intrigado y esperé que me contara su idea.

—La casa está construida en un terreno bastante grande. Como está ahora, Seth y Riley tienen dos habitaciones en el sótano con un baño de tamaño mediano, y comparten con Bella la sala familiar, la cocina y todo lo demás, excepto la habitación. ¿Qué te parece si utilizamos el terreno grande y extendemos la casa en dos direcciones? Podemos construir algunas habitaciones y una segunda terraza sobre el garaje, tal vez incluso más allá de eso. Seth y Riley tendrían su propio apartamento con una entrada diferente y una conexión directa con la habitación de Maddie. Podrían tener una puerta que conectara su parte de la casa con la de ellos, pero básicamente tendrían casas diferentes.

Podía ver las ruedas profesionales girando en la cabeza de mi primo y estaba emocionado por ver su visión en papel.

—Eso suena como una buena idea. ¿Podrías dibujar un plano para que le muestre a Bella y a los chicos?

Él me sonrió.

—Todavía tengo los planos de esa época. Puedo dibujarte una propuesta mañana, así puedes discutirlo con ellos.

Por la siguiente hora, hablamos de un plan general de cómo debía ser la casa y cuando regresé a la casa de Bella esa noche, por primera vez, me sentía optimista de que podríamos convertirla en nuestra casa permanente.

****ITaV****

La tarde siguiente, Emmett me llamó al trabajo para avisarme que había dibujado los planos de construcción. Por suerte, no hubo visitas sin cita o de emergencia, así que pude irme temprano y ver lo que había pensado.

—Pensé que podríamos dejar la parte central de la casa más o menos como está, quiero decir la sala familiar, la cocina, el comedor y la mayoría de las habitaciones quedarían como están —empezó a explicarme sin mucho preámbulo. Apuntando una habitación en el medio de su diseño del segundo piso, continuó—: La habitación de Maddie permanecería en su lugar actual, ya que está más o menos en el centro del nuevo diseño. Desde aquí. —Señaló la pared trasera de la habitación—. Agregaríamos un pequeño corredor que conectaría la habitación con la parte de la casa de los chicos, así que su habitación tendría acceso a las dos unidades. Convertiríamos el ático, que ahora solo se usa para guardar cosas, en un estudio para Bella. La habitación en el segundo piso que ella utiliza ahora podría ser transformada en un vestidor y una habitación más pequeña que podría usarse como cuarto para un bebé. —Movió sus cejas hacia mí sugestivamente antes de regresar a los planos en la pantalla.

—Renovaríamos el baño principal, pero la cuarta habitación y el baño compartido pueden permanecer como están, por ahora. También pensé que podríamos convertir la oficina de Seth en la planta baja en tu estudio si quieres.

Haciendo clic en algunos íconos, el movió los planos para poder concentrarse en la parte de la casa que aún no existía.

—Construiríamos una sala de estar con una terraza y unas escaleras hacia el patio trasero, así como una cocina y una oficina en la parte de arriba del garaje. Después extenderíamos el techo y convertiríamos esa parte en un desván con dos dormitorios y un baño principal. La entrada separada estaría del otro lado del garaje y, si es necesario o si ellos quieren, podríamos agregar una o dos habitaciones por aquí también. Y habría una puerta y una escalera que conectaría su sala con la de ellos. Ahora, ¿qué piensas?

Emmett me miró por primera vez desde que empezó su presentación y debe haber visto mi asombro.

—¿Eso en verdad es posible? —pregunté con incredulidad. Si lo fuera, sería la solución perfecta para nuestro problema.

—Lo es —aseguró mi primo—. Y si me permiten hacerlo, puede estar completo para la boda.

Asentí lentamente.

—Guau. ¿Tienes un cálculo del costo?

—Ed, estoy seguro de que puedes pagarlo. —Se rió. Después de todo, él heredó la misma cantidad de dinero que yo.

Rodé los ojos y respondí:

—Sé que yo puedo y venderé mi casa en el proceso de todos modos, pero estoy seguro de que Bella querrá saber. Incluso no estoy seguro de si me dejará pagar por todo eso —agregué la última oración como una idea de último minuto, principalmente para mis propios oídos.

—En ese caso, estarás feliz de saber que basado en mis conocimientos de las ventas recientes en esa área, la venta de tu casa debería cubrir los costos del proyecto.

Emocionado por mostrarles la idea a Bella, Seth y Riley, le pregunté a Emmett si podía imprimir los planos, le agradecí muchísimo y me fui a casa.

Esto era lo que había estado buscando, todos viviendo bajo el mismo techo sin molestarnos unos a otros. Ahora solo podía esperar que ellos también lo vieran.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Los planes de Edward y Emmett? ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:_**_ cavendano13, ariyasy, Pili, tokita1796, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Katie D. B, Leah De Call, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, terewee, Vanenaguilar, krisr0405, , Kriss21, Smedina, Shikara65, tulgarita, miop. saraipineda44, Fallen Dark Angel 07, bbluelilas, debynoe12, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Esal, phoenix1993, Mar91, patymdn, Isabelfromnowon, Tecupi, ELIZABETH, Diana2GT, alejandra1987, Cinti77, LicetSalvatore, Maryluna, jupy, Marie Sellory, , Brenda Cullenn, freedom2604, kaja0507, Jimena y los Guest. _

_¡Nos quedan solo tres capítulos más!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

—Así que… ¿qué piensan? —pregunté, ansioso por saber sus pensamientos después de terminar de presentar el boceto de Emmett a Bella y los chicos.

Los tres miraban los planos como si estuvieran hechizados, sus ojos bailaban entre las líneas y los números en el papel.

Bella fue la primera en hablar después de aclararse la garganta.

—Eso luce como un montón de trabajo.

—Lo es —acordé—. Pero Emmett dice que puede tenerlo listo para la boda.

—Luce caro también —agregó vacilante.

Fijando mis ojos en los de ella, traté de obtener la respuesta que necesitaba en realidad.

—Olvídate de los costos y el tiempo. ¿Qué piensan sobre el diseño?

Aparté la mirada de Bella, tratando de evaluar los pensamientos de Seth y Riley, para hacerles saber que quería que ellos compartieran sus opiniones también.

Bella abrió la boca y murmuró:

—Es grande.

—Es perfecto —declaró Seth al mismo tiempo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto y después dirigió su atención a mí.

—Pero tú tienes tu casa, Edward. Y la amas.

Asentí y respondí:

—Sí. Pero nos vamos a casar y no se siente bien pedirte que te mudes conmigo, tampoco dejar a Maddie aquí o separarla de Seth. Sé que solo estarán al otro lado de la calle, pero ella tendría dos casas… dos de todo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esta solución? —preguntó insegura.

—Lo estoy. La pregunta es: ¿ustedes lo están? —Esta vez me aseguré de estar hablándoles a los tres y no solo a Bella.

—Claro que sí, estamos bien con esto —declaró Seth con entusiasmo y Riley asintió enfáticamente a su lado.

Viendo el consentimiento general, Bella sonrió por un segundo y se giró hacia los planos, seria otra vez.

—Estoy muy segura de que no puedo pagar esto, Edward. La casa está casi pagada pero no creo que pueda afrontar otra hipoteca tan grande.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la giré para que me mirara.

—Nena, venderé mi casa. No justo ahora porque creo que la necesitaremos para quedarnos ahí un tiempo durante la remodelación, pero lo haré, así que ese dinero puede usarse para las modificaciones aquí. Y Emmett cree que eso cubrirá una buena parte de los costos.

—O nosotros podemos pedir un préstamo y pagar nuestra parte de la casa —sugirió Riley—. Entonces ustedes pueden usar el dinero de Edward para renovaciones.

Seth envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y lo empujó hacia él para besarlo, susurró un _gracias _antes de chocar sus labios con los de Riley.

Enfoqué mi atención en Bella e imploré:

—¿Eso está bien para ti, nena?

Esta vez su sonrisa era brillante.

—Es perfecto.

****ITaV****

Después de una noche de discusiones y planes, nos encontramos con Emmett al día siguiente, hicimos un par de ajustes menores a sus planos y decidimos juntos que su equipo podía empezar a trabajar en dos semanas. Seth y Riley podrían quedarse en sus habitaciones en el sótano hasta que el anexo estuviese completo, Bella y Maddie tendrían que mudarse a mi casa temporalmente mientras reorganizaban las habitaciones del segundo piso.

En cuanto a los aspectos financieros, decidimos que yo pagaría por todo inicialmente y sería agregado a la escritura de la casa. Seth y Riley nos harían pagos mensuales a Bella y a mí y, con eso, pagarían gradualmente el costo de su parte de la casa. De esa forma, eventualmente se convertiría en su propiedad.

Todo estaba encaminado y no podía esperar a que llegara septiembre. La única espina en mi costado era la persistencia de mi padre en que lo dejara hacer un acuerdo prenupcial. Siendo el hijo de un abogado de divorcios, sabía que mi decisión de no hacer un acuerdo escrito podría considerarse estúpida o incluso imprudente por algunas personas pero no iba a planear un divorcio que, en mi corazón, sabía que nunca ocurriría.

Traté de mantener a Bella tan lejos como era posible de ese campo de batalla en particular pero durante una visita en julio, mi padre no pudo evitar mencionar cuán absolutamente indispensable era un acuerdo prenupcial. Los ojos de mi prometida se ampliaron por un momento, pero no le di la oportunidad de reaccionar al comentario. Le dirigí a Edward Sr. mi mejor mirada de muerte y le dije que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

Pero más tarde esa noche, cuando estábamos solos en la cama, Bella no pudo soportarlo más.

—Firmaré un acuerdo prenupcial si quieres que lo haga. —Su voz era más como un susurro pero la escuché fuerte y claro.

Su espalda estaba presionada contra mi pecho, mientras hacíamos cucharita, así que la empujé para que se acostara boca arriba, para darme la oportunidad de mirarla a los ojos.

—No quiero que lo hagas. —La observé de forma suplicante—. No dejes que mi papá te afecte, nena. Hay dos razones por las que estoy seguro de que no necesitamos un acuerdo prenupcial. Primero, está diseñado para arreglar la distribución financiera de antemano, que pasaría en caso de divorcio. Como no planeo dejarte ir nunca, sé que no lo necesitamos. Segundo, tú ya pasaste por un divorcio y tuviste todas las oportunidades para lastimar a Seth, pero decidiste no hacerlo. Así que confío en que no me dejes sin nada tampoco. —Después de una pequeña pausa, agregué—: Pero si alguna vez decides dejarme, puedes llevarte todo lo que quieras porque no importará de todos modos si pierdo la cosa más importante de mi vida.

Bella sonrió, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

—Te amo, Edward, ¡muchísimo! —Ella presionó un beso apasionado pero casto sobre mis labios y después continuó—: No quiero que tengas otra pelea con tus padres por esto. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo con el que ambos estemos de acuerdo.

—¡No! —respondí con convicción—. He dejado de complacer a mis padres. Soy adulto y esta es mi decisión. Es nuestra vida y la viviremos a nuestro modo.

Para asegurarme de que tenía la última palabra en el tema, callé a Bella con un beso profundo antes de distraerla con mordiscos, caricias y estocadas.

A la mañana siguiente, le dije a mi padre que dejara el tema o que no regresara. No lo quería en mi boda si no podía aceptar y respetar mis decisiones.

****ITaV****

En agosto, hicimos un viaje a Florida para visitar a la madre de Bella. Tom estaba feliz de cubrirme en la clínica e hizo que extendiera mi tiempo libre de una semana a dos.

A pesar de que siempre pensé que Bella compartía la mayoría de sus rasgos con su padre, al ver a su madre por primera vez me di cuenta de que había mucho de ella en su hija también. Mientras que el cabello oscuro y los ojos eran sin duda de los genes de Charlie, su figura delgada era un atributo de su madre.

Evalué todo eso en el tiempo que le tomó a Bella y a su madre saludarse en el aeropuerto de Jacksonville, como dos viejas amigas, los brazos envueltos alrededor de la otra y gritando de alegría. Cuando se separaron, Renée enfocó su atención en la pequeña que sostenía mi mano.

—Oh, Maddie, cariño, ven, dale un abrazo a tu nana —gritó mientras se arrodillaba frente a su nieta.

—Hola, nana Renée —saludó Maddie educadamente, pero con menos entusiasmo. Desafortunadamente, el hecho de que vivieran en puntas opuestas del país no facilitaba que una niña de cinco años formara un vínculo sólido.

Cuando Renée la abrazó con amor, Maddie solo soltó mi mano de mala gana para devolverle el abrazo. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella le sonriera a su abuela cuando Renée sacó un paquete de los ositos de goma preferido de Maddie de su bolsillo.

—Estás son para ti, cariño, para sacarte del apuro hasta la cena más tarde. —Con un beso en la mejilla de la niña, se paró a su casi metro sesenta y me notó realmente por primera vez—. Demonios, Bella —dijo sobre su hombro—, realmente sabes cómo escogerlos. Seth era apuesto pero Edward guau… es espléndido.

Ella me guiñó un ojo y después casi se arrojó sobre mí. Sorprendido, me tomó un segundo regresarle su ferviente abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz de finalmente conocerte. —Ella me dejó ir después de sostenerme por un minuto demasiado largo—. Ahora, vamos. Vayamos a casa. Phil está ansioso por verlos a todos.

Cargamos nuestro equipaje en la SUV de Renée y después le permitimos llevarnos a su casa.

****ITaV****

Renée y Phil vivían en una casa de dos pisos en un vecindario tranquilo. Tenía dos habitaciones, un baño y medio, y cuando Renée sugirió que durmiera en el sofá así Bella y Maddie podrían compartir la cama en la habitación de invitados, mis dos chicas insistieron en que durmiera con ellas. Maddie dijo que ella estaría bien con un colchón en el suelo.

Por supuesto, ese acuerdo significaba que Bella y yo no podríamos hacer nada más que abrazarnos pero era la primera vez que viajábamos juntos como una familia y estaba deseando el tiempo que pasaríamos juntos.

Phil era un tipo agradable, con un buen sentido del humor, que iba a trabajar por la mañana y regresaba por la tarde. Renée, por el otro lado, se había tomado una semana libre de su trabajo en la florería para ser capaz de pasar tanto tiempo como fuera posible con nosotros.

Ella nos mostró los alrededores, nos llevó a la playa, de compras y fuimos hasta Disney World por dos días. Maddie disfrutó de toda la atención que recibía de la abuela que veía poco y también se deleitaba con el tiempo que yo era capaz de pasar con ella porque no tenía que ir a la consulta todos los días.

La mayor parte del tiempo que Renée no estaba jugando, haciendo manualidades, bailando o cantando con Maddie, acosaba a Bella por los detalles de nuestra boda. Era obvio que la forma en que estábamos planeando nuestra boda, tan pequeña e íntima, no era lo que Renée quería que hiciéramos. Sin embargo, logró darnos su apoyo y mostrarnos cuán emocionada estaba de ir a celebrar con nosotros.

Él último día de nuestra estadía, quería darles a Bella y su madre la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo a solas, así que llevé a Maddie a la playa conmigo. Construimos un castillo de arena de proporciones épicas, jugamos en el agua y recogimos caracoles. Era uno de los mejores recuerdos que había hecho con ella hasta el momento.

Después de varias horas, estábamos caminando por la orilla del mar, nuestros pies en el agua, cuando Maddie tomó mi mano y tiró para reducir la velocidad. Tenía la sensación de que ella tenía algo en mente, pero no quise empujarla. Un par de minutos después, ella finalmente habló:

—Teddy, cuando tú y mi mami se casen, ¿serás mi nuevo papi?

Me tomó un momento entender lo que ella estaba preguntando. Y no era que quería saber si iba a tener otro papá, sino que ella estaba reemplazando a su padre.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —pregunté con sinceridad, tratando de expresar cuán seriamente me tomaba sus preocupaciones.

Nos detuvimos y sentamos en la arena, mirando las olas frente a nosotros.

—Alex de la escuela dijo que cuando los padres de un niño se divorcian, la mamá se casa otra vez y el niño tiene un nuevo papá, porque su viejo papá ya no lo quiere más. —Tenía los ojos fijos en el agua, esperando que le respondiera.

—Maddie, cariño, no sé qué pasó en la familia de Alex, pero tu papi te ama mucho. Él siempre estará ahí para ti y yo no estoy planeando tomar su lugar. Yo también te amo, cariño, como si fueras mi propia hija, y quiero estar ahí para ti siempre que me necesites. Pero tú ya tienes un papi, así que quiero ser tu muy especial Teddy, si me lo permites.

Para el final de mi discurso, había tomado su pequeña mano en la mía y ella giró su cabeza para mirarme.

—Tú siempre serás mi único Teddy —dijo con una sonrisa y después se arrojó sobre mí, tacleándome sobre la arena.

Nos abrazamos por un minuto, lo que se convirtió en cosquillas rápidamente. Cuando ambos estábamos sin aliento, nos acostamos en la arena, mirando el cielo celeste.

Después de una larga pausa, Maddie dijo algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

—¿Entonces tú nunca serás papi? —Su voz era insegura pero triste, y su pregunta me dejó momentáneamente sin palabras.

Bella y yo no habíamos discutido si le diríamos a Maddie sobre nuestros planes de darle hermanos pronto, pero viendo que ella preguntó sobre eso, sentí la necesidad de ser sincero con ella.

Me senté otra vez, girándome para mirarla, y respondí con sinceridad:

—Cuando tu mami y yo tengamos un bebé, seré su papi.

No sabía qué esperar en respuesta. No me habría sorprendido si ella se enojaba ante el pensamiento de no ser más el centro de atención. Podría entender la tristeza porque iba a ser el papi de alguien más. No había pensado en nada si ella hubiese estado confundida. Lo que no vi venir fue la amplia sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿seré hermana mayor?

Incapaz de disimular la sonrisa en respuesta, le confirmé:

—Lo serás, cariño. Y serás la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

—¿Cuándo, Teddy? ¿Ya pusiste el bebé en la panza de mami? —Su pregunta emocionada me confundió otra vez.

Aparentemente, ella tenía alguna idea de dónde venían los bebés. De todas formas, no me sentía cómodo discutiendo esos temas con ella sin consultarlo con Bella o incluso con Seth. Sin embargo, no servía de mucho porque tenía que responderle tan honestamente como pudiera, considerando que podría suceder cualquier día.

—No lo sé, Maddie. Amo mucho a tu mami y esperamos darte un hermano o hermana menor realmente pronto, pero antes de eso tenemos que casarnos.

Volvió a mirar el océano, asintiendo con comprensión.

—Tal vez podrían traerme uno de regreso de su luna de miel.

Me reí y luego me puse de pie, ofreciéndole a Maddie mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse también.

—Prometo que haré todo lo que pueda. —Después, para evitar preguntas más profundas de cómo planeaba hacer eso, le dije—: Vamos, ¿una carrera hasta el auto?

Y sin otra palabra, salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, la melancolía y el malestar completamente olvidados.

Demonios, no podía esperar para verla con un pequeño hermano o hermana. El día de nuestra boda no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿No son tiernos Maddie y Teddy? ¡Cuéntenme sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

_**Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:** tulgarita, Fallen Dark Angel 07, cavendano13, Isabelfromnowon, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, May Cullen M, Kriss21, patymdn, Vanenaguilar, Iza, Adriu, Leah De Call, Melania, Mar91, debynoe12, Maryluna, krisr0405, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, , saraipineda44, Tecupim Yoliki, Pili, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Brenda Cullenn, LicetSalvatore, somas, Yani B, Adriana Molina, terewee, Meli. ACS, Esal, Labluegirl, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, Shikara65, miop, freedom2604, jupy, ELIZABETH, Jade HSos, nydiac10 y liduvina. _

_¡Solo nos quedan dos capítulos más!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**BPOV Outtake**

_Necesitamos hablar esta noche. ~A_

Era la tercera vez esa semana que Alice me mandaba un mensaje de texto y sabía exactamente sobre qué se trataba. Tan estúpido como era, tenía miedo de responderle hasta que no fuera capaz de darle la respuesta que ella quería.

—¿Qué está pasando? —me preguntó Seth desde la barra de desayuno de la cocina de Edward—. No te había visto así de frustrada por un mensaje de texto desde… nunca.

Maddie y yo nos habíamos mudado con Edward dos semanas atrás porque Emmett estaba reorganizando las habitaciones del segundo piso de mi casa en este momento. Seth y Riley todavía dormían en el sótano, pero debido al polvo y al ruido, toda la vida excepto dormir ocurría aquí.

Suspiré con resignación porque nunca había sido capaz de esconder algo de Seth.

—Alice me mandó un mensaje otra vez. Me está presionando para que tome una decisión sobre el vestido.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No quieres un Mary Alice original para usar en tu gran día? —preguntó en un tono burlón, pero sabía que estaba sinceramente interesado en qué me estaba molestando.

—No estoy segura. No es que no quiera que ella me diseñe el vestido, solo que siento que es demasiado usar un vestido clásico de bodas, considerando que ya me casé antes. Ya sabes, se siente exagerado y demasiado pretencioso.

No era que no me veía casándome en uno, pero había considerado usar un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla o un vestido de noche clásico.

Ante eso, Seth caminó hacia mí, me tomó de las manos y nos sentó a ambos en el sofá.

—Tienes razón. Esta será tu segunda boda, pero será la primera vez que lo estarás haciendo de la forma correcta.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos con una mirada casi suplicante.

—Nuestra boda fue un espectáculo que ninguno de los dos realmente quería y lo hicimos por las razones equivocadas. Cariño, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, puedo decirte que te quiero tanto, si no es que más, que hace quince años atrás cuando te lo dije por primera vez. La diferencia es que hoy los dos sabemos que no es el tipo correcto de amor. Todavía eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y no puedo vivir sin ti, pero no me siento como si una parte de mí estuviese perdida cuando no estás cerca de mí, como me siento con Riley. Y sé que es igual para ti y para Edward. _Esa _es la forma en la que se supone que amas a la persona con la que te vas a casar. Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que pasó entre nosotros dos, tú y yo y la personita maravillosa que creamos. Pero tú y Edward son auténticos. Y no importa que te hayas casado antes, porque esta vez será la única vez que te cases con el amor de tu vida. Y tienes permitido, aunque no es una obligación, celebrar eso. Y Edward también se lo merece. El hombre adora el suelo sobre el que caminas. Así que, elige el vestido que quieras, el que te haga ver que tu prometido llorará cuando te vea entrar, porque eso es lo que cuenta. Hazlo bien esta vez.

Antes de que la última palabra dejara su boca, me arrojé sobre él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Gracias, Seth. Creo que necesitaba escuchar eso —murmuré en su pecho.

Lo sentí reírse debajo de mí.

—Ahora ve y llama a tu futura cuñada. La pobre mujer solo tiene cuatro meses para diseñar un vestido que nos sorprenda a todos.

Besé su mejilla y él se sonrojó ante el gesto. Después agarré mi teléfono y marqué el número de Alice.

—Hola, Alice. Siento no haberte llamado más temprano, pero creo que ya sé lo que quiero ahora.

_Este es un pequeño outtake de Bella, ¿qué les pareció? _

_Solo nos queda un capítulo más..._

**_Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:_**_ Fallen Dark Angel 07, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, cavendano13, Isabelfromnowon, krisr0405, Leah De Call, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Marie Sellory, patymdn, kaja0507, Pili, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Jupy, Diana2GT, Maryluna, , Mar91, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Jade HSos, somas, Adriu, debynoe12, Katie D. B, terewee, freedom2604, ELIZABETH, BereB, Liz Vidal, Shikara65, PEYCI CULLEN, May Cullen M, Isa Labra Cullen, Jimena y Yani B._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**Payton79**__, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

_Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

El resto de agosto y la mayor parte de septiembre transcurrieron en un borrón. Emmett y su equipo terminaron la remodelación de la casa justo a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Bella. A pesar de que ella argumentó que debíamos dejar que pasara desapercibido este año con la boda a solo dos semanas, insistí en celebrar el día en que la mujer que amaba llegó al mundo. Fue solo una fiesta pequeña con nuestros amigos más cercanos y la familia, lo juntamos con la inauguración de la casa, pero nos divertimos. Todos estaban esperando nuestra boda.

Bella y Maddie se mudaron otra vez al otro lado de la calle una vez que Emmett declaró oficialmente que el trabajo en la casa había terminado. Y aunque yo también había llevado la mayoría de mis pertenencias, todavía viviría en mi propia casa hasta después de decir nuestros votos.

Me encantaba nuestra nueva casa y no podía esperar para vivir con Bella y Maddie como una parte real de su familia. Sin embargo, estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil dejando ir la casa que compré con la idea de mis hijos corriendo por las habitaciones en el futuro. Simplemente no podía imaginarme a extraños viviendo en la casa que había elegido para mi propia familia.

Así que fue una especie de alivio cuando, poco después de volver de Florida, Jacob y Leah nos visitaron para sorprendernos con la noticia de que estaban esperando un bebé. Y, considerando que ellos vivían en un apartamento de una habitación, tenían que empezar a buscar un lugar más grande. Se sentía como una señal para mí.

Aunque estuve celoso de la obvia conexión de Jacob con Bella cuando lo conocí, ahora entendía que él solo fue un muy buen amigo para ella, siendo exactamente lo que ella necesitaba justo después de que se separara de Seth. A lo largo de los últimos meses, él y yo nos convertimos en amigos también y me ofrecí a alquilarles o venderles la casa una vez que me mudara definitivamente. Estaban encantados con la idea y, como ambos tenían un ingreso sólido, arreglamos rápidamente un precio que a todos nos parecía bien. Ellos incluso me pidieron quedarse con algunos de los muebles a los que no le encontré lugar en nuestra nueva casa familiar, lo que solucionó otro de mis problemas.

Aunque, por ahora, una de mis habitaciones de huéspedes albergaba a mi hermana y su esposo, que se quedarían ahí este fin de semana de la boda. Mis padres habían optado por quedarse en un hotel, y no podía decir que estuviese triste con su decisión. Unos meses atrás, mi papá finalmente se rindió y aceptó de mala gana mi decisión de casarme sin escribir un acuerdo prematrimonial. Estaba aliviado de no tener que celebrar el día más feliz de mi vida sin mis padres, pero todavía no me podía olvidar de cómo trataron a Bella al principio. Ahora parecía que les gustaba genuinamente, pero Edward Sr. obviamente todavía desconfiaba de ella.

Sin embargo, mi hermana y mi futura esposa habían formado un vínculo fuerte, tan fuerte en realidad que Alice no solo diseñó el vestido de Bella, sino que también planeó y organizó una parte importante de los arreglos para la ceremonia de nuestra boda y la recepción. Lo único que me importaba era que, al final del día, Bella sería mi esposa y quería que el día fuese perfecto para ella.

—Edward, ¿estás listo para irnos? —gritó Alice desde el pasillo—. El novio no debería ser una de las últimas personas en llegar a su propio ensayo.

Me giré hacia el espejo y arreglé mi corbata, después encontré a Alice y Jasper abajo.

****ITaV****

La prueba fue bien y, después, nos dirigimos a la cena de ensayo. Habíamos instalado una carpa en el patio trasero de Bella, bueno, el nuestro, donde sería la recepción al día siguiente. Si llovía durante la ceremonia, esta también se haría ahí.

Sin embargo, esa noche nuestros padres, mi hermana, mis tíos, mi primo y su esposa, así como nuestros amigos, estaban todos alrededor de la mesa, disfrutando nuestra última noche de solteros. A pesar de que algunas personas recién se conocían, todos se llevaban muy bien.

Cuando el postre se terminó, nuestros invitados se despidieron, porque al día siguiente sería un largo día. Antes de estar listo para irme y pasar mi última noche al otro lado de la calle de mis chicas, necesitaba un momento a solas para hablar con Maddie. Ella se había ido a su habitación un momento atrás y estaba esperando que alguien subiera y la arropara, así que me ofrecí como voluntario.

—Hola, cariño, ¿estás cansada? —le pregunté con una sonrisa, mientras entraba a su dormitorio rosa y tomaba asiento en su cama. Maddie ya estaba en la cama, el cachorro de peluche que le habían regalado para su último cumpleaños apretado en su brazo.

Ella respondió con un gran bostezo y después me sonrió.

—Sí. ¿Estás aquí para arroparme?

—Lo estoy. Y quiero hablar contigo. Sabes lo que pasará mañana, ¿cierto? —pregunté acariciando su cabello con mi mano.

—Tú y mami se van a casar —dijo.

Las comisuras de mi boca se alzaron involuntariamente ante el pensamiento.

—Sí, eso es correcto. Mañana, le prometeré a tu mami que la amaré, protegeré y estaré ahí para ella por el resto de mi vida y, para asegurarle eso a ella, le daré un anillo. —Sus ojos brillaron hacia mí, así que continué—: Maddie, quiero que sepas que también te amo. Quiero estar ahí para ti siempre y tengo algo para ti, para que recuerdes eso también.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras sacaba el collar de oro con el dije de un oso del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Lo vi en la joyería cuando compré el anillo de bodas de Bella e, instantáneamente, supe que lo quería para Maddie. No solo me recordaba nuestro primer encuentro, sino que también representaba el nombre especial que tenía para mí.

Sus pequeñas manos se estiraron para tocar la brillante pieza de joyería.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó con asombro—. Es tan bonito. Mi propio osito de goma dorado. Muchas gracias, Teddy.

Cuando se sentó, le abroché el collar alrededor del cuello y después me abrazó.

—Te amo, Maddie, y espero que nunca te olvides de eso. —Me aparté y le di un beso en la frente mientras ella me sonreía.

—También te amo, Teddy, ¡mucho! Y no puedo esperar a que seas el esposo de mi mami y vivas con nosotras todos los días.

Después de otro largo abrazo, acomodé su manta y le di un beso de buenas noches y luego me dirigí abajo, donde mi futura esposa estaba parada esperándome.

—¿Está dormida? —preguntó Bella. Tomó mi mano en las de ella y me guio hacia el sofá donde nos sentamos cerca del otro.

—No estoy seguro. Estaba muy emocionada por mañana.

Bella descansó su cabeza en mi hombro y confesó:

—También yo. No tienes idea de cuán impaciente estoy por convertirme en la señora Cullen.

—Oh, nena, creo que lo sé —le hice saber con una risa.

Suspiró y casi pude escuchar el puchero en sus siguientes palabras:

—¿Quién tuvo esa estúpida idea de que tenemos que pasar la noche separados antes de la boda?

Con un bufido, respondí:

—Todo el mundo menos nosotros dos.

Después de una breve pausa, simplemente sentados uno al lado del otro con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y su mano en la mía, le pregunté:

—Entonces, ¿nos rendimos ante los deseos de todos los demás?

Sin vacilación, Bella respondió inmediatamente:

—¡Demonios, no! —Después saltó del sofá, tirando de mí detrás de ella por las escaleras y dentro de la habitación.

****ITaV****

Cuando me levanté a las seis de la mañana, no quería nada más que acurrucarme con Bella y quedarme en la cama por tanto tiempo como pudiera, pero sabía que hoy sería uno de los días más importantes de nuestras vidas. Así que, para mantener la tradición, al menos aparentemente, salí de la cama, garabateando un rápido mensaje en un pedazo de papel en mi mesa de luz.

_Buen día, mi bella durmiente:_

_Tuve un momento muy difícil dejándote esta mañana. Pero no tomaré ningún riesgo con el resto de nuestras vidas al romper completamente con la tradición y traernos mala suerte._

_Te amo y no puedo esperar a verte al final del pasillo esta noche. Después de todo, no te dejaré ir otra vez._

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Edwar__d._

Con un último beso en su mejilla, salí en puntas de pie de la habitación y crucé la calle, con la esperanza de entrar a mi casa sin ser detectado. Por supuesto, no tuve esa suerte.

—Tu hermana me debe cincuenta dólares —me saludó Jasper desde la barra de desayuno de mi cocina.

Me detuve, rodando los ojos y palmeé a mi perro en la cabeza que estaba moviendo la cola felizmente al verme.

—Entonces, ¿sobre qué era la apuesta? —pregunté mientras entraba a la cocina y me servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Jasper bebió un trago de su taza.

—Que no serías capaz de estar alejado de tu hermosa novia incluso por una noche.

—¿Y Alice tenía tanta fe en mí? —Me reí, sorprendido por la confianza de mi hermana.

Jasper se enderezó sonriendo.

—Para nada. Ella estaba segura de que no regresarías aquí hasta las diez, mientras yo estaba seguro de que tratarías de entrar sin que te descubriéramos, pensando que todavía dormíamos.

Aparentemente, me conocían mejor de lo que pensé. Antes de ser capaz de responder algo más, mi mejor amigo se puso serio.

—¿Estás nervioso por hoy?

—No, realmente no —respondí sin pensarlo mucho—. Nunca nada en mi vida se sintió tan correcto.

Sonrió sobre su taza y declaró:

—Nunca te vi tan feliz. Bella es maravillosa y Maddie es un completo encanto. Su situación no es fácil, pero creo que lo están manejando muy bien.

Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo y, aunque era el mismo punto que mi padre continuaba mencionando, Jasper lo hacía de una forma completamente diferente.

—No es lo que todos sueñan cuando se imaginan a su familia, pero Seth y Riley son geniales. Bella Y Seth comparten un vínculo que nadie podría romper, pero eso no amenaza lo que hay entre ella y yo. Nos amamos y los chicos son una parte integral de la familia. Ellos son mis amigos y, juntos, haremos que todo funcione.

—Tenía mis dudas al principio, pero ahora que los conozco a todos ellos, estoy seguro de que lo harán. Te deseo lo mejor. Y no puedo esperar a que nos des pequeños sobrinos. —El meneo de sus cejas señaló que la parte seria de la conversación había terminado.

Bromeamos un rato, hasta que la entrada de mi hermana, completamente en modo organizadora de bodas, puso una pausa en nuestras bromas. El pequeño demonio nos envió a nuestras habitaciones a alistarnos y para que no nos metiéramos en su camino cuando ella se estuviese ocupando de las preparaciones finales.

****ITaV****

Varias horas después, estaba vestido con mi esmoquin negro con un chaleco plateado y una corbata de moño, luchando por abrocharme el gemelo derecho, cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Pase —grité distraído con la tarea en mi mano.

Estaba sorprendido de ver a mi madre entrar en mi habitación, una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, sus ojos brillando mientras observaba mi vestimenta.

Bufé.

—Estoy bien. Impaciente, pero bien. Si solo pudiera ponerme esta maldita cosa.

Mi madre sonrió ampliamente y después cerró la distancia entre nosotros.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Alcanzó mi muñeca y, en segundos, todo estaba en su lugar—. Ves, ahora estás listo. —Dio un paso atrás y dejó que su mirada me recorriera de pies a cabeza y viceversa—. Luces hermoso. Bella es una mujer con mucha suerte.

Molesto por su tono y otro aparente ataque hacia Bella, repliqué:

—Yo soy el que tiene suerte.

—Lo siento. Supongo que eso no sonó bien. —Mamá tomó mi mano y me guió hacia la cama, donde se sentó y esperó que hiciera lo mismo. Sin dejar ir mi mano, ella continuó una vez que tomé asiento a su lado—: Edward, lamento que las cosas hayan estado tensas entre nosotros los últimos meses pero debes saber que te amo y que no quiero nada más que seas feliz. Y si Bella te hace feliz, entonces les deseo a los dos todo lo mejor. Incluso aunque odio que nos hayamos distanciado, estoy feliz de que encontraras a alguien que signifique tanto para ti que estás dispuesto a pelear con nosotros con uñas y dientes para defenderla y mantenerla a tu lado. Haré lo que pueda para hacer que tu esposa se sienta bienvenida.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de mi madre me conmovieron, y la sinceridad en su voz me hizo envolverla en mis brazos y empujarla hacia mí. Todavía no podía dejar ir el dolor y el resentimiento hacia mis padres por la forma en que trataron a Bella al inicio, pero también sabía que mi madre solo tenía lo mejor para mí en su corazón, incluso si sus medios eran cuestionables.

—Gracias, mamá. Bella es todo lo que siempre quise y un montón de cosas que nunca supe que necesitaba, todo envuelto en un paquete perfecto. Ella es la única para mí y espero que, un día, tú y papá vean eso también.

Ella asintió energéticamente.

—Lo estoy intentando. En realidad, ella realmente me gusta. —Limpiándose las lágrimas que habían escapado, se levantó y arregló su vestido—. Ahora, supongo que es hora de irnos y que ocupes tu lugar al final de ese pasillo y esperes a tu hermosa novia.

Con una sonrisa genuina, besé su mejilla y, juntos, dejamos la casa.

****ITaV****

De pie al final del improvisado pasillo en nuestro patio trasero, con el raro sol bajando, me sentía como si el sueño más grande de mi vida se estuviese volviendo realidad. Nuestros amigos y familiares estaban sentados en sus sillas, todos arreglados para celebrar el día más importante de nuestras vidas con nosotros.

Al mi lado, estaban Emmett y Jasper, ambos compartían el puesto de padrino, ya que no estaba dispuesto a decidir entre los dos. A su vez, Bella siguió mi ejemplo, y eligió a su amiga, Angela, y a la hermana de Seth, Leah, como su madrina y su dama de honor. Angela fue la primera en caminar por el pasillo, mostrando orgullosamente una panza de siete meses de embarazo. Cuando me alcanzó, se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso alentador en la mejilla para mostrarme su apoyo.

Leah no me hizo esperar mucho e hizo su camino hacia mí después de eso. A pesar de que ella también estaba embarazada, todavía no se le notaba, pero el embarazo le había brindado una belleza radiante. Siguió el ejemplo de Angela y besó mi mejilla, después también tomó su lugar frente a mí.

Dejé que mi mirada volviera al pasillo y mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi a Maddie en su hermoso vestido blanco con volantes, sonriéndome mientras casi bailaba por la alfombra que estaba entre las sillas. Aunque la niña de las flores normalmente era la que empieza la procesión, decidimos que ella caminaría hacia mí justo antes que su madre, porque ella era la parte más importante de la boda luego del novio y la novia.

Se detuvo frente a mí y me sonrió ampliamente, en su pequeño puño sostenía el dije que le había dado la noche anterior, que estaba colgando de una cadena alrededor de su cuello. No lo habíamos ensayado pero en ese momento seguí mi instinto cuando me arrodillé, la envolví en mis brazos y le susurré en el oído:

—Estás tan hermosa, cariño. Luces como una verdadera princesa.

Después de una pequeña risita, respondió:

—Gracias, Teddy, pero mami está mil veces más linda que yo. Mira.

Ella se giró e hizo un gesto hacia las puertas francesas que se abrieron en ese momento, revelando una visión demasiado perfecta para ser real. Sin quitar los ojos de mi novia, besé la frente de Maddie y susurré un sincero _te amo, cariño_, y luego me levanté distraídamente para deleitarme con la belleza frente a mí.

Bella tenía puesto un vestido largo de color marfil. El corsé de encaje abrazaba su figura con fuerza, pero la falda se ensanchaba desde sus caderas en una línea suave, terminando en una cola corta. Su cabello estaba recogido y atado en una masa de rizos oscuros en la parte posterior de su cabeza, unos rizos que enmarcaban su rostro brillante y sonriente.

Por semanas habíamos discutido sobre quién debería llevar a Bella por el pasillo y entregármela. Se sentía raro que lo hiciera su papá después de que ella se había ido de su casa hacía más de una década. En broma, Seth había señalado una noche que Charlie se la había entregado diez años atrás, así que ella era esencialmente suya para darla esta vez. A pesar de que tenía cierto sentido de una manera complicada, esa opción estaba fuera de discusión para Bella. Después de meditarlo por una noche o dos, decidió caminar por el pasillo sola, porque casarse conmigo era su decisión y lo hacía por su propia voluntad.

Nada de eso importaba cuando ella hacía su camino hacia mí de forma lenta pero determinada mientras todos los ojos estaban en ella. Tan pronto como estuvo a mi alcance, tomé su mano en la mía, mirando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que brillaban con alegría.

Me incliné y murmuré en su oído, mi voz ronca por la emoción:

—Estás tan hermosa. No puedo esperar para hacerte mía. —Deposité un rápido beso en su mejilla y después el ministro empezó a darnos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados y a nosotros.

En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente, lo escuché vagamente pronunciar un conmovedor discurso sobre como todo lo que pasaba en la vida nos llevaba a encontrar nuestro destino y como a veces las decepciones y el dolor allanaban el camino hacia donde deberíamos estar.

Jasper leyó un poema sobre el amor y Angela uno sobre la fe en Dios y nosotros mismos, después finalmente llegó el momento que estuve esperando desde la primera vez que vi a Bella en la cafetería. Con sus manos seguras en las mías y mis ojos fijos en los de ella, recité los votos que habíamos elegido para comprometernos uno al otro.

—En presencia de Dios y ante nuestras familias y amigos, yo, Edward, te tomo a ti, Isabella, para ser mi esposa. Todo lo que soy te lo doy y todo lo que tengo lo comparto contigo. Prometo cuidarte en los buenos y malos momentos, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Te honraré y cuidaré todos los días de mi vida. Lo que sea que el destino nos depare, te amaré y estaré contigo, tanto como ambos vivamos. Este es mi juramento solemne.

Sin alejar mi mirada, tomé el anillo de oro que le había dado a Emmett para que cuidara de su mano y lo puse en el dedo de Bella.

—Isabella, toma este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y devoción eterna.

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Su voz era inestable pero sus palabras fueron fuertes y claras cuando habló:

—Con Dios y nuestros amigos y familiares como testigos, yo, Isabella, te tomo a ti, Edward, para ser mi esposo. Todo lo que soy te lo doy y todo lo que tengo lo comparto contigo. Prometo estar ahí para ti en los buenos y malos momentos, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Te honraré y cuidaré todos los días de mi vida. Lo que sea que el destino nos depare, te amaré y estaré contigo, tanto como ambos vivamos. Este es mi juramento solemne.

Ella tomó el anillo de oro a juego de la mano de Leah y lo puso en su lugar en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

—Edward, toma este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y devoción eterna.

Ninguno de los dos alejó la mirada cuando el ministro proclamó:

—Isabella y Edward, a partir de sus palabras y acciones hoy, se han unido en sagrado matrimonio. Que las bendiciones de la vida, la alegría del amor y la paz de verdad sean su compañía constante, ahora y siempre, como marido y mujer. Ahora pueden sellar esta unión con un beso.

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Solo rompí nuestro contacto visual al último segundo, posé mis labios con ternura sobre los de Bella. En ese momento, el mundo a nuestro alrededor desapareció mientras mis brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cadera y sus manos agarraban las solapas de mi chaqueta. Sin abrir nuestras bocas, profundizamos el beso, perdiéndonos en el otro hasta que los gritos y aplausos de nuestros invitados nos forzaron a apartarnos. Sin embargo, atraje a mi esposa hacia mi pecho e inhalé la esencia de su cabello, poco dispuesto a abandonar nuestra burbuja por el momento.

Pero tuvimos que perder nuestro agarre cuando sentimos unas pequeñas manos tirando de nuestra ropa y encontramos a Maddie saltando arriba y abajo, incapaz de esperar más. Con una risa, la alcé y la puse sobre mi cadera, besando su mejilla, y ella me abrazó. Sostuve a Bella cerca de mí del otro lado y los tres hicimos nuestro recorrido por el pasillo a través de las risas y sonrisas de nuestros amigos y familiares.

****ITaV****

—Así que, señora Cullen, ¿estás feliz con la forma en que salió todo hoy? —le pregunté a Bella, mientras nos balanceábamos en la pista de baile.

Con la cena terminada y la torta cortada y servida, la mayor parte de nuestros invitados estaban tomando una bebida relajante o se habían unido a nosotros para un baile. Incluso aunque sostenía a mi esposa en mis brazos, todavía no era lo suficientemente cerca y estaba esperando el momento en que pudiera llevarla a nuestra luna de miel en más o menos una hora.

—Amo el sonido de eso —susurró Bella, su mejilla contra mi pecho—. Este día es todo lo que soñé y más. Pero todo lo que realmente importa es que eres mío ahora.

Estaba por decirle cómo iba a hacerla mía tan pronto como pudiéramos salir de aquí, cuando escuché una voz clara a nuestro lado.

—Discúlpenme, pero ¿puedo bailar con mi nuera?

Mirando hacia arriba, encontré a mi padre parado junto a nosotros, con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Antes de responder, fijé mis ojos en los de Bella para asegurarme que estaba bien con eso y ella asintió con decisión.

La dejé ir y fijé mi vista en mi padre.

—Un baile. Y cuida de ella. La quiero de regreso conmigo en perfectas condiciones.

Edward Sr. se rio fuerte.

—Seguro, hijo. No me atrevería a molestarte.

Bella me lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora, después se concentró en mi padre quien comenzó a guiarla alrededor de la pista. Como ya había bailado con todos los que importaba y solo quería sostener a mi esposa, me paré a un lado, viendo a las parejas bailar. Mi madre estaba dando vueltas alrededor con Carlisle, Esme estaba bailando con Jasper y Charlie y Sue estaban haciendo algo que lucía más como una batalla por dominar que movimientos de baile. Leah y Jake estaban más parados que bailando, mientras que Riley y Alice lucían como si estuviesen audicionando para _Bailando con las estrellas_.

—Nunca la vi tan feliz. —Seth se deslizó junto a mí y se apoyó en el otro lado de la columna junto a la que estaba parado—. La conozco desde siempre y nunca sonrió de esa forma. Gracias por amarla de la manera que ella se merece y por leer todos sus deseos en sus ojos. Siempre estuvo destinada a ser tu esposa, no la mía.

Durante el año pasado, Seth y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos y no nos callábamos demasiado; sin embargo era raro que habláramos de su matrimonio con Bella o su arrepentimiento por lastimarla. Así que apreciaba mucho más sus palabras las pocas veces que se abría.

—Gracias, Seth. Ella es mi mundo. Le daré todo si eso significa que será feliz.

Seth asintió y dejó que su mirada paseara sobre las parejas de bailarines.

—Parece que tu papá finalmente entró en razón —declaró después de un momento.

Mi ceño se frunció mientras pensaba.

—Mi mamá lo hizo. Mi papá… —Me detuve, distraído por el sonido musical de la risa de Bella. Cuando mis ojos la encontraron, estaba sorprendido de verla con su cabeza hacia atrás por la risa mientras mi padre la miraba con la alegría brillando en sus ojos sonrientes.

»Supongo que tienes razón —continué aturdido—. Parece que nadie puede resistirse a sus encantos por mucho tiempo.

Seth palmeó mi espalda.

—Sabía que todo se arreglaría eventualmente. Ahora, a pesar de que ella se está divirtiendo, sé que no puede esperar a irse contigo. Así que, ve por tu esposa y sácala de aquí. Tienen una luna de miel a la que dirigirse.

Con eso, él se fue. Miré hacia Bella una vez más, nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver todo el amor que ella sentía por mí en esa mirada. Mientras me abría paso entre las parejas de bailarines para robármela para nuestra noche de bodas, no pude evitar pensar en cómo habíamos llegado aquí.

Nuestro comienzo pudo haber estado lleno de baches y nuestro camino hasta este día repleto de obstáculos con los que la mayoría de las parejas ni siquiera soñaban tener que superar, pero al final eso solo nos hizo más fuertes y que hoy fuera mucho más especial para nosotros.

Me había casado con el amor de mi vida, pero había obtenido mucho más: dos amigos que eran como hermanos para mí y una pequeña que amaba como a mi propia hija. Nunca había imaginado mi vida como era ahora y, aunque algunos pudieran decir que era poco convencional, sabía que no cambiaría ni una cosa en mi mundo.

Suponía que, para mi familia, el viejo refrán era verdadero: se necesita una aldea*.

* * *

_*It takes a village (se necesita una aldea) es un viejo refrán africano que significa que se necesita una "aldea" para criar a un niño, una comunidad para interactuar con ellos, para que esos niños experimenten y crezcan en un ambiente seguro._

* * *

_¡Y este es el final de esta historia!_

_Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, es una historia que me encanta. ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Y si quieren ir a agradecerle a la autora por permitir esta traducción no estaría nada mal!_

_**Gracias a las que dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior: **__Yoliki, cavendano13, Adriu, krisr0405, brigitte, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, Katie D. B, Pili, Isabelfromnowon, saraipineda44, BereB. Isa Labra Cullen, Leah De Call, alejandra1987, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Terewee, Adriana Molina, Maryluna, PEYCI CULLEN, debynoe12, May Cullen M, Mel. ACS, Tecupi, patymdn, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Mar91, freedom2604, Shikara65, , Fallen Dark Angel 07, Esal, Jupy, somas, kaja0507, Yani B, Jade HSos y bbluelilas._

**_Muchas gracias a Yani y a Meli por corregir todos los capítulos y apoyarme siempre. _**

**_Muchas gracias a _**_**Payton79 por permitirme traducir su historia. **_

_**Gracias a todas ustedes por acompañarme durante esta traducción.**_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
